<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double the Trouble by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579511">Double the Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt at Killing Eve fanfic. Copious amounts of smut in the opening chapter (and throughout) what can I say! Set post S3, Eve and Villanelle are still tangled in the web with MI6 and The Twelve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri &amp; Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trust and Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle was breathing heavily as her body recovered from the intense climax Eve had just given her. As Eve made her way to the bathroom, Villanelle relaxed in to the pillow, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, running her fingertips across her stomach and up over her breasts. She let her thoughts drift, thinking about the touch of Eve’s tongue, each stroke fucking her deeper, raising her hips to meet Eve’s movements before moaning her name as the older woman encouraged her to come in her mouth. She pressed her thighs together to calm her growing pressure. Eve was a fucking expert (literally) she thought to herself...</p>
<p>A car alarm from the street interrupted her thoughts, she opened her eyes and they wandered around Eve’s bedroom, the bedroom she once shared with Niko. </p>
<p>“Such terrible decor” she muttered with an accompanying look of disgust. </p>
<p>She was use to staying in some of the most exclusive hotels in Europe, with breathtaking balcony views, grand four-post beds and luxurious bedding, walls adorned with vibrant tapestries and priceless oil paintings, floors covered with beautiful mosaic tiles and ornate bathrooms complimented with gold trimming. Although, she had found herself getting use to Eve’s semi-detached two bedroom house in the suburbs of London. Niko had moved back to Poland after the divorce and Eve had bought out his share of the house. It was Eve’s home, she had intended to redecorate, but work (and Villanelle) had kept her busy. </p>
<p>Villanelle had a soft spot for the mix-matched furniture, well lived in carpet and the ‘clink’ of the garden gate as she lifted the latch. She even liked the sound of the doorbell (as it meant she would soon be seeing Eve) and of course greeting George - Eve’s next door neighbours’ cat, who always seemed to make an appearance whilst she’d wait for Eve to open the front door. Villanelle met George a few weeks back, the first time was when she was trying to sneak in the house through the door in the back garden. She was getting ready to make her move inside but tripped, knocking into one of the metal patio chairs. The noise caused several neighbourhood dogs to bark followed by Eve switching on the kitchen light, she had stood at the window to investigate. Eve looked out to see Villanelle crouched in her back garden. </p>
<p>Villanelle reached down as she felt the fur coat graze past her calves and omit a loud purr.</p>
<p>“Thanks for ruining the surprise” she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she scratched behind George’s ears as he weaved between her ankles, she looked up as Eve opened the back door.</p>
<p>“Oi, Hi Eve”</p>
<p>“Villanelle! Are you serious? What are you doing?” </p>
<p>Eve wrapped her cardigan round her waist, she stood with her arms folded leaning against the doorframe. </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, resisting the urge to make some form of remark about playing with a pussy. </p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p>Villanelle ran her hand across the bed sheet and pulled the duvet up to her nose, she took a deep breath and could smell a mix of Eve’s shea butter moisturiser and tropical shampoo. Villanelle sighed contently and smiled, she caught herself in her feelings, a puzzled scowl appeared across her brow. “Stop it” she told herself, trying to think of anything else.</p>
<p>Her thoughts turned to Niko, she pictured him in this bed with Eve and crinkled her face, grunting “ergh... yuck”. </p>
<p>Her eyes darted to the suitcase sat on top the wardrobe, she smirked at the thought of the memory of stealing the case right from under Bill’s nose back in Berlin. Villanelle wished she could have seen Eve’s face as she unzipped each half of the suitcase revealing the new wardrobe and heels Villanelle had carefully hand picked for her. She giggled at the thought of how pissed Eve must have been reading the note she had left for her to find. Her smile dropped as she traced her fingertips over her scar. The scar ignited twinned thoughts of how much pain she had caused Eve by killing Bill and her own pain as the flip knife punctured her stomach. </p>
<p>Villanelle sighed, she became aware of the new silence, the car alarm had stopped it’s annoying whine. She looked across the empty bed... </p>
<p>“EVE! What are you doing in there?” She shouted to the older woman...</p>
<p>“I’m coming” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, she couldn’t resist the temptation of teasing Eve... “You won’t be, if you don’t come back to bed”</p>
<p>She heard Eve call her an asshole from the other room and smiled.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed by... “EVE!!!” She called out again.</p>
<p>Villanelle heard the landing floorboards creak as the bedroom door opened. She glanced back over her shoulder and watched as Eve’s head peaked round the door.</p>
<p>“Eve, What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“I want you to close your eyes” Eve’s said in a nervous sounding tone.</p>
<p>“Why?” Villanelle rolled over on to her side, resting her elbow down to support her head as she looked back at Eve.</p>
<p>Eve watched as the younger woman’s body turned to face her. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes raked over Villanelle’s beautiful body. </p>
<p>“Just close them!” She made sure she sounded more authoritative this time. </p>
<p>Villanelle sat up on the edge of the bed, “Ok, Ok” raising her hands as if she was surrendering to Eve’s demand. </p>
<p>“Are you sure they’re closed?”</p>
<p>Villanelle groaned... “Yes Eveeee” </p>
<p>Eve took a deep breathe and pushed past the door into the bedroom... “Okay”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes were closed, waiting patiently for her next instruction. </p>
<p>“Eve, you are being weird”</p>
<p>Eve hesitantly made her way across the bedroom and stood in front of Villanelle with a strap on attached to black straps hugging her hips. She moved in closer standing between Villanelle’s thighs, reaching forward tucking a loose strand of hair behind Villanelle’s ear. </p>
<p>“Ok, you can open your eyes”</p>
<p>Villanelle was leaning back, resting on her hands and was very aware that Eve had moved closer to her, she slowly opened one eye, winking almost before she quickly opened the other. Villanelle looked Eve up and down taking in the full picture before her. She raised her eyebrows and her mouth dropped open as she looked up at Eve. A breathless groan escaped her mouth. </p>
<p>“Eve, Did you go to the bathroom or to your local sex shop? That would explain why you took so long.”</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes, slowly shaking her head, ignoring Villanelle’s teasing, she exhaled looking into the younger woman’s hazel eyes. The way Villanelle looked at her sent a shiver down her spine and a tingle throughout her body. </p>
<p>“Wow” Villanelle smiled wide, her eyes drinking in Eve’s body, her mind had gone blank and her eyes darted up to meet Eve’s gaze, and then back down over her curves and to the strap hovering in front of her. She was rarely speechless but couldn’t find the words to match this moment. </p>
<p>Eve wasn't sure how Villanelle would react to the strap... Opening her mouth slightly, waiting for words to come out... she cleared her throat but her tone was breathless and raspy...</p>
<p>"Do you... want to?" Eve asked raising her eyebrow suggestively.</p>
<p>Although she was older than Villanelle, Eve was proud of her body and didn't mind showing it off to the younger woman. She loved that Villanelle made her feel sexy and desired again.</p>
<p>Villanelle thought she looked beautiful, her dark curls framing her face perfectly. Villanelle admired her womanly curves and pert breasts, she leaned forward, reaching up and stroking her hands down Eve’s sides towards her hips and around her waist holding her purposefully like she was her very own possession. She stood slowly, placing open mouth kisses between Eve’s breasts and slowly dragging her teeth up the side of Eve’s neck.</p>
<p>Eve gasped "uh... Villanelle", closing her eyes, feeling a tingle in the pit of a stomach and a burning desire between her legs as she felt Villanelle press her body against her. She felt her knees go weak, almost unsteady on her feet.</p>
<p>Villanelle leaned in closer, gently moving Eve’s hair from her neck she glided her tongue along the edge of Eve’s ear, before sighing, letting her warm breath travel down Eve’s neck.</p>
<p>"Do I want to what?"</p>
<p>She spoke directly into Eve’s ear in a low tone as she exaggerated each word - She knew what Eve was asking and what Eve wanted to do to her but she wanted to hear her say it.</p>
<p>Eve wrapped her arms around the back of Villanelle’s neck as she felt her warm soft lips exploring her body. She bit down on Villanelle’s earlobe gently tugging it between her teeth, before flicking her tongue over it.</p>
<p>"mm... Eve"  </p>
<p>Eve smiled hearing the younger woman respond to her touch.</p>
<p>"What do you want do to me?" </p>
<p>Villanelle swallowed hard as Eve’s tongue hit the sensitive spots on her neck... She wanted Eve to tell her that she wanted to fuck her.</p>
<p>Eve took a deep breath, she felt herself blush as she tried to form a response... she wanted to fuck Villanelle using the strap on but couldn't find the words to say it.</p>
<p>She held either side of Villanelle’s neck and kissed her lips sensually, before using her tongue to explore Villanelle’s mouth, she guided her back down against the bed pushing her chest into the blonde haired woman. They kissed passionately as Villanelle’s hands wandered down Eve’s back, kneading her bum, playfully slapping a cheek. They both let out gentle moans as their tongues discovered each other.</p>
<p>"You didn't answer me..." Villanelle smirked looking up at Eve as she leaned forward, sucking and biting the older woman’s neck.</p>
<p>A low groan escaped from her throat... "V... you know what I want to do"</p>
<p>Villanelle grinned - Eve was right she did know.</p>
<p>"I want you to tell me" Villanelle exhaled hard and ran her tongue along her bottom lip seductively looking up at Eve. “Tell me Eve, tell me what you want to do to me”.</p>
<p>Eve paused before pressing her lips along Villanelle’s jawline, letting subtle moans escape that were just loud enough for her to hear.</p>
<p>"Fuck Eve, what are you doing to me?” Villanelle lifted her hips up towards Eve wanting to feel her as she felt the growing pressure between her thighs. </p>
<p>Eve moved her hand down between them and circled her fingers on Villanelle’s clit meeting the younger woman's movements as her pelvis lifted off the bed. In a husky, gravelly tone she told Villanelle what she was going to do...</p>
<p>"I'm going to fuck you with the strap on and make you moan my name"</p>
<p>Villanelle smirked and pouted before biting her bottom lip and nodding. She was overcome with lust and unable to form a coherent response. She had never been fucked like this before but just hearing Eve say what she was going to do had her wanting it bad. She lifted her legs around Eve’s waist drawing the petit woman into her.</p>
<p>Eve placed a kiss on Villanelle’s soft lips and watched as her eyes rolled back and she let out a long slow throaty moan as Eve moved her hips forward guiding the strap on inside her.</p>
<p>"Yeah? ... is that ok?" Eve asked speculatively as she looked down at the blonde haired woman who's eyes were closed biting her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Eve started off slowly, grinding her hips down onto Villanelle pushing the strap deeper inside the younger woman who let out a breathy "fuck" each time it passed over her spot.</p>
<p>Eve gently held Villanelle’s chin in her fingertips as she opened her eyes. Villanelle lifted her head to meet her lips to Eve’s. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt having Eve fucking her like this as she tightened her muscles around the strap.</p>
<p>"Fuck Eve... I'm so wet"</p>
<p>Eve smiled and shook her head at Villanelle’s bluntness... "That makes two of us"</p>
<p>"Eve... you feel so fucking good"</p>
<p>They kissed again as Eve fastened the pace, drawing her hips back and thrusting forward into Villanelle. Eve laughed as she heard the headboard of the bed bang against the wall with each thrust.</p>
<p>"Fuck Eve..." Villanelle lifted her hips to meet Eve’s and held tightly on to her bum holding her close as each thrust pushed the strap deeper inside. Eve dipped her head down flicking her tongue over Villanelle’s nipples before sucking each one into her mouth... The younger woman arched her back as the sensations travelled throughout her body. She dragged her nails down Eve’s back and watched as the older woman teased her, biting on each nipple.</p>
<p>Villanelle was breathing heavily with her head tilted back... Eve trailed kisses up her neck as their hips thrust against each other. Eve ground down onto the strap to relieve her own building pressure as Villanelle fidgeted beneath her trying to regain some form of control, she pulled on the bed sheets and then tangled her fingers in Eve’s curls...</p>
<p>"Fuck... Eve... fuck I'm going to...”</p>
<p>Villanelle held Eve between her thighs as the older woman continued to work her through her orgasm.</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eve tossed her head back, running one hand across her breasts, pinching on each nipple, placing her other hand on Villanelle’s stomach for balance as she felt overcome by her own release.</p>
<p>Eve slowed down the pace as Villanelle’s whole body shuddered under her, she pushed Villanelle’s hair back off her face before collapsing on top of the younger woman gently biting her shoulder. She felt the rise and fall of Villanelle’s chest as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Fuck Eve... is there anything else you want to tell me you're in to?!"</p>
<p>“Shut up...” Eve blushed and lifted her head to meet Villanelle’s lips, she could feel Villanelle’s quick breaths catch in her throat as their tongues wrestled for control. </p>
<p>“You are a sexy dom Eve” Villanelle smirked as she wrapped her arms around Eve’s body, tracing her fingertips down the curve of Eve’s back. </p>
<p>Villanelle was smiling like a Cheshire Cat, she looked down into Eve’s curls and replayed what had just happened in her mind. She thought back to the first couple of times they had sex, Eve was timid and nervous with her touches, understandable when Villanelle was the first woman she had been with. Villanelle had found it easy to take control, enjoyed taking control. What she had just experienced was something much more, she had never let anyone fuck her like that. It wasn’t just meaningless sex, she trusted Eve and Eve trusted her.</p>
<p>Eve groaned as Villanelle squeezed her hips, Eve moved to place open mouth kisses across Villanelle’s collarbone before moving beside Villanelle smiling. She gently circled the younger woman’s nipples with her thumb, “I told you I’d get you to moan my name”</p>
<p>Villanelle pushed Eve away playfully before pulling her back in, holding Eve’s body as close as possible to her own. </p>
<p>They kissed and touched each other for what seemed like hours. Their bubble was suddenly burst. Both women jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing.</p>
<p>“It’s probably George” Villanelle chuckled at her own joke. “He missed me” Eve frowned and moved to get up.</p>
<p>“No Eve. Leave it.” She tugged the older woman back into bed. Eve settled back down next to Villanelle. The doorbell rang again, more of a continuous buzz this time. Eve groaned...</p>
<p>“For fucks sake, who the fuck rings a fucking bell like that” Eve muttered as she climbed out of bed. Villanelle laughed as she watched Eve struggle to unclip the strap harness from her waist. Eve grabbed her dressing gown and went to make her way downstairs. </p>
<p>“Eve! Wait! Take this... just in case” Villanelle tossed over what looked like a fountain pen towards Eve’s side of the bed. </p>
<p>“Oh great, I’ll defend myself with ink” she responded sarcastically. </p>
<p>Villanelle cocked her eyebrow, shaking her head. Eve could tell by her response it wasn’t a real pen. Villanelle made a motion to click on the pen, Eve followed her lead, she watched as a sharp, pointed blade emerged.</p>
<p>Eve shook her head, she wasn’t sure if she was disgusted or turned on by Villanelle’s assassination gadgets. Eve dropped the pen into her dressing gown pocket. Villanelle shrugged back at her like it wasn’t a big deal and motioned Eve to the door. </p>
<p>Villanelle could hear Eve cursing as she stomped down the staircase. She stretched out and reached for her silk dressing gown, she crept out onto the landing and peered down to see who was at the door. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I’m coming”</p>
<p>Eve opened the door.</p>
<p>“Eve” Carolyn Martens nodded as she pushed past Eve.</p>
<p>“Carolyn? What are you...” Eve didn’t get to finish her response. Carolyn looked up the stairs and saw a flash of blonde disappear. </p>
<p>“Oh good, I thought you’d be here. Villanelle, you may want to come down, you’ll want to hear this”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carolyn updates Eve and Villanelle.</p>
<p>There’s a lot of dialogue in this chapter hopefully it flows!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve opened the door.</p>
<p>“Eve” Carolyn Martens nodded as she pushed past Eve.</p>
<p>“Carolyn? What are you...” Eve didn’t get to finish her response. Carolyn looked up the stairs and saw a flash of blonde disappear. </p>
<p>“Oh good, I thought you’d be here. Villanelle, you may want to come down, you’ll want to hear this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>Carolyn continued past Eve matter-of-factly, making her way into the lounge.</p>
<p>Eve looked upstairs to see Villanelle shrug back at her, a look to say she didn’t know what Carolyn was doing there either.</p>
<p>Eve pointed at Villanelle, mouthing “GET DRESSED!”</p>
<p>Villanelle waved dismissively at the instruction and moved back from Eve’s view. </p>
<p>Eve sighed as she leaned against the banister taking a moment to herself. She had been expecting to hear from Carolyn at some point, if not sooner. After witnessing the older woman shooting Paul and Konstantin’s continued shady behaviour involving the 12, not to mention Villanelle’s run in with the up and coming protégé assassin, Rhian. It had been eerily quiet on that front. The women had nearly a month of no distractions or drama and settled in to a rhythm of bizarre domestic bliss. Eve let out a laugh, shaking her head, it had almost felt too good to be true. </p>
<p>Of course, Villanelle always urged on the side of caution when they were out together or alone, urging the older woman to remain vigilant and insisting Eve locked all the doors and windows in the house, kept her phone with her at all times and carried some type of weapon for her own protection... just in case. Eve liked that Villanelle was protective over her and was always looking to keep her safe. It wasn’t necessarily normal but they wasn’t in a normal situation. Eve moved her hand inside the pocket in her dressing gown, feeling the ‘pen’ Villanelle had given to her before she answered the door. It felt cold to the touch, but served as a reminder of the new normal Eve had accepted, she had chosen it after all... as had Villanelle.</p>
<p>Eve was resigned to the fact that she and Villanelle would be dragged back in eventually. Not sure when or how or by whom but definitely eventually. </p>
<p>Eve looked at herself in the mirror hung in the hallway, she thought that she looked somewhat refreshed if not determined. The recent weeks had been relatively stress free (well as stress free as they could be with Villanelle). Eve knew Villanelle was special, not only stunningly beautiful but so so intelligent, she loved listening to the countless number of languages Villanelle could speak. Eve remembered when they ventured into town one lazy Sunday and stopped off in a little independent Italian deli for coffee, it was really busy even though it was situated down a little quiet side street. Villanelle being Villanelle was too impatient to wait and marched inside, striking up a fluent conversation with the barista behind the counter. Next thing Eve knew they were being seated at a table overlooking the river. As they were leaving, the server insisted they took home a free bag of sweet treats for later. The younger woman had kept her on her toes with her infectious whit and charm, not forgetting her endearing cocky arrogance. The sex was out of this world, probably the best Eve had ever had, sure there was lust and raw animalistic sex but there was something different, something more, like they were magnetised to each other, neither could get enough.</p>
<p>Eve turned her head to look at her cheeks in the mirror, her skin was positively glowing. Villanelle had started a fire inside of her. She went to tie her hair up and noticed a purpleish mark on the side of her neck, Villanelle’s handy work. She thought better of it and let her curls fall back down framing her face, she didn’t want to risk Carolyn spotting it. </p>
<p>Eve moved swiftly into the kitchen. She pushed up the lever on the tap filling the kettle with water. Carolyn had made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. </p>
<p>“Black, two sugars please” </p>
<p>“Sure...” Eve turned and smiled back at Carolyn before rolling her eyes as she hunted round the kitchen for clean mugs. As the kettle started to boil, Eve dashed into the utility room and hurriedly changed into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. She didn’t think it was appropriate to address her former boss in nothing but a dressing gown.</p>
<p>Eve returned to the kitchen... feeling the urge to address the elephant in the room (or the retired assassin in the house).</p>
<p>“We’re not... I’m just helping her get back on her feet” Eve felt she owed Carolyn an explanation as to why Villanelle was in her house. </p>
<p>Carolyn sounded exasperated yet stern in her response “Eve... although you are good at many things, you are a terrible liar. Villanelle has access to wealth that would make some monarchs envious, I’d say you were doing quite the opposite of helping her back on her feet”</p>
<p>Eve felt the blush creep up her neck, reaching for it with her hand as if to try and catch it before it flushed across her cheeks.</p>
<p>Villanelle breezed in the living room, her silk gown glided as she moved, it was short, finishing mid-thigh and left little to the imagination... “that is true” she smirked and hung her legs over the arm chair. Eve rolled her eyes as she lifted the kettle, “brat” she muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>“Hello Carolyn” Villanelle studied Carolyn’s fierce expression, attempting to somewhat copy her stoic British stiff upper lip...</p>
<p>“I want to be like you when I’m older” she smiled at Carolyn. “Such great skin...”</p>
<p>When Carolyn didn’t respond, Villanelle rolled her eyes as if to say ‘tough crowd’ before calling to Eve in the kitchen... </p>
<p>“Eve, black, two sugars”</p>
<p>Eve turned and exhaled heavily, she mouthed the word ‘asshole’ at Villanelle. Questioning how it is possible for these two heathens to share the same coffee order. Villanelle smirked back at her and shrugged to Carolyn “She’s not a morning person” </p>
<p>“Quite” </p>
<p>Eve gripped onto the kitchen counter to hide her frustration before making her way over to the women, placing each mug on the coffee table in front of them, “thank you Eve” she sarcastically smiled back at Villanelle.</p>
<p>Eve perched on the opposite end of the sofa, manoeuvring so that her neck was out of Carolyn’s eye line.</p>
<p>“Carolyn, you do realise that I don’t work for you anymore?” </p>
<p>“You don’t...” </p>
<p>Carolyn nods in Villanelles direction, “but she does”</p>
<p>Eve looked at Villanelle and then back to Carolyn.</p>
<p>“What? What do you mean she works for you?”</p>
<p>Eve turned back to Villanelle, “you’re working for MI6? When were you going to tell me this?” </p>
<p>“Eve...” Carolyn’s voiced cut the tension in the air... “Villanelle came to see me, we talked. She accepted my job offer”</p>
<p>Eve’s brow creased in confusion, “What? When?”</p>
<p>“We went to the opera...” Villanelle paused before whispering “it was really boring”</p>
<p>Eve shook her head, her eyes darted between the two women, she was trying to piece the puzzle together.</p>
<p>“And you Eve, haven’t really stopped working for me since after she shot you Rome. The same as Kenny” She continued... “Well off the record of course.... Once you’re in, you’re in for life, you know how the security service works” </p>
<p>“Anyway, I didn’t come here to be wrangled in to the middle of some domestic tiff”</p>
<p>Villanelle dramatically acted being offended, whilst Eve scoffed at the suggestion.  </p>
<p>“I have little to no care about who either of you chooses to canoodle with, I will only care if it affects your work” </p>
<p>Villanelle looked confused, trying to understand the word ‘canoodle’.</p>
<p>Eve felt like she was being chastised by her headteacher, she looked at the floor shuffling her feet, then looked back up to Villanelle, who was grinning from ear to ear, she had worked out what canoodle had meant. </p>
<p>Carolyn continued... “I’m afraid we have a situation”</p>
<p>“And unless you want me to report you for stealing confidential information relating to state secrets then I suggest you ready yourself to return to service.”</p>
<p>Eve opened her mouth to speak but she knew Carolyn had her there. </p>
<p>Villanelle raised her eyebrows and nodded smugly at Eve. Eve shook her head in response, desperately wanting to tell Villanelle to shut up.</p>
<p>“The UK government has been infiltrated by the 12, more so than we initially thought. We understand several Cabinet Ministers are under threat. Someone must know something.”</p>
<p>“The government?” Villanelle questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, we believe at least one of the top five Ministers are at risk... the Chancellor, the Cabinet Secretary, the Foreign Secretary, the Home Secretary... and the Prime Minister”</p>
<p>“Wow... the Prime Minister” Villanelle looked impressed. “Will I get to meet him?”</p>
<p>Carolyn ignored the question and reached into her bag, which was sat next to her on the sofa and slid a file across the coffee table to Eve. </p>
<p>“I’m rather glad you’re both here, the service is cutting down on printing so you’ll have to share this”</p>
<p>She laughed and took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>Eve flicked through the file, she recognised the politicians staring back at her “I don’t... I don’t understand where we fit into all of this”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled at Eve’s use of the term ‘we’ she made a mental note to tease Eve about that later.</p>
<p>Carolyn took another sip of coffee before placing the mug back down on top of the coaster.</p>
<p>“There’s more...”</p>
<p>Eve shook her head, giving her full attention to Carolyn. Villanelle sat up straight glancing a worried look to Eve.</p>
<p>“The 12 have recruited and are training a new assassin” </p>
<p>She looked at Villanelle... “Presumably to take your place” </p>
<p>“It’s ok, I dealt with her”</p>
<p>Carolyn smirked, “Indeed. I heard the Central line rush hour service was delayed for 2 hours whilst your mess was cleared up”</p>
<p>Villanelle moved uncomfortably in her chair, turning her head as if to try and banish the thoughts of her last kill from her mind.</p>
<p>“Which is why at approximately 0400 hours three Monday’s ago an inmate awaiting trial at the Moscow young offenders detention centre mysteriously disappeared. Her file stamped deceased. We are lead to believe that is not the case.”</p>
<p>Carolyn reached back into her bag and placed a mug-shot photograph on the table in front of Villanelle. “I understand you may recognise her”</p>
<p>Villanelle looked down... “Irina”</p>
<p>“Konstantin’s daughter?” Eve questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, it seems the 12 were not too fond to hear about Konstantin making numerous deposits from their accounts and have commandeered the one thing he is known to care about. Apart from you of course Villanelle.”</p>
<p>“HA!... HA!” Villanelle shook her head in disagreement. “The only thing Konstantin cares about is himself... and Irina is a child, an annoying bratty child, she will do no harm”</p>
<p>“Quite. The perfect person to take your place, don’t you think?” Carolyn sipped on her coffee, smiling at Villanelle. Villanelle scoffed at the suggestion. </p>
<p>“Villanelle, do you know where Konstantin is?”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t seen or heard from him since you held a gun to his head”</p>
<p>“They have him by the balls” Eve interjected. </p>
<p>Carolyn raised her eyebrow “Indeed. What a pickle he’s got himself into. Villanelle, he will come for you. And when he does I want you to bring him in”</p>
<p>“Eve, your team will be waiting for you on Monday. You will be leading the parliamentary investigation. The file contains the most up to date report. I’ll have a car come and get you, it’ll be easier that way” and with that Carolyn stood to leave. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your hospitality ladies.” She picked up her bag and moved towards the hallway. Eve didn’t move, her puzzled expression remained.</p>
<p>“Oh and Eve. I’m taking the cost of a decent coffee machine out of your next payslip. I’ll ensure it’s delivered here.” And with that she was gone.</p>
<p>The room was still for a moment. </p>
<p>“Eve, she’s right, this instant coffee is terrible...” Villanelle tried to replace the silence which had filled the room. “the Prime Minister, that’s exciting” The younger woman tried to comfort Eve in the best way she knew how. </p>
<p>Eve wasn’t in the mood... “When were you going to tell me you’re working for MI6?”</p>
<p>Villanelle moved beside her on the sofa, pulling the file from her grasp and putting on the table. “It’s not a big deal, I wanted out of the 12 and she offered that to me. I didn’t want that life anymore” she reached for Eve’s hand, locking their fingers together “I want a boring desk job like you” she smirked as Eve rolled her eyes, leaning in to nudge her forehead against Eve’s.</p>
<p>Villanelle raised her hand, stroking Eve’s cheek. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re back in” Eve clicked her fingers “just like that... we’re back in”</p>
<p>Villanelle kissed Eve’s cheek and sighed in her ear before whispering “but think of all the office sex we can have”</p>
<p>Eve playfully pushed the younger woman away “you’re unbelievable” </p>
<p>Villanelle grinned... “I know.”</p>
<p>Eve turned to look at Villanelle, “V, something doesn’t feel right... I don’t think I trust Carolyn”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Having re-watched S3 finale, I find myself not trusting Carolyn. I think she (and not Paul) is more heavily involved with the 12. The end of this chapter hints at this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe we’re back in” Eve clicked her fingers “just like that... we’re back in”</p><p>Villanelle kissed Eve’s cheek and sighed in her ear before whispering “but think of all the office sex we can have”</p><p>Eve playfully pushed the younger woman away “you’re unbelievable” </p><p>Villanelle grinned... “I know.”</p><p>Eve turned to look at Villanelle, “V, something doesn’t feel right... I don’t think I trust Carolyn”</p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle leaned her head into Eve’s, she loved the smell of the older woman’s dark curls, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but that smell made her feel safe, reassured maybe even content. She wanted to make Eve feel the same. Villanelle held Eve’s cheek, guiding her face to her own and pressed her lips against Eve’s, she quickly pulled back when she didn’t feel Eve reciprocate the kiss.</p><p>“Eve... are you ok?” Villanelle gently tucked Eve’s curls behind her ear, placing soft kisses across the bruise on her neck she had caused earlier. She lifted her head slowly trailing kisses along Eve’s jaw line, whilst squeezing her thigh with her free hand.</p><p>“Everything will be ok... I promise you”</p><p>Eve remained still, not reacting to the soft touches or the younger woman’s words. She sighed, moving herself away from Villanelle, picking up the folder from the coffee table as she tossed it down on the table in the kitchen. Some of the pages fanned out as it landed with a slap against the wooden top.</p><p>“You don’t know that...” Eve thought to herself </p><p>Villanelle exhaled as she watched Eve move away from her, she hated when Eve shut her out like this.</p><p>“Eve...?” </p><p>Eve opened the fridge door, pulling out a bottle of Malbec, she picked up a wine glass from the draining board, placing them both on the table. The heavy chair dragged against the floor as she pulled it back causing Villanelle to wince at the loud noise. She dramatically held her hands over her ears and frowned. She watched as Eve poured herself a generous glass of the red and opened the folder. Villanelle glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, it wasn’t even noon yet, she felt uneasy about Eve drinking so early but decided not to address it. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She probed for a response... Nothing.</p><p>She tried to cut the tension “This is exciting, I get to work under you again.” She had the biggest grin and wink combo waiting for Eve...</p><p>Eve didn’t acknowledge the comment let alone respond. Villanelle pouted as she watched Eve flick to the next page of the report. </p><p>“Eve...?” She tried one last time, more assertive in her tone this time.</p><p>Eve slammed the report on the table, turning to look at the younger woman, “WHAT! What Villanelle? What do you want me to say?” </p><p>“How I’m so excited for us to be putting our lives on the line... again... but all of that doesn’t matter because we might get a quick fuck in the office?” Eve rolled her eyes... “when are you going to grow up?”</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth dropped in disbelief... “Do not speak to me like that Eve, I maybe younger than you but I’m not a child, I only wanted to know if you are ok...”</p><p>Eve’s voice raised “OK? OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER... AGAIN! I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT OK!” </p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes... “Obviously... the wine told me that... besides our lives have always been in danger”</p><p>Eve scoffed and turned back to the report, she lifted the wine glass to her lips, taking gulps rather than sips.</p><p>Villanelle put her hands on her knees and pushed herself up. She left Eve in the kitchen as she headed upstairs to get dressed. She felt angry, she almost started a fight with her jeans as she pulled them on, nearly losing her balance as her foot got caught. She pulled the oversized knitted jumper over her head, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on her heavy boots, harshly pulling on the laces, it was a miracle they didn’t snap. Her head fell in her hands and her eyes watered. </p><p>Villanelle was pissed off for feeling like this and pissed off at Eve for making her feel like this. She understood Eve had every reason to be worried but she knew together they would be ok. She just had to give Eve the space to accept her own feelings.</p><p>She glanced around the bedroom, raising her eyebrow as she grabbed Eve’s lipstick from the nightstand, smirking as she admired the message she had left on the dressing table mirror. </p><p>Villanelle reached for her phone on the dresser and rested her headphones around her neck. She pushed her credit card in the front pocket of her jeans and left the bedroom. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she lifted her coat off the hook. Her hand reached for the door lock and slowly turned the latch... she looked back at Eve, who was still sat at the kitchen table, wine in one hand report in the other. Her body moved itself forwards and she left, purposely slamming the door shut to make a point. </p><p>Eve glanced up, chucking the report back on the table. She chugged the remaining wine before refilling the glass, she emptied it even quicker than the first glass. She rubbed either side of her temples with her fingertips, leaning back against the wooden slats on the kitchen chair, refilling the glass.</p><p>Eve reached for the wine glass, slowly running her thumb and forefinger up the stem, twisting it round in circles with her fingers.</p><p>In one swift motion she picked up the glass, releasing a long throaty scream (which sounded like it had been waiting to escape for a while) lifted herself off the chair, turned and smashed the glass against the wall. The remnants of red wine landed like blood splatter, she watched as it slowly dripped further down the wall. Eve sat back down exasperated, she looked down at her hands... they were shaking. She tightened her fingers together banging her fist against the table. She was annoyed at herself, she knew she had treated Villanelle like shit, now she had left and Eve didn’t know when or if she would return. Now more than ever she wanted to wrap Villanelle in cotton wool and keep her safe. </p><p>Eve grabbed the wine bottle and slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, her knees against her chest, watching as the wine droplets raced down the wall and pooled on the floor. She drained the rest of the bottle, trying to process her feelings as the alcohol took affect. It was in this moment she realised she lashed out at Villanelle because she was scared of losing her. Of course she wanted to take down the 12 but not at the expense of losing someone she loved. </p><p>“Woah... Do I love her?” Eve tilted her head, it was like her gut was having a battle with her internal thoughts and emotions, trying to agree on a logical conclusion. </p><p>She sighed... “I’m such a fucking idiot” </p><p>She reached for her phone, scrolling to find Villanelle in her call list. Her thumb hovered over the dial button. She swallowed her pride and hit dial... it went straight to voicemail. </p><p>Eve cancelled the call and threw her phone on the table. She stood, gripping onto the back of the chair for balance as her head started to sway. She turned to walk away before moving back to pick up her phone up. She plonked down on the sofa and started to compose a message. She exhaled as her hands fell by the side of her thighs. She stood, returning to the kitchen, picking up a bottle of vodka.  </p><p>Eve grimaced as the vodka hit her taste buds and burnt the back of her throat. She drank more until her head was overcome by a buzz. She picked up her phone dialling Villanelle... voicemail again...</p><p>“Hey, it’s me.... I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. Can we talk?”</p><p>She hit the lock button on her phone tossing it aside and continued to swig the vodka, her speech slurred as she continued to talk through her feelings. Her head relaxed into the cushion on the sofa, the bottle slipped from her grasp as she nodded off.</p><p>———————————-</p><p>Villanelle bopped to her music as she hit her credit card against the Oyster machine at the station. She cantered down the stairs as she saw an incoming train. She headed towards Covent Garden, where better place to clear her head than boutique designer shops and street performers!</p><p>She wanted to give Eve space but at the same time wanted to be next to her, talking to her, touching her. </p><p>She walked through the main square, stopping where a crowd had gathered, manoeuvring herself to the front. She watched as the magician delicately manipulated the playing cards before completing a trick on a tourist. She smiled but quickly lost interest, making her way out of the crowd and continued walking along Kings Street, glancing in the shop windows. She stood outside Chanel, before moving a couple of paces to Dior, she studied her own reflection, imagining Eve standing next to her, dragging her away from the ‘ridiculously over priced’ clothes. She smiled thinking about them together. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone, reading the screen...<br/>
“1 new voicemail”<br/>
“2 missed calls Eve” </p><p>Villanelle hit the voicemail button bringing the phone up to her ear... “Hey, it’s me... I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. Can we talk?”</p><p>She hit redial... it rang for what felt like an eternity before leaving a message.</p><p>“Yes! You are an arsehole! Are you still too busy with the report to pick up your phone?” She sighed... “Go upstairs. I left you a message” </p><p>With that Villanelle pushed her phone in her back pocket and walked in the opposite direction, looking like she was on some sort of new found mission. </p><p>———————————</p><p>Eve woke to her phone buzzing from the other side of the sofa. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out. She gingerly opened her eyes and flicked away the notification from a random app, listening to the voicemail from Villanelle... “message? What message?” she questioned. She picked up the bottle of vodka returning it to the kitchen... “urgh” her head was heavy when she stood.</p><p>“Ow! Oh fuck” she lifted her foot to see several shards of glass stuck inside, blood started to trickle out. “Oh crap oh crap oh crap” she had forgotten about the smashed wine glass as she hopped around the other side of the island and grabbed the kitchen roll. Her foot was dripping blood, the kitchen floor resembled somewhat of a murder scene with the red wine and claret mix. She applied a tea towel - kitchen roll combo and hopped through the hall and up the stairs. </p><p>Eve lifted her foot on the bathroom sink, reaching forward to turn the tap on, washing away the blood and any lingering glass. She sat on the toilet, applying several plasters. </p><p>She hopped into the bedroom, greeted with Villanelle’s message written in lipstick on the mirror. </p><p>“I forgive you X” surrounded by a heart, Eve smiled, what a cocky brat.</p><p>She pulled out her phone messaging Villanelle;<br/>
“Brat”</p><p>She saw the three dots appear almost instantly...<br/>
“I knew you would apologise Eve. I know how you think” complimented with a wink face emoji.</p><p>“You do? What am I thinking right now?” Eve smiled and laid back on the bed waiting for Villanelle’s response.</p><p>Her phone buzzed on her stomach, she pressed her thumb on the green button... “Hi”</p><p>“Hi Eve...” Villanelle was an expert at using the deep tone of her voice and immaculately timed pauses. It just did something to Eve, sent sparks flying from her heart to the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Villanelle sighed down the phone... “Shall I tell you what you’re thinking now?”</p><p>Eve nodded a silent response which Villanelle seemed to hear. </p><p>Villanelle exhaled slowly and purposefully... “You are thinking about me pressing my warm lips up your neck and kissing just behind your ear on that spot you like...”</p><p>“Uh-huh” Eve gulped as her attention was drawn to the younger woman’s voice. </p><p>“Now... you are thinking about me undressing you slowly... my hands and mouth taking turns to explore your body” </p><p>Eve bit her bottom lip, a soft moan escaping her throat as she ran her hand over her breasts. Villanelle’s voice was delicious, soothing like a purring cat. </p><p>Villanelle smirked as she heard the soft noise in response.</p><p>“Tell me something Eve...” </p><p>Eve opened her mouth but Villanelle spoke before she had the chance to respond...</p><p>“Are you wet?” Villanelle paused and took a deep breath... “Tell me how wet you are Eve”</p><p>Eve clenched her thighs together, Villanelle knew exactly what she was doing and the affect her words were having a on the older woman. She could hear Eve moving on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Touch yourself for me”</p><p>Eve slipped off her joggers, slowly parting her thighs. She ran her hand down between her breasts and across her stomach. She closed her eyes and dipped two fingers between her folds. Her breath hitched, subtle moans escaping as her fingertips circled around her clit. </p><p>“Eve... tell me” Villanelle’s voice pleaded.</p><p>“I... um, I’m... I’m really fucking wet” </p><p>Villanelle’s tongue darted across her bottom lip, she moaned as she closed her eyes picturing Eve. </p><p>“Tell me what you are doing?”</p><p>Eve cleared her throat, she felt so dirty but Villanelle’s voice was intoxicating. </p><p>“I, um, I’m laying on the bed... my legs are open...and I’m... I’m rubbing my fingertips over my clit” she sighs letting out a breathless moan.</p><p>Villanelle crossed her legs and fidgeted in her seat, watching the London scenery flash past as the train raced towards her station, she was lucky she had the carriage to herself. </p><p>“Eve... I’m going to tell you what to do...”</p><p>“Push your fingers inside, don’t be gentle”</p><p>Eve’s groan got caught in her throat as she pushed two fingers inside her entrance. </p><p>“Mmm Eve... tell me how it feels... I bet it feels tight... warm... and wet” </p><p>“Ugghh... it feels so good” Eve closed her eyes as her back arched, slowly moving her fingers in and out of herself and back up over her clit. </p><p>“Eve... pull your fingers out slowly, then push them back in. I want you to fuck yourself”</p><p>Eve obeyed the command. Slowly lifting her hips as she moved her fingers back and forth over her spot as she felt the pressure grow.</p><p>“Fuck yourself like how I fuck you” </p><p>Eve moans grew as her hand moved at pace, she concentrated on applying pressure to her spot, her hips humping against her hand. She dropped her phone on her chest as she felt herself orgasm, her muscles tensing around her fingers. </p><p>She tried to compose herself, quickly trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell. She picked up her phone... “you are welcome Eve” she heard Villanelle chuckle in the background sounding pleased with herself. </p><p>“You said you wanted to talk...”</p><p>Eve said three words before hanging up...</p><p>“Get... home... now!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two can play that game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It really is smut galore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve tried to compose herself, quickly trying to catch her breath as her chest rose and fell. She picked up her phone... “you are welcome Eve” she heard Villanelle chuckle in the background sounding pleased with herself. </p>
<p>“You said you wanted to talk...”</p>
<p>Eve said three words before hanging up...</p>
<p>“Get... home... now!” </p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>Villanelle impatiently waited for the train doors to open as it pulled into the station.</p>
<p>She dashed up the stairs and through the gates, practically sprinting the short walk from the station to Eve’s house. She decided to let herself in the back door instead of making Eve come downstairs. She thought about Eve laying in wait for her, biting her bottom lip as a flash of heat darted between her thighs. The lust in the older woman’s voice was magnetising “Get... home... now” she replayed the words over and over in her head.</p>
<p>She glanced through the kitchen window and couldn’t see Eve, knowing the dark haired woman would be waiting for her upstairs.</p>
<p>She reached into her slicked back honey coloured hair for a pin to jostle the lock. With her hand grasping the handle she kneeled down pushing the pin into the keyhole. Villanelle shook her head as the door opened easily - it wasn’t even locked... “Oh Eve”... She frowned and rolled her eyes, remembering how they’d argued earlier in the day because they were ‘putting their lives in danger... again’... </p>
<p>“HA! ... She didn’t even lock the door” Villanelle rubbed her brow, making a mental note to go over home safety with Eve yet again! </p>
<p>She stood, carefully pushing the door open and slipped inside the house, ensuring the door didn’t make a sound as she closed it. She grabbed the key which was hung on the back of the door, swiftly locking it behind her. </p>
<p>Villanelle stepped with purpose along the hallway, attempting to avoid the creaky floorboards - she almost had them memorised. She got to the bottom of the stairs and thought she’d quickly grab a bottle of champagne from the fridge. If there’s one thing she’s instilled in Eve, it’s to always have champagne chilled in the fridge, ready for any occasion. Villanelle turned on her heels and made her way towards the fridge, reaching inside to pull out the bottle of Moët. She placed it on the side, quickly noticing a blood stained tea towel near the sink. Her eyebrows crinkled as she turned, taking in the scene. A trail of blood and red wine over the floor, some on the cabinets, smashed glass and what she thought looked like a wine stain on the wall... “Eve!?”</p>
<p>She felt her heart beat faster and breath get shorter. She felt the pang of worry and loss. She quickly took a knife from the wood block and rushed upstairs... the panic in her voice was clear as she shouted “EVEEE!?” </p>
<p>She made it to the landing and rushed into the bedroom, the door was only half closed. In that split second thoughts flashed before her eyes of the scene she was about to walk into... “EVEEEE?”</p>
<p>Eve jumped up from the bed as Villanelle burst in the door, knife in hand. She had heard the call but Villanelle had already made it to the room before she got the chance to reply. </p>
<p>“Villanelle! What the fuck” Eve held her hand over heart in shock on the far side of the room.</p>
<p>“Why do you have a knife?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Eve” the younger woman leaned forwards placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.</p>
<p>“I saw the blood... and smashed glass in the kitchen... and thought something bad had happened” </p>
<p>Eve smiled and let out a laugh as she felt her heart slowly return to a normal rate (she had completely forgotten about her accident earlier).</p>
<p>“What happened are you ok?” Villanelle placed the knife on the dresser and moved closer to Eve... “Why are you laughing Eve... It is not funny!” </p>
<p>“It is kind of funny...” she continued... </p>
<p>“I had a little accident” she lifted her foot and showed Villanelle her patch up plaster job on her foot. </p>
<p>“Eve, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“I uh, smashed a wine glass against the wall” Villanelle raised her eyebrow, tilting her head with a questioning expression... “Why?”</p>
<p>Eve sighed, pausing for a moment before responding... </p>
<p>“Because I was annoyed at myself for being a dick!” she looked away from Villanelle to avoid the smirk she was obviously sporting. </p>
<p>Villanelle reached for Eve’s chin, turning her head so she could look straight into her eyes. “And your foot?”</p>
<p>Eve’s cheeks rouged as she felt embarrassment creep up her neck “I er... I... forgot about the glass and stepped on it” </p>
<p>Villanelle stepped back from Eve, taking in her petite frame and smiled... “Ok, that is kind of funny” </p>
<p>“Shut up...” Eve responded as she pulled Villanelle’s silk dressing gown she was wearing tighter around her body. </p>
<p>Villanelle closed the space between them, pulling Eve’s hips into her own. “This suits you by the way” </p>
<p>She ran her thumb and forefinger along the edge of the plunging neckline, she could see the outline of Eve’s nipples through the material. </p>
<p>“Not as much as it suits me but you look good” she smirked.</p>
<p>Villanelle looked back up into Eve’s eyes, swiping her tongue between her lips moistening them before kissing Eve forcefully. Eve responded instantly opening her lips to allow Villanelle’s tongue inside. Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck, standing on tiptoes to meet the younger woman’s lips, not breaking the kiss. Their tongues crashed together and Eve tried to stop a moan escaping. The opposite happened, her moan hit the back of Villanelle’s throat. </p>
<p>“God you’re sexy” she held Eve tightly, running her hands down her sides, up over her waist and down onto her bum. She squeezed gently, trying to pull Eve in closer into her. </p>
<p>“You’ve been very bad today Eve” Villanelle moved back, peeling off her coat. In the panic of rushing upstairs, she’d forgotten to take it off. Eve watched her move away, growing increasingly impatient that Villanelle’s body was no longer pressed against her own. “I think we’re forgetting something...” Villanelle left the bedroom, swiftly returning with the champagne she had got out the fridge earlier. She poured two glasses and handed one to Eve.</p>
<p>Villanelle pulled off her boots and leaned against the dresser, looking at Eve as she bit her bottom lip. “Come here” she curled her forefinger in a beckoning motion to Eve. Eve stood in the same spot, testing. </p>
<p>“Eve. Come here." Villanelle said it again... it was more of an order then a request. Eve was drawn to the younger woman, she placed her glass on the nightstand and made her way across the bedroom. She stood in front of Villanelle reaching only to run her thumb across her lips.</p>
<p>Villanelle took a deep breath and pushed her hand against Eve’s stomach halting her progress...</p>
<p>“Take this off" she pulled on the silk belt, watching as the material fell open. </p>
<p>Eve took a step back and smiled as she looked directly at Villanelle whilst slowly revealing her shoulder and then the other side. She felt her body respond immediately to the command. Villanelle didn't move from the dresser, her gaze completely focused on Eve as she sipped from her glass. Eve lowered the material tantalising slow, revealing more of her delicious body as she discarded the gown. The curly haired woman turned and bent over signalling for Villanelle to relinquish the gown fully. Villanelle reached, her hand slightly trembling as she pulled the gown, watching it drop to the floor.</p>
<p>"You have a great body Eve" Villanelle grinned wide, playfully slapping Eve’s bum. Her eyes followed the curve of Eve’s back.</p>
<p>Eve turned, straddling over one of Villanelle’s thighs. She reached behind and stole a sip from Villanelle’s champagne, the ice cold droplets escaping off the glass and dripping down her chest. It was all too much for Villanelle, she leaned in letting her tongue follow the same path as the droplets, licking down in between Eve’s breasts gently circling her tongue around the raised nipples.</p>
<p>She raised her head slightly, holding a firm grasp on Eve’s behind, kneading her bum as she held Eve’s centre tight against her thigh. Her lips hovered just millimetres away from Eve’s... She watched as Eve’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she anticipated their pending kiss. Villanelle could feel her lovers breath on her face and the smell of alcohol triggering her senses. She waited that split second longer, lingering precariously opposite Eve’s lips before roughly pulling her hair, forcing her head back, placing open mouth kisses and nips up the side of her neck, their lips pressed together and they hungrily kissed. Villanelle smiled as she felt the hum of Eve’s moans escape as their tongues wrestled for control.<br/>Eve moved her hips against Villanelle’s thigh grinding down on the younger woman as both emerged breathless from the kiss.</p>
<p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip, as Eve licked her lips seductively. Villanelle struggled to move underneath the older woman needing release from her growing arousal. Eve ran her tongue along Villanelle’s jaw, gently biting her ear lobe as she fumbled with the button and zip of her jeans. Eve panted, giving little breathless moans in Villanelle’s ear, slowly flicking her tongue along the edge as she slid her hand inside the younger woman's underwear exploring her slick centre...</p>
<p>“Shit, Eve” Villanelle gripped onto the edge of the dresser.</p>
<p>Eve sighed purposefully in Villanelle’s ear and repeated the same question Villanelle had asked of her earlier... “Tell me how wet you are?” </p>
<p>Eve watched as Villanelle growled, closed her eyes and dropped her head back.</p>
<p>Villanelle heard Eve speak but was overcome with desire, lost in Eve’s expert touches over her clit.<br/>Something stirred in Eve’s stomach as she watched Villanelle react to her touch, her eyes were still closed and she was biting her lip. Eve kissed her open mouth as her fingers pushed against the entrance. Villanelle moaned as Eve pushed inside her, "Yesss Eve... ugh... right there" stroking in and out slowly before pumping her fingers in a faster rhythm. She took Villanelle to the edge before reclaiming her hand. Eve stood, hovering over Villanelle’s thigh. provocatively licking her glowing fingers. Villanelle struggled between breaths "Hey!... what.... was..... that?"</p>
<p>Eve smiled and kissed her lover passionately tasting Villanelle on her own lips as their tongues met. She walked towards the bed, glancing back at Villanelle beckoning her with her finger... "Come here"</p>
<p>Villanelle smirked as she realised Eve was playing her at her own game. She stood, following the dark haired woman... "Bring the seat" she heard Eve and watched as she pointed at the seat tucked away under the dresser.</p>
<p>Eve had made herself comfy in the middle of the bed, her head resting against the pillows, she watched Villanelle’s confused expression... “Eve, why do I need the..." </p>
<p>Eve pointed towards the end of the bed cutting Villanelle off mid question "There.... Sit down"</p>
<p>“Eve...” </p>
<p>“Sit.” </p>
<p>Villanelle exhaled, she lifted the seat, positioning where Eve had instructed. She grabbed her champagne and sat wide legged, before taking a sip. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Eve. </p>
<p>She watched as Eve softly moved her hands over her body. Her fingertips tantalisingly teasing around her nipples, which instantly responded to her own touch.</p>
<p>Villanelle sat up, Eve had her full attention "Eve...this isn't fair"</p>
<p>Eve laughed... "Stay there"</p>
<p>She looked directly at Villanelle as she twisted and pulled on each nipple her breathing becoming more laboured as she felt the tingle growing in the pit of her stomach and between her thighs. She rested up against her elbows before slowly parting her thighs, she watched as Villanelle closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain some form of self control. Her primal instincts told her to pounce on Eve and fuck her senseless, the other half of her was enjoying the torture of being teased, just like she had done to Eve earlier. She watched as Eve played with her stunning body just for her.</p>
<p>Villanelle watched as Eve slowly opened and closed her thighs, drinking in the older woman’s most intimate parts. “Fuck Eve... you’re so sexy”</p>
<p>Eve bit her bottom lip... as she carefully lifted her hips and bum from the bed. She held her thighs together as her own excitement grew.</p>
<p>"Eveee...” Villanelle couldn't sit still, shifting her seating position in the chair, her nipples were strained against her bra as she struggled with the increased wetness, she knew her underwear was soaked.</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes met hazel, lust met desire and passion met urgency... </p>
<p>Eve opened her thighs "Tell me what to do Villanelle”</p>
<p>"Ughhh... Fuck Eve!" Villanelle’s tongue darted along her lips as she drank in Eve’s glorious body, her centre glistened with arousal. She inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip...</p>
<p>"I want to watch you fuck yourself”</p>
<p>Eve twitched as the words escaped Villanelle’s lips, she was wild with lust. Villanelle watched as Eve ran her hands down her stomach and across her hips before slowly but purposefully moving lower. She glided her fingers between her legs, moaning as she rubbed her juices over her clit before slowly pushing her fingers inside herself. She moaned as her fingers stroked over her spot, coating them in a new wave of wetness. Eve teased... “Is this what you was picturing earlier” Villanelle had slid her hand down inside her underwear. Shit. She was soaked, watching Eve was enough to make her come without being touched.</p>
<p>“No Eve. This is MUCH better!”</p>
<p>"Show me... show me how wet you are, Eve”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s tone was delicious, cutting into Eve’s soul. It sounded the same as earlier, but even better when she was in the same room, talking directly to her. Eve lifted her hips before slowly removing her fingers... She ran her tongue tantalising up her forefinger holding all of Villanelle’s attention.</p>
<p>"Fuck Eve" Villanelle felt the pulse between her thighs, she was mesmerised by Eve’s erotic act.</p>
<p>"Come for me!" She bit her bottom lip and pushed her tongue in the side of her cheek "Make yourself come Eve!”</p>
<p>Eve growled as she pumped her fingers in long slow strokes inside herself. The thought of Villanelle watching her was enough to take her over the edge, she lifted her bum off the bed and thrusted against her fingers.</p>
<p>Villanelle couldn't take it any longer, she dropped to her knees and pulled Eve’s hips towards the end of the bed. She moved Eve’s legs over her shoulders before diving her tongue deep inside her. Eve pulled on the honey locks between her thighs as she thrusted her hips up meeting Villanelle’s tongue strokes. It took all of Villanelle’s strength to hold Eve still as she thrashed against the teasing touches. </p>
<p>"Fuck V... fuck... right there”</p>
<p>Eve shuddered as she felt herself release, moaning as her back arched off the bed. Villanelle watched Eve’s chest rise and fall as she recovered from her orgasm... She stripped off the rest of her clothes and moved up alongside Eve, placing kisses along her shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around her lover. "Eve, why are you being so bad today?” </p>
<p>Villanelle moved back between Eve’s thighs, pulling her leg up against her body, slowly stroking up the back of her thigh as the back of Eve calf pressed against her breast.</p>
<p>“You should really keep your foot elevated” </p>
<p>Eve laughed... “oh really? Are you a nurse now?”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled... “Eve, you know that can easily be arranged” </p>
<p>Eve shook her head smiling, watching as Villanelle straddled her thigh. She could already feel the younger woman’s wetness coat her leg. Villanelle leaned forward pushing Eve’s leg against her chest. She held Eve’s wrists pinning her hands on either side of her head. Eve struggled underneath Villanelle, she knew she was strong but she was a lot stronger than she looked... Villanelle tightened her grip on Eve’s wrists and pushed them back against the pillow. She placed soft kisses along Eve’s jawbone before biting her bottom lip gently pulling it with her teeth.</p>
<p>Eve lifted her other leg as Villanelle positioned herself on top of her. Eve moaned as she felt Villanelle move against her clit. Villanelle exhaled heavily as she ground down against Eve. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue up Eve’s neck, kissing and biting until she reached her earlobe. She paused for a moment watching Eve tilt her head back to allow her more access. Eve closed her eyes as she felt Villanelle’s warm breathe and gentle moans against her neck.</p>
<p>Villanelle pressed herself against Eve’s body, holding her leg tight to her chest as she slowly moved her hips, grinding against the older woman's pelvis, she closed her eyes and groaned as she felt Eve lift her hips to meet her own movements. </p>
<p>She looked down at Eve... “Eve... I can feel ALL of you” <br/>She spoke slow and direct.</p>
<p>Eve opened her eyes and reached for Villanelle’s hips, “I can feel you too” </p>
<p>“Ugh” Villanelle groaned as Eve kneaded her bum pulling her in closer. </p>
<p>Villanelle moved Eve’s leg around her waist as they moved against each other. She kissed Eve hard and swiftly moved her tongue inside her mouth. Eve’s hand moved to the back of Villanelle’s head, twisting and pulling as she lost her fingers in the blonde hair as she kissed back passionately. Throaty moans escaped as both women tried to gain control of the kiss. </p>
<p>Eve stroked her hand down the curve of Villanelle’s back drawing the younger woman into her.</p>
<p>"Eve, I'm going to fuck you” Villanelle’s tone was delicious as she spoke directly into Eve’s ear. Eve growled beneath her as a new wave of arousal ran through her body, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, moaning as Villanelle pushed herself against her growing wetness. She gripped Villanelle’s hips as she controlled the pace, grinding harder and faster against Eve. Villanelle tossed her head back as Eve reached up, gently squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples... “Yes Eve”. Eve moaned as she felt the younger woman shiver against her as she climaxed. </p>
<p>Villanelle kissed down between Eve’s breasts, as she tried to catch her breath, taking her time to play with each nipple with her tongue whilst pulling and twisting them between her thumb and first finger. She loved watching Eve react to her touch finding out what she liked and how she liked to be touched. Eve kneaded her fingers in the back of Villanelle’s head gently pulling her hair as she watched the blonde kiss down every inch of her body, lifting her back from the bed as her skin met Villanelle’s warm lips.</p>
<p>Villanelle kneeled between Eve’s legs and sighed, taking in every part of the older woman's beauty. Her toned petite physique, her dark brown eyes and her dark curly hair (that fucking curly hair that drove her wild). Eve watched as Villanelle seemed mesmerised for a moment... She looked into Villanelle’s eyes and smiled reaching up to stroke her cheek. She ran her thumb seductively across Villanelle’s lips and opened her legs wide. Villanelle gasped and breathe heavily, dipping her head back down between Eve’s thighs.</p>
<p>The suspense was killing Eve, she had a burning desire to be touched, to be kissed and to be fucked. She watched as Villanelle placed soft kisses up her inner thighs, she lifted her hips to meet each kiss. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back...</p>
<p>"Fuck... fuck" in the same instance she felt Villanelle’s tongue along the length of her centre and her hot wet tongue flicking over her clit. Villanelle sucked expertly on Eve’s clit before pushing her tongue deep inside.</p>
<p>"Fuck fuck oh fuck" Eve arched her back before looking down at Villanelle... She held Villanelle’s hair away from her face so she could watch every moment thrusting her hips up to meet each tongue stroke.</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled, something about hearing Eve swear turned her on. “Eve, manners...” she teased as she moaned against Eve’s clit before fastening the pace of her tongue, pushing deeper inside with each stroke, she felt the weight of Eve’s hand on the back of her head keeping her in place. </p>
<p>She used two fingers in a circular motion on Eve’s clit as her breathless moans became more frequent and less comprehensible. She knew Eve was about to tip over the edge. Eve couldn’t speak, Villanelle closed her eyes every time she heard Eve grunt in pleasure.</p>
<p>Villanelle moved up Eve’s body gently biting her hips and up her stomach. She ran her fingertips along Eve’s lips inviting her to taste herself. Eve duly obliged, looking directly into Villanelle’s eyes as she sucked on her fingers. </p>
<p>“Mm Eve” </p>
<p>Their tongues met frantically tasting each other. Villanelle guided Eve’s hand between her thighs and pushed her own fingers back inside Eve. Both women moaned together. The pace was frantic and sustained, their hips moving with each thrust over their spots. Eve’s whole body shook under Villanelle, it sent the former assassin over the edge, she gripped Eve’s shoulder as she felt herself tighten around her fingers. </p>
<p>She slumped on the bed... “Wow Eve” </p>
<p>Eve laughed as she pulled Villanelle closer, she loved the affect she had on her, pressing her chest against Villanelle feeling her heart beat wildly against her skin.</p>
<p>“Eve, I think I’m ok with you being bad today”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter was a bit angsty, so hopefully this evens it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Awkward Acquaintances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slumped on the bed... “Wow Eve” </p><p>Eve laughed as she pulled Villanelle closer, she loved the affect she had on her, pressing her chest against Villanelle feeling her heart beat wildly against her skin.</p><p>“Eve, I think I’m ok with you being bad today”</p><p>————</p><p>The sound of Eve’s alarm clock shattered the peaceful morning silence.</p><p>Villanelle rolled over and put the pillow over her head. Eve hears her muffled protests... “Nooo Eve. Make it stop.”</p><p>Eve lets out a chuckle, reminding herself that Villanelle has never experienced the joy of dragging herself out of bed at an unholy hour to get ready for a mundane 9-5 job. Commuting on the tube with all of the other dreary, depressed looking Londoners, continually repeating this 5 days a week, sometimes 6 or 7 in Eve’s line of work. She laughed picturing Villanelle on a daily commute, getting annoyed as a flailing elbow or armpit catches her in the face or getting soaked as a rain covered umbrella brushes past her leg.</p><p>She gives Villanelle a nudge. “Come on, the car will be here in half an hour.”</p><p>“Nooo, lets just stay in bed... we can call in sick”</p><p>Eve raised her eyebrows disapprovingly... “Villanelle, we’re not calling in sick!”</p><p>Eve rises, swinging her legs out the left side of the bed... “However tempting that is, and believe me it really is... the car will be here soon. We need to get up. Besides we’ve stayed in bed for like a month already.”</p><p>Villanelle playfully sobs under the pillow... “Stop being a baby” Eve opens her wardrobe, pulling a sweater-shirt from the hanger and some plain grey suit trousers before making her way to the bathroom to get ready. </p><p>She peaks her head back round the bedroom door after she finished showering, “Villanelle! Get up! I’ll make us a coffee”</p><p>Villanelle frowned, letting out an annoyed sigh, pushing the duvet cover back as if it weighed a ton. She sat up and dramatically stretched. Villanelle walked across the bedroom to the other wardrobe, she stood back, placing her hand on her chin, contemplating what to wear on her first official day at MI6. She had managed to salvage most of her clothes and belongings from her apartment.</p><p>———</p><p>On that fateful night with Eve on Tower Bridge, she ushered Eve to go home, pushing the older woman away. “I’ll meet you. Go home Eve”. Eve demanded to know where Villanelle was going. When Villanelle told her about going back to her apartment (compliments of the 12) Eve insisted, begged for her not to go back. “I’m coming with you”... </p><p>“No Eve. You’re going home” Villanelle turned to walk away, she froze as Eve grabbed her arm pulling Villanelle to face her. Eve’s dark curls blew over her face in the evening breeze. They ignored the traffic and passerby’s on the Bridge, like they were in their own little world. The only thing that mattered was each other. Villanelle thought Eve looked beautiful. It was like the world had paused around them. If this is the last thing I see before I die, I’ll die happy, she didn’t say it out loud but it was what she was thinking. She reached her hand up, stroking Eve’s cheek and tried to give a reassuring smile as she caught Eve’s escaped tear... The women pressed their foreheads together... Villanelle sighed... “Eve, if it gets dangerous I can’t guarantee your safety and I need you to be safe” </p><p>Eve held Villanelle’s face in her hands... “and I need you to be safe... I can’t lose you”</p><p>“I have to collect my things. I’ll be quick” Villanelle moved her hand around the base of Eve’s neck and pulled her in closer, hungrily kissing her lips. Eve kissed her back just as hard and as urgent. She opened her mouth to let Villanelle in. </p><p>Eve felt the breeze on her lips as Villanelle pulled away. “Go Eve. I’ll meet you” She pointed in the opposite direction. Eve grabbed the lapels of Villanelle’s canary yellow coat and kissed the younger woman again. “Fucking promise me Villanelle” </p><p>“I promise... Now go...” Villanelle turned and walked away. It was a promise she knew she couldn’t guarantee. She brushed the tears away that were running down her cheeks and didn’t look back. Eve done the same, hailing a cab as soon as she reached the other side of the Bridge. </p><p>Villanelle rushed back to the the apartment, her heart continually beating fast, she was on edge. She stuffed a case of anything and everything she could carry. She remembered watching in Paris as her clothes and possessions were boxed up and driven away by the 12. All trace of her existence gone in an instant. Villanelle had spent years collecting intricate and delicate trinkets from her travels. And the clothes... the gorgeous, ornate clothes... some were one-off custom pieces which she had painstakingly designed, before commissioning some of the finest designers around the world to make them for her. She wasn’t about to watch that happen again. Villanelle dragged her suitcase from the apartment and decided it would be safer to leave by the fire exit. After carrying the case down what seemed like endless flights off stairs, she felt like her arms were about to drop off. They were burning, but she knew she had to get out of there without being seen. She pulled a baseball cap from one of the zip side pockets on the case and headed to the tube station, keeping her head down and merging in with other tourists who were likely heading to the airport. Villanelle made the conscious decision to take the tube out of town before getting a taxi the rest of the way to Eve’s house. </p><p>———</p><p>Over the weekend, her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see what was left in the apartment - if the 12 had emptied it. Villanelle had expected them to come after her, to find her at Eve’s. It had been too quiet the past month. No contact with Konstantin or Helene since Carolyn had decommissioned Paul. Her and Eve had very much decided to live in the moment and take each day as it comes. She decided not to tell Eve where she was going and passed it off as a surprise, she knew it would only worry the older woman. Villanelle sat in a coffee shop opposite, watching the building for a couple of hours, her eyes trailing everyone going in and out before making her move. The apartment was exactly how she had left it that very night. Everything had remained untouched. She wasn’t sure what this meant - at least if it was empty she would have known where she stood with the 12....</p><p>“That’s so sweet of you” Eve smiled as Villanelle handed her the ‘surprise’. “I thought it might be useful now you’re going back to your boring desk job”. Eve carefully unwrapped the moleskin notebook and leaned up to kiss Villanelle. Eve didn’t suspect a thing. </p><p>——— </p><p>“Villaaaaanelleeee” she heard Eve calling her from downstairs. She crinkled her face at thought of the instant Nescafé waiting for her downstairs. She missed the buzz of the city, walking through Borough Market and visiting one of the many artisan coffee stalls - Sitting with a coffee and people watching was one of her favourite things to do when she wasn’t on a job. Although she had come accustomed to suburban London living with Eve and wasn’t about to complain. </p><p>Eve looked up as Villanelle (finally) came downstairs... “it’s MI6 not London fashion week!”<br/>
Villanelle smirked... “Eve, you already own the frumpy, sweater-shirt wearing award. I would not try and take it from you” she laughed and spun round seeking Eve’s approval. </p><p>Villanelle was sporting high waisted, wide legged, checked culottes, with a white button up sleeveless shirt tucked into them. She had a matching fitted jacket which buttoned just beneath her breasts and strappy black heels on her feet. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail. She really did look exquisite.</p><p>“Besides... I want to look good on my first day” </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes and sipped on her coffee whilst shoving the wine stained report into her oversized handbag. </p><p>“Well...”</p><p>Eve looked back up at Villanelle... “Well what?”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me how devastating I look”</p><p>Eve paused for a moment, taking in the sight in front of her...</p><p>“You look... stunning” Eve really meant it too, for all that she teased the younger woman, her power dressing was intoxicating and oozed confidence.</p><p>Villanelle smiled. “Eve, remind me to take you shopping when your first pay cheque comes in” </p><p>Eve scoffed, handing Villanelle a foil wrapped sandwich and an apple. </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Lunch... I know it’s not what you’re use too”</p><p>Villanelle had never had someone make her lunch like this... mainly because she had never needed a packed lunch before. She wasn’t sure whether to tease Eve in response but decided she better not. It was sweet, she looked away nervously and smiled, it had set off butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>Villanelle moved round the island in the kitchen and wrapped her arms round Eve’s waist. “Thank you Eve”</p><p>She handed the lunch back... “Put it in your bag... it’s big enough”</p><p>“Please...” Eve reminded her of her manners.</p><p>Villanelle smiled, pressing herself into Eve’s back and whispered in her ear “please...” Eve’s hair was tied back, giving Villanelle the perfect access to her neck. She slowly ran her tongue behind Eve’s ear and down her neck, gently biting her ear lobe and pulling it between her teeth. Eve let out a soft moan and gripped onto the kitchen counter, more so to keep her balance, Villanelle’s touch made her go weak at the knees. Encouraged by Eve’s response, Villanelle slid her hands up inside Eve’s sweater and slowly massaged her breasts through her bra. She felt Eve’s nipples instantly respond to her touch, straining against the lace material as she circled them using her thumbs. Eve tilted her head back against Villanelle’s shoulder and closed her eyes... “We should go back to bed...” Villanelle purred directly in Eve’s ear. </p><p>“Nooo” Eve responded but it trailed off into a moan as Villanelle purposefully moved her hand inside the waistband of her trousers. Eve grabbed her hand before she went any lower... “Villanelle” it sounded more like a warning. </p><p>“What Eve...” she pouted, knowing exactly the affect she was having on the older woman. </p><p>The moment was interrupted by a car horn beeping outside.</p><p>“That’ll be the car” Eve quickly moved away from Villanelle’s wandering hands. The younger woman leaned back against the sink enjoying the flush which had crept across Eve’s cheeks. She looked flustered, it made Villanelle smirk.</p><p>Eve retreated to the hallway pulling on her green mac. She quickly checked her makeup and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She returned to the kitchen and swung her bag over her shoulder. “Come on, the driver’s waiting”</p><p>Villanelle groaned, pushing herself off the counter. </p><p>Eve waved awkwardly at the driver “Morning”. He nodded and motioned for the women to get in the back. </p><p>“Oh, um hi sir...” Eve started but was interrupted...</p><p>“Please call me Steve”</p><p>“Hi Steveee” Villanelle responded, Eve shot a look to not start. Villanelle shrugged her shoulders and mouthed “What? I was being polite” </p><p>“You’re being a dick” </p><p>Eve continued... “Hi Steve, I assume as they’ve sent a car we’re not going to Vauxhall?”</p><p>“Correct” Steve replied as he looked in the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Ok... can you tell us where we ARE going?” </p><p>Steve looked back to the women again in the mirror... “I cannot... sorry ladies I’ve been told by Ms Carolyn that the destination is on a strictly need to know basis” </p><p>Eve sat back and folded her arms... “well that’s...”</p><p>“Bullshit” Villanelle finished off her sentence. </p><p>The journey wasn’t too long, by peak London standards anyway. Steve pulled down a side street around the back of Millbank. “You see that brown door down the end... sorry I’d take you further but it’s a dead end - nightmare to turn the car round” </p><p>“Ok, brown door, got it. Thank you”</p><p>“Thanks Steveee” </p><p>The women got out of the car and started walking towards their destination. Villanelle looked around taking in the area. </p><p>“Eve, when do you think we’ll get to meet the Prime Minister?” </p><p>Eve laughed and shook her head.</p><p>“Carolyn said...”</p><p>“Carolyn says a lot of things Villanelle. We need to be on our toes and you need to be on your best behaviour... don’t be an asshole!” </p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes... “You worry too much” </p><p>“Yes! With reason!”</p><p>They approached the door and pressed the buzzer. </p><p>Carolyn appeared as if from no where, and nodded at the women, swiping her key card to open the door. </p><p>“Eve, Villanelle... glad you found us. I’ll take you through”</p><p>Eve looked at Villanelle, who shrugged back in response.</p><p>They followed Carolyn as she walked down a long, dimly lit corridor. She turned off to the right and pushed two double doors open. </p><p>“Eve, meet your new team. I understand you may be familiar with them”</p><p>Eve looked round the room to see Jaime, Bear and Audrey from Bitterpill beavering away at various workstations dotted around the office.</p><p>“Oh no... it’s the strange people” </p><p>Eve looked round at Villanelle and frowned before greeting them... </p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” </p><p>Jaime approached followed by the other two... “well seens as someone told us about the 12 and said our lives would be in danger it seemed appropriate for us to try and catch them before they catch us”</p><p>“Marvellous” Carolyn raised her eyebrows and looked at Eve, who mouthed “sorry” at the team.</p><p>“They proved rather useful in helping confirm that Konstantin killed Kenny, I thought they would be an asset to the investigation... let’s run through the latest sitrep shall we?”</p><p>Eve plonked her bag down on one of the free desks, Villanelle followed her. She caught Bear looking her up and down, she walked with him, sensing his nervousness as he gulped. “I hope you brought the chewy sour sweets with you, otherwise...” she looked down at Bear’s crotch and made a scissor motion with her fingers. Bear didn’t know which way to look and sheepishly followed the others into the conference room glancing back at Villanelle over his shoulder. </p><p>She laughed... “too easy”</p><p>Jaime stood by the information Board as they all took their seats around the table... Eve placed her moleskin notebook on the table, Villanelle was grinning at her as she looked up.</p><p>“Ok... so we have covert with the top 5. Phones, laptops, tablets, finance, family and meetings. All access and liaison officers in place. There has been no fresh intel over the weekend, so today’s debriefs will be crucial. The Gala event is only a few months away so we can expect movement.”</p><p>Audrey spoke next, “Eve, we have daily debriefs set up for you and the liaison officers, I’ll go through the diary with you after this. The Gala plans are changing almost every other day so it would be good to get you up to speed on the latest.” Eve nodded in agreement. </p><p>The conference room door swung open, “So sorry I’m late guys, signal failures galore on the District line today... what have I missed?”</p><p>Eve turned... she recognised that voice...</p><p>“Oh my god, Hugo. How... how are you?”</p><p>Villanelle picked up on Eve’s tone and watched intently.</p><p>“Eve?” Hugo looked towards Carolyn, “what is SHE doing here?” He then saw Villanelle... “the girlfriend is here as well? You’ve got to be kidding me?!”</p><p>Murmurs of “girlfriend?” spread across the room. </p><p>“Hugo, Eve is the senior officer on this investigation. I suggest you either sit down and accept it or walk straight back out of the door you just came in... late I might add. Any squabble between you both can be discussed after this meeting.”</p><p>Hugo shook his head and took a seat at the opposite end of the table to Eve, who was now shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  </p><p>Carolyn waited for Hugo to be seated, “Excellent... Lets continue... Bear, finance update”</p><p>“There’s, there’s been no new activity on the 12 financial accounts, well the ones that we know of. I should receive access later today for the backdated statements from the Foreign Sec, Cab Sec and Chancellor. PM and Home Sec we have and I’m working through cross-referencing account numbers as we speak” </p><p>Eve noted down the updates... “I presume we’ve done background on all liaison officers and department teams?” </p><p>The room went silent, Carolyn and the others looked towards Hugo. </p><p>He smirked, “Yes senior officer, all background checks have been completed. Liaison officers are ours so theoretically should be trustworthy, but you can’t always trust them though... can you?”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. Villanelle’s eyes darted between Eve and Hugo. </p><p>“Nothing more than a few speeding fines and drunk and disorderly on the department staff”</p><p>Eve looked at Hugo, “Thank you for confirming. I’d like to see all of the completed checks.”</p><p>“As you wish senior officer”</p><p>Carolyn looked towards Villanelle, who suddenly felt conscious of multiple pairs of eyes staring at her...</p><p>“Villanelle...” she sat up to attention as Carolyn spoke... “You have been allocated to security. Your chameleon experience will be key. I’ll introduce you to Tony, Head of Security later today. He will explain the protocol. I presume you read the report I left with you and...” Carolyn looked to Eve and paused momentarily before finishing off her sentence... “and are up to date on the important meetings for this week, the French and Russian should be particularly interesting.”</p><p>Villanelle nodded. She hadn’t read the report and didn’t really have any idea what was going on, apart from the glaring tension between Eve and Hugo.</p><p>“Excellent, lets crack on shall we... Eve, Hugo remain seated, the rest of you are dismissed.”</p><p>The noise of chairs moving, being put back under the table and people filing out filled the room. Villanelle remained seated. </p><p>“Villanelle, is your name Eve or Hugo? If not I suggest you leave.”</p><p>Eve looked towards the younger woman and nodded. Villanelle held her tongue and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of directly after 3/8 thrown in after the bridge scene. I guess it could happen that way but was more context setting for why Villanelle’s clothes were already at Eve’s house.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Double the trouble?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excellent, lets crack on shall we... Eve, Hugo remain seated, the rest of you are dismissed.”</p>
<p>The noise of chairs moving, being put back under the table and people filing out filled the room. Villanelle remained seated. </p>
<p>“Villanelle, is your name Eve or Hugo? If not I suggest you leave.”</p>
<p>Eve looked towards the younger woman and nodded. Villanelle held her tongue and left. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Carolyn peered over the rims of her glasses, darting glances between Eve and Hugo, “Does someone want to tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Eve cleared her throat and started, “Hugo, I’m so sorry I left you... but Villanelle... she said the safe word, I had to leave and help her. She was the mission asset and I had to protect that.”</p>
<p>Hugo huffed... “That’s not all she was though. I could have died and you just walked away”</p>
<p>“I know...” Eve looked at her younger colleague and down at her thumbs in her hands, she genuinely was sorry, ashamed almost but knew she would make the same decision over and over if she had to if it meant protecting Villanelle.</p>
<p>Carolyn looked to Hugo, she removed her glasses and placed them on the table in front of her, exhaling... “Hugo, I understand you felt betrayed by Eve’s decision, but quite frankly she made the right one. She had to protect the mission at all costs, for Queen and country, it’s what we’ve all signed up for... and I expect you would have made the same decision if put in a similar predicament.”</p>
<p>Eve looked to Carolyn, feeling reassured - not that she had been made to feel like she had made the right decision back in Rome. </p>
<p>Carolyn continued... “If you are unable to work under Eve I will see to it that you are moved to a different section.”</p>
<p>Hugo smirked and shook his head... “Oh, I am most certainly competent working under Eve, isn’t that right Eve?” He leaned back on his chair, turning to look at Eve with the biggest grin on his face.</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes, Carolyn had missed Hugo’s double entendre. Eve sighed and responded in a somewhat sarcastic tone, “Hugo, I’d like for you to remain on the team... but if you want to move to a different section I won’t stop you.” </p>
<p>Hugo’s lip curled into a smile, “I’ll get you the backgrounds for the liaison officers, Senior Officer.”</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Carolyn declared and lifted on to her feet.</p>
<p>Eve sighed... “Hugo... call me Eve”</p>
<p>“Right... now that you’re back to playing happy families you can get back to the job at hand. Eve I’ll speak to you later.” And with that Carolyn left leaving Hugo and Eve in the conference room. </p>
<p>Carolyn took her signature long strides back into the main office... “Villanelle... let’s go...” </p>
<p>Villanelle stood to attention at the sound of her name, she looked down the corridor towards the conference room and back to Carolyn, “I just need to speak with Eve” </p>
<p>“No you don’t. Come on” Villanelle frowned and matched the tall woman with equally long strides. </p>
<p>——- </p>
<p>Eve was looking awkwardly around the room as Hugo remained looking directly at her with his smug expression. </p>
<p>Hugo pointed towards the door... “How on earth did you get her to agree to giving your girlfriend a job?” </p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend...” Eve bit back fast, feeling the flash of embarrassment raising from her neck and across her cheeks as she stood to leave. They hadn’t actually discussed labels, were they girlfriends? Her thoughts drifted to Villanelle. She was interrupted as Hugo laughed, it was written all over his face that he didn’t believe her. He moved around the table, closer to Eve who was standing with her hand on the door handle.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking her then? I wonder if she’d be up for another threesome, what do you reckon?” </p>
<p>Eve sensed that he was toying with her out of spite, she turned and told Hugo to fuck off as she exited the room. She knew she had given Hugo exactly the response he wanted, “That’s a yes then...” Eve ignored him before hearing him call out “that’s two of us that have fucked that boss... who will it be next? Bear or possibly Audrey... now you’ve got a taste for it!”</p>
<p>Eve felt the anger grow inside of her, she turned on her heels and pushed Hugo back into the conference room up against the wall... Hugo grimaced as his head hit the concrete, he seemed somewhat shocked but from Eve’s reaction he knew he’d hit a nerve. Hugo laughed, which only seemed to anger Eve more... “temper temper Senior Officer... did I hit a nerve?” His smug face had returned. </p>
<p>Eve had her arm across his chest pinning him in place, “Listen here you posh little shit, if you don’t want to be here, LEAVE. I’m not going to take anymore of your shit so just STOP!”</p>
<p>“I wonder what Carolyn would think if she knew you were shagging the enemy?” </p>
<p>Eve held him in place, she was getting flustered and Hugo could tell... “She’s not the enemy...”</p>
<p>Hugo shrugged Eve off, straightening up his tweed three-piece suit and shook his head grinning at Eve as he left the room. Eve felt her heart beating through her chest, she let out a sigh as her body fell back against the wall. She wasn’t normally like this. Her animalistic instinct took over when it came to protecting Villanelle.</p>
<p>——— </p>
<p>Carolyn sat behind her desk, motioning for Villanelle to sit down. Villanelle was like a magpie, her eyes glanced at the oil paintings that adorned the walls in Carolyn’s office. “You have a very nice office” She gestured to Carolyn as she moved alongside a shelving unit which had all different types of gifts from countries all over the world. She couldn’t help but touch a small, delicate gold bell which caught her eye. Villanelle winced as she accidentally knocked a commemorative plate off its stand, her quick reactions meant she caught it before it fell. She carefully put it back in place as she continued to study each piece. </p>
<p>Carolyn watched the younger woman intently before breaking the silence... </p>
<p>“Have you heard from him?”</p>
<p>Villanelle turned and took a seat... “if you’re talking about Konstantin... no”</p>
<p>“And the 12?”</p>
<p>Villanelle shook her head... “No”</p>
<p>Villanelle thought about her untouched apartment rented for her by the 12, Eve’s words rung through her mind, warning her not to trust Carolyn. </p>
<p>It was silent for a moment... Villanelle swallowed hard... “I went to my apartment”</p>
<p>Carolyn looked up at the younger woman, “What apartment?”</p>
<p>“The apartment they rented for me in London. I went the night after you shot Paul, I needed to collect my things, I wanted to get there before they did.” She sighed and then continued... “I went back there this weekend... to see if it had been emptied”</p>
<p>Carolyn looked curiously at Villanelle... “And...?”</p>
<p>“It was exactly how I left it”</p>
<p>The older woman sighed, biting on the end of her glasses... “Fascinating... what has this got to do with the case”</p>
<p>“In Paris, I watched as the 12 emptied my apartment, they took everything...”</p>
<p>Carolyn quickly filled in the pieces of the puzzle, “And that’s when you came to work for us in London and then Rome... and now you don’t know where you stand with them...” there was a long pause before Carolyn continued... “how intriguing...”</p>
<p>Villanelle nodded and sighed.</p>
<p>Carolyn raised an eyebrow... “Do you know, this could actually benefit us. If you let them believe you’re still active for them... you could get closer to their plans for the Gala.”</p>
<p>Villanelle looked around and fidgeted in her chair, she felt awkward but then a wicked grin appeared... “like a double agent you mean?” She got excited by the thought of destroying the 12 from the inside, once and for all. It would mean her and Eve could escape from all of it. They had talked about what it would be like to pack up and start afresh somewhere new, where no one knew them or their past. </p>
<p>“Well we call it undercover but yes like a double agent... Your interest seems perked Villanelle... that is interesting...” Carolyn crossed her legs, leaning back on her plush leather chair, looking deep in thought. </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, “Being ‘undercover’ didn’t help Paul so I prefer double agent” she raised her eyebrows at Carolyn. </p>
<p>Carolyn smiled... “Quite... and Eve? Where does she fit in to all of this?”</p>
<p>Villanelle felt guilty as she thought of Eve... “She doesn’t know where I went at the weekend, I didn’t want to worry her...” Villanelle stopped in her tracks before she said too much about their ‘relationship’ if she could call it that. She smiled awkwardly at Carolyn. She had seemed to already answer Carolyn’s question indirectly. </p>
<p>“As I said before Villanelle, I’m not one to care for others bedroom habits as long as it doesn’t affect your work. I think perhaps we should discuss this with her.” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s face looked like she had just smelt gone off milk, when she heard Carolyn say the words ‘bedroom habits’. Villanelle was silent for a moment as she considered Eve. She knew that the older woman would not want her anywhere near the 12 but wanted to bring them down just as much as she did.</p>
<p>Villanelle pouted as she was thinking... “Eve will say no...” she paused... “unless... we have a plan.”</p>
<p>She looked directly at Carolyn... “Do you have a plan Carolyn?” </p>
<p>Carolyn leaned forward on her desk, “The 12 must have a plan if they haven’t come for you yet. Perhaps we should reach out to them before they reach out to you?” Carolyn paused and folded her glasses back into the case, “Konstantin must know they have Irina...”</p>
<p>Villanelle interjected... “He talked about going to Cuba... to start a new life... but not without Irina”</p>
<p>“Cuba?” Carolyn let out a chuckle... “He will not prosper in the warmer climate... leave it with me Villanelle, I’ll make some calls to the High Commission, if he’s in Cuba they’ll know. He will be your way back in with the 12.”</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, Carolyn stood up “Ahhh Tony, it really is lovely to see you...” </p>
<p>Tony Dwight looked like your average middle-aged, middle-class career civil servant. Villanelle watched as Carolyn stood up and kissed either side of the man’s cheeks, “How’s Margaret and the children?” </p>
<p>Tony entered the room and held Carolyn’s elbows “They’re fine Carolyn, I’m sorry to hear about Kenny. I would have come to see you sooner...”</p>
<p>“But duty calls...” Carolyn let out a nervous laugh. She was obviously trying to detract from talking about the death of her son. Villanelle cringed, rolling her eyes as she watched the awkward exchange. She stood as Tony approach her, “You must be Villanelle, I’ve heard all about you” he extenuated the ‘you’ as he looked back at Carolyn and smiled. </p>
<p>“Shall we grab a spot of lunch? I’m feeling rather peckish... and it would be good to catch up...” Carolyn suggested. “And you Villanelle, Tony can get you up to speed on the security operation for the Gala” </p>
<p>Villanelle attempted to tell them she already had lunch with her but they only took no for an answer.</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders and followed them out.</p>
<p>——-</p>
<p>Back in the office Eve reached into her handbag and pulled out hers and Villanelle’s sandwiches. She thought to herself that perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to have matching lunches after the murmur of ‘girlfriend’ was the talk of the office - no thanks to Hugo. </p>
<p>She looked at her watch, it was rapidly approaching 3pm and she hadn’t seen Villanelle since the morning update. She had forgotten what it was like at work, a mix of hot drinks and office snacks keeping you going as you inevitably miss another lunch break, Bear had even offered her a tangfastic which she duly accepted. She had forgotten to put their sandwiches in the fridge so the tomato had soaked into the bread, it looked soggy and some what unappetising but she was starving so wolfed it down. </p>
<p>Eve pulled out her phone and messaged Villanelle... “Hey, how’s the first day going?”<br/>She waited to see if Villanelle would respond but after staring at the screen for what seemed like an age, she tossed it aside on her desk and went to make a cup of tea. When she came back to her desk she checked her phone, 1 new message: “Good. Been to lunch with Carolyn and Tony. Be back at the office soon X” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed as she read the response, almost choking on her mouthful of tea, she quickly replied “Kiss ass”... the three dots appeared instantly and she waited for Villanelle’s response “Don’t be jealous Eve. She took me to lunch, you get to take me home.” A wink emoji soon followed. Eve leaned back in her chair and shook her head. Villanelle knew her well, a pang of jealously had crossed her mind. </p>
<p>Hugo had left a stack of papers on her desk, the completed back ground checks for liaison officers for the Ministers and their departmental staff like she had asked for. At least he’s following instructions she thought to herself. Eve was meticulous if anything and wanted to check there was no glaring links to the 12. She sipped on her piping hot tea, turning as she heard laughter from outside the office. She watched as Villanelle breezed in, still looking immaculately stunning from this morning. She smiled at the younger woman who instantly made a beeline for her. </p>
<p>Hugo stepped into her path holding out his hand... “Hugo, pleasure to finally meet you... assassin”</p>
<p>Villanelle looked down at his hand in disgust, she wasn’t one for handshaking or introductions for that matter. She nodded and forced a fake smile before continuing over to Eve. She plonked down ungracefully next to Eve and wheeled her chair in closer. Eve was acutely aware that eyes around the office were on them. Villanelle didn’t care. She nodded towards Hugo, “I don’t like that guy” she sarcastically waved at him seens as he was staring at them... “He dresses very well but he’s annoying”. </p>
<p>She stretched dramatically and yawned “Can we go home now... I’m exhausted” which gained a few chuckles from their audience. Eve looked round at her before continuing to read one of the background checks. Villanelle placed her hand on Eve’s thigh and squeezed gently... “Eve... I missed you” she said it low so only Eve could hear. It made Eve pause and take a breath, she turned to the younger woman and had to stop herself cupping her cheek... “good lunch?” Villanelle leaned back in the chair and spun in it a little “Oh Eve it was so good, we went to this Thai place I had the best noodles” Eve rolled her eyes... Villanelle leaned in closer again... “Eve! I told you don’t be jealous... anyway tell me what’s with you and that guy?” </p>
<p>Villanelle saw the glint of the foil in Eve’s bag, and pulled out the sandwich. She unwrapped it and started eating it... Eve looked at her and raised her eyebrows “didn’t you just eat?” </p>
<p>“Yes Eve... but we didn’t have breakfast so it evens out now” Villanelle finished the first half in a few bites, Eve was amazed at where she put it all and laughed shaking her head. “You didn’t answer my question Eve”</p>
<p>Eve turned to Villanelle and sighed... “Hugo was my partner in Rome, he was the one I left bleeding out to come and help you” </p>
<p>“Oooh now I see why he was shitty with you this morning”</p>
<p>“He’s not that fond of you either I might add... don’t wind him up!” </p>
<p>Eve thought there was a time and a place to tell Villanelle the rest of the story... how she jumped Hugo as she was listening to Villanelle getting herself off through the earpiece. </p>
<p>“Have you found any secret spots yet?” Eve could already sense the grin that was waiting for her when she turned to look at Villanelle. It was worse... the younger woman licked her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows, a soft moan escaped as she sighed looking Eve up and down. </p>
<p>“Stop that! I’m trying to work!”</p>
<p>Villanelle chuckled... “Stop what Eve? I’m not doing anything...”</p>
<p>“You’re being all you... seductively”</p>
<p>Villanelle feigned shock, dropping her mouth open as she raised her hand to her chest... “Me? Never!”</p>
<p>She watched as Eve moved uncomfortably in her seat. “I’m going to make a coffee...” Villanelle stood and purposefully ran her hand across Eve’s back. Eve felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, questioning how she was going to get any work done with Villanelle around.</p>
<p>Villanelle was rooting round in the small kitchenette area in the office looking for a clean mug. “Disgusting...” she said to herself as she picked up one mug and then another. </p>
<p>“Usually people bring in their own” she turned to see Hugo leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>Villanelle turned away rolling her eyes, “I’ll remember that tomorrow”</p>
<p>Hugo remained where he was looking Villanelle up and down, she sensed his eyes on her and turned back round... “Yes?” she asked him questioningly.</p>
<p>He moved in beside her, Villanelle looked confused... “May I help you?” </p>
<p>Hugo leaned against the kitchen counter... “So you’re the infamous assassin”</p>
<p>Eve watched from across the other side of the office. She had told Villanelle not to wind him up but she had suspicions that it was Hugo that would take great pleasure in riling up Villanelle.</p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, “Look Harry...”</p>
<p>“Hugo” he stated matter-of-factly...</p>
<p>Villanelle knew his name was Hugo but thought he could do with being taken down a peg or two. She smiled... “Hugo... I know you are pissed because Eve chose to save me over you, I would be pissed too but you really have to get over it.” She grinned as she stirred the sugar into her black coffee. </p>
<p>Hugo exhaled “Ha...” he turned to face Villanelle and his smug, pompous grin had reappeared... “I was actually just wondering when you were going to invite me over for round 2?”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s head turned sharply... “What are you talking about, round 2?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she didn’t tell you?” </p>
<p>Eve continued to watch the exchange taking place in the kitchen, pretending to read over one of the reports. </p>
<p>“Tell me what...” </p>
<p>“Well you see back in Rome, we were monitoring surveillance on you. I called it a night, she stayed up watching you, she was obsessed. Next thing I know my Senior Officer over there was practically begging me for it”</p>
<p>Villanelle frowned and looked across to Eve. </p>
<p>“In the morning I watched as she removed the earpiece, I don’t know what you said but you certainly got the old girl going” </p>
<p>Villanelle laughed, raising her eyebrow she remembered the night Hugo was talking about, she had egged Eve on to let herself go. She was teasing and didn’t think Eve would have actually acted on it. She felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach, she thought about Eve getting turned on whilst listening to her describing everything she was doing to herself. She smiled, getting lost in her thoughts for a moment. </p>
<p>Hugo was still smirking. Villanelle leaned in closer to him and spoke in her low, provocative tone... “You are so pathetic...”</p>
<p>“She was fucking you but picturing me... you were just there... and I was the one she was moaning for”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled, picking up her coffee and turned to walk away, she looked back at him shaking her head “round 2... HA!” </p>
<p>The ‘HA’ was loud and gained glances from around the office. Eve knew in that moment Hugo had told Villanelle. She watched as the younger woman made her way across the office towards her, she didn’t know where to look. </p>
<p>“Eveee... have you been a naughty girl?” Villanelle teased as she sat back down wheeling her chair even closer than before... “Oh god! What did he say!”</p>
<p>Villanelle took a deep breathe and exhaled, she was so close to Eve that the older woman would have felt her warm breath travel down her neck. </p>
<p>She bit her lip as she looked at Eve, leaning back on the office chair sitting wide legged. Eve felt Villanelle’s eyes on her. She turned to look at the younger woman and opened her mouth to speak...</p>
<p>“Villanelle! Can I see you for a minute?” Carolyn’s head popped round the office door, Villanelle instantly stood to attention... she ran her hand over Eve’s as she followed Carolyn into the corridor. </p>
<p>“He was in Cuba. He’s now on the first flight back to London”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She bit her lip as she looked at Eve, leaning back on the office chair sitting wide legged. Eve felt Villanelle’s eyes on her. She turned to look at the younger woman and opened her mouth to speak...</p>
<p>“Villanelle! Can I see you for a minute?” Carolyn’s head popped round the office door, Villanelle instantly stood to attention... she ran her hand over Eve’s as she followed Carolyn into the corridor. </p>
<p>“He was in Cuba. He’s now on the first flight back to London” </p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>Villanelle looked at Carolyn, “So... what is the plan?”</p>
<p>The older woman leaned against an old computer desk in the corridor, hands placed either side of her. Villanelle was impressed how she always dressed so well, she was elegant in her own way, her crisp white shirt exuding confidence and control... “If he didn’t already know they have Irina then he certainly does now”</p>
<p>Villanelle felt a pang of guilt coursing through her body from the pit of her stomach, she hadn’t seen or heard from Konstantin since that night at Paul’s house. She had repeated the same sentiment to him when he asked why she wasn’t going with him... “because you are not family” before watching him slope out. Eve was her family now.</p>
<p>He was family though, he was like the father-figure she never had. She knew he cared for her even though he tried keeping their relationship strictly work focused. She had tried to kill him but was ultimately relieved she had missed the shot.</p>
<p>Her anger built... hearing him repeat the same words to her “because you are not family”... She wondered whether he would have sent for her if he managed to escape with Irina? She wasn’t so sure... he had used Villanelle to kill the accountant and his wife, covering up his betrayal of the 12. Sure he had rescued her from prison but on the other hand had thrust her deep into the life she was now desperately trying to escape from. Had he been using her all along to keep himself safe and in with the 12? Would this be another one of his games to use her to get to Irina and then leave her behind again? She wouldn’t mind being left behind if it meant she was safe... with Eve. Her eyes watered as she exhaled heavily puffing her cheeks out.</p>
<p>She became acutely aware that Carolyn was looking at her dewy eyed expression. Within an instant she switched back into hard nosed Villanelle. She folded her arms across her chest... her voice pitched as she started speaking, “He will look for me... he will want my help to get that little know-it-all back” </p>
<p>“That I do not doubt... we’ll need to brief the others” Carolyn looked up at the younger woman, studying her expression as her phone started ringing. Villanelle breathed a sigh of relief as it lifted the emotional tension in the air, she watched as Carolyn disappeared into her office to take the call.</p>
<p>Villanelle took a moment and leaned against the wall outside the main office. She took a deep breath, pushing the office door open. Eve watched her as she made her way back to the desk closest to her own.</p>
<p>“Let me guess... she’s invited you round for dinner?”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s expression didn’t change, she looked back at Eve feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. If helping Konstantin meant getting one step closer to the 12 and escaping her past for good she had to do it. She would do whatever it would take to be free. </p>
<p>“Hello... earth to Villanelle?” Eve gave her a playful shove.</p>
<p>“Dinner?” she questioned </p>
<p>Eve frowned looking confused at the younger woman... “Hey, what’s going on?” </p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged... “Eve, I have just had an exquisite lunch and a not so exquisite sandwich and you are asking about dinner?” </p>
<p>Eve looked perplexed... “No... I asked if Carolyn had invited you round for dinner? You know after your little secret rendezvous in the corridor...” Eve pointed towards the door as a reminder before continuing as she looked back to Villanelle, “People will start taking about you two” Eve laughed, a crinkle in her brow formed as Villanelle didn’t react let alone respond... “wait... wh... what’s going on? Where have you gone?” </p>
<p>Eve reached her hand up to cup Villanelle’s cheek, Villanelle ducked out of her reach and Eve quickly retracted. </p>
<p>“Eve be professional, we are at work” she smirked but Eve wasn’t buying it. She rolled her eyes “like that bothers you”</p>
<p>Eve stood, walking around the other side of her desk, she felt hurt and embarrassed by Villanelle’s rejection of her touch. </p>
<p>“Villanelle, can I see you in the conference room for a minute, I want to go over the security protocol” </p>
<p>Eyes in the office looked up towards the two women. Eve had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. She didn’t want them thinking she was stealing her ‘girlfriend’ away for a not-so-private tryst. Villanelle didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Now!” Eve raised her eyebrows and made her way down the corridor to the conference room. </p>
<p>Villanelle sighed and pushed herself up off the arms on her chair, she looked round at the others... dramatically rolling her eyes... “She’s so bossy”.</p>
<p>Eve was pacing back and forth in the conference room, her hand scratching her head and running through her dark curls as she waited for Villanelle to join her.</p>
<p>Villanelle stepped in... “close the door” Eve gestured towards the door behind Villanelle.</p>
<p>“So demanding Eve...it’s sexy” she pushed the door closed and moved closer to Eve wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist, pinning her against the table... “Eve if you wanted to get me alone you just had to say...” Eve scoffed in response, Villanelle continued... “In here might be a bit risky though... anyone could walk in on us... or maybe you would like that” her voice was practically purring and she cocked up her eyebrow, teasing Eve.</p>
<p>Eve hated the way Villanelle’s low tone cut through her like a hot knife through butter, she was agitated at her growing sense of arousal and with Villanelle... “What! Get off me Villanelle” she pushed Villanelle away from her and moved away, creating some distance between them. </p>
<p>Villanelle laughed and slowly dragged a chair back from underneath the table, Eve watched as she slouched back.</p>
<p>“What the fuck Villanelle?”</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged her shoulders and sighed.</p>
<p>“You were fine before Carolyn beckoned you outside the office... what did she say?”</p>
<p>“She told me not to tell you... but she wanted to tell me that I am employee of the month” Villanelle chuckled... theatrically raising her eyebrows as she looked at Eve... Eve rolled her eyes, “Forgive me for not believing that when you’ve not even been here a day”</p>
<p>“Oh come on Eve relax... it was a joke”</p>
<p>“You are such an asshole, one minute you’re teasing me about Hugo the next you’re being...”</p>
<p>“An asshole?” Villanelle finished the sentence. </p>
<p>Eve sighed, she couldn’t keep away from Villanelle, moving closer to the younger woman, she perched on the edge of the table next to where Villanelle was sat. “Talk to me...” Eve had thought they had moved past this cat and mouse game of toying with each other and secret keeping.</p>
<p>She reached her hand out again to Villanelle’s cheek, this time the younger woman leaned her head into Eve’s touch. She looked up at Eve innocently, her eyes watered again. Only Eve could break down her barriers with the softest of touches. She felt comfort from Eve’s touch. She knew herself she was acting out to detract from her emotions of Konstantin returning. </p>
<p>Villanelle bit her lip, her eyes circled the room, “Konstantin is on a flight back to London from Cuba”</p>
<p>“Okaaay...” Eve willed for her to continue.</p>
<p>“Carolyn thinks he could be our...” she corrected herself “my way back into the 12...”</p>
<p>Eve reached for Villanelle’s hand, locking their fingers together, “No! I’m not going to let you go back to that life”</p>
<p>Villanelle held Eve’s hand, circling her thumb against Eve’s soft palm, “Eve, haven’t you wondered why they haven’t come for us? I may not be killing for them but I’m still very much caught up in that life.”</p>
<p>Eve had to admit, she had thought about it a lot. As her and Villanelle had settled into their somewhat domestic life together, they had stopped looking over their shoulders at every turn. She had anyway, part of Villanelle had always remained vigilant. It had come with the territory. The insistence of locking the doors and windows of her house and carrying a weapon. </p>
<p>Villanelle broke the silence between them, “I went back to my apartment”</p>
<p>Eve pulled her hand away and began pacing the room again... “What? When?”</p>
<p>Before Villanelle could answer she continued... “Why would you not tell me?”</p>
<p>Villanelle jumped up from her chair to calm the older woman, she missed the reassuring heat from the older woman’s touch, reaching for Eve’s elbows as they faced each other.</p>
<p>“I went at the weekend... I wanted to see if they had cleared it out like in Paris”</p>
<p>Eve struggled to move from Villanelle’s touch.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to worry you...”</p>
<p>Eve sighed... “Don’t you see that I’m apart of this too, we face it together” </p>
<p>“Eve, the apartment was the same as when I left it after Paul’s and the Bridge... I don’t know what this means. Why wouldn’t they clear it? Why haven’t they come?”</p>
<p>Eve saw the concern on Villanelle’s face, she held her close, tracing her finger along her cheek bone, running her thumb over her lips. She just wanted to hold the younger woman, to reassure her that everything would be ok, even thought she knew she couldn’t guarantee it. If there was one thing the 12 were good at it was tying up loose ends. She thought Villanelle was right to question what this meant, did the 12 have a plan for Villanelle? If they had been watching them over the past month surely they’d come for them both by now and Eve would most certainly be considered a loose end.</p>
<p>Eve leaned up and kissed Villanelle gently, “Whatever the plan is we’ll get through it together” Villanelle reciprocated the kiss before nodding in agreement and resting her head on Eve’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Carolyn said I’d be undercover like a double agent”</p>
<p>Eve rubbed her hand on the small of Villanelle’s lower back and looked up to the ceiling, “I bet she did” </p>
<p>Villanelle pulled back a little... “Do you trust her Eve?”</p>
<p>“I..I don’t know, we need to be careful” Eve was being truthful, she held Villanelle close to her... “But I’m not going to let her throw you in to the lions den without some form of plan in place”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled “You’re cute when you are being protective”</p>
<p>Eve blushed and pushed Villanelle away... “shut up... you are such a dick”</p>
<p>Villanelle playfully acted offended... pulling Eve back into her grasp, “speaking of dick... tell me about you and Hugo” she raised her eyebrows in excitement. </p>
<p>“Oh god” Eve brought her hand up to cover the embarrassment creeping across her face. </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked... “I liked the thought of you... letting yourself go... very sexy Eve... although I would have preferred it was me you was riding” she grinned at Eve looking very proud of herself. Eve shook her head and smiled, “I think that’s something we can both agree on” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked as she spun Eve around in her arms, so that her front was pressed into Eve’s back. She pushed Eve up against the wall, holding the older woman in place... Eve felt Villanelle’s weight push into her. The younger woman easily manoeuvred her away from where they were standing. </p>
<p>Villanelle ran both hands down Eve’s side, replicating her deep breaths of the night in Rome. She slowly and purposefully spoke directly in Eve’s ear... “Eve... I never knew I had that affect on you” </p>
<p>Eve’s breath hitched, she closed her eyes swallowing hard as she felt Villanelle’s lips graze up her neck. Her voice was unsteady “You know exactly the affect you have on me...”</p>
<p>Villanelle hummed in Eve’s ear, tracing her tongue down the side of Eve’s neck. She pressed her hips into Eve holding the older woman in place. She moved her leg between Eve’s thighs, lifting her own thigh up against Eve’s centre. “Tell me Eve... tell me what you was thinking about as you fucked him”</p>
<p>Eve sighed at Villanelle’s delicious tone, she threw her head back on Villanelle’s shoulder and let herself go back to that moment in Rome, feeling herself relax against Villanelle’s thigh. Villanelle’s hands wandered up under Eve’s top, her fingertips softly running across her stomach and down over her hips. Eve trembled under their younger woman’s touch “I... I... I was thinking about you” </p>
<p>Villanelle took another deep breath... “Obviously Eve... what about me?”</p>
<p>Villanelle felt Eve grinding down on her thigh, she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, her hot breath making the hairs on the back of Eve’s next stand up. The friction was building between them, Villanelle felt her stomach tingle as she rolled her hips against Eve’s bum. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about you fucking me...” Eve groaned as she felt Villanelle’s fingers pinching at her nipples over her bra, they instantly hardened as she felt the younger woman’s fingers creep underneath the lacy material, continuing to play with her. </p>
<p>Eve was overcome with lust, rubbing down on Villanelle’s thigh to relieve some of the growing pressure. </p>
<p>“What else were you thinking about Eve”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hands continued to roam over Eve’s body, she moved her leg in time with Eve’s movements, biting her lip as she listened to the inaudible noises escaping from Eve. Eve took a deep breathe, almost panting out a reply... “I was thinking about your fingers and your tongue inside of me. I wanted to taste myself on your lips and I wanted to know what you tasted like”</p>
<p>Villanelle growled... “Fuck Eve...” as Eve’s words sent sparks flying around her body, from the pit of her stomach down between her thighs. </p>
<p>Eve froze as the door of the conference room flung open, Bear had led the others in clutching an unopened bag of tangfastics. Villanelle had managed to retake her seat, snatching the sweets from Bear as he moved past. Eve straightened up her top before turning. Villanelle grinned as she drank in Eve’s flustered expression, eyeing the older woman as she pulled out a chair a few spaces away. She couldn’t look Villanelle in the eye. Hugo darted glances between the two women and shook his head as Carolyn appeared.</p>
<p>Carolyn got straight down to business. “Right... there’s been a development”</p>
<p>“Are you alright Eve, you look like you’ve seen a ghost” </p>
<p>Eve looked up gingerly as all eyes were on her. She had seen a ghost or had been reminded of one from that night in Rome. She moved in her seat pressing her thighs together to subdue her arousal. Villanelle watched with that stupid smug grin across her face... “I’m fine Carolyn, what development?”</p>
<p>Carolyn went on to explain to the group about Konstantin’s return and the new plan for Villanelle to go undercover - as a ‘double agent’ with the 12, Villanelle had quickly reminded her. </p>
<p>The team filtered back out, tasked with monitoring Konstantin’s flight, his extraction from Heathrow and setting him up in a safe house just outside London. </p>
<p>“Carolyn, a word?” Eve nodded towards Villanelle, letting her know she could leave with the others. Eve looked at the older woman opposite her. Carolyn’s eyebrow was raised.</p>
<p>“Vill...” Carolyn cut Eve off before she had even started... “Look Eve, I know what you are going to say.”</p>
<p>Carolyn looked at Eve exasperated... “I don’t want to know what is going on between you and Villanelle. This is the opportunity we need to find our their target at the Gala. Someone on the inside, surely you can see that.”</p>
<p>“Carolyn, you and I both know what they are capable of. She doesn’t want to be apart of that.” </p>
<p>“Eve, I think we both know that deep down that is simply not true. She wants to destroy them as do I. We are on the same team here... they want Konstantin and she will give him to them, after that we shall see. I don’t want to hear another word about it.” Carolyn waved her hand in dismissal. </p>
<p>Eve knew it was a good idea, to have someone infiltrated in the 12 was probably more that they could of hoped for. She just wished it didn’t have to be Villanelle. She also wasn’t sure how easily Villanelle would hand over Konstantin. She sighed as she watched Carolyn stand up, the older woman turned back to Eve... “I will do my best to ensure she is protected. You have my word.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Eve muttered and with that Carolyn was gone. </p>
<p>Eve remained seated, thoughts rushing through her mind. She wasn’t sure if she trusted Carolyn to protect Villanelle. She closed her eyes taking a moment to herself. It had been a long day already. </p>
<p>The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, Villanelle peered around the door frame. “Hi Eve”</p>
<p>Eve smiled... “Hi Villanelle” it never failed to amaze her how much she loved hearing Villanelle say her name. </p>
<p>“You have been in here for ages, everyone else has left” The younger woman glided across the room effortlessly. She stood behind where Eve was seated, reaching down gently massaging her shoulders. “Mm... that feels good” Eve lifted her hand on top of Villanelle’s.</p>
<p>“Eve you are so tense, let me help you de-stress”</p>
<p>Eve smirked, “how about you help me de-stress at home... let’s get out of here” </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Villanelle was fussing over the next door neighbours cat as Eve opened the front door. Eve smiled as she watched her making what can only be described as baby noises as the cat rolled over on its back accepting the tickles to its stomach. </p>
<p>“I’ll cook... you go have a bath” Villanelle gravitated to the kitchen, looking into the fridge. Eve moved up behind her... “Or we could take a shower... together?” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s lip curled up into a smile, “I would like that” </p>
<p>Eve took her hand and led her upstairs into the bathroom. She flicked on the shower letting the water run and turned back to Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle smiled moving her bottom lip forwards, looking into Eve’s eyes as she seductively traced her tongue between her lips. She smiled wide as she remembered what it felt like to press her weight against Eve in the conference room. She pulled the older woman into her arms, Eve hooked her arms around Villanelle’s neck.</p>
<p>Villanelle took this as an invitation grinning back at Eve... Slowly moving her hand towards the back of Eve’s neck, the dark haired woman swallowed hard as she felt Villanelle’s thumb applying light pressure across her throat. Eve breathed hard as Villanelle kissed her passionately. The next few moments were a tangle of hands pulling clothes off and rushed kisses. Villanelle moved forward, pressing her naked body ever closer to Eve. She tucked a loose curl back behind Eve’s ear and let out a content sigh, “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” </p>
<p>Eve smiled, “once or twice” </p>
<p>Villanelle looked into Eve’s eyes and down to her lips, she stopped just as their lips were about to touch, waiting for Eve to meet her somewhere in the middle. Eve obliged and reached into Villanelle’s blonde hair, releasing it from its tie as she pulled the younger woman into the kiss. She turned guiding them both under the warm water. Eve tilted her head back as she felt the water crashing over her. Villanelle grinned behind her as she took in Eve’s body, running her finger down the curve of Eve’s back. Eve turned to face her, they kissed hard both not holding back or slowing down. Their tongues met as they explored each other's mouths.</p>
<p>Villanelle guided Eve’s arms up over her head and pinned them against the cool wall tiles, asserting her dominance over the woman in front of her. She gently pressed her lips against Eve’s before kissing down between her breasts slowly circling her tongue around each nipple, biting and sucking on them as they reacted to the touch of her tongue. Eve arched her back and moaned as she felt the water and Villanelle’s hot tongue on her skin. "Mm V..." she sighed as her body was overwhelmed with desire.</p>
<p>Villanelle trailed her hands down Eve’s sides and around onto her bum, she squeezed each cheek as she pressed herself against Eve’s breasts, closing the space between them. She placed open mouth kisses along Eve’s collarbone before reaching for the body wash. She squeezed some gel into Eve’s palms and then into her own. The women took their time, slowly exploring each other’s bodies whilst rubbing the bath wash over each other. Villanelle massaged Eve’s shoulders and sunk her teeth into the side of her neck. Eve whimpered as she reached behind to pull Villanelle’s hair.   </p>
<p>Villanelle looked into her dark brown eyes and carefully watched Eve’s expression as she dropped to her knees, dragging her nails down the back of Eve’s thighs. </p>
<p>Eve swallowed hard as she stared down into the hazel eyes. Villanelle held Eve’s waist as she kissed across her stomach, moaning into each kiss as Eve’s fingers got lost in her hair. Eve groaned as she felt the vibrations of Villanelle’s moans against her body. Villanelle lifted Eve’s leg over her shoulder, running her tongue up the older woman’s inner thigh. She looked back up to Eve who’s eyes were closed. “Look at me Eve... I want you to watch”</p>
<p>Eve bit her bottom lip as she felt the touch of Villanelle’s tongue. She gasped as the long strokes probed at her entrance before the wet heat travelled up circling her clit. Villanelle pushed her head forward sucking Eve’s clit into her mouth, she grinned as she heard “fuck” over and over. She moved lower and pushed her tongue inside. Eve pressed her hand against the wall for balance as she felt her leg start to tremble. </p>
<p>Villanelle swiped her tongue over Eve’s spot, fastening the pace as Eve held her head in place. Villanelle pushed her tongue deeper, encouraged by Eve’s loud moans. Eve leaned back against the wall as she watched Villanelle consume her, moving her hips in time with each stroke, she couldn’t quite muster any words or a coherent sentence. Villanelle gripped the back of Eve’s thighs as the older woman’s hips bucked against her face. Eve cried out as she felt herself release against Villanelle’s tongue. She breathed hard as she tried to catch her breath. Eve pulled Villanelle back onto her feet and hungrily kissed the younger woman tasting herself on her tongue. “Fuck you’re good at that...” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked... “I’ve had a lot of practice” Eve shook her head, but before she could respond Villanelle bit her bottom lip gently pulling on it.... “Eve what do you want for dinner?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle paced the floor of the kitchen area in the MI6 safe house. Her dark grey suit jacket graced her curves, beautifully capturing her perfect athletic figure. Her hair was slicked back into a French plait. She kept moving her hands from inside her trousers pockets and back out again to her suit jacket pockets, not quite knowing what to do with herself.</p><p>Eve watched intently as she sat at the kitchen table opposite flicking through the latest intel report. She kept going to open her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words to say. She just watched. She hadn’t seen Villanelle like this before, the younger woman looked nervous, almost agitated. </p><p>Villanelle huffed, “What is taking them so long? The flight landed over two hours ago”</p><p>Eve tied her hair back looking up at Villanelle, “They probably got stuck in rush hour traffic, Heathrow to Hertfordshire will takes a couple hours at this time, stop worrying... and stop pacing you’re making me dizzy.”</p><p>Villanelle exhaled a huff and stomped across the kitchen to where Eve was sitting. She reached for the hair tie Eve had just used and released the older woman’s dark curls, smirking as the ringlets fell across her shoulders. “Villanelle!” it was said in disapproval.</p><p>Villanelle sat, leaning back against the old kitchen table chair and widened her legs as she looked at Eve, “What? You know I like it down” </p><p>Eve scoffed, mumbling under he breath “you like to test my patience...” She thought about using her spare hair tie to contain her dark curls again but thought better of it, it would be easier to let Villanelle win. She had to keep her calm, ignoring the younger woman as she turned to the next page of the report.</p><p>Villanelle looked round the kitchen decor in disgust, her face screwed up as she took in the drab kitchen cupboards and 70s style tiles, a mix match of patterned flowers adorned the blinds in autumn oranges and browns... “I have seen prison cells decorated better than this place” Eve smirked and shook her head, she wouldn’t have been surprised if Villanelle was telling the truth.</p><p>They both stood as they heard the front door open. Eve grabbed Villanelle’s arm as the younger woman went to move... “I’ll do the talking” Villanelle shrugged her arm from Eve’s grip, her expression was now pensive. They paused as they heard the sound of footsteps. </p><p>“Anyone order a Russian?” Hugo appeared smirking in the kitchen doorway pushing past the women as he reached for the kettle, shaking it a little to check the water level... “I could murder a cuppa” </p><p>“Hugo...” he ignored Eve as he opened the kitchen cupboards looking for a mug and some teabags. </p><p>“There was an accident around Hanger Lane, traffic was a nightmare” he opened the fridge reaching for the milk. Villanelle looked to Eve...</p><p>“Hugo, you’re not needed here, you can go back to the office” he continued to ignore Eve and opened the counter drawers looking for a teaspoon. </p><p>“Hey dipshit” Villanelle moved closer and switched the kettle off, wrestling the spoon from his grasp... “you are not needed”</p><p>He bashed into Villanelle’s shoulder, looking Eve up and down as he retreated out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Fine! ... but I’m going to take a leak first”</p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes... “can’t you fire him or something?” </p><p>Eve rubbed her hand over her eyes and sighed... “No I can’t, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t wind him up at every opportunity”</p><p>Villanelle shrugged her shoulders, “he wasn’t listening to you and now he is leaving, you should be thanking me.” </p><p>Eve looked away and grabbed the file from the table... “Come on...”</p><p>They watched as Hugo left the house, making their way down the narrow hallway towards the living room. </p><p>Konstantin was sat on the dated floral sofa, he looked the same maybe slightly burnt in the face from the Cuban sun, dirty white hair and full beard, dressed in all black. His head was in his hands, he looked up as Eve entered followed by Villanelle. </p><p>“You are both still alive then?” he let out a laugh and moved towards the counter up-turning three glasses, he reached into his bag pulling out a bottle of vodka, pouring equal measures. He handed one to Eve and one to Villanelle who hesitantly accepted. </p><p>“We must toast... to being alive” he let out another laugh before knocking back the clear liquid.</p><p>Eve looked to Villanelle who shrugged back in response. Eve tentatively placed her glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa, sitting opposite. Villanelle raised her glass before tilting her head back, she felt the burn as the vodka washed down her throat. She moved to sit next to Konstantin.</p><p>“Are you two?” He asked questionably... Villanelle had the biggest grin on her face and nodded, her face was lit up like an excitable puppy. Eve felt the blush creep up her neck and across her cheeks. Konstantin let out another bellowing laugh “Good for you, I am glad you are happy” he reached out squeezing Villanelle’s hand. </p><p>He looked at her smiling through the pain of the situation with Irina. Her exterior softened and she launched at him with a hug... “and I am glad you are not dead”</p><p>Konstantin explained to the women how he had put a down payment on a plot of land with a small house near to the coast. He was looking to head back to Moscow when he heard the news about Irina. He refilled his and Villanelles glass, Eve put her hand over the top of hers, she hadn’t touched the first one. </p><p>“You must help me get her back...” he looked anguished as his eyes darted between Villanelle and Eve, settling on Villanelle. Villanelle resisted the temptation to tell him how annoying Irina was and instead inquired why she was in a detention centre in the first place. She laughed when Konstantin explained how Irina had ran over his ex-wife’s boyfriend. She was impressed that the teenager had actually taken on her advice. </p><p>Eve watched the subtle interactions between the pair and remembered the last time she had seen Konstantin. Her mind transported her back to that night at Paul’s house when Konstantin was revealed as Kenny’s murderer. She felt her anger build, interrupting the reunion chat. </p><p>“Help you? Why should we help you? You are responsible for Kenny’s death!”</p><p>“Eve!” Villanelle looked at the older woman, her tone telling Eve to calm down.</p><p>“No Villanelle” she turned her body to face Konstantin “tell me what happened to Kenny”</p><p>Konstantin sighed, “Eve, as I said to Carolyn I didn’t kill him. I tried to warn him off looking into the 12’s accounts and tried to recruit him for them. They were tracking him through the computer. We was talking on the roof... He stepped back and fell.”</p><p>Eve scoffed, shaking her head, “I don’t believe you... You didn’t want him to look into the accounts because he would have found out you were the one stealing money and would have led them straight to you.”</p><p>“NO!” Konstantin slammed his glass down, it made Villanelle and Eve both jump. </p><p>“Then what? Why didn’t you want him looking into the accounts?” Eve’s anger was apparent in her tone, her eyes fixed on the older man. </p><p>“I was trying to protect him...” Konstantin rubbed his hand across his beard. </p><p>“Protect him from who? The 12? By recruiting him? It doesn’t make sense... If you want our help with Irina, you will tell me the truth” </p><p>Villanelle watched the exchange like she was watching a tennis match, her head switching glances between Eve and Konstantin as she leisurely sipped the vodka. </p><p>Konstantin leaned forwards, his arms resting on his knees... “I was protecting him from the truth...” he sighed and looked directly at Eve... “If he kept looking into the accounts he would have eventually found a specific payment account...”</p><p>Eve dug her nails into her knees, she was getting frustrated, the conversation felt like it was going round in circles... “Who does the account belong to?” she said the words slowly and matter-of-factly. Konstantin swallowed heavy, switching glances between Villanelle and Eve. Villanelle moved on the sofa to face him. </p><p>He breathed in hard... “Carolyn”</p><p>Eve shook her head in disbelief... “What?!”</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth fell open... “woooah” she smirked and relaxed back on the sofa... </p><p>Eve tried to make sense of the revelation... “So you’re saying Carolyn is a member of the 12?”</p><p>“No...” Konstantin stressed. </p><p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip, excitedly raising her eyebrows, “So she’s a double agent?” </p><p>“Not exactly. She is MI6, working for the 12, working for MI6” </p><p>Eve’s brow crinkled in confusion, as Villanelle’s excitement grew... “So she is a triple agent? Wow... she really is the boss”</p><p>“I don’t believe you” Eve picked up her glass and sank the vodka, reaching towards the bottle. Konstantin grabbed it before her and refilled all three glasses. </p><p>“Eve... it is the truth, why do you think she shot Paul and not me? He was expendable, they were going to kill him anyway. We need to doctor the accounts to show that he was trying to set me up.”</p><p>Eve rubbed her forehead like she was trying to think. Villanelle raised her eyebrows, “So that is your big plan to get back in favour with them?”</p><p>He turned towards the younger woman... “To get Irina, Villanelle”</p><p>Villanelle scoffed... “And then you fly off into the sunset to your little house and new life in Cuba? What about me and Eve?”</p><p>Konstantin shrugged again before sighing... “You decided to stay”</p><p>Eve stood, she was now the one pacing, her hand clamped to her jaw in thought. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol that was making her mind hazy or her trying to understand that Carolyn had been working (albeit undercover) with the 12. She wasn’t ever sure she could trust Carolyn after Rome but never thought she would place herself in the firing line. She remembered when Jess asked her about completing paperwork on the Aaron Peel case. Working with Carolyn had always been off the record, no paper trail, meaning no red tape or bureaucracy from higher up the chain. It was the perfect cover.</p><p>Villanelle’s agitation was growing, she looked to Eve, her reason to stay. She watched the older woman and her heart felt warmth. She had made the right decision. She looked back to Konstantin... “Ok, we will help you...”</p><p>Her agreement jogged Eve out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand... “we will?” she looked to Villanelle as the younger woman had made the decision for them.</p><p>Konstantin smiled and threw back the remaining liquid in his glass.</p><p>“But we want half of the money” Villanelle smirked and watched as the life looked like it was draining from Konstantin. He laughed, tilting his head to the side looking questionably at Villanelle, he shook his head... She laughed with him and then her face returned to being deadly serious... “half of the money”</p><p>Konstantin stuttered in response... Villanelle quickly cut him off before he uttered a word... “I still want out of this too. You get Irina and your boring little life in Cuba and we...” she nodded towards Eve, “we escape too” </p><p>Konstantin grinned at Villanelle pointing at Eve... “you think she will leave her life behind for you?”</p><p>Eve responded before Villanelle could, she didn’t need a second to think about it... “I would”</p><p>He shook his head looking back to Eve... “you don’t know what you are saying”</p><p>Eve stood defiantly and moved closer to Villanelle... “I do, in fact I’ve never been more sure of anything” she reached for Villanelle’s hand and looked down at the younger woman who’s eyes started to water as she looked back up at her... “Villanelle... I can think of nothing I want more than to leave all this behind and be with you. I would follow you to the end of the Earth.” </p><p>Villanelle felt like her heart had stopped, her breath caught in her throat. She had heard Eve’s words and for the first time in her life allowed herself to embrace the feeling of being loved. She swallowed hard as she rose to her feet. She cupped Eve’s face in her hands, staring deeply into Eve’s dark brown eyes, she caught the tear which was running down the older woman’s cheek and Eve smiled. Villanelle’s heart was beating out of her chest, Eve placed her hand there to steady the younger woman’s breathing... “Eve, you would come with me?”... Eve nodded... “without a doubt”</p><p>“Ok ok... I get it” Konstantin waved his hands in defeat, interrupting the moment... “I’ll give you the money when I get Irina back and we are safely in Cuba” </p><p>Villanelle continued to look into Eve’s eyes... “Half of the money now and the rest when you have Irina... then you can go wherever you want.”</p><p>Konstantin didn’t really have any other option if he wanted to see his daughter again... “Fine”</p><p>Villanelle grinned and moved her hand away from Eve’s cheek and brought it up to her mouth. She spat on her hand and held it out to Konstantin... </p><p>Eve watched and frowned... “Is that er... really necessary?” </p><p>Konstantin copied Villanelle’s action and they shook hands. </p><p>“Okay, so it is necessary... can you both go and wash your hands before we discuss how we’re going to deal with this”</p><p>Villanelle smirked, squeezing Eve’s arm reassuringly as she moved to the bathroom. </p><p>Konstantin remained seated and exhaled. “You need to be careful, they will use anything against you, anything against her, especially when they know it’s something you love.”</p><p>Eve gave an understanding nod... “I know...”</p><p>He stood and walked from the living room. Eve sat back in the chair, her fingers circulating the rim of her glass. It was a warning from Konstantin, one that echoed his current predicament. </p><p>Konstantin gripped Villanelle’s arm as she left the bathroom and ushered her into the kitchen. “Villanelle, what are you doing? It is too dangerous to leave with her.” </p><p>Villanelle reclaimed her arm and pushed Konstantin back... “I am not leaving without Eve!”</p><p>“Villanelle, don’t be so stupid. They will not let you leave. Why do you think you are not dead already?” </p><p>He washed his hands and threw the tea towel across the counter, he looked back at Villanelle shaking his head... “You need to be careful, they will exploit your weakness”</p><p>As they returned to the living room Eve spoke... “I’ll get Bear to doctor the accounts, make it look like Paul was framing you for stealing the money. We’ll need to make it look like he was getting ready to run, fake passport, fake IDs, new house, new life” </p><p>Villanelle and Konstantin nodded in agreement, Eve spoke again... “We don’t tell Carolyn. If she’s in with them, we don’t know what information she is feeding them. I doubt she cares what happens to you after Kenny, best she is kept out of the loop on this.” </p><p>She paused before continuing... “They want you Konstantin and Villanelle will give you to them but only on our terms.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back in the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle turned to Konstantin as they walked down one of the side streets off Cheapside high road. She nodded towards one of the benches, ushering the older man to sit... “Are you ready?” </p><p>The question seemed to interrupt his thoughts as he gazed up at the dome sitting on top of St Paul’s Cathedral, framed by clear blue London skies, the noise of city traffic, red buses and black cabs fading into the background. He watched as groups of tourists huddled together listening to their tour guides in various languages, whilst another group trudged behind an umbrella wielding leader. Everything in the moment felt calm. City workers on lunch breaks started filtering in the park grounds, taking advantage of the warm weather, which in London doesn’t come round too often, he smiled as his eyes followed ‘normal people’ going about their daily lives. Villanelle watched his expression with intrigue, she shook his arm, “Konstantin!”</p><p>He looked to the younger woman, a soft smile forming at his mouth, “I think Irina would enjoy London” </p><p>Villanelle scoffed, as her eyes followed to where Konstantin was looking... “Why? The weather is shit most of the time, the people are rude and they stand too close to you on the tube!”</p><p>He laughed and shook his head, “She would enjoy the history...” he gazed returned to the iconic St Paul’s... “Villanelle, did you know that during the Second World War the Luftwaffe tried bombing this city to the ground, night after night bombs from the sky rained down on these streets” he pointed towards the Cathedral “a bomb went straight through the dome but the Cathedral remained intact, whilst where we are sitting now was reduced to rubble... the people saw it had survived and it became a symbol of hope and survival.” </p><p>Villanelle’s brow crinkled in confusion... “I did not know that...” - she did know that but thought she’d humour him, she appreciated the correlation between the situation they had found themselves in... hope and survival was something she was clinging to too... she sighed, looking around to the streets behind them, always alert. </p><p>She reached into her jacket pocket as she felt her phone buzz. Konstantin watched her expression soften as she replied to the message... </p><p>Eve: Message me as soon as you get out. Be safe x</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle: Yes boss x</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about her?”</p><p>Villanelle looked up, defiantly responding a simple “Yes” before slipping her phone back in her pocket. </p><p>“Villanelle... do you really think she’d leave all this? Her job? Her life?” </p><p>Villanelle finished off his sentence... “For me? That is what you are asking, yes?” she was becoming increasingly irritated by his constant doubts. Konstantin reached to squeeze her arm...</p><p>“You should come with me and Irina” </p><p>Her face turned sharply to face him and let out a loud HA... she shook her head, Konstantin just didn’t get it, no one got it apart from her and Eve. </p><p>“They will use her against you Villanelle”</p><p>Villanelle exhaled in frustration, rolling her eyes... before smirking... “And I will use her against them...” she smiled wide at Konstantin. Konstantin sighed... “Villanelle... you know you have a better chance of escaping on your own”</p><p>The younger woman rose to her feet shrugging herself from his grasp before leaning in closer to Konstantin, “I’m leaving with Eve...” she turned back on her heels “and our money” Konstantin gave a resigned nod as she gave a sarcastic grin in response. It was never about the money but it would sure make things easier when the time come for her and Eve to disappear. Villanelle knew it wasn’t going to be easy. She needed to convince The Twelve she was still a valuable asset to them. She thought they must think so too otherwise she would likely be dead already.</p><p>Villanelle screwed her face as she watched some girls pose for selfies in front of a red phone box, pouting and throwing up peace signs, she huffed and threw herself back down on the bench. She had always been sceptical about ‘normal life’ but continued to watch them, feeling a twinge of jealousy, they looked so happy and carefree. It’s all she wanted in her life. </p><p>She had always been carefree but now she cared for someone just as much if not more than herself. Her mouth curled into a smile as she thought about her and Eve being on holiday, taking cute photos with each other, preserving their very own special memories. She couldn’t wait to travel the world with Eve, her work had taken her to many countries but she never got the time to explore and just live. She continued to watch the girls taking turns as the popped their heads around the red phone box door.  </p><p>“Villanelle, we have to go”</p><p>Villanelle was brought back to the present as the older man spoke. She stood, biting her lip as she spotted the suited man stood by the black Mercedes across the road. She exhaled, in that moment switching from the vulnerability of Oksana to Villanelle the assassin. </p><p>—————</p><p>They sat in silence in the short car journey. Villanelle gazed out the window, trying to free her mind from what they was about to walk in to. She barely took notice of Monument or of the Tower of London as the car passed through the busy streets, whisking them to their destination. </p><p>She saw Tower Bridge briefly coming in to view behind the Tower, smiling as her moment with Eve crossed her mind. The calmness of their conversation, how they both realised for the first time that they truly trusted and understood what they meant to each other. It was also the first time they had properly kissed. It was so much more then their brief encounter on the bus all those months ago. Villanelle never realised she could feel so much emotion in one moment. She was always going to turn, even if it meant watching the woman she loved walk away. She knew she had to give Eve the option of escaping this life, escaping her. She smiled as she remembered the relief as she turned and saw Eve looking back at her, and for the first time in her life someone had chosen her, not just someone, Eve had chosen her despite her past and everything she had put Eve through. </p><p>Eve was never far from her mind but remembering that evening they had shared brought her back to reality, Villanelle had a job to do. </p><p>The car turned down a narrow side street in front of a building which looked like it could be a hotel. Villanelle and Konstantin looked at each other as the both reached for the door handle. The driver stood by the car, nodding towards the building entrance. They cautiously made their way up the ivory coloured stone steps, Villanelle pushed her body weight against the heavy door, stealing a look back at Konstantin, who nodded defiantly. </p><p>Helene stood in front of a grand staircase flanked by two non-descript guards. Villanelle instantly noticed they were armed. An ornate chandelier hung low from the ceiling, the marble floors reflecting its light. A dark green carpet lined the stairs behind Helene. It looked more like a stately home than a HQ for an underground world destabilising organisation.  </p><p>“Mr Vasiliev, Villanelle... welcome” Helene stood with her arms open in greeting. She nodded, gesturing guards towards her guests. Villanelle and Konstantin were soon manhandled either side of the doorway, facing the wall with their hands forced up against it and their feet kicked apart. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind the formalities...” Helene called out as she watched them being searched.</p><p>“Hey, hey easy...”</p><p>Villanelle heard Konstantin’s protests but remained still. If she was going to gain their trust she needed to cooperate. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt rough hands run over her body, a little too thorough in some places... “Are you enjoying that?” She asked one of the guards who gave no response. She looked to the other one... “Hey! Does your wife let her touch you like that?” </p><p>She winced in pain as her head was slammed against the wall, “well that was rude... she couldn’t help herself... “lucky for you I like it rough” she winked. Villanelle wasn’t scared of anyone, trying her best to show it as she attempted shrugging herself free of their grip.</p><p>The thought had crossed her mind to reach for one of the handguns hanging from the guard’s belt, she knew she would most likely be dead before she’d manage to fire the first round so thought better of it. She watched as her phone and her concealed flip knife were placed on a small table near to the entrance. She scowled back at the guard who shoved her forcefully in front of Helene. </p><p>“It’s good to see you still have your fighting spirit Villanelle”</p><p>Villanelle smirked, standing tall, trying to make her slight frame seem broader and unfazed. The younger woman purred... “It’s good to see that you are still sexy...” she raised her eyebrows suggestively before continuing... “I hope you still have that tiny chair...” She grinned at Helene, who folded her arms across her chest and smiled... </p><p>“Tell me Villanelle... how is Eve?”</p><p>Villanelle was caught off guard by the question, but didn’t let it show... She shook her head mockingly as she moved her hands inside the front of her suit trousers pockets ... “Wow.... Helene... have you been watching me again?”</p><p>“We’re always watching you Villanelle.” </p><p>Villanelle bit her lip and pouted... “Does it turn you on... watching me?” the corner of her mouth raised into a smug grin as she cocked her head to the side. </p><p>Helene looked away from the younger woman’s gaze, turning to walk up the stairs... “Come...”</p><p>“Oooo... I would love to Helene... all over your...” </p><p>Villanelle was interrupted as Konstantin nudged into her... “Stop it” he muttered under his breathe so only she could hear. They followed Helene’s footsteps up the stairs, where they were guided into what looked like a banqueting hall. Villanelle appreciated Helene’s sultry curves as she slinked her way along the corridor. She hated the woman but needed to show she was somewhat back to her normal self from the last time they had met. </p><p>There was a large oval oak table in the middle of the room surrounded by twelve chairs. Villanelle rolled her eyes as she consciously counted the number of chairs, wondering what their obsession was with that number. Helene glided around the far side of the table and gestured for Konstantin and Villanelle to sit down, before taking the seat opposite them. </p><p>They sat in silence for a minute. Villanelle dropped her head back to look up at the painted ceilings. She glanced around the room taking in the rich tapestry floor-to-ceiling curtains and ornate gold picture frames, nodding her head in approval at the surroundings. She winced as she touched her fingertips to her head, there was no blood but she could tell an almighty bruise was forming. </p><p>Helene smiled... “So... I hear you two have been rather busy...” </p><p>Konstantin clasped his hands together on the table leaning forwards, “Where is my daughter?” </p><p>Helene paused for a moment before copying his movements... “Where is the money?” </p><p>Villanelle glanced between the man next to her and the woman opposite, “Is no one wondering where the tiny chair is?” Konstantin looked at her in annoyance, “No?” Villanelle answered her own question and slouched back in her seat. </p><p>Konstantin turned back to Helene, “Please, my daughter?”</p><p>Helene sat up straight, considering her response... “How much is your daughter worth Mr Vasiliev?” she shrugged... “maybe 6 million euros? Would you say that is a fair price?” she asked questionably. </p><p>Konstantin’s bellowing laugh echoed... “I do not know what money you are talking about” </p><p>“She is a smart girl, speaks many different languages, a little damaged maybe....” Konstantin nodded in agreement at Helene’s assessment of his daughter. Helene looked to Villanelle... “She reminds me of someone...” </p><p>Villanelle scoffed, she hadn’t seen the similarities between herself and Irina until Carolyn had hinted Irina could be her replacement for The Twelve. Helene turned back to Konstantin... “Your daughter could be very useful to us with the right mentor” </p><p>Villanelle raised her eyebrow at the suggestion. Konstantin shook his head dismissively... “NO!” </p><p>Helene smirked “Then we have a problem Mr Vasiliev...” she laughed before continuing... “We’ve been watching your friends at MI6 and their pathetic attempts to access certain accounts. We know about the money. Your daughter is the only reason you are still alive.” </p><p>Villanelle feigned shock at the revelation, glancing between Helene and Konstantin. She watched as the older man’s hands formed fists in his lap, his knuckles whitened. His head sunk.</p><p>He looked up slowly, back to Helene, a defeated expression formed across his face, “What do you want?”</p><p>Helene clasped her hands in front of her on the table and smiled, “We want you to be your daughter’s handler, when she is ready”</p><p>“NO! I won’t do it, she is a child!” Konstantin slammed his fists on the table, the noise echoed, bouncing off the walls around the hall.</p><p>“Be careful Mr Vasiliev, this will happen with or without you. Make the right decision.” </p><p>Konstantin laughed... before he could respond Helene spoke again “It may make your decision easier to know that we have recovered the stolen money.” The woman smiled as she watched the colour drain from Konstantin’s face, he rubbed his brow in desperation as he realised he was cornered. </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth dropped slightly and she fidgeted in her seat, her mind frantically ticking as she realised her and Eve’s get out plan no longer existed either. She regained her composure as Helene had obviously noticed her shift in expression, smiling back disingenuously. </p><p>“Excellent, welcome back then Mr Vasiliev” Helene smirked at Villanelle as she reached to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. </p><p>Konstantin sighed... “I want to see my daughter” </p><p>Helene glanced back at the man, “All in good time. Her training has been expedited. She is not currently in the country but she is safe.” She gestured towards the door “That will be all.” </p><p>“Josef... see Mr Vasiliev out” she called to one of the guards on the other side of the room. Konstantin stayed seated until he felt a hand grip on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and stood. Villanelle stood to follow...</p><p>“Villanelle, sit down” </p><p>Konstantin turned to look at the younger woman and she nodded back towards him to let him know she was ok. Helene watched as Konstantin was escorted out by the guard, she moved around the table, leaning against the space next to Villanelle. Helene curled her finger and stroked along Villanelle’s jawline. The younger woman flinched her head away from the touch. </p><p>“You’ve been a bad girl, beautiful Villanelle” </p><p>Villanelle shrugged in response. </p><p>“It costs time and money to invest in someone like Rhian... someone like you...”</p><p>Villanelle cut her off, “she was annoying and dressed like shit”</p><p>Helene chuckled at the younger woman’s response as she stroked her hair, “she was like you, maybe even better?”</p><p>Villanelle huffed and then laughed not sure whether to take Helene seriously... she shook her head “No she wasn’t... if she was better than me she’d still be alive” </p><p>Helen studied Villanelle’s demeanour, resting her hands on her thighs as she stared at the assassin. “You didn’t answer me earlier Villanelle, how is Eve?” </p><p>Villanelle paused before responding, allowing a cocky grin to reside across her face... “She knows how to get me off if that is what you are asking?” </p><p>Helene looked unimpressed with the crude response, running her thumb across Villanelle’s now prominent bruise. Villanelle winced as the older woman applied pressure before leaning in and pressing her lips to the area. Villanelle again moved from her touch.</p><p>“What do you want Villanelle? You messed up your last two jobs, what use are you to me now?”</p><p>Villanelle turned to face Helene, looking up at her... “I’m with them... MI6” she shrugged nonchalantly and grinned, “Why else do you think I’ve been fucking the annoying Asian lady with amazing hair?” she bit her bottom lip and tilted her head... “I’m on the inside... trusted... they stupidly assigned me to security for that Gala event everyone keeps talking about.”</p><p>Helene’s interest was peaked at the mention of the Gala... “So... what are you proposing?” </p><p>Villanelle casually leaned back on her chair lifting one leg to rest on her other knee... “Well... I can give you all of the security information you need to carry out whatever you are planning” </p><p>Helene laughed... “And what is it we are planning Villanelle?”</p><p>Villanelle pouted and shrugged... “I don’t knooow... they seem to think you are planning something... I can find out.” </p><p>“We have people everywhere Villanelle, what makes you think I don’t already know what you think you can find out?” Helene continued before Villanelle could respond... “Give me one reason to trust you Villanelle?” </p><p>Villanelle smirked and stood directly in front of Helene, the older woman could feel Villanelle’s breath on her face and her intoxicating perfume tingled her senses as she inhaled. Villanelle reached her hand and settled it on Helene’s waist. </p><p>“You need me... obviously... otherwise I’d already be dead” Villanelle bit her bottom lip, flicking her glances between Helene’s eyes and her lips. She breathed deeply and waited for what she wanted to see... Helene’s tongue darted across her own lips and at the moment Villanelle grinned and stepped back, relinquishing her grip on the older woman’s waist. </p><p>Helene seemed annoyed at herself for letting Villanelle get under her skin, she reached inside her jacket pocket, placing a postcard on the table. She looked at Villanelle who’s eyes followed to the table... “Wh... what is that?” </p><p>“Your next job, lets call it a test of loyalty.” </p><p>“I told you I’m not doing that anymore” </p><p>Helene smiled... “This is Ms Vasilieva’s location. We need you to bring her to London.” The older woman started to walk away... Villanelle picked up the postcard, her brow wrinkled and she screwed her nose up at the prospect of being forced to spend any time with Irina... “Why don’t you just fly her over?”<br/>
Helene glanced back to Villanelle before proceeding to push through the doors of the hall. </p><p>Villanelle pocketed the postcard and made her way back down the green carpeted staircase. She grinned smugly at the guard who handed back her phone and flip knife. She dropped the phone into her pocket and tucked the knife down inside her bra. Konstantin was sat on the steps outside, she squeezed his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m hungry... let’s eat” she gestured for the older man to follow as she approached the bottom of the stairs. “Konstantin!” He soon joined her, “I don’t know how you can think about eating Villanelle, that couldn’t have gone much worse.”</p><p>“We are still alive Konstantin! That would be worse!” She tapped her hand on his shoulder... “I’ll buy you dinner seens as you’ve lost all of our money.” </p><p>She pulled out her phone to message Eve...</p><p>Villanelle: Good news, I’m still alive. Bad news, the money is gone. </p><p>She watched as almost instantly three dots appeared and then disappeared. Her phone then started ringing in her hand. </p><p>“Villanelle!” Eve’s voice was tinged with relief. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day, I was so worried. What happened? Do you think they bought it? Where are you now?”</p><p>Villanelle’s heart fluttered, she smiled as she spoke... “Hi Eve... So many questions... I’m taking Konstantin for dinner. Meet us?” </p><p>“I can’t... I’m stuck in the office. I’ll message you when I’m out.”</p><p>“Eve don’t be boring... I’ll send you the location.”</p><p>She hung up and held the phone to her chest, nudging into Konstantin with excitement. “What do you fancy?”</p><p>Konstantin grunted, “I don’t care, anywhere there is vodka”</p><p>————</p><p>Eve held her phone to her chest, breathing a sigh of relief, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning as she relaxed back into her chair. Her phone buzzed in her hand... </p><p>Villanelle: I’ve been thinking about you too x</p><p>She quickly typed out a response...</p><p>Eve: Good things I hope</p><p>Villanelle: Always.</p><p>Villanelle: Mostly about you naked</p><p>Eve: Asshole</p><p>Eve smiled and saw another message flash up on the screen as she placed the phone on her desk. It was a location of a pub near Tower Hill. She started tidying the paperwork on her desk before logging off. </p><p>She said bye to the others and made her excuses.</p><p>“Off to see the girlfriend are we?” Eve turned as she heard Hugo’s sarky comment from across the office. </p><p>“Yes, yes I am. I’ll give her your regards” she smiled at the admission, leaving puzzled faces behind her. </p><p>As she went to leave she felt the force of someone on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Eve”</p><p>“Carolyn. Sorry I didn’t see you there.” Eve responded startled. </p><p>“Any update on today’s proceedings?”</p><p>“I erm, I’m just on my way to meet Villanelle” she paused... “and Konstantin”</p><p>Carolyn looked away at the mention of Konstantin’s name, the last time she had seen him she had held a gun to his head. “Very well. I’ll come with you.” </p><p>“Oh um, do you think that’s wise? I mean...”</p><p>Carolyn looked to Eve in confusion and Eve quickly fumbled her way to an explanation... “I mean it’s totally fine, I just didn’t think you’d want to see him.”</p><p>“Eve, thank you for your concern but I’m a big girl. If we’re working with Konstantin I’ll have to see him sooner or later. We’ll take the car.” Carolyn watched as Eve froze on the spot... “Come along Eve...”</p><p>Eve sighed, she was looking forward to spending an evening tangled up with Villanelle after dinner not witnessing awkward exchanges between Carolyn and Konstantin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Riga?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she went to leave she felt the force of someone on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Eve”</p>
<p>“Carolyn. Sorry I didn’t see you there.” Eve responded startled. </p>
<p>“Any update on today’s proceedings?”</p>
<p>“I erm, I’m just on my way to meet Villanelle” she paused... “and Konstantin”</p>
<p>Carolyn looked away at the mention of Konstantin’s name, the last time she had seen him she had held a gun to his head. “Very well. I’ll come with you.” </p>
<p>“Oh um, do you think that’s wise? I mean...”</p>
<p>Carolyn looked to Eve in confusion and Eve quickly fumbled her way to an explanation... “I mean it’s totally fine, I just didn’t think you’d want to see him.”</p>
<p>“Eve, thank you for your concern but I’m a big girl. If we’re working with Konstantin I’ll have to see him sooner or later. We’ll take the car.” Carolyn watched as Eve froze on the spot... “Come along Eve...”</p>
<p>Eve sighed, she was looking forward to spending an evening tangled up with Villanelle after dinner not witnessing awkward exchanges between Carolyn and Konstantin. </p>
<p>—————————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They heard them before they saw them. Both Konstantin and Villanelle had very distinct laughs which echoed across the pub. The barman glanced over to the door as Eve and Carolyn negotiated their way through the mainly empty tables. It was a classic old man’s pub, sticky floors, with stagnant air filling their lungs, not quite the establishment Carolyn was use to wining and dining in. Eve smiled as she saw the look of disgust on Carolyn’s face as she took in the pub’s decor, she imagined Villanelle pulling a similar face on arrival here.</p>
<p>“What’ll it be ladies?” The cockney accent of the barman interrupted the silence which had settled between the two women. </p>
<p>Eve looked to Carolyn... “Er...”</p>
<p>Carolyn’s expression didn’t change, “I suppose it would be polite to sample the local tipple.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pub Carolyn, I’m sure the tipple is the same as any other” Eve leaned against the bar, which she instantly regretted, her coat sleeve sticking to the residue on its surface. </p>
<p>“Is there a wine menu?” Carolyn looked to the barman who laughed in response... “Red or White I’m afraid!”</p>
<p>Eve smirked at his response... “Gin?” She smiled apologetically towards Carolyn. Eve wasn’t that fussed about their surroundings, she quite liked an old man pub, they were usually quieter and the drinks a lot cheaper than some of the more poncy places in town, which ultimately meant you’d get served quicker and drunk at a fraction of the price. </p>
<p>“Very well” Carolyn gave a resigned nod.</p>
<p>Eve cleared her throat, “Two gin and tonics please...” she heard another round of unmistakeable bellowing laughs, looking round to see Konstantin and Villanelle hidden in a corner somewhere near the back of the pub, she sighed and looked back towards the barman... “better make them large”</p>
<p>He nodded... “rough day?” He called back over his shoulder, lifting the glasses back up to the dispenser adding another shot of the clear liquid. </p>
<p>“Something like that...” Eve watched as Carolyn surveyed Konstantin in her eyeline, she wasn’t sure how the next few moments would go but Carolyn had insisted on coming with her and in all honesty her main concern was Villanelle and what had happened earlier with Helene. </p>
<p>Eve exchanged pleasantries with the barman before they made their way through to the back of the pub. </p>
<p>“Ahem...” </p>
<p>The laughter stopped as Eve placed her drink on the table... Villanelle smiled as she saw the older woman, her eyes lit up excitedly. She moved on to the chair closer to the wall, allowing Eve room to sit down. </p>
<p>“Hi Eve...”</p>
<p>“Hi” she smiled at the younger woman and nodded towards Konstantin, who nodded back.</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence as Villanelle realised Carolyn was in tow. Villanelle immediately acknowledged the older woman... “Carolyn” </p>
<p>Carolyn froze as Konstantin turned to her, she put her drink on the table, her eyes darted between the three seated. </p>
<p>“Do you know, I’ve just realised I have a prior engagement.”</p>
<p>“Carolyn please... we need to talk.” Carolyn stepped back as Konstantin reached out a hand across the table to his old friend. </p>
<p>“Eve, Villanelle... I’ll see you tomorrow” with that she turned on her heels to leave, she paused before taking her next step, her exit interrupted by Villanelle... “Actually... I need to go away tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Eve’s head shot sideways... “Go away where?” </p>
<p>Carolyn turned back to listen. </p>
<p>“A job for the Twelve... to test my loyalty.” she scoffed before rolling her eyes, taking a sip from the drink in front of her then slouching against the wood panelled wall. </p>
<p>Eve turned facing her with a concerned expression... “What job?” </p>
<p>Villanelle exaggerated a shrug... “I don’t know” </p>
<p>“Well thank you Villanelle for that futile piece of information.” Carolyn once again turned to leave.</p>
<p>Eve flailed her arms gesturing towards Carolyn, “Hang on hang on... we don’t know if this is a trap,  what’s the job? Do you need a support team?” </p>
<p>Villanelle turned to face Eve, squeezing her thigh under the table, in an attempt to reassure the older woman... “Eve, I don’t think turning up with a team from MI6 will prove my loyalty. I’ll be fine... it’s a small pickup job.” </p>
<p>“And whom will you be picking up?” Carolyn interjected with an intrigued look.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s face crinkled as she let out a muffled groan, she looked at Konstantin... “Irina.”</p>
<p>“I’m coming with you” Konstantin responded defiantly. </p>
<p>“No... you’re not.” She shook her head to older man.</p>
<p>“She’s my daughter!” Konstantin raised his voice, it gained nothing but a sideways glance from a man reading a newspaper on the other side of the pub. </p>
<p>“I need to bring her back for the Twelve, not have you getting involved and running away again... duh.”</p>
<p>Carolyn perched down on the next table, “Most intriguing... why an earth would they send you?” </p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged again.</p>
<p>Carolyn folded her arms across her chest and looked at Konstantin, “There is a driver out front, he’ll take you back to the safe house.” She paused gesturing towards Eve... “Eve will escort you out.” </p>
<p>“Irina is my daughter, I have a right to know...” Carolyn interrupted before he could finish... “May I remind you, you are in our protection for a reason and by all accounts you’re not even an asset anymore... your daughter is.” </p>
<p>Konstantin looked to Eve for back up, she didn’t interject. He knew when he was beaten, finishing the remaining dregs of his drink and sighed... he looked to Villanelle and nodded. He didn’t need to say anything, she knew he was asking her to bring Irina back safely. He stood to leave and gave a resounding smile to his young protégé... “Be safe.”</p>
<p>Carolyn motioned her head to Eve and then to the door, Eve exhaled through her nostrils and shook her head, somewhat irked by being ordered to perform the role of ‘escort’. </p>
<p>Eve walked behind the older man through the pub, she turned when she heard her name being called... “Eve” Villanelle held her empty glass in the air, shaking it slightly to emphasise she wanted another drink. She smirked as she saw Eve’s pissed off expression... “such an asshole” she muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>She walked towards the blacked out Landrover her and Carolyn had arrived in, confirming the destination with the driver, whilst the older man climbed into the back. He grabbed her arm as she went to shut the door... “Eve, let me know when Irina is safe, please.” </p>
<p>Eve didn’t have much love for Konstantin, from the first time they met she thought he was selfish and only looked out for himself, running off to Cuba had proved that point. She knew if or when the opportunity arose he would likely disappear again, this time with Irina. He was very much like Villanelle in wanting nothing more to do with the Twelve, in all honesty she was surprised he was still alive, what did they want with him? In the moment Eve felt sorry for him, she saw the glint of tears forming in his eyes, his expression almost pleading, she squeezed his arm back... “I’ll do my best.” </p>
<p>She slammed the door shut and walked back inside the pub, manoeuvring back up to the bar and pointed in Villanelle’s direction... “One of whatever she’s drinking.”</p>
<p>“One glass of London’s finest tap water coming up”</p>
<p>Eve stifled a laugh, shaking her head, of course she was drinking water, Eve knew Villanelle wasn’t much of a drinker, especially before a job. She looked back to the table, Carolyn had taken the seat occupied by Konstantin, opposite from Villanelle. The women looked deep in conversation, Eve’s brow raised questionably. She took the glass and sat back next to Villanelle. </p>
<p>“O good you’re back... we’ve confirmed the interception detail.” Carolyn gave a quick smile and no sooner had Eve sat down the older woman started gathering her coat and bag... “That’s it?” Eve asked looking puzzled. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Carolyn gave a short response.</p>
<p>“Okaaay... so what’s the plan?” </p>
<p>“We’ll need a distraction to get you in with Irina... find out what she’s been told and get her onside, before Villanelle delivers her to the Twelve.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Eve’s eyebrows were raised.</p>
<p>“Yes, you Eve. She knows you and who you work for, she will trust you... if not, we’ll use Konstantin as bait if we have to.”</p>
<p>“Bait?”</p>
<p>“Yes Eve, bait, do keep up.” </p>
<p>Eve felt Villanelle’s hand grip on the outside of her thigh, the touch made her feel warmth, her heart skipped a beat as she felt the heat radiating from the younger woman’s touch. It was gone all too soon as Villanelle reached inside her inner jacket pocket, pulling out a postcard. She twisted it round in her fingers before placing it on the table picture up. The photo was of a street scene of old, traditional looking houses with cobbled stones for a road, possibly Eastern Europe Eve thought. Villanelle lifted her thumb to reveal the destination, ‘Riga’ sprawled in red lettering.</p>
<p>Eve’s brow crinkled in confusion, whilst Carolyn’s face remained expressionless. </p>
<p>“Riga?” Eve questioned... “Why would Irina be in Riga? Training maybe?” She looked to Villanelle, thinking maybe the younger woman would be able to provide some answers. </p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged “I guess they could have updated the training.” </p>
<p>Eve hmmm’d before frowning at the word ‘updated’. She realised at this point she had never thought to ask Villanelle about the training she was put through by the Twelve. If her short interactions with Dasha were anything to go by she realised how truly awful it must have been for Villanelle learning her trade. Eve instinctively reached out to grasp Villanelle’s hand, Villanelle looked down at their hands now entwined on the table and then back to Eve. As Carolyn cleared her throat, Eve’s hand retreated back into her lap, Villanelle quickly grasped it again under the table and the women exchanged knowing glances. </p>
<p>“Do you have any contacts in Riga?” Eve looked to Carolyn. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I could speak to Jeremy, you know Jeremy, smashing gentleman but a terrible body odour problem. Some people say that’s why they moved him international.” Carolyn chuckled as both Eve and Villanelle pulled disgusted looks. </p>
<p>“I do not think I need Jeremy’s help in Riga, I don’t like bad smells.” Villanelle frowned. </p>
<p>Eve smirked. </p>
<p>“I’ll make a call. Anyway... that’s quite enough gooseberry playing for me for one evening. Eve you better go home and pack, I hear Tallinn is most delightful this time of year.” Carolyn stood as she put her coat on and collected her bag from the other chair.</p>
<p>“Erm... if Irina is in Riga then why am I going to Tallinn?”</p>
<p>Carolyn tutted - not subtly either “Distraction Eve. No doubt the Twelve will be watching Riga and London like hawks so if we stand a chance of interception it will need to be on neutral soil. I’ll ask Audrey to sort out the flights, you leave tomorrow.”  She looked towards Villanelle and nodded “Good luck.” and with that she was gone. </p>
<p>“She is a phenomenal woman.” Villanelle watched as Carolyn strides became distant. </p>
<p>Eve scoffed... “She sure is something.” </p>
<p>Villanelle grinned and reached up to cup Eve’s cheek with her hand... “Don’t be jealous Eve.” Villanelle laughed as Eve frowned, she leaned in to close the space between them gently pressing her lips to Eve’s.</p>
<p>Villanelle pulled back and bit her bottom lip, “I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” </p>
<p>Eve smiled, shyly looking away as she felt the blush creep across her cheeks, she looked back up to Villanelle, before leaning forward capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, as their fingers remained entwined in Eve’s lap. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about all this? You’re hardly Irina’s favourite person.” Eve stroked her finger along Villanelle’s jaw.</p>
<p>The younger woman looked down and sighed, “If we want Helene to trust me, I have no choice. We can’t run, we have no money.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeh, about that... what happened?”</p>
<p>Villanelle rolled her eyes, “They saw the accounts being changed, the Bear did not do a good job.” She paused for a second before continuing “Konstantin agreed to be Irina’s handler.”</p>
<p>Eve moved her hand to her chin in confusion... “So that’s why he’s still alive. What makes them think they can trust him again?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Eve. But... they know everything about me and you, Helene asked after you.” </p>
<p>Villanelle watched as Eve’s eyebrow peaked, “Don’t worry... I told her I was fucking you to get MI6 information...” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed and tilted her head to the side... “So that’s the reason we’re together?”</p>
<p>Villanelle grinned, leaning in close enough to whisper directly in Eve’s ear... Eve felt her warm breath travel down the side of her neck “I also told her how good you taste... and how I love looking down and seeing your head between my thighs.”</p>
<p>An audible gurgle escapes from Eve’s mouth which made Villanelle laugh against Eve’s neck. Her teasing had the desired affect. Eve couldn’t believe how that drawn out low tone unraveled her every time. She felt the searing heat course through her body settling between her thighs and exhaled a deep breath.</p>
<p>Eve bit her bottom lip trying to regain some form of composure, reaching to tuck a stray hair behind Villanelle’s ear...</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Villanelle, what happened!?” </p>
<p>Eve spotted the growing bruise on Villanelle’s temple from when the over friendly guard slammed her head into the wall. Villanelle recoiled slightly as Eve ran her thumb over the deep purple mark. </p>
<p>She waved Eve’s hand away... “It’s nothing Eve... nothing compared to being stabbed anyway.” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked, Eve’s mouth fell open and she snorted a laugh, shaking her head back at Villanelle. She swiped her thumb over the angry mark again, her breath hitched as she felt Villanelle lean into her touch. Eve pushed herself up a little from the chair and kissed the bruised area. Villanelle closed her eyes, it hurt a little but she thought it was worth it to feel Eve kiss her pain away. They sat in silence for a moment, before Eve spoke.</p>
<p>“How are you going to get Irina to Tallinn?” </p>
<p>Villanelle fiddled with the postcard on the table... “I haven’t thought about it yet.... You’ll need to get a burner phone as soon as you land, that way we can stay in contact. I have one at hom...” Villanelle quickly corrected herself “your house.” </p>
<p>Eve grinned at the younger woman, “You can say home Villanelle. It’s yours too now. I mean your clothes and fancy shoes have practically taken over the place.” Eve watched as Villanelle glanced away, overcome with shyness, as the corner of her mouth curled into a smile.</p>
<p>“Home.” Villanelle tested how it sounded, “Our home....I think I like how it sounds.” She grinned back at Eve.</p>
<p>Eve laughed and pressed herself into Villanelle, closing the space between their bodies. The younger woman was warm to the touch, it made Eve feel safe and protected as Villanelle wrapped her arms around her back, running her fingertips slowly up and down Eve’s spine. Villanelle took the opportunity to inhale the scent of Eve’s shampoo radiating from her curls and gently squeezed the back of her neck... “I’ve never had a home before Eve, a proper one I mean.” Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s chest, she could hear her heart beating as she pressed her lips to the younger woman’s collarbone... “I know...” </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment, Eve never could have imagined seeing the softer, emotional side of Villanelle. Villanelle couldn’t believe she had finally found her home and with Eve. The beautiful woman that she couldn’t stop thinking about since the first time she laid eyes on her.</p>
<p>“Eve...?” She asked questionably.</p>
<p>“Mm?” </p>
<p>“What does playing a gooseberry mean?” </p>
<p>Eve looked up, laughing at Villanelle’s innocent expression, “You know like two’s company, three’s a crowd.” </p>
<p>“Oh” Villanelle quirked her head to the side... “Sometimes three can be better than two.” She raised her eyebrows before flashing Eve a devilish grin. </p>
<p>“Oh stop!” Eve gave Villanelle a playful shove pushing her away... “Heeey, I’m joking... you are more than enough for me.” Villanelle pulled Eve back into her embrace and sighed contently.</p>
<p>“Eve... We should really go home now and have a lot of sex...”</p>
<p>“Uh huh... is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes! We might not see each other for a few days. I’m being practical.” </p>
<p>Eve shook her head... “Come on let’s go home and... pack.” </p>
<p>Villanelle scoffed... “Oh Eve you’re so boring.” </p>
<p>Eve waved to the barman on their way out. An evening breeze met them as they left the pub. The street was quiet. Villanelle held out her hand and Eve instantly grasped it. They walked up the street hand in hand. Eve couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy. She decided to enjoy the evening and forget what tomorrow would bring. Villanelle caught Eve stealing glances at her every few minutes, she thought about teasing the older woman but thought better of it. They were going home, to their home.</p>
<p>As they headed towards the busier high road towards the tube, Villanelle spun Eve in one swift motion and pushed her up against the side of the wall. She ensured one arm was behind Eve’s head so the older woman wouldn’t feel the impact and the other across her chest pinning Eve in place. </p>
<p>“Wh... what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can wait until we get home...” it was said in a low and delicious tone which sent sparks flying in the pit of Eve’s stomach. She shuffled her feet to pause the pressure growing between her thighs. Villanelle smirked and looked down the length of Eve’s body with her eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>The breeze caught Eve’s curls perfectly, she stared back into Villanelle’s eyes and bit her bottom lip, holding the younger woman’s elbow just to maintain some form of touch. </p>
<p>Villanelle was breathing heavy, her glance flicked between Eve’s eyes and her lips. Eve leaned her head forwards meeting Villanelle in the middle. Their lips crashed together, starting off gently then becoming more urgent and rushed. Villanelle smiled into the kiss as she felt Eve’s tongue probe at the entrance to her mouth begging to be let inside. She nipped Eve’s tongue between her teeth before letting it glide inside massaging her own tongue. Eve was somewhat panting soft moans into the younger woman’s mouth, their chests heaved as the kiss was eventually broken.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Vil...” </p>
<p>Eve’s words were cut off as Villanelle continued a trail of kisses down Eve’s jaw, biting and nipping at her neck before running her tongue along the edge of Eve’s ear. She slid her hand up inside Eve’s shirt purposefully squeezing her breasts through the thin material of her bra, she felt Eve’s nipples instantly respond to her touch. Eve closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall. Villanelle smirked as a deep moan escaped from Eve’s throat. </p>
<p>Eve gripped on the edges of Villanelle’s tailored jacket and pulled her in closer. </p>
<p>“Let’s... go... home...” Eve’s words came out in a pant, she looked well and truly flustered. Villanelle thought she looked beautiful and smiled as she kissed the older woman, biting Eve’s bottom lip gently tugging it back between her teeth. </p>
<p>“Ok... ok” Eve placed her palm in the middle of Villanelle’s chest and pushed her back slowly. “Let’s get a cab... unless you’d prefer to perform a public show.” She saw Villanelle grin... “Don’t answer that, we’re getting a cab.” </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the uber to arrive. As they climbed in the back Villanelle positioned herself in the middle seat as close to Eve as possible. </p>
<p>Eve placed her hand on Villanelle’s thigh, gently squeezing it, taking a deep breath as Villanelle slipped her hand under Eve’s coat which was splayed across their laps.</p>
<p>Villanelle couldn't keep her hands off Eve’s body, slowly moving her hand up the bottom of her shirt and around the waistband of her trousers. Eve’s stomach felt soft and warm, she looked into Eve’s eyes, Eve looked back into hers. </p>
<p>"Villanelle" Eve sighed, she felt a wave of embarrassment overcome her as she caught the uber driver watching them in the mirror. Not that he could see anything, with the coat blocking Villanelle’s wandering hands.</p>
<p>Villanelle lifted her hand to Eve’s chin and gently guided her face towards her, she leaned in kissing Eve hard, Eve moaned into the kiss but pulled back slightly "the driver..."</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled and pouted her lips... Slowly running her tongue across her bottom lip, she tucked Eve’s loose curl behind her ear and leaned in closer.</p>
<p>Eve closed her eyes as she felt Villanelle’s warm breath send a shiver down her spine... "I hope you're not going shy on me..." </p>
<p>Eve blushed as Villanelle’s low voice penetrated her thoughts. Glancing away as she replayed the moment on the street just minutes earlier, how she loved feeling the weight of Villanelle pressed against her and Villanelle’s kisses blazing a path down her jaw. She felt a tingle between her thighs as a soft moan escaped her lips.</p>
<p>Villanelle watched Eve’s chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath, biting her lip and kept talking directly in her ear "I bet you are wet Eve..."</p>
<p>"Uh..." Eve squeezed Villanelle’s thigh under her coat and looked towards the mirror... The driver had his phone on loudspeaker and was no longer paying attention to his passengers.</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled against Eve’s ear as she heard her gasp, she knew her words were having the desired affect. "I want to taste you Eve..." </p>
<p>Villanelle ran her tongue along the edge of Eve’s ear, slowly nipping on her earlobe, Eve emitted a silent moan which only Villanelle could hear. Villanelle ran her hand across Eve’s breasts, slowly circling the outline of her strained her nipples through Eve’s shirt. </p>
<p>Eve held Villanelle’s neck and kissed her passionately, parting her lips as she felt the younger woman’s  tongue exploring her mouth. Villanelle’s rasping voice talking dirty in her ear was too much for Eve to handle.</p>
<p>Villanelle pulled back from the kiss... "Eve... you are so beautiful... I can't wait to hear you moan my name all night long"</p>
<p>Eve sighed "Villanelle...”</p>
<p>"Oh... a preview" Villanelle smirked, that familiar smug grin formed across her face.</p>
<p>The uber ride felt like it was lasting forever, Eve’s frustration was building. She loved Villanelle’s teasing words, excitement pulsed through her body, she kept picturing Villanelle’s head between her thighs fucking her with her tongue and fingers, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>Eve shifted awkwardly, squeezing her thighs together... "Am I turning you on Eve?" Villanelle smirked... Flashing her killer smile.</p>
<p>"You know exactly what you're doing to me" Eve panted in response turning towards the blonde haired woman. Eve smiled with intent as an idea flashed across her mind "two can play that game"</p>
<p>Villanelle pushed her tongue into the side of her mouth watching Eve closely... "You didn't answer my question" She raised her eyebrows as she felt Eve’s hand on top of her own guiding it lower between her thighs...</p>
<p>Eve looked at Villanelle and smiled running her thumb across her bottom lip. She let her hand run down Villanelle’s chest, slowly pinging the front of her crisp white top catching a glimpse of her breasts. "Mmm..." Eve sighed, biting the corner of her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes as she slid her hand down inside the blonde haired woman’s suit trousers. "Fuck..." Eve watched Villanelle intently as her fingers explored her growing wetness... Villanelle reacted instinctively, her thighs parting wider.</p>
<p>Eve feigned shock, dropping her mouth open, “You're so wet" Eve grinned... "For me"</p>
<p>Villanelle lifted her hips somewhat surprised at Eve’s forward touch, "shit Eve... " Eve leaned in sucking on Villanelle’s throat as the younger woman swallowed hard. </p>
<p>“Now who's moaning MY name..." Eve teased watching Villanelle’s expression as she circled her fingers over her clit.</p>
<p>Eve smiled leaving a trail of kisses along Villanelle’s collarbone... Villanelle opened her mouth, sighing as her eyes fluttered "No one likes a tease Eve"</p>
<p>Eve frowned "ha! Coming from you!?" she responded sarcastically, slowly bringing her hand up from between Villanelle’s thighs to her face. Villanelle groaned as Eve’s touches left her wanting more. </p>
<p>Eve looked at Villanelle and slowly began kissing her fingertips and seductively licking her fingers, tasting Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle watched Eve intently, running her hand up the back of her head and gently twisting her fingers deep into Eve’s curls. She watched as Eve’s fingers disappeared into her mouth. Villanelle’s chest heaved, somehow she had become the one that was totally unravelled. “God... that is so sexy.”</p>
<p>Villanelle moistened her bottom lip with her tongue and leaned in towards Eve. Eve ducked the younger woman’s advances and motioned to the driver... </p>
<p>“Anywhere here is fine thanks, we’re just on the left.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tale of Two Cities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s a bit of a long one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Eve’s shoulders dropped as she saw Hugo wheeling a suitcase towards her with a duffel bag hung across his shoulder, in the departure lounge at London Stansted. He sat down next to her, she looked visibly irritated as his bag nudged into her arm almost causing her to drop her her takeaway cup of coffee as he swung it onto the floor. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not too thrilled about this either.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious...? Carolyn wanted someone to keep an eye on you and your little girlfriend.” </p><p>Eve purposely avoided the ‘girlfriend’ sentiment from Hugo. She wasn’t even sure if Villanelle was her girlfriend, they hadn’t quite gotten round to having that discussion of ‘labels’. </p><p>After their night on the bridge, they had jumped headfirst into a whirlwind romance fuelled by lust and want, which had somewhat settled into a form of domestic bliss. Villanelle had practically moved in with Eve, they cooked dinner together (well Villanelle cooked whilst Eve supervised with a glass of wine - Villanelle knew Eve was a terrible cook!). They had cute lunch dates in town and walks down the Southbank along the river before spending their evenings curled up on the sofa watching movies, and having ‘mind blowing’ sex as Eve more than once referred to. That is before Carolyn came a-calling... and they were dragged back in to the merky world of The Twelve. Eve shifted on the uncomfortable departure lounge chair to face Hugo... </p><p>“And she picked you?”</p><p>“Not exactly. Bear’s afraid of flying and Jaime’s babysitting. So here I am.”</p><p>Eve scoffed at that response. “And here you are... I don’t need a chaperone.”</p><p>“And I don’t need to be shot... again. So let’s stick to the job this time.” </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted was to spend forced time with Hugo. </p><p>She watched as the other passengers rushed about the terminal to their departure gates with their luggage following behind, most likely venturing to faraway holiday destinations. It took her back to Tower Bridge, the regular, ‘normal’ looking commuters that passed her and Villanelle that evening. </p><p>She noticed how boring everyone looked, caught up in their own little worlds... and here she was, chasing her former-assassin lover around the world to defeat a secret organisation threatening to destabilise the world as we knew it, not to mention she’d recovered from being shot! She felt like she was involved in a plot from a spy thriller movie not living her actual life.</p><p>‘I use to be like that’ she thought to herself, then sniggered as she remembered Villanelle’s response ‘What? Badly dressed?’... she felt a pang of jealousy, she’d much prefer to be jetting off to explore the world with Villanelle then following an international crime syndicate to drab Eastern Europe, not even sure sure if they’d make it out the other side alive. </p><p>Eve was actually quite fond of Eastern Europe, she and Niko had visited his home town in Poland a couple of times, she loved the quaint little villages, hearty portions and welcoming locals. She knew this trip would be a world a way from all of that.</p><p>She couldn’t help but think what luxury destination Villanelle would insist on taking her to first...</p><p>Perhaps a honeymoon in Bora Bora or the Seychelles, Eve shook her head as if to shake her mind back into normality... honeymoon?... they weren’t even  ‘girlfriends’ let alone marriage.</p><p>Eve’s thoughts drifted further afield, she wondered whether Villanelle would wear a traditional white wedding dress or opt for a classy tuxedo suit that cut in at all the right places extenuating her perfect body and womanly curves. ‘Damn her for looking so good in everything!’ Eve smirked.</p><p>Eve pictured Villanelle in the suit (it was always going to be the suit)... of course Eve would wear a long flowing white dress, an off the shoulder number and it would definitely have a train, nothing too big but one that gave the illusion of her floating on air as she walked down the aisle, maybe with some lace detail around the bralette and hips. She would take Villanelle’s breath away. </p><p>Eve pictured Villanelle’s hands resting on her waist as she pulled either sides of the bow tie which rested loosely around Villanelle’s neck, drawing her wife in for a kiss, their lips crashing together... </p><p>Eve awkwardly pressed her thighs together to quell the growing burning sensation at the thought of a wedding night with Villanelle. Her face flushed as she pictured slowly undressing the younger woman and shedding her of that exquisite suit.</p><p>With her elbow on the arm rest of the seat she rustled her fingers through her dark curls taking a long sip of coffee and she sighed, her mouth rounding into a smile, her thoughts were absurd, nothing about Villanelle screamed marriage material - Being married didn’t work out too well for her either. </p><p>Hugo was watching Eve intently... “You’re thinking about her aren’t you?”</p><p>Eve jolted up, she had allowed herself to forget that Hugo even existed, let alone was perched next to her, watching her every expression with amusement. Eve liked Hugo originally, sure he was one of those stuck up Oxbridge prep boys and he talked about sex way too much but he was easy going and charming in his own way. He knew what it took to be in a spy thriller movie too after surviving being shot, no thanks to Eve. Eve knew it would easier for both of them if they could just get along on this venture.  </p><p>Eve wasn’t sure why but she indulged him in response... “Is it that obvious?” </p><p>Hugo smirked... “I thought you just fancied each other before... but now... now you seem different. Don’t get me wrong, a good different, I just can’t quite put my finger on it.”</p><p>Eve sighed contently... “Really? You think?...” </p><p>Eve pondered the admission before continuing “I don’t know... I just feel... alive. She makes me feel wide awake, like the life I had with Niko... I always felt I was hiding a part of myself and now I’m... I’m  free, y’know?” </p><p>Eve didn’t wait for Hugo’s response, in that moment she didn’t need his approval, she no longer felt sadness at the mention of Niko’s name either, she truly felt like this was where she was meant to be in her life... “Maybe being shot does that to you!?” She laughed as Hugo shook his head. </p><p>“So... what’s she like?” Hugo’s eyebrow raised quizzically and his tone was smarmy... “in the bedroom I mean... I bet she’s wild.”</p><p>“Hugo! I’m not dignifying that with an answer.” Eve feigned disgust at the question and slapped Hugo with a magazine that she had intended to read on the flight. </p><p>“Ok ok...” Hugo raised his hands in defence... then glanced back at Eve... “You really have that nympho cougar look down.” </p><p>“Shut up” Eve rolled her eyes before slouching down into her seat with a mischievous smile on her face. </p><p>————-</p><p>Riga </p><p>Villanelle dropped her backpack by the hotel room door, something that had always stuck with her from training in case she needed to make a quick getaway. She didn’t pack much, with the hope of this being an in-and-out job. She headed straight for the shower before relaxing out on the small double, lounging in a bathrobe with the hotel name branded on its lapel. Her dark blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders. </p><p>Villanelle had researched the building and surrounding area of where she was supposedly meant to pick Irina up from. The streets were narrow, but with multiple off-street doorways if there came a need to dive for cover. The building was security heavy with armed guards. Were The Twelve really operating in plain site? Something still felt a little off, why would they not just fly Irina over? </p><p>She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and starting looking into how she would get Irina to Tallinn and to Eve. A four hour FlixBus journey seemed the safest and cheapest option. She booked two one-way tickets for tomorrow evening, and would pay for them in cash leaving no paper trail. </p><p>Villanelle knew Eve was due to land late morning and would wait for the older woman to contact her on a burner phone to let her know the plan like they had agreed. She couldn’t risk being comprised by The Twelve, she certainly wouldn’t make it out alive if they found MI6 quizzing their asset.</p><p>Villanelle turned her attention back to the pickup point, she zoomed in on photos of the building exterior, trying to identify the best way to make her entrance undetected. She noticed a bronzed plaque near the entrance which she could just about make out ‘Military School for Girls’ - a frowned expression settled across her brow as she closed the laptop, casting it aside.</p><p>Villanelle looked up at the overcast sky, grey clouds acting like a blanket as far as the eye could see. She scoffed as rain droplets started spitting down across her face. Eastern Europe was always so gloomy and dull much like the weather. She preferred the colours, smells and boisterous vibes of the Western European cities, the raging nightlife and beautiful women that accompanied it. Riga reminded her of home - her old home in Russia not the home she now shared with Eve. </p><p>As she walked through Old Town on the cobbled roads, she appreciated the rustic architecture, it was a mix of modern retail shops and traditional local delicacies with the odd tourist shop dotted on every street. </p><p>She had settled on entering the school through the front disguised as a teacher, of what subject she wasn’t sure yet. What subjects do they teach at Military school? </p><p>Having safely picked up the FlixBus tickets, Villanelle headed to the shops to find a ‘teacher-proof’ costume. She opted for wide legged, high-waisted trousers, in a slick checked print, twinned this with a crisp white shirt, ‘magnificent’ she smirked, checking herself out in the mirror channelling her inner Carolyn with a stoic British accent.</p><p>Villanelle sat outside a small cafe and observed the school from the opposite street, no one seemed to go in or out, there only seemed to be movement when the guards changed shift. She smiled at the waitress as she cleared her now empty latte cup. </p><p>“What is that place?” She nodded towards the school. </p><p>The waitress shrugged, her response in broken English... “Nobody really knows, some type of school. One day it was empty the next...” her hand gestured to the moving guards “all of them.” </p><p>“We joke they must be protecting the Crown Jewels no?” the waitress chuckled and the corners of Villanelle’s mouth raised into a feigned smile. </p><p>She looked back towards the school as the waitress made her way inside. </p><p>Maybe it was The Twelve and they were expecting her? It was worth a try. </p><p>Villanelle took a deep breath and pushed herself up from the outdoor seating. She waited for a car to pass and marched defiantly across the road approaching the gate. </p><p>In her best British accent, she peered through the black metal bars and called out “Good afternoon...” no response, she pouted in frustration. Her face softened as a guard appeared from his station, she waved furiously “Hello... good afternoon sir”. She heard the guard grunt as her waving caught his attention, he trudged heavily in her direction, his hands gripped on the automatic weapon. She smiled at him as he approached, his voice was low “Yes?”</p><p>“Good afternoon sir, how do you do? I understand you’re expecting me, Helene phoned in advance to confirm my arrival.” </p><p>She stuck her hand through the gate to shake his hand, the guard just looked down at Villanelle’s hand then back up to her face. She in turn eyed the Russian standard issue automatic rifle and a key card hanging from his waist belt. </p><p>“No one is expected. You have the wrong address.” </p><p>“Ooff nonsense sir. I’ve come all the way from London especially to see... my sister, it’s our father you see... he doesn’t have long to live” Villanelle clutched at her chest, allowing the guards eyes to linger for just a tad too long on her breasts “... it’s his heart... dodgy tickers run in our family.” </p><p>“Wrong address” the guard turns to walk away from her... “I can assure you the principal is aware of my arrival.” </p><p>As the guard turns back, Villanelle reaches through the gate gripping his arm, her body pressed against the cold metal, she gives him a pleading smile. With his eyes focused on hers, she slips her other hand between them and carefully unclips the keycard from his belt and pushes it up her sleeve in one swift motion. The guard shrugs himself free from her grip and sniggers... “Do not come here again, if you do I will shoot you.” </p><p>Villanelle drops her mouth in shock “Is that any way to speak to a lady? Mark my words sir I will be writing a letter of complaint to your superiors.” The guard shakes his head and laughs making his way back to his station point. </p><p>Villanelle turns and walks away. She reflected on his identifiable Russian accent and the standard issue weaponry, but if they wasn’t expecting her then that wasn’t The Twelve? The confused crinkle in her brow returned, she made her way back to the cafe, reclaiming a table outside, still contemplating the exchange... Russian but not The Twelve...? </p><p>“Back so soon?” The familiar waitress wiped down the table, leaning over Villanelle in the process, giving her a glance at her ample chest, Villanelle’s eyes widened and she smiled “I would love another one of those amazing lattes.” </p><p>“Of course” the waitress squeezed Villanelle’s forearm reassuringly and smiled back at the blonde haired woman as she headed inside. </p><p>Not a moment later the waitress returned with her order. Villanelle took the opportunity to ask about their not so friendly neighbours, “Do they ever come out of there?” she motioned towards the school. </p><p>“Um... one, two times. They sometimes come here for takeouts. They mainly speak Russian, I hear bits” the waitress pointed to herself “My grandmother was from St. Petersburg.”</p><p>Villanelle raised her eyebrow “St. Petersburg is a beautiful city.”</p><p>“I have never been. My grandmother was...” the waitress paused before slowly mouthing “K G B” Villanelle tilted her head, her eyes squinting as if this would help her understand better. The waitress trailed off... “My family fled Russia soon after.” </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth curled into a smile, “Thank you!” the waitress looked somewhat perplexed by her sudden outburst... “For the latte... and I’m sorry about your grandmother.”</p><p>The waitress gave a confused smile... “Are you here on your own?” </p><p>Villanelle looked up at her... “For now”</p><p>The waitress looked like she was readying herself to continue the conversation, she opened her mouth to speak when their attention was drawn to the gates of the school. They both watched as the metal bars Villanelle was pressed against earlier opened inwards. A few moments later, a stocky man in cargo pants and a white vest top started shouting orders in Russian and blowing a whistle. Villanelle winced as the loud whistling noise pierced her ears. </p><p>She stared intensely as rows of girls began jogging out of the compound. Her eyes darted along the rows until she spotted Irina. The young girls hair was longer, still curly and almost past her shoulders. She looked older and leaner. </p><p>Villanelle turned back to the waitress... “Does this happen everyday?” </p><p>“Yes... they usually head to the Kronvalda Parks, I see them in the morning sometimes before opening the cafe.”</p><p>“Interesting” Villanelle pouted as she watched the group disappear up the street. She decided to head to the park, suss out their route and see if there was any way she could make contact with Irina without entering the school.</p><p>“Thank you again for the latte” She exchanged pleasantries with the waitress and followed towards the park. </p><p>Villanelle pulled the collar of her long, tailored coat up around her face to protect herself from the chilly weather and also so she blended in inconspicuously. She spotted the group doing laps as she approached the park, taking a seat on a bench near one of the exits. She felt the burner phone vibrate in her pocket...</p><p>‘It’s me E x’</p><p>She smiled wide as she read the message which appeared on the screen, quickly typing a response before saving the number in her phone.</p><p> </p><p>V: Finally! How was the flight? </p><p>E: Fine. Hugo is with me.</p><p>V: What? Why? </p><p>E: Carolyn.<br/>
E: Have you found Irina?</p><p>V: Kind of. I’ll call you later. x</p><p>E: Ok x</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle slipped the phone inside her coat pocket as her head lifted to return to watching the group. She smirked as she saw Irina lagging towards the back of the group, she didn’t seem the athletic type. </p><p>The park was pretty much an open space, with tall trees lining the paths. The blustery wind swirled the autumnal leaves across the ground. A small bridge decorated with padlocks overlooked a gentle stream which separated the two sides.</p><p>On the far side stood a grand cathedral, the decorative off white stone structure with golden domes stood proud looking across Old Town. She watched in the distance as the annoying whistling man directed the girls passed the ornate cathedral entrance. </p><p>Villanelle stood and headed in the same direction, pushing her slender fingers deep inside her pockets. She felt the phone against her hand, she had so much to tell Eve. Irina was almost certainly being held by the KGB. Most likely something Konstantin had arranged before he headed to Cuba. Extracting Irina from them would surely show her loyalty to The Twelve? </p><p>She couldn’t help but listen to that nagging feeling... Why would Konstantin not tell her? They were practically together all day yesterday, he had the time to warn her in the pub before Eve and Carolyn arrived. </p><p>Her thoughts took her straight outside the cathedral entrance. She looked up at the imposing building and skipped up the steps towards the door. It was heavy, she pressed her weight against it and slid inside the narrow gap before taking a pew in one of the middle rows. She closed her eyes, her mind devising a plan for tomorrow. </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Tallinn</p><p>Eve left Hugo to his own devices in his hotel room whilst she patiently waited for Villanelle’s call. He knocked to see if she wanted to get some food, she made her excuses and said she’d see him later.</p><p>It was about an hour after their initial text exchange that the burner phone rattled loudly against the mahogany bedside table. Her hands scrambled to accept the call. </p><p>“Hey... are you ok?” </p><p>Villanelle sighed as she heard Eve’s voice... “It’s good to hear your voice.” She took a deep breath “Eve... I think Irina is being held by the KGB.” She paused before continuing “The Twelve never had her.”</p><p>“Shit! How does that even...” Eve cut herself off mid-sentence... “Konstantin?” She asked questionably.</p><p>Villanelle relayed to Eve how she approached the school gates and her exchange with the guard. She then explained how she followed the running group to the park. </p><p>“I’m going to get her from the park tomorrow morning. The bus leaves at 4, we’ll get to you around 8-8:30.” </p><p>Eve nodded as she jotted down the details on a notepad by the bed light. </p><p>“Hey Vil... are you alright?” Eve heard a long sigh through the phone.</p><p>“Eve... I’m sick of all of this... Konstantin, Irina, Carolyn, The Twelve. They are playing games with our lives. I just want to disappear... I want us to disappear.” </p><p>Eve could hear the pain in the younger woman’s voice... “I know.” was all she could muster in response.</p><p>“I want to be with you, not in shitty Latvia babysitting an annoying brat.”</p><p>Eve chuckled, appreciating the sentiment of Villanelle wanting to be with her.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better I’d rather be babysitting Irina than hanging out with Hugo.” </p><p>Villanelle snorts a laugh, “Good. We can swap tomorrow then.” </p><p>“Eve... is there something you want to tell me?” Villanelle’s tone was serious.</p><p>“Er...”</p><p>“Should I be worried about you and Hugo... alone... in a hotel together?” The younger woman laughed as she teased Eve.</p><p>“You are such a dick!” Eve shook her head, she was glad to hear Villanelle’s laughter. </p><p>“Maybe we should have phone sex now so you won’t be tempted to use him like a human dildo later?” </p><p>“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” </p><p>Eve could almost see the smug look on Villanelle’s face through the phone “Nope!” </p><p>Villanelle heard the knock on Eve’s door through the phone... “I’ll leave you to explore Tallinn with your toyboy. Have fun... but not too much. I’ll see you tomorrow Eve.” </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>There was another knock at the door... “Ok, ok I’m coming...” </p><p>Eve froze as she opened the door, greeted by a large man, his arm outstretched holding a gun to her head. He pressed his forefinger to his lips ordering her to be quiet. Eve’s mouth hung open in shock and she nodded her head compliantly as he let himself in, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another long chapter! Have split this one and the next in half. There’s a lot of dialogue (sorry!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tallinn<br/>———-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eve backed away from the imposing figure until she felt the back of her legs hit the bed. The man kept the gun pointed to her forehead, commanding her to sit. Her legs buckled automatically. </p>
<p>Eve felt a sudden wash of calm come over her, she wasn’t scared, she didn’t cry, she just felt still... almost accepting that this situation is now an everyday occurrence in her life. She had killed before and she wasn’t afraid to kill again, especially if it meant protecting her new life with Villanelle. She knew she had to stay calm in order to gain control. </p>
<p>She watched as the man pulled out the chair nestled under the hotel desk, positioning it opposite her. </p>
<p>“Eve Polastri, we finally meet.” </p>
<p>Eve watched as the man opposite her relaxed into the seat. His head was shaven short, he had a couple days worth of stubble which framed his chin. His accent was Russian. He was dressed head to foot in black. Looking more like a foot soldier than a business man. His dark eyes darted around the room taking in the hotel decorum before settling back on Eve.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Eve willed herself to sound strong and resilient but her voice wavered as she addressed the man who obviously already knew who she was.</p>
<p>The burly man laughed, his mouth rounding into a smile. </p>
<p>“Are you with The Twelve?” Her second question sounded more solid - Eve thought so anyway.</p>
<p>The man laughed again, “You think I am them because I am Russian?” </p>
<p>Eve shrugged, eyes not straying far from the pistol facing her, “What do you want from me?” Her mind raced, if he knew who ‘they’ were and wasn’t one of them then who the fuck was he?</p>
<p>“Where is the girl?” He placed the gun on the desk behind him and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. Eve’s eyes followed his every movement. </p>
<p>“What girl?” Eve’s hands rested in her lap, she wanted to show she was harmless - defenceless even and not a threat. </p>
<p>The man exhaled heavily, his head moving from side to side as he shook it, irritated by Eve’s response.</p>
<p>“Ms Polastri, you are an agent of the British intelligence service no? Please do not play dumb with me... Where is Villanelle?”</p>
<p>Eve shrugged “She’s not here.” She knew which city Villanelle was in but technically didn’t know her exact whereabouts. Her response seemed to test the patience of her guest. </p>
<p>The man rose to his feet and reached for the gun, pacing the small space between the bed and desk... “You take me for an idiot.” It was a statement rather than a question. </p>
<p>“I can see she is not here.” He motioned the gun as if to say not here in this room, before continuing.</p>
<p>“We have been watching you both. Wherever one of you is the other isn’t far behind. Do not make me ask you again.” </p>
<p>Eve took a deep breath as she stared down the barrel of the gun “She’s in Riga.”</p>
<p>Eve watched as the man’s eyebrows peaked with interest. “And what is she doing in Riga?”</p>
<p>As Eve went to speak the moment was interrupted as the burner phone vibrated on the bedside table. Eve glanced over her shoulder, before she could react the man had grabbed it.</p>
<p>“This will be her, no?” </p>
<p>Eve slowly nodded, weighing up her options, she could make a break for the door now whilst he was seemingly distracted but would likely be shot in the back. Even if she got out to the corridor there was no where to run but to Hugo’s room a few doors down. If Hugo was still out exploring the city she would have no escape, all paths in this moment led to her being shot and she really didn’t fancy that happening a second time. Eve stayed put, perched at the end of the bed. The man motioned for her to stay quiet and raised the gun as he accepted the call. </p>
<p>“How is Riga Villanelle? I trust the Latvians are treating you well.” </p>
<p>Villanelle sat bolt upright in her hotel room, her heart beating through her chest as the panic set in. “Where is Eve? Eveeee!” She shouted through the phone. </p>
<p>Eve heard the cry through the speaker, she looked up at the man pleadingly. The man pulled the phone away from his ear at the loud tone. </p>
<p>“Eve is here. She is fine.”</p>
<p>He gestured for Eve to speak. </p>
<p>“Villanelle, it’s ok, I’m here.” </p>
<p>He snatched the phone away before Eve could say anything else. </p>
<p>“See?” The man laughed, which only seem to goad Villanelle. “Eveeee, Eveee are you hurt? Who the fuck are you? I swear if you hurt her, I will fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>“Relax Villanelle. I’m not here to hurt either of you. Plus I heard killing wasn’t really your thing these days?” He laughed again. Villanelle pushed her lips out in irritation at that comment. Who the fuck was this guy and how did he know so much about her and Eve?</p>
<p>“Who are you?” </p>
<p>There was a long pause before he spoke... “My name is Gregor Duzran. I understand you know my mother... Dasha Duzran.” He waited for Villanelle’s response and looked to Eve.</p>
<p>Eve swallowed hard, her fingertips digging into her knees, she looked up and nodded. </p>
<p>This was it, she was going to be killed in revenge for murdering the guys mother. Hugo would find her splayed out on the bed with a bullet wound between her eyes with the white bedding stained crimson with her blood. She would never see Villanelle again, her beautiful, sweet Villanelle.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s mouth dropped open on the other end of the line at the revelation. She had the same thoughts as Eve, she was going to hear Dasha’s son murder her Eve and there was nothing she could do to stop it.</p>
<p>“Dasha is alive?” Villanelle replied asking questionably.</p>
<p>The man smirked, “My mother is safe at home in Russia. The doctors say she may never recover. I’m still trying to find out what happened to her in Scotland. But I thank you for your concern.”</p>
<p>“Oh” was all Villanelle could muster, before adding “Better than being dead.”</p>
<p>She and Eve quickly both realised either Gregor was lying and knew it was them that had tried to kill Dasha or he was simply telling the truth and didn’t yet know what had happened that afternoon on the Scottish golf course. </p>
<p>Eve decided to go with the second option as surely she’d already be dead if he knew the truth? </p>
<p>Villanelle heard Eve speak through the handset... “So why are you here? What do you want?” </p>
<p>“Yes, what she said.” Villanelle chimed in. </p>
<p>“Not over the phone, it is not safe. We will go to Riga today.” he nodded at Eve.</p>
<p>Eve scolded herself at the pang of growing excitement of the prospect of seeing Villanelle a day earlier than she expected. She went to move to start packing, Gregor quickly motioned for her to remain seated, he continued speaking to Villanelle.</p>
<p>“They want the Vasiliev girl yes?”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s brow crinkled, “Who is they?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Villanelle, we both know who they are.”</p>
<p>“So you are not with them?” </p>
<p>He laughed again, “You both have the same suspicions. It is good to be suspicious.” He was talking to Eve and Villanelle at that point. </p>
<p>He reclaimed the seat opposite Eve and continued... “The Vasiliev girl is your job yes?”</p>
<p>“How do you know about that if you are not with them?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that now. Go to the school, say you need to speak to Martin Woodhouse, say that Gregor sent you...”</p>
<p>Villanelle repeated the name back to him... “Martin Woodhouse?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he will release her to you. I must warn you I heard she is particularly feisty, she broke one guard’s arm and another’s nose when she was being escorted there.” </p>
<p>Eve smirked as she heard Villanelle’s sarcastic “Greaaaat” through the phone. </p>
<p>Villanelle found Irina loud and annoying at the best of times, so feisty came at little surprise. She had been plucked out of juvenile detention and thrown into a random military school in another country. Not to mention having to deal with that annoying man with the whistle that made her run. Villanelle knew she had every reason to be pissed and scared - she was a child after all. </p>
<p>“I will send you the rendezvous point once we arrive.” And with that he hung up and turned back to Eve.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear your mother is safe.” Eve lied, at that point she wished she’d finished the job off. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for this Ms Polastri” he gestured to the gun. “This is not how we conduct business.” He removed the clip from the gun to show Eve it was empty this whole time.</p>
<p>Eve was still unsure of the man but had no other choice to trust him at this point. “Please call me Eve, Polastri is my old name... you said ‘we’... ‘how we conduct business’... who are you working for?” </p>
<p>“I will explain more in Riga Ms. Polas... Eve. Now gather your things we must leave immediately.” </p>
<p>Eve lifted her suitcase on to the bed, she’d only just arrived and had only had the chance to remove some of her toiletries. She headed to the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>She moved back into the hotel room and looked at Gregor. </p>
<p>It was Hugo. “Eve, it’s me... come on let’s go exploring. I’ve found a ridiculously cheap dive bar down the street.” </p>
<p>Eve looked to Gregor, who shook his head as if to say ‘get rid of him’.</p>
<p>Eve approached the door, opening it slightly ajar and popping her face round the door. </p>
<p>“Sorry Hugo, I’m not feeling too good. I’m just going to rest up, try and sleep it off. You go, I’ll message you later if I’m feeling better.” </p>
<p>“Saving your energy for the cougar marathon?” Hugo teased... Eve smirked as if to play along.</p>
<p>“Ok then... Maybe I’ll pick up some local delicacy of my own... can’t let you have all the fun.” </p>
<p>Eve feigned a smile as Hugo turned to leave... “Call me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“I will. Thanks.” She pushed the door closed and sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“One of yours?” She heard Gregor from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s harmless.” </p>
<p>“In my experience it’s the harmless ones you need to watch. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Eve ignored the comment and shoved the toiletries back in to her suitcase, zipping up the case. She eyed the notepad and pen by the phone on the bedside table and moved round the bed to obscure Gregor’s view. She took a sheet of notepaper stashing it up her sleeve. Gregor was stood by the window, fiddling with the curtain and speaking on the phone in Russian. Eve cursed herself for not knowing more languages. </p>
<p>“The driver is waiting out front.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll just pop to the loo, I heard its a long drive to Riga.” </p>
<p>Gregor nodded in agreement and lifted Eve’s case from the bed.</p>
<p>Once in the bathroom Eve scribbled a note to Hugo, ‘Gone to Riga. Find out all you can on Gregor Duzran and Martin Woodhouse. Don’t tell Carolyn.’ She underlined ‘Carolyn’ several times hoping she could trust him. Gregor’s comment about the harmless ones fresh in her mind. She finished the note with ‘text only’ followed by the number of her burner phone. </p>
<p>“Right all set.” </p>
<p>Gregor motioned for her to leave. He insisted on carrying her case. As they approached Hugo’s room, Eve dropped her burner phone on the floor.</p>
<p>“Oop...” she bent over to pick it up and pushed the note under Hugo’s door. She smiled at Gregor as he looked back at her kneeled down. They remained in silence in the lift, exchanging awkward glances. Eve followed Gregor outside the hotel, the driver swiftly took her case and opened the door. Eve took a deep breath and exhaled hard, the door closed with a thud, there was no turning back now. </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riga<br/>———-</p>
<p>Villanelle couldn’t bring herself to move after the call with Gregor. Her thoughts immediately turned to Eve. As much as she knew the older woman could take care of herself, she was a magnet to trouble. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s emotions went through guilt to anger. The thought of Eve being in another country on her own (Villanelle concluded that Hugo didn’t count, if it came to it he’d be no use!) and having to deal with Gregor. If Gregor was anything like his mother he would be a ruthless bastard. Eve was in Tallinn because of her and her job for the Twelve. Villanelle had never felt so protective over something or someone in her life. She wanted, no needed Eve to be safe in all eventualities. </p>
<p>Her anger came when her thoughts turned to Carolyn who tasked Eve to go to Tallinn to interrogate Irina. Was the interrogation on behalf of MI6 or the Twelve? Konstantin said as much, that Carolyn was a double agent. No one really knowing which side her loyalty fell on. Konstantin also didn’t tell her that Irina was being protected by who she assumes is the KGB. “Arseholes” she muttered to herself.</p>
<p>She rubbed her brow and sighed wondering who the fuck she could trust anymore. She trusted Eve and with the little information she had from Gregor she now had to trust him too. She made a mental note to tell Carolyn, no demand to Carolyn that Eve is not sent on a lone mission again, it wasn’t safe if she couldn’t protect her.</p>
<p>Villanelle moved towards the bathroom, reapplying the deep shade of red lipstick and tucking the loose strands that had shifted from her neat bun. Back in the room, she thrust the Twelve supplied handgun in the back of her waistband and a ziplock bag containing two passports, one for her and one for Irina into the inner lining of her coat. She grabbed the burner phone, quickly typing a message to Eve.</p>
<p>V: Are you ok? </p>
<p>She waited a few moments, feeling relief wash over her as the phone buzzed in her hand almost instantly.</p>
<p>E: I’m ok. Seemingly on our way to Riga. <br/>E: Do you trust him?</p>
<p>She wanted to scream NO! NO she didn’t trust him! For an MI6 agent Eve really was dumb sometimes, ripping up the rule book on personal safety, jumping straight into a car ride with a stranger. Although Villanelle knew this was not the right moment to tease, she had grown to understand that Eve really did whatever the fuck she wanted and thought about the consequences later. </p>
<p>V: I guess we will see. Heading to get Irina now. <br/>V: Promise me, any sign of trouble you run.</p>
<p>E: Promise. Be safe. x</p>
<p>Villanelle shoved the phone in her pocket and took one last glance at the hotel room. She took a deep breath before leaving, appreciating that one moment of stillness. </p>
<p>Villanelle walked the familiar route back to the school. Her coat collar was pulled taught around her face, she had forgotten how cold the afternoons got in Eastern Europe. She watched from across the street as the guards looked like they were changing shifts. She spotted the arsehole from earlier and jogged effortlessly towards the gate. </p>
<p>“Hey arsehole” she sarcastically smiled at the guard as she caught his attention not bothering with her British accent this time. He shook his head as he approached the gate... “You again? Do you want to be shot?”</p>
<p>“I want to speak to Martin Woodhouse. Gregor sent me.” </p>
<p>He smirked. Lifting the radio on his upper chest to relay her message in Russian, roughly translating to ‘Some bitch at the gate wants to speak to Martin, said Gregor sent her’ she heard the radio crackle before the response was given to let her in.</p>
<p>“Well... are you going to open the gate?” She looked at the guard like he was an idiot as he reached for his keycard (which she had stolen during their earlier exchange). He patted himself down as Villanelle watched with her arms folded showing her growing impatience. </p>
<p>Two guards made their way out of the front of the building, one commanded the guard at the gate to open it. He shouted back in Russian about his missing key card. The two guards muttered amongst themselves, one approached and swiped his card. </p>
<p>“Follow me” he gestured towards Villanelle as she stepped inside the compound. She grinned smugly at the guard, who was still looking for his keycard. </p>
<p>She stepped a couple of paces behind the two guards before turning back to the guard closest to the gate, dropping his keycard on the floor, ‘Oops!’ she shrugged her shoulders and raised her middle finger at him, he was practically spitting rage at her, she heard him faintly calling her a bitch. She grinned widely and continued walking towards the entrance. </p>
<p>Once inside one of the guards motioned for Villanelle to take a seat. She slouched back on the uncomfortable chair, taking in the environment and joking with the guard “So much wooden panelling, they must have cut down a forest to furnish this place, very 1970s”. The guard remained stoney faced ignoring Villanelle’s comment. Villanelle raised her eyebrows and gave an exasperated look as the guard didn’t respond. </p>
<p>A thin, pasty looking man appeared from around the corner. He was balding and dressed in a ghastly coloured mouldy green tweed suit. British, definitely British. He looked like he’d spent the past few years in a cave or was allergic to sunlight. He held out his boney hand offering it to Villanelle to shake, “Martin Woodhouse, please to meet you.” Villanelle jumped up and greeted the man, not offering a name. </p>
<p>“Shall we...?” He gestured to lead Villanelle towards his office. </p>
<p>She lowered herself down in the seat opposite Martin, her eyes rounding the office. A confused expression formed across her brow as she noticed the large Union Jack flag and equally large Russian flag which adorned the wall - he was definitely British, maybe a defector? </p>
<p>“So... I understand you’ve spoken to Gregor?” </p>
<p>“Why do you have that flag?” She ignored the question pointing towards the wall. </p>
<p>Martin glanced round behind his seat slightly put out by the impromptu question, stuttering to form a response. </p>
<p>“You are British yes?” </p>
<p>He nodded in response. She pressed on with her questioning “So the Russian flag?”</p>
<p>“The school was formed under a joint partnership.” </p>
<p>“Between the British and the Russians?” She laughed sceptically, “It must be a special partnership.” </p>
<p>Martin smiled, somewhat appreciating Villanelle’s understanding. He leaned forward on the desk, clasping his hands together, “So...Ms?” </p>
<p>“Polastri-a” </p>
<p>She panicked, she had no idea why she used Eve’s married name, she covered her surprise with a smile back at Martin. </p>
<p>“Ms. Po-las-tria, to what do we owe this pleasure?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to collect Irina Vasiliev on behalf of her father Konstantin. He is of ill health. I need to take her to him in London. Gregor instructed me to speak to you.” </p>
<p>Martin leaned back on his plush leather chair, twiddling a pen between his fingers... “I see.” </p>
<p>Villanelle reached inside her coat to produce Irina’s (fake) passport, pushing it across the desk towards the older man. Martin flicked it open to the photo page and passed it back. “Very well.”</p>
<p>“We are aware of the interest in the girl to other parties. How are you proposing to ensure her safe passage to London?” </p>
<p>“Uhmm... by plane?” Villanelle stated nonchalantly as if it was a stupid question.</p>
<p>Martin smirked at Villanelle’s response. “Do you have escorts?”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s lip curled into a smile “I am the escort.” She reached behind to her waistband, placing her pistol onto the desk and raised her eyebrows at Martin. </p>
<p>“I suppose that is meant to impress me?” His eyes looked towards the gun. </p>
<p>Villanelle exhaled heavily, her lips pouting in annoyance, “Mr Woodhouse, Martin... I am not here to impress anyone. I am here to pick up the annoying brat and go. Is this something you can assist me with or not?” </p>
<p>Martin raised then lowered his hands, ushering Villanelle to calm. He picked up the phone handset on his desk, eyes focused on Villanelle. </p>
<p>“Please bring Irina Vasiliev to my office.” </p>
<p>Villanelle grinned smugly, tucking the gun back in her trousers. </p>
<p>“What is this place anyway? Some KGB nursery?” </p>
<p>The older man laughed, giving a non-committal answer, “Only the best are trained here.” </p>
<p>“Trained for what?” </p>
<p>Martin shrugged in response “For whatever the job requires.” </p>
<p>“Well I wasn’t trained here and believe me I’m the best at what I do.” Villanelle tilted her head to the side giving a wry smile.</p>
<p>“And what is it that you do Ms. Po-las-tria?” His pronunciation was still off but it suited Villanelle not to correct him.</p>
<p>“My job.” </p>
<p>Villanelle raised her eyebrows, biting her bottom lip exuding confidence. The man opposite looked somewhat mesmerised by the woman in front of him. </p>
<p>“Well... if you ever decide a change of career is in order we’re always open to new talent to mentor the girls.” </p>
<p>Villanelle chuckled out a laugh... “Teaching isn’t my style... plus management sucks.” </p>
<p>A knock at the door followed their exchange. </p>
<p>“Come in”</p>
<p>Villanelle remained facing forwards as Martin greeted Irina.</p>
<p>“Ahh... Miss Vasiliev, please take a seat.”</p>
<p>“YOU!”</p>
<p>As Villanelle turned her head, she was met with an almighty whack to her jaw.</p>
<p>“BASTARD!” </p>
<p>The guard that escorted Irina stepped in between her and Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle moved her mouth open then closed, rubbing on her jaw as if to make sure it was still attached to her face. She dabbed the side of her thumb to her lip, exhaling through her nostrils as she saw blood. Her tongue darted across the cut on her lip to assess the damage, the familiar metallic taste brushed inside her mouth. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the chair.</p>
<p>She smirked at Irina, “That was a good hit.... a cheap shot but a good one.”</p>
<p>“WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? WHERE IS MY DAD?”</p>
<p>Villanelle winced as Irina’s shouting irritated her ear drums before shouting back... “I AM HERE TO COLLECT YOU AND YOUR DAD IS STILL AN ARSEHOLE!”</p>
<p>She turned to Martin, sarcastically offering some advice “Maybe you should teach them to use their inside voices.”</p>
<p>“EAT A DICK YOU BASTARD! I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!” </p>
<p>Martin sat at his desk with both an amused and bemused expression across his face. Villanelle turned to the man, “Can I speak with her in private?” before Martin could respond Villanelle followed up with “NOW!” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes” he spluttered, ushering himself and the guard out of the office. </p>
<p>Irina stood with her arms folded across her chest eying Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle rolled her eyes, and kicked the chair out towards Irina. “Sit please.”</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>“Fineeee.” Villanelle dropped her head back growling exasperation.</p>
<p>“Your dad is ill. He had a heart attack. He has trusted me to collect you.” </p>
<p>“YOU’RE LYING!”</p>
<p>It was a lie, Konstantin had recovered from his heart attack but if it meant convincing Irina to come with her then she didn’t mind using it. </p>
<p>Villanelle winced again, exhaling heavily “CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING AT ME!”</p>
<p>Irina sighed and reluctantly sat across from Villanelle.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, if you want to see your dad you need to come with me.”</p>
<p>Irina responded in a language Villanelle didn’t understand, cocky little shit she thought. “What?”</p>
<p>Irina let out a cackle, “You still don’t know Mandarin do you?” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s nose crinkled “Shut up... I see you took my advice and killed your mother’s boyfriend.” It was Villanelle’s turn to chuckle, she paused before continuing... “A good first attempt but too messy.”</p>
<p>Irina scoffed, her arms remained folded as she looked at the floor. “I wish I reversed over him again.” She smiled as Villanelle’s bellowing laugh filled the room.</p>
<p>Villanelle looked to Irina, her expression had become somewhat somber, she was twiddling her thumbs in her lap... “Is he going to die?” </p>
<p>Villanelle leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, sighing “Everybody dies eventually...” she watched as Irina’s eyes teared up and quickly jumped in... “but he will be fine, he is like a seal that always manages to get away from the shark.” She remembered Konstantin on his knees in front of Carolyn, expecting to see his brains splattered over the floor but within the next breath he was swiftly making off with the money. </p>
<p>Irina sniggered at that comment.</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged “What! I saw it in a documentary once.”</p>
<p>There was a knock at the office door, Martin gingerly poked his head round. “We have a car waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Villanelle stood “Oh that won’t be necessary, I have a hot...”</p>
<p>Martin cut her off before she could finish her sentence, “It will take you to a British Embassy safe house.”</p>
<p>“Safe house?” Irina questioned.</p>
<p>Villanelle dropped her head to the side, hands resting on her hips, “Umm... we are...” she gestured to herself and Irina “not British.” </p>
<p>Martin grinned “I’ve called in a favour.”</p>
<p>“No, really it’s ok.” Villanelle insisted. </p>
<p>She shivered at the mention of the word safe house, it left you like sitting ducks if the location got into the wrong hands. She remembered oh so well the night she broke into the MI6 ‘safe house’ to kill Frank. It had been all too easy, coaxing Eve’s phone pin code from the older woman as she had her pinned against the fridge. </p>
<p>“Come along.” Martin gestured to the guard to escort them. </p>
<p>They followed the guard towards the back of the building. Irina glanced at Villanelle, looking pensive.</p>
<p>“Why are we going to a safe house?” She whispered so only Villanelle could hear.</p>
<p>Villanelle gave an irritated look back at Irina, she was trying to think of a way they could get out of this. “We are not staying there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En route to the safe house in Riga. Villanelle weighs up her conscious, protecting Irina and realising she wants a future with Eve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!”</p><p>Villanelle smiled as the driver’s eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. </p><p>“How long is the journey?” She reached for Irina and gave her a look as if to say ‘follow my lead’...</p><p>“She suffers from really bad travel sickness... like really really bad.” Villanelle nods at Irina encouraging her to play along. “You’ll need to pull over otherwise you will be scrubbing this pretty leather for days.” Villanelle grinned as she ran her hand over the cars interior insinuating her point, glancing back at the driver in the mirror. </p><p>“Oh yes I’m soooo sick” Irina replied unenthused. Villanelle just glared at her. Irina smiled smugly.</p><p>“My instruction is to take you directly to the safe house. No stopping.” </p><p>The driver replied, his eyes returned to focus on the road. With one hand resting on the steering wheel, he reached behind with his other arm, Villanelle and Irina watched as he padded his hand in the seat pockets in front of them, pulling out what looked like one of those paper sick bags you get on planes. “Here use this.” He held his arm out waiting for one of the women to take it. Villanelle nodded gesturing at Irina who mumbled ‘thanks’ as she shook her head back at Villanelle. </p><p>Villanelle scoffed and rolled her eyes at Irina. She scowled as she watched the passing traffic through the car window. She didn’t want to be stuck in some shitty safe house in the middle of nowhere, definitely not with stupid Irina! </p><p>She had planned on knocking out the driver once they pulled over for Irina to be ‘sick’, abandoning the car once they were safely back in the city. There, they would wait in one of the little coffee shops deep in Old Town for Eve and Gregor. But no... stupid Irina couldn’t play along for 5 fucking minutes. </p><p>Villanelle had remembered Gregor’s last words on the call, that he would send details of a rendezvous point once they had made it to Riga. </p><p>Villanelle thought of Eve, wondering where she was now, if she was scared, if she was safe. It caused a stirring in her chest, made her heart thud a little harder, she closed her eyes, blinking back any anguish which threatened to spill over into worry and tears. Konstantin had always told her not to worry over things that she couldn’t control but this didn’t work when the thing she worried most about was Eve. </p><p>Eve with her wild, dark mane, Villanelle loved nothing more than losing her fingers wrapped around the jet black curls. They were her grounding point, the gravitational pull she felt when her fingertips entwined between loose strands and pressing against Eve’s scalp. The intoxicating scent of the shampoo and Eve’s body butter, every time Villanelle closed her eyes she felt her senses twitch at the memories which were engraved in her mind. Every curve, indent and nook of Eve’s body alongside every noise, whimper, pant and moan that escaped the older woman’s lips burned straight into Villanelle’s soul, she felt the butterflies in the tips of her fingers pulsing throughout her body. Even when they weren’t together Villanelle only had to close her eyes for a second yet she could see every part of Eve so clearly. </p><p>She knew Eve better now, Eve wasn’t afraid, the events over the last year had toughened the older woman. Villanelle often admired the new found determination in her feisty partner, Eve had embraced the darkness which the younger woman felt herself now shy away from. Eve was resilient, even fearless, unless it came to Villanelle, where she had seen the older woman unravel already, like the way she was so protective over Villanelle before her meeting with Helene. </p><p>Villanelle smirked, they really were the same. </p><p>Their relationship had shifted, from intrigue, fascination and obsession to not being able to live without one another. </p><p>Villanelle didn’t want to kill anymore but she would rediscover her darkness if it meant protecting Eve, she sighed realising she was at peace with that thought. She would do anything to keep Eve safe and knew the older woman felt exactly the same about her.</p><p>She didn’t want to play this game anymore, not for the Twelve, Carolyn, Konstantin, MI6 or whoever the fuck Gregor was working for. She was sick of being used by the highest bidder, which realistically meant whoever in that moment didn’t want her dead.</p><p>For the first time in her life she wanted her future. Their future. A future with Eve. She allowed herself to think of them together, wondered what their life together would be like, where they would end up, what their house would look like, what jobs they could do, whether they would get a dog or maybe even have a family of their own. </p><p>The thought of having a child had never once crossed Villanelle’s mind, she was forever turned off the idea thanks to her complicated relationship with her own mother, never thought of herself as parental material but she could now see herself raising a family with Eve. Her nose crinkled at the thought, she could see how much she had matured, how much Eve had changed her for the better and how she had played a part in Eve breaking away from her conventional ‘normal’ life. </p><p>It seemed a distant dream but she acknowledged it was now her sole focus. No longer a want but a need. </p><p>She reached inside her pocket and retrieved the burner phone to message Eve.</p><p>V: Are you ok? Where are you now? I’m with Irina, we are being taken to a ‘British’ safe house outside of the city. </p><p>She let her fingers hover over the keyboard.</p><p>V: I miss you x</p><p>She typed out the second message but before she could hit send a response came from Eve. The tension which courses her veins almost easing.</p><p>E: I’m ok. We’re about an hour out from you. Gregor said we’ll go straight to the safe house. </p><p>E: I miss you x </p><p>Villanelle smiled, they were even thinking the same... she quickly added to her responding message.</p><p>V: I miss you too. See you soon x </p><p>Villanelle pushed the phone back into her pocket and turned to her younger companion, she watched as Irina gazed out the car window. </p><p>She was offended at first, when first Carolyn then Helene suggested this little brat could replace her. Intelligent but a smart arse with no style or panache. Now when she looked at Irina she saw her younger self. </p><p>Irina was probably more intelligent than Villanelle was at that age, Villanelle had language training to prepare her for jobs whereas Irina had learnt from Konstantin early on, prolific in more languages than Villanelle could count. She had picked up French easily enough from her forbidden trysts with Anna. The rest of the languages coming naturally as she completed each job for the Twelve. </p><p>The younger girl lacked natural charm and charisma, something that Villanelle had by the bucketload. She was annoyingly smart though, Villanelle knew the younger girl would be able to manipulate situations in order to be a successful assassin. She had already shown little empathy when running over her mother’s boyfriend, a trait Villanelle knew would serve the teenager well in this game. </p><p>Villanelle sighed.</p><p>Her mind seemed to weigh up the possibilities of training Irina for the Twelve and the conflicting feeling of guilt of not wanting Irina to be used as a pawn like she had been. She could train Irina and MI6 could use her against  the Twelve instead. Villanelle and Eve would be free. Konstantin would definitely have something to say about that though.</p><p>If she trained Irina, what use would she be to the Twelve? More than likely she would become Irina’s first job and what if Irina liked being an assassin? And liked the killing? The teenager wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet between Villanelle’s eyes. </p><p>Villanelle felt somewhat responsible for Irina’s future as well as her own, she didn’t want the teenager to repeat what she had been through. She also wasn’t sure if she could emulate the brutal teachings from Dasha. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted as the younger woman stirred... </p><p>“Stop staring at me!”</p><p>Villanelle frowned... “I wasn’t staring.” She looked away instantly, almost realising she probably had been as she weighed up the options in her mind.</p><p>Irina shrugged, before nudging the driver’s shoulder, “How much longer? I’m hungry.” </p><p>Villanelle snorted a laugh, she was feeling hungry too. </p><p>“There better be food at this place.” Irina nudged the driver again still waiting a response from her first question. “I get sick when I’m over-hungry.” she winked at Villanelle who rolled her eyes in response. </p><p>“Another 10 minutes, I’m sure you can hold your sickness till then.” </p><p>Irina folded her arms and mumbled ‘fine’ back at the driver. </p><p>Villanelle watched the petulant reaction of Irina and smiled, “We have more in common than you think, you know?”</p><p>Irina glanced at Villanelle with a disgruntled expression, turning to press her head against the window.</p><p>————</p><p>A few moments later they pulled up to a quaint looking cottage surrounded by tall trees. The gate opened automatically and the 4x4 made easy work of the uneven cobbled drive. </p><p>“Finally!” Irina jumped out as soon as the car came to a halt, Villanelle followed closely behind. </p><p>Villanelle paused for a moment taking in the environment - it was quiet, remote but at least she would be able to see anyone coming from the distance. </p><p>They grabbed their bags from the boot and followed the driver inside. He gave a nod to Villanelle, gesturing for them to make themselves at home. She lost sight of Irina straight away who barrelled up the stairs. The exterior didn’t reflect how she expected the interior to look, it was sleek with modern finishes surrounding the exposed wooden beams and real wood flooring. </p><p>“I’m having this room!” She heard the excitable teenager shout from the landing. Villanelle growled, knowing Irina had obviously chosen the biggest room. </p><p>“Do not get too comfy, we are not staying long” she simply replied back. </p><p>Villanelle moved through the lounge into the small kitchen area, running her hand along the granite worktops. She picked up a glass from the side as she waited for the tap to clunk into action before filling a glass of water, greedily gulping it down. She gravitated towards the fridge, it was fully stocked, at least that was something. </p><p>“Mr Duzran will be here shortly.” She heard a voice behind her, the driver moved passed Villanelle, starting to open cupboards, pulling a jar of coffee granules onto the work surface. He turned to Villanelle, “Coffee?” </p><p>“What? no champagne...?” she teased before giving a disappointed look as she accepted the offer, she preferred her coffee fresh but granule was better than no coffee. Her mouth curled into a smile - It would feed Eve’s caffeine addiction for the time being. She knew how moody the older woman got without her morning fix.</p><p>She leaned against the kitchen counter observing the driver, she could see he was armed as he reached for the milk in the fridge, a pistol strapped to his belt, “So... who usually stays in a place like this?” </p><p>The driver continued around the kitchen as he responded “Lots of people... sometimes British diplomats if they have work or events in the city and sometimes... people like you” he turned gesturing to Villanelle. </p><p>She smirked “People like me?” </p><p>“Yes, people that find themselves in... situations...” </p><p>Villanelle grunted a laugh. “Black, two sugars... please.” She smiled as the driver nodded, stirring the mugs. </p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>He passed Villanelle one of the mugs and gestured to the lounge, “My name is Dimitri, Villanelle.”</p><p>Villanelle raised her eyebrow, “Oooh so you know who I am... You work for Gregor, Dimitri?” </p><p>“I work with Mr Duzran.”</p><p>“At the school?” The blonde sat opposite Dimitri, continuing her line of questioning. </p><p>“Sometimes at the school, other times...”</p><p>Villanelle finished his sentence... “In situations”</p><p>He smirked and nodded. </p><p>“KGB?” Villanelle tilted her head questionably before taking a long sip of coffee. The dark liquid automatically warming her from the inside. </p><p>“Mr Duzran will be here soon. We will talk then. You can freshen up upstairs.” Dimitri ignored the question which didn’t go unnoticed by Villanelle. They sat in silence as they finished their coffees. </p><p>Villanelle made her way upstairs, she heard the whistle from the autumn wind as she climbed each step. The upstairs was in tune with the decor downstairs. She stood in the doorway of the first bedroom rolling her eyes at the single bed, before making her way to the next room. A floor to wall tiled bathroom with a walk in shower and separate bath, she smiled contently making a mental note to drag Eve in here later. </p><p>She carried on along the landing to the next bedroom, a small double bed filled the room, not much else could fit! She dropped her backpack on the bed and moved towards the window. Her fingers flicked open the blinds, she could easily see the surrounding area and cobbled path which approached the cottage, taking it as a win for vantage points. </p><p>Villanelle exhaled heavily as her body dropped onto the bed, appreciating the moment of calm. Her peace was interrupted as she heard straining bed springs squeaking repeatedly. Pushing herself up of the bed to follow the noise, she found Irina jumping up and down before collapsing and starfishing across a king size bed - obviously the master bedroom. </p><p>“It has an en suite!” Irina exclaimed.</p><p>“Good! That means the other bathroom is mine!” </p><p>Villanelle tentatively approached the younger woman, sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Why are we here?” Irina asked inquisitively, sitting up against the plush headboard. “In a safe house I mean, who are we being kept safe from?” </p><p>Villanelle fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing how much of the truth to share.</p><p>“Is my dad in trouble?”</p><p>Villanelle’s head snapped round to the younger woman, “We’re all in trouble if you think about it...” she exhaled heavily before continuing, “What did they say at the school? Why you were taken there?” </p><p>Irina shrugged, fiddling with the cuffs of her jumper sleeves.</p><p>Villanelle’s brow crinkled in confusion, half turning in her spot on the bed to face Irina “So you don’t know why you were in Moscow detention one day and the next...” Villanelle clicked her fingers to emphasise the point, “pooof you are here”</p><p>Irina looked down, her hands resting in her lap. “I thought my dad had sorted it out, he said he was coming back for me so I didn’t question it. Do you think they looking for me? Is that why we’re here?” Her words spilled out in a panicked tone.</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth shifted in thought... “That depends on who you mean by ‘they’” </p><p>“STOP LYING! JUST TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!” Irina raised her voice looking exasperated at Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle’s jaw dropped as she exaggerated a ringing in her ears. </p><p>“Tell me... please” the teenagers voice softened.</p><p>Villanelle sighed, rubbing her fingers across her brow, she took a deep breathe, knowing that if she was in Irina’s position she would want to know what the fuck was going on with her life, what tangled web of lies, danger and deceit her father had got her into. </p><p>“Ok, so... you know how your dad works for Russian intelligence and regular contact with the British.” Irina nodded willing Villanelle to continue. </p><p>“He also operates for another organisation called the Twelve....” Villanelle paused waiting for Irina to but in but the teenager remained silent... “I was like you, in a shitty prison, never getting out. This is where I met your dad, he offered me freedom if I agreed to work for them... So I did.” </p><p>“What kind of work?” </p><p>Villanelle swallowed hard at the question, reaching her hand to her neck almost embarrassed, she looked at the doorway then back at Irina who seemed to be hanging on her every word “I was paid to kill people.” </p><p>“What people?”</p><p>Villanelle shrugged. </p><p>“So you killed people and you didn’t know who they were or why you did it? That is so stupid! Doesn’t sound like freedom to me...”</p><p>Villanelle bit back “It’s complicated. Plus I don’t do it anymore.” </p><p>“Does my dad kill people?” </p><p>Villanelle slapped her thigh and bellowed a laugh, “Unlike you, your dad does not like to get his hands dirty.” </p><p>“So why... why are we here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Duzran has arrived.” They heard the driver shout from downstairs.</p><p>The corner of Villanelle’s mouth curled into a smile, her expression softened at the thought of seeing Eve. </p><p>“We’ll talk more later. Stay here.” </p><p>Villanelle jumped up from the bed like an excitable puppy, making her way down the stairs. She heard car doors closing from outside the front of the cottage and footsteps behind her on the stairs. She turned to see Irina behind her.</p><p>“I said stay in your room.” </p><p>“I’m not a child! I want to know what is going on” the younger girl pushed past her. Villanelle could only drop her head back and growl a silent frustration. </p><p>When she reached the bottom of the stairs she shrugged past Dimitri who was standing at the front door, he reached to grab her arm but she easily slipped his grasp. Her breathe caught in her throat as she saw Eve, she felt her body rush towards the older woman.</p><p>Eve was attempting to negotiate her carry on case over the gravel, her hair whipped wildly around her face as it got caught in the breeze, typical Eve. The older woman instantly felt Villanelle’s arms engulf her petite frame, drawing her body into the taller woman. She recognised the familiar touch, it was comforting, she always felt safe wrapped in Villanelle’s arms. </p><p>Villanelle buried her nose in Eve’s curls, inhaling the scent which reminded her of home. She was drawn to that hair like a moth to flame. Her hands traced across Eve’s back, attempting to pull the older woman even closer to her, as if she never wanted to let her go.</p><p>Eve placed open mouth kisses on the younger woman’s neck as her face pressed against the pale skin, the women fitted perfectly together in the embrace. </p><p>Villanelle was the first to pull back, taking a moment to drink in Eve’s dark eyes, she stroked along Eve’s jaw with her fingers, “Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” </p><p>Eve melted into the touch, smiling back into Villanelle’s bright hazel eyes, allowing her head to lean into the younger woman’s gentle caress. She reached up cupping Villanelle’s cheek, wiping away a tear which had escaped, “No... I’m ok. I’m so happy to see you.” Eve released a long breath she didn’t realise she was holding on to. </p><p>Eve smiled as she watched the relief wash from Villanelle’s expression and her mouth break into a smirk. “Happy to see me huh?” Villanelle teased as Eve gave her a playful shove, “Dick!” They both smiled, Villanelle pressing their foreheads together, “I’m happy to see you too Eve... and I’m not going to let Carolyn send you on your own again!”</p><p>Villanelle dropped her hands to Eve’s waist, resuming her tight grip as Eve held onto the lapels of Villanelle’s jacket. “I wasn’t on my own, Hugo was with me.” </p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes “He cannot protect you Eve.” - ‘only I can protect you’ she didn’t need to say it but Eve understood the sentiment in her words, smiling appreciatively. </p><p>Eve glanced over the younger woman’s shoulder, feeling the flush creep up her neck and across her cheeks... “We seem to have an audience.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Villanelle shrugged emphatically. </p><p>Villanelle released Eve’s waist and reached up holding the older woman’s cheeks in her hands, her eyes darted from Eve’s eyes to her lips. She tucked a lose curl behind Eve’s ear, both women chuckled as the strong wind inevitably blew it straight back out of place. </p><p>Eve watched as Villanelle stroked her tongue between her lips, she let out a content sigh as she anticipated the kiss. </p><p>Villanelle’s hand moved purposely around the back of Eve’s neck pulling the older woman into her as their lips pressed together. Villanelle almost nervously pushed her tongue forward probingly, Eve opened her mouth, welcoming the heated touch. She pushed her tongue back against Villanelle’s massaging it with her own. Her eyes fluttered as she pulled back, smiling as Villanelle appeared just as breathless as she did. </p><p>It felt different to any previous kiss they shared, it wasn’t rushed or lust driven. It was deeper and it meant so much more to both women. The relief and panic from earlier in the day had melted away and in that moment it was just the two of them, together. </p><p>Eve felt as light as a feather, appreciating the strong arms wrapped around her, helping her to maintain her balance, her legs felt like they were about to give way. She could feel Villanelle’s heart beating through her chest, almost instinctively she placed her hand on top of the younger woman’s chest reassuringly. </p><p>“Ergh! Get a room!” </p><p>Villanelle looked back in disgust as Irina heckled from their audience. Eve laughed and pressed her head into Villanelle’s shoulder. </p><p>“Eve you’re shivering” Villanelle rubbed her hands up and down Eve’s arms, she broke their immediate closeness, smirking as she heard Eve whine a little at the loss of touch. Villanelle easily picked up Eve’s carry on case, reaching her hand out to Eve. The older woman quickly entwined their fingers together as they followed the others back inside the cottage. </p><p>Eve wasn’t sure if she was shivering because of the breeze or from the kiss which left a chill running down her spine. After all this time she was still amazed at the affect Villanelle had on her body. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Irina pointed towards Eve. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” </p><p>Villanelle squeezed her arm around Eve’s waist protectively.</p><p>“First we eat. Then we talk.” Gregor stated definitively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Just desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one goes soft, angst, NSFW in that order! Oh and it’s a long one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve stood in the doorway of the kitchenette area watching Villanelle fill the sink with soapy water as she started washing up the group’s plates and cutlery, which only moments ago were stacked high with traditional local food courtesy of Gregor.  </p><p>Eve gorged on the hefty portions of meatballs, smoked fish and potato pancakes. She shared a chuckle with Gregor and Dimitri as they watched both Villanelle and Irina shovel food in their mouths as if this was their last meal for days. She knew how much Villanelle loved her food, it was a quality in the younger woman she had grown to find endearing. An action shrouded in a memory of Villanelle’s past, likely having to fight for food in the orphanage and prison or not eat at all. </p><p>Eve hadn’t realised how hungry she was following the days events. She felt physically and mentally drained but the hearty meal had settled her exhaustion and she was back to being in close proximity with Villanelle which eased the pent up tension and worry. </p><p>She had a fondness for Eastern European delicacies following her trips to Poland with Niko. The memories of her ex husband flooded her mind for a millisecond before she found herself captivated by the blonde beauty in front of her. Like a spell had been cast over her or she had consumed some kind of love potion which infiltrated her mind with Villanelle and Villanelle only. </p><p>Eve smiled to herself taking in the view of a domesticated Villanelle. She loved watching Villanelle doing every day ‘normal’ chores. A stark contrast to how she remembered her early encounters with the former assassin. It was a softer side which Villanelle rarely let anyone see.</p><p>Over the recent months Eve had come accustomed to seeing Villanelle like this, whether it be mowing the grass in the back garden of the home they now shared in the suburbs of London or walking in on Villanelle kneeled over on the floor in the kitchen scrubbing the oven clean. It warmed Eve’s heart to see her like this, maybe they could lead a somewhat ‘normal’ life together once this was all over? It gave Eve hope that it wasn’t all blood and death.</p><p>Eve allowed her eyes to travel up and down the younger woman’s slim but powerful frame. Biting her bottom lip as she took in her broad shoulders, letting her eyes rake over the curve of her spine to her ample yet defined arse and toned legs. She felt the pang of excitement vibrate to her core, letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>Villanelle was wearing wide legged trousers but Eve could still make out every inch of the blonde, which she already had stored to memory, forever ingrained in her mind. </p><p>When Eve closed her eyes she recalled every blemish, scar, scent and freckle that adorned Villanelle. Where she needed to touch or delicately trace her fingertips or her lips to emit a reaction, a whimper or a groan from the younger woman. Her lips curled into a smile, her cheeks flushed in anticipation.</p><p>“Are you ready for dessert Eve...?”</p><p>Eve swallowed slowly as her eyes flickered open, that low Russian accent purring straight to her centre, jolting between her thighs. </p><p>Villanelle leaned back against the kitchen counter smirking with a shit-eating grin, realising Eve had been not so subtly checking her out. She wiped her hands dry on a towel before closing the space between them “Do you like what you see?” </p><p>Villanelle’s tongue darted across her lips and her eyebrow raised mischievously, allowing the question to hang in the air. She snaked her arms around Eve’s waist pulling her from the doorframe until their hips were pressed against each other.</p><p>Eve exhaled heavily, stumbling over a response trying to regain some form of composure, which tended to evaporate whenever she was around Villanelle. Her chest heaved as Villanelle held her tightly. </p><p>“I, er...”</p><p>Villanelle chuckled deliciously, “Use your words Eve”</p><p>Eve cupped her hand on Villanelle’s cheek as her thoughts stilled, she felt the warmth radiating from the fingertips grazing on her waist and studied the glistening hazel eyes staring back at her. She could feel her own heart beating in her ears, she was dazed yet her thoughts had never been clearer. </p><p>“I was so worried about you. I couldn’t imagine... if something had happened to you.” </p><p>Villanelle let herself lean into Eve’s touch, pressing their foreheads together... “I know Eve... I felt the same.” </p><p>Eve reached for a stray hair, tucking it behind Villanelle’s ear before wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck. She paused, allowing herself to take in the younger woman before her. </p><p>“I don’t want to do this without you. Any of it.” </p><p>Villanelle felt Eve’s warm breath across her face as  she spoke. She smiled back almost childlike at the admission. Her hands gripping tighter (if that was even possible) on Eve’s waist, gently tracing her fingertips on the delicate skin now on show above Eve’s waistband as her shirt rode higher with the movement of her arms. </p><p>“Soo... you do like what you see!” Villanelle teased as Eve grunted a laugh, shaking her head. </p><p>Villanelle inhaled a long slow breath, drowning in the dark brown eyes opposite her. Her own eyes glistening with hope. </p><p>“I don’t want to do this without you either.” </p><p>Eve smiled. A settled understanding between both women, a coy admission that they both desired the same thing. ‘This’ being everything... life and the future. </p><p>Eve rested her head on Villanelle’s chest, she could feel the younger woman’s heart beating beneath the layer of clothing. Eve moved her arms lower, pulling Villanelle closer into her embrace. Villanelle’s chin fitted perfectly on top of Eve’s head. Villanelle closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment. This moment that they were together and Eve was hers. A memory captured like a photograph that she could always look back on. </p><p>“Eve...” she asked questionably.</p><p>“Mmm?” Eve hummed in response.</p><p>“Do you ever think that it is weird... how people just fit together... and are just meant to hold each other... like, when we hold hands... your fingers fit perfectly in mine? Or when we hold each other like this... that your face fits just right in the space of my neck?”</p><p>Eve stirs slightly at the profound softness of Villanelle’s words. She smiles almost giddy, nuzzling her face into Villanelle’s neck as if to communicate that she understands. </p><p>Eve allows herself to inhale the intoxicating yet familiar scent of Villanelle. A scent she would gladly drown in. She softly strokes one hand reassuringly up and down Villanelle’s back whilst placing the other on Villanelle’s chest over her heart. She felt the vulnerability of the words which encapsulated her own feelings. </p><p>Villanelle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention, allowing the softness of Eve’s touch to take over her body. Her heart beating a little faster as the warmth from Eve’s hand settled through her chest. She had been nervous before but it felt different with Eve, it had always felt different with Eve, since they first laid eyes on each other.</p><p>The familiar tingles darting through her veins settling low in her stomach - a mixture of joy, relief, excitement, understanding and love. So many feelings that Villanelle never experienced before or believed she was capable of. She steadied herself, as the whisp of curls tickled her cheek. She batted back the growing sense of tears forming from her outpouring of feelings for the older woman. She was uneasy with the open vulnerability. It had always been instilled in her not to feel. With Eve, the older woman had shown her to embrace her feelings, undoing years of previous training in an instant. </p><p>“I feel like it is not a coincidence... when you touch me... I feel grounded to what matters most. I think I am not capable of being touched by another that is not you.” </p><p>Eve takes a deep breath, pulling back slightly, taking in Villanelle’s expression. She caresses Villanelle’s cheek, using her thumb and forefinger to lower the taller woman’s face to her own gaze.<br/>
Villanelle stood strong, her eyes searching for a response from Eve, any tail-tale sign of a reaction. The hazel eyes are sheen, tears threatening to spill. Eve’s heart was on the verge of bursting, her own tears teetering on the surface. She was left speechless by Villanelle’s eloquent description of her feelings. This ‘monster’ was so tender and gentle, the fragileness of her in this moment made Eve’s heart break. </p><p>Eve looked deep into Villanelle’s eyes, a look which could easily see straight into her soul. Villanelle swallowed hard, feeling like she was balancing on the edge of a tall skyscraper, waiting for the words, waiting for Eve to pull her back from the brink to safety or she would certainly plunge into the depths. </p><p>“I think that, it’s not a coincidence at all. I meant what I said... I don’t want to do this without you.” </p><p>Eve’s pulse raced, she felt herself tremble as multiple emotions reverberated throughout her body. Villanelle’s grip remained tight on her waist and she allowed the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind boil to the surface, she didn’t want to be without the younger woman... </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Eve captured an escaped tear as it rolled down pale cheeks. Villanelle mirrored the movement, wiping Eve’s tears with her thumb, pressing their foreheads together again.</p><p>“I love you too Eve.”</p><p>An almost bashful grin appeared on Villanelle’s face as she tried to down play her excitement. The relief of potential rejection now a distant thought. She cupped Eve’s cheeks in her hands... “Say it again... I want to hear you say it again...”</p><p>“I love...”</p><p>Villanelle couldn’t wait any longer, pressing their lips together before Eve could finish her response. It felt so right. She was loved, and not by just anyone but by Eve, Eve said she loves her. </p><p>Soft lips brushed against Eve’s, she was consumed by tender, delicate touches, with Villanelle’s fingers entwining with her curls. Eve opened her mouth slightly, she had been left breathless by the overwhelming declaration of love and needed to catch her breath. </p><p>Villanelle greedily reclaimed Eve’s lips, swiping her tongue across the roof of her mouth, capturing the older woman’s tongue between her teeth. She released a groan which escaped from the back of her throat as she sucked Eve’s tongue into her mouth. Eve whimpered as she felt the groan vibrate against her tongue, manoeuvring Villanelle back slowly against the kitchen top. Both women left panting from their kiss as their lips parted. Villanelle loved feeling the weight of Eve pressed against her. </p><p>“Ahem” Gregor stood in the doorway clearing his throat. “We will talk now.”</p><p>Eve turned away flustered, slightly embarrassed by how much the imposing figure might have seen or heard. </p><p>Villanelle growled in frustration, calling out after him as he disappeared back into the lounge, “Hey, we was having a moment!”</p><p>She reached her hand out to Eve who stepped closer locking their fingers together... Villanelle smiled before placing a kiss across Eve’s knuckles... “I told you our hands fit perfect” </p><p>Eve smiled, “I didn’t doubt it for a second.... come on, let’s get this over with” she pulled Villanelle forward towards the door, smirking at the scowling expression looking back at her... “I have not forgotten about dessert!”</p><p>They moved back into the lounge, Gregor, Dimitri and Irina were already sat around the dining table, they took their places in the remaining seats. Villanelle made the point of shuffling her chair closer to Eve, holding the older woman’s hand under the table. Now she had her she wasn’t prepared to let her go.</p><p>Gregor glanced round at the women and his colleague, “Where shall we begin?” </p><p>It was almost a rhetorical question, but Irina quickly jumped in “I know about the Twelve and that she...” pointing towards Villanelle “killed for them.” </p><p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip, looking awkwardly guilty, before scoffing at Irina. Eve stroked the back of her hand, instantly soothing her. The touch was light as a feather but had the desired affect. </p><p>“Ah yes the Twelve, a good place to start. They are the reason we are all here no?” Gregor lit a cigarette, the cloud of smoke rising above the table. “There are many from the old establishment that are not happy with their actions. My mother, before she was attacked, was in active operation.”</p><p>Villanelle swallowed hard at the mention of Dasha, she squeezed Eve’s hand, her pulse settled immediately as she felt Eve squeeze back. </p><p>“Her job was to get close to you.” He nodded towards Villanelle. “To get closer to them and find out what they are planning.” Eve continued to stroke the back of Villanelle’s hand with her thumb, pleadingly for the younger woman to stay calm and not react. She almost jumped when Gregor addressed her... </p><p>“Ms Polastri... forgive me, Eve... I understand MI6 have been watching the developments carefully.” Eve nodded, not wanting to give too much away.</p><p>“My mother was able to gather some intelligence... An attack is planned for your Gala. Multiple Heads of States are targets - what better way to exterminate the hierarchy when they are all in the same room.” He laughed. “Meticulous arrangements but you have to applaud their balls.”</p><p>“They will look to exploit vulnerabilities. Villanelle, I understand you have been assigned to security details for the event.” </p><p>Villanelle released Eve’s hand and leaned back against her chair, before casually but confidently responding “Er nope!” She shook her head innocently letting the ‘p’ pop.</p><p>Eve ruffled her curls, fidgeting in her seat, she was nervous, growing more agitated as Gregor spoke. How did he know more about the Gala than she did? and how did he know about Villanelle’s involvement with MI6? She looked towards Villanelle, who was staring back at Gregor. </p><p>“I am assigned to bring her back to her dad.” she gestured at Irina.</p><p>“Villanelle... please... do not bullshit me, we have been watching you.” Gregor leaned his elbows on the table before inhaling another puff... “Who are you working for? Is it the British or them?” </p><p>Villanelle’s brow creased in annoyance, for once she seemed lost for words. </p><p>Eve interjected “Who do you work for? How do you know about the Gala targets?” </p><p>Gregor laughed again, giving Dimitri a light back hand to his shoulder, who joined in with a smirk of his own. “We are FSB, tied to the old establishment. My mother had... acquaintances shall we say.”</p><p>Villanelle grinned smugly, “I knew it. KGB.” she muttered looking pleased with herself. </p><p>Gregor turned back to her, “If you take this girl back they will kill her father and then probably you.” </p><p>“WHAT? NO!” Irina shouted.</p><p>“And... if I don’t take her back they will kill me anyway.” </p><p>Villanelle shrugged as if her mind was made up.<br/>
She looked to Irina who was visibly upset, “Relaaaax! They will not kill your dad. They think you are an asset.” Gregor raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had not considered Irina’s importance to them.</p><p>Eve looked at Villanelle and Gregor with equal annoyance as she reached across the table for Irina.</p><p>“Irina, honey, listen to me, no one is going to kill your father. He is under MI6 protection. I won’t let it happen.” </p><p>Villanelle quipped in pointing at Eve “What she said... come oooon he will be fine.” her exaggerates hand movements done nothing to calm the teenager.</p><p>“Why do they think I’m an asset?” </p><p>Gregor listened, intrigued. Villanelle chuckled “Maybe because you do not give a shit about killing your own family members?” </p><p>Irina clenched her fists in irritation “HE WASN’T MY FAMILY!” </p><p>“Ahhh... close enough” she waved her hand dismissively at Irina “and you did not give a shit” </p><p>Eve placed her hand on Villanelle’s thigh, squeezing hard to get the blonde woman’s attention. As Villanelle glanced at Eve’s face she saw her exasperated expression as she shook her head, willing the younger woman to stop winding Irina up. </p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes, feeling like she had just been scolded by one of the guardians back in the orphanage. She turned to face Irina... “Look, what I said is the truth. Your dad was really sick, he had a heart attack. He wanted to get you away from all this. They found out. He was told to go back to London by MI6. He is under their protection. I am working with Eve and her team but you are my job for them, they want me to bring you back to London. They want to train you to be like me” she stuttered... “How I use to be.” </p><p>Irina’s anger seemed to calm, “But why me?”</p><p>Villanelle exaggerated a groan, her face looking pained “Ooh don’t make me compliment you...” She moved closer to the teenager and sighed, “Irina, you are smart, can speak multiple languages, you do not care when you kill people...”</p><p>“IT WAS ONE TIME!” Irina protested. </p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes before continuing... “You are always hungry and you are an annoying brat. You are a younger version of me...” she looked around the table and whispered “without my charm or style of course!” she popped her shoulder, flashing a wink, grinning wide at her audience. </p><p>Snickers of laughter came from Gregor and Dimitri, she looked to Eve who’s mouth curled into a smile. She sure had charm, Eve thought to herself. </p><p>“Trust me Irina, you do not want that life, the life I had. I will not let it happen.” The sentiment seemed to resonate with the teenager who played with the cuffs of her jumper, Villanelle had watched her do this earlier. </p><p>“Your father contacted us to move you out of the prison.” Gregor interjected. “They have people everywhere, they knew you were here but do not know our involvement. You will go back to your father in London, otherwise they will suspect.” </p><p>Irina sat with her arms folded like a scorned child, begrudgingly accepting... “Ok.”</p><p>Eve smirked at the similarities between the teenager and Villanelle, she was right, Irina was like a younger version of her.</p><p>“Good that is settled.” Gregor looked to Eve “Your team’s investigations have been focused internally. You will not find a paper trail through financial accounts.”</p><p>Eve clasped her hands together on the table, a pinch had formed between her brow, “So what exactly are you proposing?” </p><p>“A coalition. We work together. We share intelligence. Dimitri will be your contact in London.”</p><p>Eve stifled a laugh before exhaling, “You know that decision is above my pay grade.”</p><p>Gregor smiled “Which is exactly the reason we have come to you. We like to keep our circles... small... Do we have a deal Eve?” Gregor extended his hand out across the table. </p><p>Eve rubbed her forehead, glancing at Villanelle who raised her eyebrows emphatically, gesturing for Eve to accept. Something didn’t sit right with Eve, accepting a deal with the guy whose mother she thought she had killed. What happens when (or if) Dasha wakes from her incapacitated state and reveals it was her and Villanelle that had both played their part in leaving her for dead? She didn’t think she could handle the Twelve and the Russian Intelligence Service hunting them, forever looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. </p><p>The smoke from Gregor’s cigarette filled the air, she felt an overwhelming feeling of tightness in her chest like the room had become stuffy all of a sudden. The tang of the smoke hitting the back of her throat as she took a deep breath. </p><p>Gregor smiled “It is good to be suspicious Eve.” He nodded at Dimitri.</p><p>Dimitri slid a file across the table to Eve.</p><p>“Wh, What is this?”</p><p>“Something to help you make up your mind... a starting point... Dimitri will ensure a digital copy is waiting for you back in London. I insist on confidentiality. You understand the bureaucracy of paper trails.”    </p><p>Eve nodded at Gregor and then Dimitri, her hand almost shaking as her eyes dropped to the file. </p><p>She turned over the cover to find a single sheet of paper listing three names, which she vaguely recognised from the briefing sessions back at Thames House. Villanelle craned her neck to look as Eve closed the sleeve. Eve felt all eyes on her as she looked up, then the reassuring touch from Villanelle stroking her little finger, her hand having slipped into her lap under the table settled her. They were in this together. </p><p>“We have a deal...” her eyes focused on Gregor, who once again extended his hand for her to shake. She stood determined (and mainly because her small frame didn’t allow her to reach) and grasped the man’s hand, confirming their arrangement.</p><p>“You have made the right decision. Together we will stop these bastards.” Gregor glanced around the table looking pleased, “I think that is enough talking for tonight. You all should get some rest, tomorrow we go to London.” </p><p>———-</p><p>Villanelle closed the bedroom door, snaking her arms around Eve’s waist from behind, resting her chin amongst the dark curls on Eve’s shoulder, “Are you ready for dessert?” </p><p>She smirked into the older woman’s neck, gently tracing her teeth along her jaw and playfully biting Eve’s earlobe, pulling on it a little between her teeth. </p><p>Eve pushed the hands away... “Don’t...” she moved to the other side of the bed, pacing the little space in front of the window.</p><p>Villanelle recoiled like a wounded animal as she watched Eve move away from her, slouching down onto the bed with her feet up, resting back against the headboard. She sighed, knowing she had to let Eve settle, and play out whatever was going on in her mind. </p><p>Eve turned to face the younger woman, “How are you so calm about this?” </p><p>Villanelle looked up in confusion, shrugging nonchalantly... “About what?”</p><p>Eve scoffed, before sitting on the opposite side of the bed... “About the fact that we just made a deal with the man who’s mother we thought we had killed.... What if Dasha wakes up?”</p><p>“She won’t!” </p><p>“She might!”</p><p>Villanelle leaned forward reaching for Eve’s hand... “Then we deal with it if she does. You need to relax Eve. You worry too much.” </p><p>“Well it’s a good job one of does.” Eve snapped back. </p><p>Villanelle retreated her touch, creating distance between them. The sting of Eve’s words stabbing at her. She watched as Eve laid down, she looked exhausted. </p><p>Villanelle stood, moving towards the door. She waited to see if Eve would say anything, hovering her hand over the handle. The silence was deafening, she closed the door behind her as she slipped out. </p><p>Eve ran her hand on the empty space beside her letting out a sigh, rolling on to her back and grabbing a pillow, bringing it over her face. She pressed the cool fabric against her skin, holding it tighter over her mouth, screaming “fuuuuuck” and kicking her feet against the firm mattress. </p><p>She was annoyed at herself for dismissing Villanelle, exhaling heavily as she pinched the skin between her brow. </p><p>Eve retrieved the burner phone from her coat pocket. There were no messages from Hugo. She shot off a message to Konstantin to let him know that Irina was safe, before tossing the phone on top of her carry on case, which Villanelle had brought up to the room earlier. She sighed again as her thoughts turned to Villanelle, how vulnerable and sweet she had been earlier in the kitchen. Hearing the younger woman say she loves her was a whirlwind apart from now and when she had first said it in Rome. Eve knew she meant it this time. They both had.</p><p>“God I’m such a dick” she exclaimed to the empty room as she looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>She mustered the strength to drag her case over between her feet to pull out her toiletry bag and the shorts- tank top PJ combo. </p><p>She peeled off her clothes, turning to cover her chest as the door clicked open. </p><p>“Oh... sorry.” she heard Villanelle mumble as she pulled the tank over her head. </p><p>Villanelle took the opportunity to take in Eve’s petite frame, her eyes flicking down her olive skinned back and smirking at the pale green cotton briefs adorned with butterflies, which only Eve could pull off. Her expression switched to hard edged and non-committal as Eve turned to face her. </p><p>Eve never failed to be amazed at how Villanelle could take her breath away. The younger woman stood wrapped in a crisp white towel which ended mid-thigh, her hair looked darker, pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. She stood awkwardly staring, transfixed on the sight before her. </p><p>She thought about saying something, but before her mind could react her feet were already moving to close the space between them, placing her hand on Villanelle’s lower back. “No I’m sorry...” Villanelle stood holding Eve’s gaze. </p><p>“I, I panicked, I was a dick... I’m still getting use to all this you know...” she waved her hands around to outline her words. </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth rounded into a smile, “I do...”</p><p>Eve tilted her head in confusion, her face relaxing into Villanelle’s palm as the younger woman cupped her jaw... “I do worry Eve, I worry about you.” She paused “Konstantin told me you should never worry about something out of your control. You being safe is something I worry about, Dasha waking up is not. You see?” </p><p>Eve could see, Villanelle was worried about her safety as it was something she could influence. Dasha laid out in a coma in the middle of Russia somewhere was not something she could control. </p><p>Eve nodded, “I know...” she rustled her fingers through her hair, suddenly becoming aware of the heat emitting from Villanelle’s delicate touch.</p><p>Villanelle pushed Eve’s hand away from her hair and fluffed out the wild curls, smiling as she appreciated her work. </p><p>“Next time you should apologise before I shower... you missed the amazing water pressure.” </p><p>Eve snorted a laugh, reaching behind Villanelle’s neck, drawing her in for a kiss. </p><p>As quick as her tank top was on, Villanelle had relieved her of it in one swift action. She pushed Eve back against the bed, glancing down at the butterfly briefs. </p><p>Villanelle looped her finger under the briefs, pinging them against Eve’s hip. “I like these... they are very cute.” She held back a laugh, grinning wide. </p><p>“Oh shut up!” Eve rouged as the embarrassment crept up her neck and across her cheeks. </p><p>Villanelle bit her lip as she watched the rise and fall of Eve’s chest as her breathing became deeper. She reached for the knot of her towel, letting it drop dramatically to the floor.</p><p>Eve let out a breathless “Fuck...” as she swallowed hard. Her pupils blown in anticipation. </p><p>Villanelle moved purposefully straddling Eve’s lap, her thighs either side of the older woman’s legs, her arms draped over Eve’s shoulders. Her head dropped back reactively as soft lips pressed open mouth kisses between her breasts and dainty hands kneaded her bum... “Eve...”</p><p>Eve’s warm breath gave her goosebumps, rendering her nipples instantly hard. Eve greedily sucked each one into her mouth, flicking over them with her tongue and gently pulling one then the other between her teeth. Villanelle gasped as the sensation travelled directly between her thighs. </p><p>Eve’s fingertips stroked over Villanelle’s thighs and up over her hips. “Fuck... you’re beautiful.” It came out in a whisper as her mouth pressed against the exposed collarbone. She loved watching Villanelle unravel in front of her, hearing her name escape from her lover’s lips drove her wild.</p><p>Villanelle pushed Eve back against the bed, straddling her thigh to relieve some of the growing pressure. Both women moaned as Villanelle slowly rolled her hips purposefully.</p><p>“Shit, Eve...”</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth dropped open and her hazel eyes rolled back as Eve’s fell down to watch between them, biting her lip as she watched Villanelle’s hips rotate over and over against her. Eve grabbed onto the younger woman’s waist to control the pace. She felt the slickness against her thigh, her own briefs drenched from just watching the movement. </p><p>Eve swallowed Villanelle’s panting breaths and whimpers as they kissed, their tongues fighting for control. Eve relented, gladly accepting Villanelle’s probing tongue as the strangled moans vibrated in her throat. </p><p>Eve ran her hands across Villanelle’s shoulders, down her spine to her bum, guiding her movement as she raised her thigh higher to meet each thrust. Villanelle collapsed into Eve as the pace quickened, the feel of their breasts pressed against each other was enough to send her over the edge. She spoke directly into Eve’s ear in muffled grunts... “I’m so close... Eve... I’m... Fuuccck” </p><p>Villanelle growled as her hips jolted forward and her orgasm hit, panting heaving breaths in Eve’s ear. The older woman held her tight, rubbing soothing circles across her lower back as she came down from the release. Eve reached up, loosing her bun. She smiled as blonde strands cascaded down framing Villanelle’s face, looking up into the hazel eyes. </p><p>Villanelle smiled down at Eve before placing wet kisses along her jaw, gently biting down her neck, running a hot tongue in long strokes up and down Eve’s throat. </p><p>“Oh god...” Eve closed her eyes allowing her body to feel every touch, arching her back to meet Villanelle’s eager tongue. Pangs of excitement flooded Villanelle’s core as she heard Eve whimper beneath her.</p><p>Villanelle felt Eve swallow as her tongue traced over the dark haired woman’s skin. Their mouths crashed together, Eve deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue inside Villanelle’s mouth. Villanelle grinned into the kiss, pulling back slightly, capturing Eve’s bottom lip with a playful bite. “Gaah... you’re so sexy...”</p><p>Eve’s chest was heaving, she watched intently as Villanelle kneeled between her legs, before kissing down her chest and palming her breasts with defiant touches. Villanelle leaned in circling Eve’s nipples with her tongue, she couldn’t resist biting the side of her breast, marking Eve as her own. Eve cursed at both the pain and pleasure of the bite. </p><p>Villanelle looked up to see dark brown eyes fixed on her, “I can’t resist you Eve... you are beautiful...”</p><p>She continued the path between Eve’s breasts, kissing across her stomach, Eve’s back arched, her eyes following Villanelle’s movements. Her eyes fluttered closed as Villanelle pressed her lips on her hips and along the line of her briefs. </p><p>“Watch me Eve. I want you to watch me.”</p><p>Eve let out a strangled moan as her eyes flickered open, resting up against her elbows with Villanelle kneeled between her thighs. Once their eyes met Villanelle licked through her slickness left on Eve’s thigh, where the younger woman was only moments ago. Eve let out a growl, overcome by the erotic act. “Fuck Villanelle...”</p><p>Villanelle smiled, pushing Eve’s legs apart. She could see the damp patch on the butterfly briefs, it pulled her in like a magnet. Looking deep into Eve’s eyes, she leaned forwards and licked over the damp spot. </p><p>“Oh... My... God” Eve’s head dropped back, she could feel Villanelle’s tongue hover over the place where she needed it most, lifting her hips to try and relieve the pressure. </p><p>Villanelle chuckled... “Be patient Eve!” </p><p>She continued to tease the older woman, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs as they maintained eye contact. Villanelle ran her forefinger over Eve’s clit, emitting a hiss. Eve was biting the side of her mouth, knowing she was getting wetter with every touch. </p><p>Villanelle looped her fingers in the briefs, smirking, “I really really like these... it is a shame we have to lose them!” </p><p>Eve lifted her hips eagerly as she was finally relieved of them. Villanelle pushed the back of Eve’s thighs towards her chest, moving her tongue in long slow strokes over Eve’s entrance and up over her clit. </p><p>Eve’s hips bucked forward and her eyes rolled back “Fuck... Fuck”. As she groaned Villanelle moved her tongue in a rhythmic circular motion over the sensitive nerves, softly sucking with her lips. Eve’s hands moved from clenching the covers to the blonde’s hair, she held it back in a fist so she could watch Villanelle. </p><p>The noises from Eve spurred Villanelle on, she sucked purposefully over Eve’s entrance, pushing her tongue inside. </p><p>“Oh god... Vil...” Eve was incoherent as she felt every lick and stroke inside of her. She pushed the back of Villanelle’s head closer, wanting to feel her deeper. </p><p>Villanelle flicked her tongue over Eve’s core before slowly pulling back, smirking as Eve whined at the lack of contact. She quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers, pushing in and out agonisingly slowly. She felt Eve instantly tighten around them.</p><p>“You feel so good Eve...” </p><p>Eve writhed as Villanelle’s curled fingers set a punishing pace over her spot, a guttural moan escaped as she felt the pressure building low in her stomach... “Yes... yes... right there”</p><p>Her nails dug in Villanelle’s shoulder, scratching across her back... “Villanelle I’m...” </p><p>Villanelle quickly moved her fingers, rubbing her fingertips over Eve’s clit as she pushed her tongue deep inside. Eve’s thighs closed around Villanelle’s head as she felt her orgasm clench throughout her body, her hips jerking up as the sensation took over her. Villanelle threw her other arm across Eve’s hips to steady the older woman, greedily lapping at her release. She continued to stroke her tongue between Eve’s slick folds, as she rode out her orgasm. </p><p>Eve breathed heavily trying to catch her breath as she pulled the younger woman up from between her thighs. Villanelle crawled up her body, reaching to pull Eve’s legs around her waist. She pressed her lips against Eve’s, the older woman moaned as she tasted herself on Villanelle’s tongue. Eve leaned forward, capturing the younger woman’s face in her hands, not breaking their kiss. </p><p>Villanelle moved up beside Eve, pressing herself up behind the wild curls, as her arm tightly held across Eve’s stomach, their legs entangled. Villanelle placed a soft kiss on the older woman’s shoulder as she drifted between sleep. </p><p>“Eve...?” </p><p>“Mmm”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Eve squeezed the arm across her stomach... “I know... I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What’s her name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is like the reverse of the previous chapter, soft NSFW, angst, more softness, I won’t mention the ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t stop... don’t stop”</p><p>Eve’s breathless strangled pants were like liquid gold running through Villanelle’s veins. The best sound she thinks, no she knows... the best sound she knows she’s ever heard. </p><p>Villanelle didn’t stop, couldn’t stop even if she wanted to (which she didn’t). </p><p>Eve’s legs locked around her hips, holding her in place, willing her on. The softness of skin on skin and the delicate touches from the woman writhing beneath, sent her hurtling towards the edge. </p><p>“Eve...” it was all she could muster, as the older woman’s name escaped from her lips. </p><p>Eve dragged her nails down Villanelle’s spine, following the droplets of sweat that were pooling at the dimples of her lower back. Villanelle bit her lip as she felt nails dig in her sensitive skin, not enough to draw blood but deep enough for her to feel it pulsing throughout her body. </p><p>Eve gripped her bum as they moved in sync. Villanelle rolled her hips against Eve... again and again and again, meeting each thrust the older woman gave back. Eve’s back arched as Villanelle’s pussy slid against her own. Her eyes rolled back, her clit revelled in the sensations... “Oh god... don’t stop... you feel so good.”</p><p>Eve had never been a fan of missionary, the laborious task of having Niko grunting above her for all of five minutes, leaving her mostly unsatisfied was enough to put her off for life. </p><p>But this was missionary with Villanelle, this was... heaven. </p><p>This was slow and considerate, it wasn’t frantic or lust driven like many of their previous encounters. They were open, giving themselves to each other. Their bodies moved in rhythm, purposefully working each other to climax. </p><p>“Are you close?... I’m...”</p><p>Villanelle trailed off as she grunted a low guttural moan, overcome with arousal, feeling release from the pressure between her legs. Her skin prickled as she felt Eve shudder in the the throws of her own orgasm. Villanelle’s eyes were shut tight, she could see stars and then darkness, sex had never felt like this with anyone before. She was completely undone, giving her whole self to Eve, not only physically but emotionally. It was a feeling that both scared and excited her in equal measures. </p><p>Their lips pressed together hungrily, swallowing the vibrations of each other’s whimpers as their tongues collided. </p><p>Eve’s grip on Villanelle remained tight as the pace of their movements wound down. Villanelle panted as Eve’s hips involuntarily bucked up, her body twitching underneath the blonde.</p><p>Villanelle collapsed forward, she felt her heart beat pulsing between her thighs, low in her stomach, across her lower back and in her throat. “Fuck...” she whispered in Eve’s curls, her chest heaving as she tried to swallow down air. </p><p>She slumped beside Eve, grinning as the older woman’s eyes remained closed, her mouth open and her petite frame still jolting through the aftermath. Both women breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. </p><p>Villanelle tenderly reached over, cupping Eve’s cheek, pulling her in for another kiss. Eve instantly reciprocated, losing her fingers in the blonde strands that had come loose.</p><p>“That was... you’re... fuck” Villanelle chuckled as Eve tried to form sentences between panted breaths. She moved her hand across the older woman’s stomach, nestling her nose in the crook of Eve’s neck, placing delicate kisses along her jaw line and down her throat. Eve’s eyes fluttered closed at the softness of the touch. She really did need a moment!</p><p>She was acutely aware of the hazel eyes on her, the quickened rise and fall of her chest as Villanelle’s warm, steadying breaths travelled across her breasts, forming goosebumps around her nipples.</p><p>Villanelle smiled, pressing her lips to the corner of Eve’s mouth... “Are you ok?” </p><p>Eve laughed, she’d just had the best orgasm of her life and there was Villanelle concerned if she was ok, her heart was ready to burst at how sweet and considerate the younger woman was. Eve rolled on her side facing Villanelle, running her thumb along her bottom lip. </p><p>“I’m more than ok Villanelle...” </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth broke out into a huge grin... “I am more than ok too.”</p><p>Eve smiled back at Villanelle, tracing her fingertips over the younger woman’s hip. She tried to read the expression on Villanelle’s face, she looked shy and vulnerable, almost lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>Eve brought her hand up, gently stroking Villanelle’s earlobe before holding her neck... “Hey... where did you go?” </p><p>Villanelle swallowed hard, her eyes circling the room before returning to Eve. </p><p>“What did you mean yesterday when you said you did not want to do it without me...” the younger woman paused thinking of the right words “you said any of it...”</p><p>Eve smiled, fuck she loved this woman. The vulnerability of her questioning tone was a stark contrast of her ability as a cold, lethal assassin. She wondered whether she was the only person to see this side of Villanelle?</p><p>Eve cleared her throat, looking directly into the hazel eyes staring back at her, “I meant that I, I want to be with you... I want us to have a future... after all this” Eve waved her hand to emphasise ‘this’. “I want to wake up next to you every morning... I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” </p><p>A wide smile formed bashfully across Villanelle’s face... “I want that too. Especially if we wake up like this every morning.” Her eyebrow raised teasingly and Eve snorted a laugh. </p><p>“Have you thought about that stuff?” Eve asked. </p><p>Villanelle blushed when Eve asked, she didn’t want to reveal how much she had thought about their future, getting their own house and living together, maybe a dog and even starting a family of their own. She slowly nodded at the older woman’s question. </p><p>Eve grinned excitedly, the blush now forming across her cheeks, “Yeh? What have you thought about?” </p><p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip, pausing before she replied almost toying with herself of how much she should say... “Umm... normal stuff” she shrugged “Where we will live, what our bedroom will look like...” she raised a suggestive eyebrow at Eve before continuing... “I have thought about what jobs we might do, where we will go on holiday - there are so many places I want to take you Eve! Do, do you think we could get a dog?” </p><p>Eve chuckled into Villanelle’s chest, “I’m sure we could get a dog...” </p><p>Villanelle grinned, “I just want to do normal things with you... Even if it is boring, like grocery shopping or cleaning our house. I do not care as long as I am with you.” </p><p>Eve leaned in closer, kissing the younger woman. She paused for a second... “I thought about what our wedding would be like...” Eve let the words hang in the air gauging Villanelle’s reaction... </p><p>Villanelle cocked her head up in surprise, “Really? You thought about that?” Her fingertips traced over Eve’s jaw as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. </p><p>Eve nodded sheepishly, not sure if it was too much too soon. </p><p>She bit her bottom lip her mouth curling into a smile as she once again pictured Villanelle in a tailored black suit, waiting for her to walk down the aisle.</p><p>Villanelle smirked noticing Eve’s change of expression, “What are you thinking about? Is it our wedding night? Because I have thought about that sooo many times.”</p><p>Eve laughed and gave her a playful shove “Uh huh, I’m sure.” </p><p>They stared at each other, Villanelle opened her mouth to speak...</p><p>“I got married.” Eve pulled back a little, looking at the other woman in shock. </p><p>“What? When?”</p><p>Villanelle exhaled a long, slow breath, she thought this would be as good as any time to bring up what’s her name.</p><p>“After Rome. I thought you were dead. She was Spanish, very rich. I used a different name so I don’t think it counts.” She shrugged her shoulders mouthing “Oops”. </p><p>Eve’s mouth had dropped open at the confession.</p><p>“Dasha interrupted the reception. We had a fight - I landed some excellent punches” Villanelle smiled looking pleased with herself... “I did not see her again after that. Can you believe I did not even get to eat the cake or open the presents!?”</p><p>Eve shook her head, of course Villanelle would care about eating cake and presents, not the fact that she got married. </p><p>The younger woman leaned up on her elbow, hovering closer to Eve, holding the older woman’s face in her hand. Eve relaxed into the tender touch, feeling the warmth radiating from the woman next to her.</p><p>“What was her name?” </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes... “Your wife, Villanelle.”</p><p>Villanelle shrugged, gripping Eve’s waist tighter and drawing her body closer into her “It does not matter.... She was not you.” </p><p>“Well at least I know you’re not with me for my money!” Eve teased as Villanelle frowned. </p><p>Villanelle pressed her lips against Eve’s, she marvelled at the softness of them. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to have found this woman, that loved her and wanted to be with her in spite of knowing all about her past. </p><p>Eve instinctively opened her mouth to deepen the kiss allowing Villanelle’s tongue to push in slowly over her own. She groaned as Villanelle’s hand squeezed her breast, fingers gently pinching and twisting her nipple, sending twinges of arousal between her thighs as the younger woman nipped her bottom lip. Eve’s hand settled on the blonde’s hip as she moved to straddle her, neither breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Again?” Villanelle teased questionably.</p><p>A series of buzzes from the burner phone on top of Eve’s carry on case interrupted the moment. Eve glanced over to where the phone was, as the screen lit up.</p><p>“Leave it” Villanelle ran her hands up and down Eve’s thighs, resting them in the apex of her legs and hips. Eve growled in frustration and moved to the edge of the bed as she grabbed the phone.</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“What?” Villanelle moved up beside her, rubbing her lower back. </p><p>“It’s Hugo... I stuck a note under his door when I left Tallinn with Gregor.” She scrolled the phone as the messages came in. </p><p>H: WTF Eve?<br/>H: I’ve just seen your note. WTF is going on? And I repeat WTF!!!<br/>H: Could your cougar fantasies not wait a day? Call me! Now!</p><p>Her thumb hovered over the call button, she exhaled heavily before pressing it. </p><p>She was ready for the mouthful Hugo gave her, about how stupid she had been in leaving with Gregor and comprising the whole point of them being in Tallinn - to speak to Irina before Villanelle took her back to London. She explained what happened with Gregor in the hotel room, how he had literally held a gun to her head and that Irina didn’t know anything about the Twelve. They agreed he would go back to London, find any intel on Gregor and the military school, conveniently leaving out the minor details of the deal she had struck with the Russian.  </p><p>Eve sighed as she hung the phone up, tossing it back on top of her case.</p><p>“He is right you know, you are reckless with your own safety.” </p><p>Eve’s head darted back, giving Villanelle a look as if it to say ‘don’t you start’. </p><p>Villanelle shrugged “What Eve? I worry about you.”</p><p>Villanelle sensed Eve’s annoyance with her comment, kneeling up behind the older woman, massaging her shoulders, softly placing open mouth kisses across her neck. Eve dropped her head back, closing her eyes as Villanelle unwound the tension in her shoulders. </p><p>“Are you hungry? Let’s have breakfast.”</p><p>———- </p><p>Villanelle sulked down the stairs as Eve went to take a shower. She wanted to join the older woman, trying to convince her it would be quicker if they showered together and something about saving the environment but Eve reminded her they weren’t on holiday and that they had the rest of their lives to shower together. That somewhat appeased Villanelle for all of 2 minutes. She couldn’t get enough of the older woman, she didn’t want to be without her for even the smallest amount of time. Her petulant hissy fit only made Eve laugh as she backed her out of the bathroom and closed the door.</p><p>Irina and Dimitri sat at the dining table as Villanelle sauntered past into the kitchen. Her eyes skimmed the fridge, sighing as she shut it. </p><p>“We are out of eggs, there is cereal in the cupboard or bread on the side.” Dimitri looked at her apologetically pointing towards the cupboard. </p><p>Villanelle looked at him in disgust at the thought of sloppy cereal being on offer. She grabbed an apple from the side, biting into it as she made coffee. </p><p>“Where is Gregor?” </p><p>Dimitri nodded towards the window, Gregor was outside smoking. She watched the man with interest, waiting for the kettle to boil. He looked like he was in the middle of an irate phone call. His hands gesturing wildly before one settled on his head rubbing his brow in thought. </p><p>Villanelle pulled the robe tightly round her as she sipped the granular coffee, letting out an unsatisfied groan at the taste before heading outside. </p><p>She passed Irina who was grinning wide at her, tucking into what looked like scrambled eggs on toast. Villanelle’s nose crinkled in annoyance, she gave Irina the middle finger. Irina chuckled and responded with the same gesture. </p><p>Catching the tail end of the phone conversation, Gregor appeared startled as she appeared behind him. </p><p>“Villanelle! Good you are awake. Where is Eve?”</p><p>Before she could respond he continued “She needs to leave immediately. Dimitri will drive her to the airport.” </p><p>“Does this have something to do with whoever you were speaking to? You look very stressed.” Villanelle tried to look unphased, teasing the man, slowly taking a sip of coffee as the breeze swept strands of loose hair across her face. </p><p>Gregor nodded at Dimitri who was stood at the door, the other man quickly disappeared back into the cottage on command.</p><p>“They know we are here. She can not be here when they get here.” </p><p>“Fine! I will go with her.” Villanelle replied nonchalantly, turning to leave when Gregor grabbed her forearm. </p><p>“No! You need to stay here. You and the girl stay. She is your job no? Eve leaves with Dimitri.” </p><p>She shrugged off his grip “I am going with Eve.” </p><p>“Villanelle, do not make this difficult. Do not think for a second that they will not kill her if they find her here... with you.” </p><p>Villanelle paused at the thought, she wanted Eve to be safe, wanted to protect her. Her heart thumped in her chest, not from adrenaline but through the pain of the thought of something happening to Eve and it being her fault.</p><p>“She will be safe. She will be back in London before the morning is out. Trust me.”</p><p>Villanelle scoffed as she felt her rage grow “Trust you? Give me a reason why I should? You show up here with some story about your mother... do you know she tried to kill Eve’s ex-husband?” </p><p>Gregor sighed “Yes... To keep you apart. To protect you both.” </p><p>Villanelle laughed “HA!” shaking her head “Bullshit!”</p><p>“I told you how to get the girl from the school. I provided intelligence on the Gala, I think that deserves your trust. If I wanted either of you dead you would already be dead!” He paused... “My mother saw you as a daughter, you are like family to me.”</p><p>Villanelle scoffed, rolling her eyes, stepping closer to Gregor “Your mother is an animal. She beat me, she starved me, she used me... all for them. Family...” Villanelle laughed, shaking her head. </p><p>Gregor’s mouth curled dissatisfying at Villanelle’s words... “She said that woman had made you soft. She was right.”</p><p>The comment irked Villanelle who snapped back... “No! That woman has made me realise who I am. That there is more to life then this.” </p><p>“They will target her to get to you. You know this. They will cut her from limb to limb in front of your very eyes to break you down and pull you back in.” </p><p>Villanelle’s eyes watered. She knew what Gregor said was true, Konstantin had said as much, it struck a nerve. Feelings she was trying and struggling to keep control of as her fist clenched. She knew the Twelve would use Eve to get to her but she had always believed she could protect them both. </p><p>She turned in frustration, smashing the coffee mug against the cottage wall, letting out a gut wrenching scream. She watched as the dark brown liquid dripped down from the yellow brickwork, the steam rising in the air before disappearing into the wind.</p><p>She was trying to breathe, her chest felt tight, like it was closing in on her. Her thoughts rushing at 100mph she couldn’t concentrate and just needed a moment to think. </p><p>“Hey, hey... what’s going on? Villanelle...” Eve rushed to the younger woman, pulling the blonde’s head against her chest, holding her tight. </p><p>She looked to Gregor who gave a stern look before turning away. </p><p>Villanelle felt instantly soothed in Eve’s embrace, her body was warm, she was safe in her arms.</p><p>Eve lifted Villanelle’s face to meet her own... “Hey, I’m here... you’re ok, it’s ok, everything is going to be ok.” Her thumb swiped at the tears falling down Villanelle’s cheeks. “What’s wrong, what’s happened?” </p><p>“You need to leave. Now. The Twelve know we are here.” Eve glanced over Villanelle’s shoulder as Gregor responded.</p><p>“Ok..” she locked fingers with Villanelle attempting to guide the younger woman back inside to collect their things. Villanelle stood routed to the spot.</p><p>“Come on Villanelle, you heard him. We need to leave.” Eve tugged her arm again, her eyes darting  up to Villanelle’s studying her expression. Her face was red and puffy from the tears, she couldn’t look Eve in the eye. “Villanelle...?” </p><p>Villanelle blinked back tears, swallowing back against the pain that had built in the back of her throat. </p><p>She held either side of Eve’s upper arms, “Listen to me Eve, it is not safe for you to stay here. Dimitri will take you to the airport. You need to leave.” </p><p>Eve wrestled herself from Villanelle’s grip “I’m not going without you. I’m not leaving you with them.” </p><p>Villanelle dropped her head back and sighed. She had a feeling the conversation would go like this. </p><p>She looked back to Eve, the older woman wiped away her own escaping tears. Villanelle cupped her face in her hands... “I love you Eve, but I don’t know if I can protect you from them. I will know you are safe if you leave now.” </p><p>Eve pushed Villanelle’s hands away, creating space between them. Villanelle reached for Eve’s hand, the older woman quickly drawing it back away from her.</p><p> “I don’t need you to protect me or make choices for me. I can do that myself.” </p><p>Eve turned on her heels running her fingers through the dark curls which were blowing every which way in the wind before looking back at Villanelle... </p><p>“It’s the same for me... the way you feel about protecting me and keeping me safe, I feel the same about you. How will I protect you or know that you are safe if I leave you here?”</p><p>Eve had streams of tears running down her cheeks, using the cuff of her sleeve to wipe them away. She looked at Villanelle, her heart ready to break, then turned away walking inside the cottage. </p><p>Villanelle understood. </p><p>Eve cared about her, loved her, wanted to keep her safe and protect her just like she did Eve. She didn’t care if dying meant that Eve was safe. She realised in that moment that Eve felt exactly the same about her. She stood frozen on the spot, watching Eve walk away. </p><p>——-</p><p>Eve pushed past Dimitri and headed up the stairs, leaving Irina and the man exchanging awkward glances at each other.</p><p>Eve walked across the room, lifting her case on to the bed. She folded the clothes which Villanelle had expertly peeled off her body the previous night. </p><p>She lifted them up to her nose, smelling Villanelle’s perfume. It was a scent she use to fear, the woody tones now comforted her. </p><p>She zipped the case and her head dropped back as she slumped on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Tears fell as she put her head in her hands crouched over her knees. She knew Villanelle was trying to protect her from the Twelve and for that to happen it was best that she left. </p><p>She couldn’t help the nagging feeling forming, that Villanelle didn’t understand that she wanted to keep the younger woman safe, and felt exactly the same. </p><p>Eve would die for Villanelle if it meant she was safe and knew in her heart Villanelle would do the same for her.</p><p>She muffled a laugh, she had never felt like this about anyone before, definitely not Niko. Villanelle had drifted into her orbit unannounced and changed her life unequivocally. The tie between them ran deep. Even when they tried to distance themselves they was always drawn back to each other. </p><p>Eve took a deep breath. </p><p>They had both understood how difficult it was going to be to survive, holding on to the hope of finding someway to be together in the end. Eve didn’t want to leave Villanelle alone with them but knew that she had to, had to hold on to their future.</p><p>Dimitri rasped his knuckles on the door, “Sorry to er, we need to... we really need to leave.” </p><p>Eve didn’t look back, she wiped the remnants of her tears away “Yeh, uh no problem. I’m ready.”</p><p>———</p><p>Villanelle turned back to Gregor almost snarling... “Are you with them?”</p><p>Gregor considered the question before responding “No Villanelle I am not. I am like you... working for them until the opportune moment presents itself to strike. My heart is Soviet. It was my mother’s wish to end this and I will, even if it means death. We will stop this together for... the future.” He gestured towards the cottage (and Eve inside).</p><p>Villanelle mustered an eye roll, stepping back into Gregor’s personal space, “If anything happens to Eve, I will kill you. I mean really kill you... I will cut you from limb to limb in front of your dying mother and then I will do the same to her and then the rest of your family. Trust me.” </p><p>Villanelle spat Gregor’s words back at him. The taller man’s expression didn’t change, he simply nodded in understanding.</p><p>Both turned as they heard the cottage door open and a shuffling of bodies.</p><p>Eve appeared at the door with her case, gazing directly in front of her. One hand wrapped around the handle of the case, looking like she was ready to leave. She didn’t look at Villanelle. Dimitri nodded at Gregor. Irina stood behind him, peaking round and wondering what the hell was going on. </p><p>Gregor glanced back to Villanelle, “Do not leave it like this. You have 5 minutes, then she goes.” </p><p>The imposing man walked towards the door, ushering the others back inside, he gave Eve an apologetic look as he past. Eve didn’t react.</p><p>Villanelle watched as Eve’s dark curls got caught in the breeze. She took a deep breath before approaching. She stood next to the older woman, shoulder to shoulder, tentatively stroking Eve’s little finger with her own like she had done under the table last night, unsure whether Eve would pull away from her again.</p><p>Eve glanced at Villanelle, locking her little finger with the younger woman’s. “I would do the same for you...” it was unspoken words of understanding between the two women.</p><p>Villanelle moved closer so that she was standing in front of Eve, closing the space between them as she held their hands together. Villanelle looked at their entwined fingers and kissed the older woman’s knuckles before her focus shifted to the glistening dark eyes... “I know.” </p><p>Eve looked into the hazel eyes opposite her, “I’m scared... I can’t lose you.” </p><p>Villanelle released their hands, taking a step closer so their bodies were pressed together. One hand snaked under Eve’s coat around the back of her waist and the other held Eve’s jaw. Villanelle appreciated the warmth, she was beginning to feel the cold from the morning wind.</p><p>She pressed her forehead against Eve’s “You will not lose me Eve. I am always in here...” she lowered her hand from Eve’s jaw to her heart. Eve smiled.</p><p>“Sometimes I am in here...” she pointed to Eve’s head... “And sometimes you let me in here...” she feigned a shocked expression as her hand rested on Eve’s core, emitting a snicker from the older woman. Villanelle smiled, pressing her lips against Eve’s.</p><p>“This is not a goodbye. It is a see you later.” </p><p>Eve kissed the younger woman again, wrapping her arms round her neck to draw her closer. She didn’t want to let go. </p><p>Villanelle pulled back slowly. “I will message your burner phone.” Eve nodded... “I love you.” </p><p>Villanelle grinned “God I am never going to get sick of hearing you say that...” She cupped Eve’s cheeks in her hands, pecking her lips again “I love you Eve.”</p><p>The cottage door opened. They kissed again before releasing each other from their own little world. Villanelle picked up Eve’s case and took her hand, just as she had done when they arrived a day earlier.</p><p>“Tell me when you are back in London.” Eve nodded as she climbed in the back of the 4x4. </p><p>Villanelle pushed the door closed, her hand on the window looking at Eve and Eve looking back at her. </p><p>Villanelle backed away as Dimitri started the engine, exhaling heavily as the car bounced over the uneven cobble stones, moving further into the distance. </p><p>She stood and watched until the car was out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reverse Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>😬 soz!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve rested her head against the car window, watching the endless rural landscape drift by. She couldn’t take any of it in. </p><p>Only moments ago she had watched Villanelle’s reflection in the side view mirror slowly disappear into the distance. </p><p>The younger woman’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders, partially shielding herself from the cold air and partially protecting herself from the loss of Eve. She stood defiantly, trying not to show any emotion. Villanelle hadn’t looked away or turned back inside the cottage, eyes focused on the car and Eve. Eve didn’t look away either, couldn’t look away. She swatted away thoughts of ‘what if this is the last time we see each other’ as she wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>A stream of open grasslands, the odd tree dotted here and there and recluse little houses every few hundred metres. The whirring of the wind which had picked up outside, rocking the 4x4 from it’s steady route, breaking into a miserable drizzle. </p><p>Eve watched as rain droplets trickled down the window, catching others in their path, almost racing to the bottom of the window. It freed her mind for a split second, betting with herself which droplet would reach the bottom first. </p><p>She had always found something comforting about being safely tucked up inside under a warm blanket as rain pelted down outside. Nothing about this rain was comforting. She wasn’t particularly warm and definitely didn’t feel safe. If anything she was on edge. Not panicked, but had a heightened sense of needing to be ready for anything.</p><p>Her mind didn’t stop to process anything she was seeing or hearing. She could only think of Villanelle, could see her face so clearly. Eve’s thoughts almost torturously playing back how she had woken that morning, with the blonde’s arms wrapped around her tightly. Villanelle’s leg snug between her own. The sound of the younger woman’s soft coos as she slept contently, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slow even breaths. Eve thought she looked so angelic. Her porcelain skin framed by blonde waves and her long limbs keeping Eve safe.</p><p>She closed her eyes tight, remembering the moment of true bliss. She wanted to store it forever.</p><p>Seeing Villanelle like that was a world away from the pain and destruction she had likely caused to the many loved ones of people she had murdered scattered across the globe. Eve didn’t think it was possible, for someone so sweet and unassuming to have lived the life Villanelle had or done the gruesome things she had so efficiently and charismatically. The two contrasts were in reality ridiculous. </p><p>Sure, Eve was drawn to the fascination and excitement of the chase. With every kill, her obsession with the darkness (with Villanelle) growing. Villanelle was the same. From the first time she laid eyes on Eve in the hospital bathroom, she became equally obsessed, ensuring every kill was more elaborate than the last, pining for Eve’s attention, showing off her skilled and unmatched prowess.</p><p>It was a question of who was really chasing who and who was causing the other to change. </p><p>Eve muffled a laugh, from the beginning, Villanelle had always said they were they same. Something Eve had always denounced, didn’t want to believe.</p><p>The older woman was really starting to believe in fate. They had pulled each other from the depths of their own worlds. Their lives becoming entwined for that very reason.</p><p>Eve’s thoughts were interrupted as she observed Dimitri nervously shifting glances between the rear view and side mirrors.</p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>He ignored her for a minute, continuously looking in the mirrors... “We are being followed.”</p><p>She quickly turned as far as the seatbelt would let her, looking out the back of the blacked out window. </p><p>“You see the silver Audi two cars back...”</p><p>Eve’s eyes stared out at the cars behind them, she swallowed hard, she could see it. </p><p>“Jesus Christ... can there not be just one god damn normal day!”</p><p>“It has been with us for a while... I’ll try and lose them when we get closer to the city.”</p><p>Eve’s heart jumped, she felt her skin prickle in expectancy of something bad happening. Not knowing who was following them somehow focused Eve, drowning out the feeling of familiar panic. </p><p>“Have you got a gun?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, lifting the tail of his suit jacket to reveal a pistol, whilst keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>“I meant for me...”</p><p>Dimitri gave Eve a confused glance, before pointing at the glove box. </p><p>Eve steadied her hand as she flicked the handle in front of her. The glove box dropped open, the gun clunking on the hatch. Dimitri watched her curiously as she reached out a shakey hand to retrieve the weapon. She ran her fingertips over the cold metal, tracing the length with her finger.</p><p>“Do you know how to use one of those?” He asked amused.</p><p>Eve gripped the top of the gun, cocking the safety and holding it in her hand. Her pointer finger hovering over the trigger. </p><p>“I know enough...” she simply responded before locking the safety catch back in place. </p><p>In reality she had only fired a gun at the MI5 training sessions, when she first joined the service and then on the yearly refresher training courses. She had never shown much interested or thought much of the training having been chained to her desk, paper shuffling, rarely being let out into the field. Every pull of the trigger had made Eve jump back then. Handling let alone firing a weapon made her nervous. </p><p>Eve instantly noticed how heavy the weapon felt in her hand. She felt comfortable with it, almost relaxed. She saw the silencer rolling along the hatch as the car turned onto another open road, quickly attaching it to the end of the barrel.</p><p>She looked back to Dimitri, who cocked his eyebrow up at her in surprise. </p><p>“I don’t think we should wait until we get to the city... we can take them...”</p><p>Dimitri scoffed a laugh, shaking his head... “We don’t know how many are in the car, whether they have automatic weapons... if they have backup... I don’t know about you but I was not planning on dying today.” </p><p>Eve shrivelled down in the seat, somewhat embarrassed that she’d overlooked Dimitri’s obvious observations. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, she wasn’t planning on dying today either, her survival instinct has kicked in. </p><p>“I will phone Gregor, the school will be safe for us.”</p><p>———</p><p>Irina and Gregor watched as Villanelle turned to face them having watched the 4x4 and Eve disappear into the distance. Her face was void of emotion. </p><p>“This better be fucking worth it.” she spat the words at Gregor, who nodded at Irina to follow the blonde back inside. </p><p>Villanelle headed straight upstairs to shower and change before the Twelve’s imminent arrival. </p><p>She felt relief as her back hit the closed bathroom door behind her, somewhere she could lock herself away from the world. </p><p>Villanelle closed her eyes, dropping her head back slowly against the hard wooden door. She lifted her head forward then back again in quick motions, banging her head repeatedly. She wanted to feel something, anything, that would replace the pain inside her chest.</p><p>As soon as the warm shower spray cascaded down her body, tears began rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>Villanelle pressed her forehead against the wall, her fingers balling into a fist as she slammed it against the tiles, once... twice... and a third time. She felt a pain deep in her chest, like someone had punched through her heart. She swallowed hard trying to catch her breath as the pain caught in her throat. </p><p>Villanelle was overwhelmed with emotion, sliding down the tiled wall, clenching her knees to her chest. It was a new feeling she was learning to control. Ironic as she had never felt so out on control. Never before had she loved or cared for someone as much as Eve.</p><p>Villanelle wanted nothing more than to continue her morning with Eve, feeling the older woman’s touch, her voice and being wrapped up safely in her arms. Fingertips gently dancing over each other’s scars as a reminder of their connection.</p><p>She sat there for what seemed an age before gradually pulling herself to her feet. She watched as her tears mixed with the shower water drained down the plug. The blonde wiped her hand across her eyes, almost steeling herself for the day ahead. She needed to be strong for Eve and was determined not to let her down. The quicker this was over, the quicker she could get back home to London.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how much more she could take of the constant pushing and pulling from both sides that kept them apart. She felt ready, more than ever to leave it all behind.</p><p>Villanelle paded the few steps across the landing, wrapped in a towel. </p><p>“Oh... what do you want?” Her brow furrowed as she opened the bedroom door in surprise to Irina sitting on the bed. She didn’t really have the patience to deal with the likely smart-arse comments which were about to follow. </p><p>“To see if you are ok.” If Irina noticed she had been crying she didn’t mention it.</p><p>Villanelle looked at the red haired girl confused, “Why?”</p><p>Irina sighed exasperatedly... “Because it is what normal people do!” </p><p>Villanelle ignored the response, reaching for her backpack. She had a change of underwear but would have to wear the same clothes, as was her insistance on packing light. </p><p>“You are different...” Irina stated, “From Moscow I mean...”</p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes... “Leave please, I need to change.”</p><p>Irina didn’t budge. “Eve has changed you, I think for the better... Before you was... annoying and... selfish...” </p><p>Villanelle shot a sideways glance at the teenager, her nose crinkling at being called selfish.</p><p>“... now you put her before everything. I always knew you were a good person... You hide behind this tough exterior like a lion, but really you are a kitten.” Irina smiled at her comparison, letting out a chuckle. </p><p>Villanelle moved to the other side of the room, attempting to change but also pretending not to listen to Irina. </p><p>“You love her don’t you?” Irina asked almost teasingly as if the great warrior had been undone by love. Villanelle scoffed.</p><p>Irina continued “I think she is good for you. A lot better than that woman in Russia.” </p><p>“Do not mention her. She is dead.” Villanelle grew irritated at the reminder of Anna. She had meant Anna was dead in all sense of the word. Dead from her mind and six feet under, back with her precious Maxi where she wanted her to stay. Eve was nothing like Anna and for that Villanelle was thankful. </p><p>Irina could sense the growing irritation in Villanelle’s response. She turned to watch Villanelle, now dressed and expertly braiding her hair into two plaits gathered up in a high pony tail. The teenager watched with fascination how easily Villanelle manipulated her hair into ornate twists, that magically stayed in position.</p><p>“I think you are on a reverse journey...” </p><p>Villanelle glanced at Irina, mumbling under her breath, “God you really don’t give up do you...” she shook her head in confusion, gesturing her hand for Irina to continue... “What do you mean reverse journey?”</p><p>Irina took a deep breath, “Well... maybe the journey is not so much about becoming anything... maybe it’s about unbecoming everything that is not really you... so you can be who you were meant to be in the first place.” Irina shrugged, as if she hadn’t just recited a quote from a philosophy text book.</p><p>Villanelle slouched on the bed next to Irina, letting out a ‘hmph’ as she considered what Irina said. Weirdly it had actually made sense. </p><p>She had been crafted into a monster, the ‘perfect killing machine’. Initially by her mother, the orphanage, Anna and prison. Then by Dasha and the Twelve. Now... she was equally excited and petrified about allowing herself to think of her life away from all that, and her future with Eve. Starting again fresh and slowly undoing all which she had previous learnt or been told she was. </p><p>Her defences quickly shot up at being psycho-analysed by a kid. She bellowed a laugh at Irina... “You are so weird, where do you find this stuff.” giving the teenager a playful shove. </p><p>Irina let out a groan. She often found herself in these situations, being the youngest in a room full of adults and she was the maturest of the lot. </p><p>“Shut up!” Irina snapped back at Villanelle’s teasing. </p><p>Villanelle practically leapt over the bed as she heard tyres roll over the gravel approach to the cottage. She eyed two black cars through the slits in the blinds. Her lips pushed out with the growing anticipation, assessing the situation. She looked back at Irina, who had remained seated on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Villanelle watched Irina fiddle with the cuffs of her jumper, it was something she had noticed the younger girl do when she was worried or nervous. </p><p>“You are worried” it was more a statement than a question.</p><p>Irina quickly moved her hands away and shrugged.</p><p>“Stay in here.” Irina nodded sheepishly in agreement. </p><p>Villanelle turned back to the window, she watched two henchmen exit the first vehicle, obviously armed from their theatrical display of assault rifles. Another jumped out the front of the second car and moved to open the rear door. </p><p>Villanelle groaned, before rolling her eyes... “Well that is unexpected.” </p><p>“What!?” Irina jumped up from the bed, crashing next to Villanelle. They fumbled next to each other to gain the best view point.</p><p>“Ergh, what is he doing here? I’m not going back there!” Irina’s voice raised as the women watched Martin Woodhouse, the Head of the military school, approach the cottage. </p><p>Villanelle moved back towards her bag, retrieving the hand gun, unceremoniously shoving it in the back of her waistband. </p><p>“What are you going to do with that? You will be dead before you fire a shot! They have au-to-matic weapons...” </p><p>Villanelle growled, annoyed at Irina speaking to her like a child but even more annoyed that she was right. If she was armed it could tip the balance of the situation. She threw the gun on the bed. </p><p>“Stay here and keep quiet.”</p><p>Irina gestured mockingly, zipping her mouth closed and throwing away the key. Villanelle flared her nostrils incredulously at the teenager.</p><p>Villanelle made her way downstairs to the lounge, hearing Gregor and Martin exchange pleasantries as she reached the bottom.</p><p>“Ah... Mrs Po-las-tri-a how good to see you again.” </p><p>Villanelle sighed at the mis-pronunciation, “Mr Woodhouse” she nodded, feigning a wide smile at the man. Gregor gave her a disbelieving look as he heard the surname.</p><p>“Please” Martin gestured for Villanelle to take a seat opposite him, next to Gregor. She could only see one henchmen, who stood by the door. Her mind quickly evaluating the situation, planning possible exits and how she would take down the other two, probably waiting outside. She took the seat next to Gregor, leaning back casually.</p><p>“I trust all is well with Miss Vasiliev?” Martin placed his hands on the table, Villanelle watched every move like a hawk.</p><p>“She is sleeping.” Villanelle replied defiantly, using the opportunity to assess the armed man at the door. He lacked poise, letting the shoulder strap carry the weight of the gun. Villanelle looked back to Martin and smiled.</p><p>“What is this about? You are working for them Martin?” Gregor said with some irritation in his voice, he saw this man as an FSB ally.</p><p>“Aren’t we all Gregor?” Martin smirked... “Alas I am here regarding another matter.” </p><p>Villanelle and Gregor exchanged glances, the statement peaking their interest.</p><p>Martin reached into a messenger bag resting against the leg of his chair. He pulled out a photograph, pushing it across the table in front of the pair.</p><p>Both Gregor and Villanelle looked at the photo. Villanelle’s lip twitched before she pushed it back towards Martin looking throughly disinterested... “Is this another one of your military girls?” </p><p>Martin snickered... “Not quite... this is a British Intelligence Officer, who arrived in Tallinn yesterday, with whom we assume is a colleague.”</p><p>Gregor interjected... “What interest is this?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked Gregor. You see... we understand this to be Mrs Eve Po-las-tri and when Mrs Po-las-tri-a here turned up to pick the girl up it put us in quite the quandary.” </p><p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip, she felt Gregor’s eyes bore into the side of her head. She knew she had been careless in giving Eve’s name as her own at the time, it wasn’t even her fucking name anymore after she divorced the moustache. </p><p>Villanelle regained composure, shrugging nonchalantly and raising her eyebrows... “Coincidence.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Martin laughed “You see... we don’t think it is, we know Mr Vasiliev is currently under British protection... and...” he gestured to Villanelle... </p><p>“Villanelle” she filled in the gap...</p><p>“Ahhh...” Martin paused before continuing... “I’m glad we are now officially acquainted Villanelle, your reputation proceeds you... they believe you...” he gestured again to Villanelle “are working with the British to return Mr Vasiliev his daughter.”</p><p>“HA!” Her bellowing laugh took the man by surprise, “Helene, my boss, knows that I am working undercover.” </p><p>“Hmmm... I’m afraid Helene doesn’t trust you Villanelle, which is why I am here. I understand you and this Po-la...”</p><p>“Polastri, it’s Polastri.” Villanelle cut him off before he could butcher the surname with his pronunciation again. </p><p>“Very well. I understand you and this Polastri woman are somewhat involved.”</p><p>Gregor’s eyes darted between Villanelle and Martin. </p><p>Villanelle smiled, her eyebrow arching... “Mrs Polastri led a team to find me... I got close to her, very close to her...” she grinned mischievously, knowing she had Martin in the palm of her hand. </p><p>“To get information. That is all. Helene already knows that I fucked her.”</p><p>Gregor winced at the crude phrasing, he had been around Eve and Villanelle less than 24hours and knew Villanelle was spouting a load of bullshit. He looked at Villanelle staring back at Martin with a shit-eating grin across her face. </p><p>“Is it not funny to use her name when she is chasing me...” she bit her lip excitedly... “I did it before you know, when I killed a Chinese intelligence officer in Berlin. I like playing with her.” Villanelle raised her eyebrows and grinned. </p><p>“Well... you won’t mind if I give the go-ahead to the hit currently on her head.”</p><p>Villanelle tensed, her nails digging into the underside of the table, her mood changed rapidly to fear and concern for Eve... “NO!” It came out louder and more panicked than she expected. Martin cocked his head with intrigue... “No?”</p><p>“I don’t think that is necessary.” Gregor raised both hands, “I’m sure she’ll be more valuable alive. I will send a team to intercept her.”</p><p>Martin gave a quick smile... “Sorry, oh no that’s right...” his hand hit his head as if he’d just remembered something “The hit is already ordered.” </p><p>Villanelle looked at Gregor, she was one second away from erupting, lunging over the table and ripping this smug arseholes throat out with her teeth. Gregor shook his head inconspicuously, slightly pleading with Villanelle to not react more than she already had.</p><p>“Call off the hit... I will personally sort out Eve Polastri.” Gregor insisted, attempting to reason with the man. </p><p>Villanelle sat staring blankly at the wall behind Martin, almost rocking in her seat, all she could picture was Eve, bruised and bloodied with a gun shot in the middle of her forehead. </p><p>“Gregor, there is nothing I can do. The order came from above. We’ll be taking the girl from here...” </p><p>Irina appeared from upstairs... “Oh... Miss Vasiliev, just in time. Please gather your things. You are coming with me.” </p><p>“NO! I’M NOT GOING WITH YOU!” She moved behind where Gregor and Villanelle were sat opposite Martin. </p><p>“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in...”</p><p>Villanelle’s thoughts were interrupted, a flash of white light was all she could see, followed by a loud ringing in her ears, absorbing all of her senses all at once. A spray of wet splatter cascaded over her face as she recoiled.</p><p>“Oooh shit...” Villanelle heard herself mumble, not really sure whether she had muttered the words out loud or in her head. Her attention focused on the guard who was now making a move to tighten the grip on his weapon. Time that had seemed to have frozen was now on fast forward.</p><p>Villanelle lunged towards the empty dining chair, throwing it at the guard with all the strength she could muster. It knocked him off his feet and she dived on top of him, landing a couple of solid punches to his nose and jaw as they grappled for his gun. </p><p>The body underneath her becoming limp as a shot fired into his head. </p><p>The other two guards burst in the door, they hit the floor before they could fire a shot.</p><p>Villanelle looked at her shaking hands covered in blood. Her crisp white shirt now dotted with claret markings. She flinched as Gregor reached a hand to her shoulder as he lowered his smoking gun.</p><p>Villanelle whipped her head round to Irina, who seemed to be mesmerised by the bloody, chaotic scene. Her eyes followed the room to Martin who’s head was slumped back in the chair, blood draining from the bullet wound between his eyes. </p><p>“Irina... what did you do” Villanelle snatched the gun from her grip, grabbing either side of the teenager’s arms, almost trying to shake sense in to her. </p><p>“That was so cool! You have to admit I’m a pretty good shot.” She chuckled.</p><p>“IRINA! This is not a game! These people will kill you!” Villanelle shouted in frustration.</p><p>“We need to leave NOW! We must hurry! I will get my team to clean up this mess.”</p><p>The urgency in Gregor’s voice caused Villanelle to focus. She ordered Irina to gather their things, whilst she and Gregor moved the bodies away from the door.</p><p>As Gregor reached for his phone, it began ringing in his hand, “Dimitri...”</p><p>Villanelle’s head shot up, she could only hear one side of the conversation but it didn’t sound good.</p><p>“No do not go to the school... we are leaving now... try and lose them... I will send backup.” </p><p>He hung up and looked apologetically at Villanelle... “They are being followed...”</p><p>She patted the guards down, quickly finding a set of car keys, “I’m driving”</p><p>“IRRRRINNNNA” she called up the stairs, pushing past Gregor, he grabbed her arm... “Let me drive, you are...” he wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence on Villanelle’s current state of mind. He held her arm trying to read her face.</p><p>“Ok...” she sighed reluctantly agreeing, “but if she has so much as a scratch on her, I will kill you.” </p><p>——- </p><p>“Well? What did he say?” Eve ran her fingers through her hair frantically.</p><p>“He said not to go to the school and that he’s sending back up.”</p><p>“Is Vila... did he mention Villanelle?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eve slumped back against the seat, glancing in the side mirror. The silver Audi was still on their tail as the approached the city. </p><p>Dimitri took quick turns, down the narrow winding streets. The Audi made every turn they did.</p><p>“God... they’re not going to give up are they?” Eve shook her head, a resounding chuckle threatening to break out. </p><p>“No, they won’t give up. Luckily for us I know this city like the back of my hand. We will lose them. We need to stay alert.”</p><p>Eve at least felt somewhat reassured next to Dimitri. She allowed her eyes to drift up from the mirror to appreciate the traditional architecture of the buildings in the approach to Old Town. She watched as people walked along the pavements getting on with their day to day lives. As they approached the centre, the hustle and bustle of the rustic town came to life. </p><p>“I think we have lost them...” </p><p>Eve sighed in relief, closing her eyes for what seemed like the first time since last night. </p><p>She scrambled for her burner phone as it started vibrating against her thigh, she didn’t recognise the number calling.</p><p>“Villanelle?” it came out quick...</p><p>“Not quite. Hello Eve.”</p><p>“Carolyn? How did you...”</p><p>“There will be time for questions later. We seem to have lost sight on you. I assume as you answered this call you are safe and not being held hostage.” Carolyn let out a swift laugh, which irritated Eve to no end. </p><p>“You’re... you’re in Riga?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes I am. Get to the British Embassy, then we can discuss why you are in Riga and not in Tallinn.”</p><p>The phone went dead. </p><p>“Problem?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>“That was my boss, she was the one following us... she said to go to the British Embassy, is that nearby?”</p><p>Dimitri laughed harder, it reminded Eve of Konstantin. “We will be there in less than 5 minutes.” He shook his head still amused. </p><p>Eve settled into her own thoughts, why the fuck was Carolyn in Riga and how the fuck did she know where Eve was? Her brow crinkled in confusion. </p><p>Dimitri passed his phone to Eve, “Call Gregor, tell him where we’ll be.”</p><p>——- </p><p>Gregor’s phone flashed on the dashboard, Villanelle immediately grabbed for it ahead of him.</p><p>“Dimitri?”</p><p>“Villanelle?” </p><p>Villanelle felt her heartbeat faster as she heard the familiar voice.</p><p>“Eve? Eve! Are you ok? Where are you?”</p><p>Eve sighed contently “I’m ok Villanelle. We’re heading to the British Embassy, we’ll be there in a few minutes. We were being followed...” she laughed “it was Carolyn all along.”</p><p>“Carolyn is in Riga? Why?”</p><p>“That’s something I’d like to know... it’s good to hear your voice.” She felt herself blush as Dimitri gave her a sideways glance. She could tell Villanelle was grinning... “It is good to hear your voice to Eve.”</p><p>Eve snickered as she heard Irina chime in with heaving noises followed by Villanelle telling her to shut up.</p><p>“You two are so gross.”</p><p>“I said shut up!”</p><p>Eve smiled, wrapping a curl loosely around her finger, she couldn’t recall the amount of times Villanelle had turned her into a giggling school girl talking to her first crush. “Are you ok? How is she? Oh we’re just pulling up now, waiting for the gates to open.”</p><p>“I am better now that I know you are safe... Irina decided to get trigger happy...”</p><p>“HEY!” Irina interjected from the backseat.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see you Eve...”</p><p>A few seconds passed without a response from the older woman. Villanelle heard what sounded like a crash, then a thud then muffled noises through the end of the receiver. She pressed the phone harder to her ear. Her heart rate increased, hearing the commotion... “Eve?” she asked almost tentatively. </p><p>“Eve get down!” She heard Dimitri shout followed by what was definitely shots being fired.</p><p>“EVEEEEE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Down but not out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🚙 🔫 😱 🥰</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“EVE GET DOWN!”</p><p>Eve’s eyes fluttered open, she didn’t actually realise they were closed. She felt a stinging pain on her temple as her head crashed against the car window, warm liquid dripping down the side of her face, lacing within dark curls. She instinctively raised her hand, wincing as her fingertips brushed over the wound. Her fingers painted with blood.</p><p>Everything feels so loud, yet Eve can’t hear a thing. Her ears are ringing and everything in front of her is happening in slow motion. She slowly turns her head to the side, watching Dimitri fire his gun aimlessly through the shattered window, in the direction of inaudible shouting. The banging of the gun vibrates through her, she instantly brings up her hands, cupping them over her ears as the car is peppered with retaliation fire. </p><p>Eve closes her eyes tight, ‘EVE GET DOWN’ Dimitri’s words repeat in her mind. She hisses as she clicks the seatbelt open and crouches down in the footwell, pushing her head as low as possible, protecting herself as the windows around her shatter, shards of glass cascading over her body. She hears the crunch of metal as stray bullets fly through the car. Panicked whimpers escape on each impact making her jump, she presses her body impossibly lower to avoid being hit.</p><p>Just a minute before she was talking to Villanelle, relieved to hear the former assassins voice. The phone flew from her hand on impact. The 4x4 was rammed by a blacked out SUV at the gates of the British Embassy. Dimitri trapped by the other car, the driver’s side door almost caved instantly. The commotion rocked the usual sleepy side streets outside Old Town.</p><p>There was shouting, Eve’s tears now mixing with the blood that was steadily draining down her face. Her hair became matted with blood, sweat and glass shards.</p><p>Eve chanced glancing up to Dimitri, wanting to say something, anything to reassure him. Another bullet shattered the back window and Eve ducked down for cover. She ignored the cramps setting in her joints and muscles from her contortioned position. She needed to stay low as possible if she was going to survive.</p><p>She heard Dimitri growl in anguish, his shirt becoming a deeper shade of black as blood steadily soaked through, his breaths becoming shorter and shallower as his body attempted to fend off succumbing to the bullet wounds. </p><p>Eve’s passenger door flew open. She felt the cold breeze over her skin, whirling through her curls, before gloved hands gripped at her waist pulling her backwards out of the car. She couldn’t see anything, her mind and body disoriented but somewhere from deep within she knew she had to fight back... fight for her life if she was ever going to see Villanelle again. </p><p>“Get off me... get the fuck off me...” her hands clawed at the arms round her middle trying to prise them apart, she punched and kicked back with all the inner strength she could muster, emitting grunts from the guard with the deathly tight grip.</p><p>Eve forced her eyes open, one instantly closed as the throbbing head pain took over and blood trickled down impairing her vision. Her body was limp, she felt herself being dragged backwards, watching as her feet scraped along the floor’s surface. </p><p>She raised her head, somewhere in her vision a figure appeared around the back of the car, she attempted to shout but the words got caught in her throat and wouldn’t come out. </p><p>The figure held an arm out straight, clutching a gun pointing towards Eve, her eyes fluttered closed, almost resigned to her fate and prepared for impact. She heard the unmistakable sound of gun fire.</p><p>The hold on her waist ceased and Eve dropped forward on to the pavement.</p><p>A flash of pain ignited in her shoulder, she felt a short pressure then the warm release of liquid being soaked up by her clothing.</p><p>She felt the cold ground pressing against her cheek and palms as she tried pushing herself up. Her mind willed her body to move but she was frozen. </p><p>As her eyes dropped closed her mind drifted back to Rome, it was a similar pain that swept her off her feet. Her body collapsing to the floor as blood pooled round her body. She saw flashes of Villanelle, reaching for her cheek, the offer of dinner and Alaska. Oh how she wished she was in Alaska right now.</p><p>Her mind was brought sharply back to reality, more gunshots whistling over her head, even louder than before. The noise was almost deafening. </p><p>There was an eerie silence, then a thud, the sound of a body colliding with the floor landing a few metres in front of her. Her eyes squinted open, her pulse racing, watching the life drain from the eyes of the spluttering slain figure as both of their heads were flush to the ground.</p><p>She let out a groan as the grip on her waist resumed, followed by more shouting, everything was just so fucking loud. This time a mix of Eastern European and English, all words lost in translation of any relevant meaning. </p><p>The commotion of other guards rushing past her and the popping of gun fire was overwhelming, as she was being dragged away from the 4x4 her eyes slipped closed, her head lulled forward, chin bobbing against her chest.</p><p>———</p><p>Gregor watched as the colour drained from Villanelle’s face, she was deathly pale even more so than usual. </p><p>She frantically called Dimitri’s number on the phone, growing more frustrated as the calls wouldn’t connect. Wishing she could just hear Eve’s voice again, to know she was alive.</p><p>“What? What’s happened?” Gregor glanced at her whilst trying to keep his eyes on the road.</p><p>Villanelle was breathing heavy, her heart beating out of her chest. The chilling sound of the crash, then gun fire and Dimitri’s shout for Eve to get down played over and over on her mind. </p><p>She grew more panicked by the second, her hand shaking as she covered her eyes, rubbing across her forehead. She felt hot, scared and out of control. The thought of losing Eve was too much to bear.</p><p>“VILLANELLE!?” Gregor shouted, it shook Villanelle from her trance.</p><p>Her voice wavered... “I, I heard a crash, there was gun shots...” tears welled in her eyes, running down her cheeks as they escaped... “Dimitri told Eve to get down and... and the phone went dead.” </p><p>Irina sat bolt upright in the middle seat of the back, her mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes darting between Villanelle and Gregor.</p><p>Gregor was trying to remain calm, he thought of Martin’s words of the hit being ordered on Eve and instantly presumed the worse, pressing his foot down on the accelerator pedal. </p><p>“What, what if she is...” Villanelle couldn’t bring herself to say the word. </p><p>“She said they were at the British Embassy... waiting for the gate to open... I thought... I thought she would be safe.” </p><p>Her usual reaction to pain was to lash out. She couldn’t think straight, her mind and heart overwhelmed with the fear of losing Eve. </p><p>She tried to control her breathing, each breath getting caught in her throat as she fought back the tears and hurt coursing throughout her body, strumming most prominent in her chest. She couldn’t lose Eve like this, not after having made a vow to herself to protect the older woman at all costs. </p><p>Villanelle turned in her seat to Gregor and saw red. Her cheeks glistened with tears, her eyes glazed and puffy, hair dishevelled from its usual neat appearance.</p><p>She started pummelling Gregor’s arm, head, shoulder, side... wherever she could lay a blow. Letting out growls as each connection landed “This is your fault...” she snarled through gritted teeth. “I would of kept her safe if she stayed with me...”</p><p>The car swerved over the road, narrowly avoiding on coming traffic as Gregor tried to defend himself with one hand. Villanelle was thrown back in her seat against the door. She lunged again...</p><p>Irina reached forward in between the pair, trying to restrain and block Villanelle’s flailing arms. “STOP IT! This will not help!”</p><p>Villanelle screamed her frustrations into her hands, collapsing forward over her knees. She was feeling a mixture of anger and devastation. The hurt took over as she sobbed uncontrollably into her palms.</p><p>“We will go to the Embassy. We are about 30 minutes out.” Gregor eyed a heartbroken Villanelle next to him, accelerating harder, racing towards the city.</p><p>——-</p><p>“She has a deep laceration on her right temple and a flesh wound on her left shoulder, the shot didn’t penetrate. She’s been in and out of conscious for around 10 minutes, likely caused by concussion. They took her straight through.” </p><p>Carolyn nodded at the British guard “Thank you and the driver?” </p><p>The guard winced “It’s touch and go ma’am, he lost a lot of blood, multiple gunshot wounds, suspected fractured pelvis, he’s been taken to the hospital.”</p><p>Carolyn gave a curt nod of thanks, watching as the guard left the room. She turned on her heels, approaching the Embassy window surveying the carnage of the scene below. Multiple British casualties, mainly superficial bullet wounds, five masked fatalities. </p><p>“Carolyn, you’ve been here less than an hour and you bring war quite literally to my door.” She continued to watch as the guards set up a cordon at the entrance and around the surrounding street, as footsteps approached from behind her.   </p><p>“Harold...” she turned to the British Ambassador, nodding towards the man acknowledging his title, “I can assure you that was not my intention.” </p><p>They exchanged kisses on both cheeks like old acquaintances.</p><p>The Ambassador smirked... “It never is... is it Carolyn? Trouble seems to follow you what ever country you’re in.”</p><p>Carolyn couldn’t really argue with that, letting out a simple hum in agreement. He joined her at the window, standing shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>“First this morning’s incident at the safe house and now this!”</p><p>Carolyn’s eyebrow peaked with curiosity.</p><p>“The woman is one of yours?”</p><p>“Yes, yes she is...” Carolyn sighed, eying the Ambassador as he squeezed her forearm. </p><p>“The driver...?” He asked questionably.</p><p>“No... I...” Carolyn paused, the hook of her glasses resting between her lips. She had no idea who the driver was and how he found himself tangled up in this situation. She wasn’t likely to get any answers until she had spoken to Eve. She looked back to Harold, “Do you have any brandy?”</p><p>The Ambassador let out a chuckle, gesturing for Carolyn to follow him. “Do tell me about this incident you mentioned...”</p><p>——- </p><p>Gregor pulled the car over, they had managed to dodge the numerous police checkpoints which had been dotted around the vicinity of the town. </p><p>“The Embassy is down that street” he pointed towards the building where the Union Jack flag fluttered proudly in the evening breeze. The cordon was still in force, heavily resourced by British guards patrolling the perimeter.</p><p>He tapped on his phone before speaking again, “Dimitri has been taken to hospital.”</p><p>Villanelle raised her head wearily, “and Eve?” </p><p>He shook his head in response, before nodding towards the Embassy. </p><p>“My source says she was taken inside. I need to keep my distance. So should you...” </p><p>Villanelle pushed out her bottom lip in irritation, the Twelve were so far from her mind right now. She ignored Gregor as her hand reached for the door lock, “Irina, come...”</p><p>Gregor sighed trying to reason with the blonde, catching hold of her arm, knowing he would not be able to stop her either way, “If they are watching Villanelle... it does not look good.” </p><p>“They can go fuck themselves!” She shrugged off his grip and slammed the door shut, heading down the street with Irina following behind, almost jogging trying to catch up with her long strides.</p><p>“You need to be calm... don’t...” Irina rolled her eyes as Villanelle defiantly stepped straight through the cordon.</p><p>Shouts of ‘HEY YOU’ and ‘STOP RIGHT THERE’ followed before she unleashed an onslaught of punches to one guard and then on another that tried to apprehend her. More guards rushed over, pinning Villanelle on the ground as another held onto Irina. </p><p>“Take me to Carolyn Martens.” Villanelle huffed out as the weight of the guards crushed her into the cobbled road.</p><p>After a few minutes of struggling against the floor, Villanelle was lifted to her feet and manhandled in the direction of the Embassy entrance as tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard the call over the radio to bring her in. </p><p>The pavement outside the Embassy was littered with bullets and smears of pooled blood. Several ambulances lined the street with paramedics and local police rushing round the scene.</p><p>A low loader tow truck was in the process of lifting the recognisable 4x4 on to the back. Villanelle couldn’t breath as she saw the damage it had sustained, twisting and turning her head back to glimpse at the SUV. Her eyes searched for any tale-tail signs of Eve... unsuccessfully.</p><p>“The Asian woman? Is she alive?” She struggled in the grip of the two British guards... </p><p>“HEY! I’m fucking talking to you...” Villanelle dug her heels in, making it harder for the guards to manoeuvre her inside as they ignored her pleas. </p><p>She wheezed a breath as she took a punch to the ribs on one side and then the other. She cursed under her breath as the wind was knocked out of her.</p><p>——-</p><p>Villanelle faintly recalled Embassy staff and guards rushing past as they were marched to a room down the hallway. Their faces all merged into one. The only face she could see was Eve’s, it was engrained on her eyelids in the darkness whenever her eyes closed for a millisecond. </p><p>One guard knocked before opening the door and shoving Villanelle inside. The blonde straightened up her clothing, snarling back at the guards.</p><p>“Ah Villanelle, I should have known wherever Eve is you wouldn’t be far behind...” the older woman looked throughly unsurprised by Villanelle’s presence, “Like a little love sick puppy trotting along after her owner.” </p><p>“Where is Eve? Tell me if she is...?” The blonde stood with her hands clenched in fists by her sides.</p><p>Carolyn remained straight faced, glancing behind the blonde to Irina, who was shuffling awkwardly on the spot... “You must be Irina.” The teenager cautiously nodded... “Who are you?” Carolyn smirked at Irina’s curiosity. </p><p>Villanelle had no time for pleasantries, cutting off their conversation before it started, “Where is Eve?”</p><p>Carolyn hummed, “She’s with the medical team.” Villanelle’s face dropped in anticipation of bad news.</p><p>Carolyn scoffed at Villanelle’s expression, “I can assure you she’s fine. A few stitches here and there and a mild concussion.” Carolyn wafted her hands around expressively as she rounded the table. </p><p>“She was incredibly fortunate. It could have been a lot worse... a total bloodbath by all accounts. They’ll be scrubbing the claret off the pavement for days.” </p><p>Villanelle exhaled a long, slow breath of relief. Eve was alive and had survived relatively unscathed. She looked up to Carolyn almost pleadingly... “I want to see her”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you do.” Carolyn glanced over the top of her glasses, her tone curt as usual, as the tall woman leaned back, resting against a dark wooden table, her arms folded across her chest.</p><p>“Tell me Villanelle, what an earth is Eve doing in Riga? And why are you not in Tallinn? That is what we agreed no?” </p><p>Villanelle’s brow creased, her shoulders shrugged in response. She pulled her coat round her torso as if to avoid any further questions, as Carolyn eyed her blood stained shirt from her earlier scuffle with Martin’s henchmen. </p><p>Carolyn raised her eyebrow questionably at the blonde, before sighing... “Very well. I can see you will not provide answers of any relevance.” She paused, holding back a snicker as she took in Villanelle’s disheveled appearance. </p><p>The usual eloquent blonde looked like shit. Carolyn didn’t want nor care to understand the relationship between the two women but Villanelle looked like she had been on a rollercoaster of emotions.</p><p>“If I had any sense I should send you on your merry way. You’re risking the very point of this mission by just being here, especially with...” Carolyn gestured towards Irina. </p><p>Carolyn paused in thought “I will let you see Eve. Then you must leave and return to London. If they doubted your loyalty before well...”</p><p>Carolyn trailed off as a guard approached the open doorway of the room, “Ma’am you can see her now.” </p><p>Villanelle looked at Carolyn, her wide eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill as she swallowed hard. Carolyn nodded towards the door...</p><p>——- </p><p>Villanelle rushed to sit at the older woman’s bedside as she laid in one of the makeshift medical rooms. “Eve... Eve I’m here.” Villanelle linked their fingers together, pressing her lips against Eve’s knuckles. </p><p>Eve’s eyes fluttered open, “Villanelle?” she croaked out the younger woman’s name, her mouth was dry. Her tongue felt like sandpaper against the roof of her mouth.</p><p>In an instant Villanelle sprang into action, on her feet reaching for the water jug and glass on the side table. She carefully lifted the back of Eve’s head and hovered the glass to her lips. Eve took a few sips, letting out a hiss at the pang of pain from her injuries. She felt the familiar glowing warmth radiate inside her at the gentleness of Villanelle’s touch and being back in her presence. Her heart warmed as the younger woman cared for her.</p><p>Villanelle looked down at Eve, her eyes wide as she assessed the damage. Eve looked so tiny amongst the sea of white hospital covers. Her unmistakable wild hair framing her paler skin. Villanelle tentatively pushed a curl back from her face. She was almost scared to touch Eve in case she caused anymore unnecessary pain but just touching the older woman erupted her feelings to the surface.</p><p>A tinge of angry purpling bruising visible under the medical bandage above her eye, her cheeks blemished with reddened grazes. </p><p>Villanelle stroked Eve’s forearm as her eyes followed the line of the older woman’s prominent collarbone to the other bandage which wrapped over her shoulder. </p><p>Villanelle cupped a hand softly on Eve’s jaw, careful not to antagonise her injuries any further. Eve felt herself relax into the delicate touch, her eyes rocking open and closed, letting out a hum of appreciation.</p><p>Eve winced turning her head in Villanelle’s palm, hearing the younger woman’s whimpers, watching a tear roll down the blonde’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry...” she sniffed “I should have never let you leave.” </p><p>Eve lifted her arm through gritted teeth and wiped the escaped tear away with her thumb. Villanelle’s wide, bambi like eyes gazed back at her. Villanelle looked fragile, like a glossy china doll that would smash into a thousand pieces if Eve ever let her go.</p><p>“None of this was your fault. You were right... I had to leave... and I would go through all this again if it meant you were safe.” </p><p>Eve delicately traced Villanelle’s cheek with her fingertips, pushing back the strands of dark blonde hairs which had escaped from her usual pristine braids. </p><p>Almost aware of Eve’s discomfort caused by her movements, Villanelle carefully placed Eve’s hand back down to the bed and held it within her own. She leaned in, kissing Eve’s forehead before pressing their lips together. The older woman releasing a content sigh as she melted into the soft, pillowy lips.</p><p>“I was scared Eve, really scared... I thought I was going to lose you... I thought you were...” Eve watched as Villanelle grew increasingly upset, hushing the former assassin reassuringly. </p><p>“Hey! I’m here... and you won’t get rid of me that easily!” Eve smiled as she cut Villanelle off, trying to lighten the mood and banish the thoughts playing through the younger woman’s mind. </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth curled into a smile, it was short lived as she sighed heavily. </p><p>“I am going to tell Hélène I quit... I can’t do this anymore... I do not want to go through another day like today.” </p><p>Eve squeezed her hand... “I know.” </p><p>The words settled in the air, Eve knew Villanelle had never had to think of someone else’s wellbeing before. She went about her murderous career with exceptional skill, getting paid and living her life to the fullest. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted and with whoever she wanted and now she looked broken with worry over Eve. </p><p>The younger woman’s vulnerability was so endearing, Eve wanted nothing more than to wrap her safe in her arms, forever protecting her from ever feeling the same hurt the world had unleashed on them. </p><p>She took a breath and continued “We need to be smart, we both know they won’t let you...” she paused at the realisation of the danger she was also in, “...or me, walk away from this without getting something in return.” </p><p>Villanelle nodded in agreement. She knew Eve was right but underneath she was seething, not entirely sure of what she was capable of when she saw Hélène again. </p><p>Eve’s eyes trailed down, Villanelle’s fists were clenched tight, her knuckles white as snow. Eve looked deep into the glistening hazel eyes... </p><p>“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid...” </p><p>Villanelle remained quiet, contemplating her response, her lips pouting in thought... “Hmmm”</p><p>“Villanelle...” Eve said in a drawn out tone, making it sound like a warning... </p><p>“Ok ok I promise, I won’t do anything stupid” Villanelle raised her hands in submission, mocking Eve’s accent almost perfectly in response. Eve opened her mouth, feigning offence before settling on a smile. </p><p>They fell silent, just happy being back in each other’s company, even if it was under these particular circumstances. </p><p>Villanelle stroked the back of Eve’s hand with her thumb, tracing each finger as she drank in the vision in front of her, she thought Eve looked beautiful even when beaten black and blue. </p><p>Villanelle broke the silence first, “You are going to have some bad arse scars”</p><p>Eve chuckled at her pronunciation, watching as the blonde smirked with her eyebrow raised mischievously... “What?” the older woman asked.</p><p>Villanelle bit her bottom lip “Maybe I should call you scar face?” </p><p>Villanelle grew visibly excited, popping her shoulders, her mouth opening mockingly “That would be a sexy nickname no? ... Scarface...” she tested how it sounded in her mouth, drawing out the rolling ‘r’. “I like it.” </p><p>The younger woman flashed a wicked grin at the suggestion letting a chuckle escape her lips. She hissed as the pain from her ribs dug uncomfortably as she laughed.</p><p>Eve scoffed and shook her head “You’re an asshole!”</p><p>She noticed Villanelle quickly wrap an arm across her mid drift and her change in expression from jovial to discomfort... “What is it? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Villanelle smiled, “I am fine Eve, let me worry about you ok?” </p><p>“Show me...” Eve gestured towards where Villanelle was holding her arm.</p><p>Villanelle feigned shock, wriggling her eyebrows playfully... “You just want to see my body” </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes, before responding sarcastically... “That’s right... you caught me” her hands raised in mock submission.</p><p>Villanelle waved her hand dismissively... “It is just a few bruises... really...”</p><p>She reached again for Eve’s hand, their fingers instinctively fitting together... “What are you going to tell Carolyn...”</p><p>Villanelle stared at Eve, with a mischievous grin planted across her face, not giving Eve the chance to respond as she moved closer to the older woman, whispering in her ear... ”Don’t worry... you can leave out the details about how we spent last night... and this morning.”</p><p>She smiled as she heard Eve’s breath hitch, “I did not get to tell you how much I enjoyed it... how I love touching you...” </p><p>Villanelle giggled against Eve’s neck before continuing, “kissing you... tasting you...” </p><p>The younger woman whimpered, a squeak of a moan emitting from the back of her throat, she sighed heavily... “making love to you...” She heard Eve gasp, letting her warm breath cascade down Eve’s neck as she spoke slowly and directly in her ear, grinning as the curls tickled her chin.</p><p>Eve almost forgot to breathe for a second, Villanelle’s low gravelled tone sent sparks coursing through her body, settling low in her stomach and between her legs. Villanelle knew exactly how to push her buttons.</p><p>Eve just looked at her speechless, mouth dropped open with desire. Villanelle laughed as she saw the fluster creep across Eve’s cheeks as she squirmed under the covers, her pupils full with lust as she reached for the back of Villanelle’s neck, crashing their lips together. </p><p>Eve had tried deepening the kiss, opening her lips and pushing her tongue against Villanelle’s.</p><p>A breathless moan escaped from Eve, which seemed to surprise both women. Villanelle smiled into the kiss before chuckling as she sat back down, “Tsssk Eve, there will be plenty of time... when you are better.” </p><p>Eve grumbled in frustration at her growing arousal and at the fact she couldn’t physically do anything about it.</p><p>“I am glad you still want me even though you are mildly concussed...” Villanelle smirked. </p><p>Eve scoffed, then her eyes softened as she looked at Villanelle, reaching for her hand... “I always want you... now and forever. I will always choose you.”</p><p>Villanelle turned her head, almost trying to hide her bashful expression as she felt her own cheeks rouge. She smiled wide, looking giddy like an excitable child on Christmas morning. Eve instantly recognised the significance of her words, Villanelle had never been chosen before. </p><p>“Wow Eve... that was really gay.” Villanelle teased, playfully biting her lip.</p><p>“Oh shut up” Eve turned away in embarrassment, her mouthing curling into a smile as she played with the younger woman’s fingers. Villanelle lifted her hand, placing light pecks on each one of her knuckles... “I choose you too Eve”</p><p>“Ahem...” </p><p>Carolyn stood in the doorway looking somewhat unimpressed by the sickly sweet exchange taking place in front of her. She stepped inside before closing the door, hovering at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Villanelle squeezed Eve’s hand just a little tighter to let her know she wasn’t going anywhere. </p><p>“Well, this was all rather unexpected... Eve, forgive me if I’m wrong but I am throughly bewildered as to why you are here and more so how you came to arrive in an FSB registered vehicle... please do enlighten me.”</p><p>Carolyn stood with a stern expression, arms folded across her chest. Her ankle length coat extenuating her elongated figure, as she stared down at Eve. </p><p>“I, I...” Eve spluttered to respond. </p><p>Villanelle interjected... “Eve is very tired... I think...”</p><p>Carolyn cut her off, her gaze now focused on the blonde... “And would you care to explain to me how a British delegate was found murdered in the safe location you was taken to?” She sighed exasperatedly “The pair of you are like magnets to trouble.” </p><p>Villanelle clenched her jaw, turning to sit wide legged in front of Carolyn, who smirked at her movement... “That was Irina...” </p><p>She turned to face Eve, elaborately whispering behind her hand “I told you she got trigger happy...” </p><p>Villanelle shrugged nonchalantly at Carolyn... “He was with the Twelve... he wanted her to go with him, she did not want to go, so she shot him...” Villanelle smiled, thoroughly pleased with her explanation of events.</p><p>“Maybe she could replace me after all?” She raised her eyebrows questionably in Carolyn’s direction.</p><p>“I see...” Carolyn hummed in thought, she gestured between Villanelle and the door “Very well... off you pop.” </p><p>Villanelle shook her head... “No! I am staying with Eve.” </p><p>“This is not a discussion.”</p><p>Villanelle mirrored Carolyn’s crossed arm demeanour... “I am not leaving.” </p><p>Carolyn’s eyes darted between the two women... “What exactly is going on here?” her hand gestured between Eve and Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle smiled at Eve, squeezing her hand... “We are...” Villanelle searched for the right word, Eve jumped in to finish the sentence, “Together...”</p><p>“Yes... I can see that” Carolyn rolled her eyes, her brow settling in to a frown. She contemplated for a moment...</p><p>“Very well... there are unlikely to be any flights back to London tonight. I will ask the Ambassador to set yourself and Irina in one of the residence rooms but you will leave first thing.” </p><p>Villanelle nodded triumphantly. Eve shrivelled further under the covers, Carolyn’s merciless glance enough to down the strongest of men.</p><p>The older woman turned to leave... “Do not make me regret this... either of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. It’s essential...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a long one soz! Bit of NSFW sandwiched in the middle 👀 Thanks for comments and kudos always appreciated 👍🏼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight to London was uncomfortable. No expenses spared by the service, not that Eve had expected anything different. The row of seats feeling more constricted following the lack of movement her body allowed. The doctor insisted she stayed at least another night under observation but she took the decision to return with Villanelle, Irina and Carolyn, with the promise of checking in with her GP.</p>
<p>She had spent most of the short flight in and out of sleep, clinging to Villanelle like a Koala bear latched around a tree. Vaguely remembering the engines roaring at take off before her eyes quickly succumbed to the events of the previous day.</p>
<p>She slept against the blonde’s shoulder, their fingers locked as one. Eve grumbled as she stirred, the pain killers were wearing off and her shoulder clawed a dull painful ache against Villanelle’s muscular form. </p>
<p>Eve felt disoriented as her back straightened, bringing her hand to the medi-plaster which adorned her temple. Almost forgetting for a second why she was in pain. She tried to stretch, unsuccessfully, not managing to raise her injured arm and sat back in frustration. Her eyes traced Villanelle’s face, the younger woman’s lips slightly parted as she took in slow, shallow breaths as she slept. </p>
<p>Eve smiled before snorting a laugh, noticing Villanelle’s other shoulder occupied by Irina. They had seemed to warm to each other over the past few days, almost like siblings. </p>
<p>Villanelle stirred from her own sleep as she felt the loss of Eve’s weight against her and the tickle of curls pressed under her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out an obnoxious yawn. She smiled at Eve before glancing to her right, Eve chuckled watching her roll her eyes at Irina. </p>
<p>Eve reached, squeezing her forearm... “Leave her...” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s mouth curled in annoyance but she let the teenager be. She held her palm flat, inviting Eve to take it. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Eve muffled a laugh, “I’ve been better...” Villanelle nodded understandably. </p>
<p>She held Villanelle’s hand, softly running her thumb over each prominent knuckle before exhaling a deep breath. </p>
<p>“How do you do it?”</p>
<p>Villanelle stared at Eve’s profile, not really sure what she was being asked...</p>
<p>“Do what Eve?” </p>
<p>The older woman sighed in response. </p>
<p>“Live in fear, always looking over your shoulder... worrying whether you’ll live to see the next day.” Eve turned facing her...</p>
<p>“Oh...” that’s what Eve was talking about, it escaped her lips almost silently. She squeezed Eve’s hand tighter, rubbing circles with her thumb over the bloodline in Eve’s wrist, attempting to sooth the older woman. </p>
<p>Eve knew there wasn’t really an answer Villanelle could give. She had spent half of her life being trained for those very circumstances. The ability to slip in and out of precarious situations, walking away unrecognisable from the carnage she often left behind. In investigation terms she was faceless, nameless and untraceable. It was a skill she had down to an art until she had encountered Eve. </p>
<p>Villanelle looked down at their hands and back up to Eve, “I’ll protect you...” it came out softly.</p>
<p>“I’m not your responsibility Villanelle...” Eve sighed  and released their hands, gaze turning to look out at the clouds through the oval window.</p>
<p>Villanelle felt hurt by the loss of touch, instantly recoiling her hand into her lap, her eyes bored into the dark curls... “I will speak to Helene...” </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s time I met this Helene...” it was almost a whisper but Villanelle heard the older woman say it. She turned in the seat, disrupting Irina as the teenager let out a grumble.</p>
<p>“What!? No Eve...” she was growing increasingly annoyed at having to speak to the back of the woman’s head, suddenly feeling trapped by the tightness of the seatbelt and pressure of Eve’s words.</p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Eve turned back to face her...</p>
<p>“You made me promise that I wasn’t going to do anything stupid... I need you to do the same.” Villanelle’s eyes were wide, pleading with Eve to see sense. </p>
<p>Eve held her jaw and smiled as Villanelle relaxed into her touch, her thumb traced over the younger woman’s bottom lip. It was a silent gesture but not a promise. Her hand dropped to her thighs as the landing announcement echoed throughout the cabin. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“I’ve never been to London before, my dad said I would like it. I want to see all the sights.” Irina was almost bouncing with excitement in the back seat, reeling a list of all the places she wanted to visit.</p>
<p>Villanelle glanced back at her from the front passenger seat, she didn’t really have the heart to tell her this wouldn’t be a holiday. She feigned a smile instead. Her eyes darted to Eve, who was staring blankly out the window at the passing traffic.</p>
<p>Carolyn had mentioned Eve (and obviously Villanelle) would be set up in a secure apartment near Vauxhall ‘for her own protection’. Carolyn knew Villanelle would likely follow, giving a disapproving nod at the blonde at the arrival gate at Stanstead. </p>
<p>They were picked up at the airport on the premise that they would return home and gather ‘only the essentials’ before being taken to the apartment. </p>
<p>“Is this your house? It looks small...” Irina looked out the window wide-eyed, her nose crinkled unimpressed. </p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes, Irina’s observation pulling her from her thoughts as the car pulled up outside familiar surroundings. </p>
<p>Irina plonked herself down on the sofa as she waited. Villanelle had told her to stay in the car, she wanted to speak with Eve alone. Of course Irina didn’t listen, following them inside. </p>
<p>Eve made her way to the fridge, pouring the remanence of days old milk down the sink and chucked any fresh food left in the bin. She eyed the half drunken bottle of white wine, reached for a mug draining a healthy measure.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that counts as essential...” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked as she leaned back against the kitchen counter, eyes following Eve’s every move. Eve simply shrugged her shoulders... “Desperate times...” before taking a few gulps. </p>
<p>Villanelle moved up behind Eve, hands snaking around her waist. Eve turned in her grip, pressed against the sink, Villanelle’s hips holding her in place. “Well... this feels familiar”, the blonde stood with a smug grin as Eve held her elbow. </p>
<p>Eve was taken back to what happened months ago, when she found herself in the same position, shrinking under Villanelle’s closeness. Her deliberate, playful yet serious tone and intoxicating perfume reducing Eve to a nervous wreck. Agreeing to give Villanelle everything she wanted, everything that Eve wanted too.</p>
<p>Villanelle tucked a loose curl behind Eve’s ear, careful not to touch her now panda like eye. The bruising under the bandage now visible. Her eyes searched for any tale-tail signs of what Eve was thinking. </p>
<p>She cupped a hand on Eve’s cheek... “Are you ok?” </p>
<p>“This music is really old... I haven’t heard of any of them.” </p>
<p>Eve glanced over Villanelle’s shoulder at Irina riffling through the CD rack. She closed her eyes taking a moment, it was like having two Villanelle’s in the same room. The bratty, criticising comments irked at her as the pain in her head began to throb. She pushed herself from the sink and out of Villanelle’s grasp, heading towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Eve...” Villanelle called out after her. There was no response, only the sound of footsteps on the stairs followed by the creaky floorboards on the landing. </p>
<p>Villanelle looked at the ceiling, almost visualising Eve’s movements in their bedroom. Her head snapped down to Irina... “Just sit down and do not touch anything.” </p>
<p>Irina instantly sat back down, twiddling her thumbs as she sat, “When can I see my dad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Today?” The teenager asked expectantly.</p>
<p>Villanelle had moved into the laundry room hunting for the roll of black bin liners - she didn’t have a large enough suitcase after all, seemingly just acquired stuff that she’d never had to move before, usually leaving everything behind in a hurry before moving on to her next location.</p>
<p>“Maybe...” was all she could think to respond but she didn’t, she didn’t want to get Irina’s hopes up by guessing what would happen next.</p>
<p>She was waiting for the call that Helene wanted to see her. She knew the Twelve would likely have tracked the fake passports her and Irina travelled in on and would know when they had stepped foot off the plane. She was almost surprised they hadn’t been greeted at arrivals by a man in a suit holding up a sign with their names on it, as was the subtly of the international crime organisation.</p>
<p>Villanelle grabbed the bin liners, passing back through the kitchen. Irina had surprisingly managed to remain seated.</p>
<p>“You will see him soon ok?” </p>
<p>Irina nodded back at the blonde before she made her way upstairs. </p>
<p>It was quiet. Villanelle dropped her head back and exhaled heavily, her hand tentatively pushed on the bedroom door. </p>
<p>The drawers were open, various odd socks and t-shirts hanging precariously over the edges. The wardrobe doors opened too, Villanelle’s eyes scanned the room. It looked like the clothes tornado had paid a visit. Eve was laying down amongst various items of clothing, her hand clutching a hair dryer across her chest. Her eyes were closed and legs bent at the knee at the end of the bed. </p>
<p>Villanelle pushed out her lips, almost drumming up the courage to enter, she hesitantly moved across the room, placing the bin liners on the side table.</p>
<p>Eve’s eye opened as she felt the dip in the bed from Villanelle’s weight, closing again as the younger woman mirrored her position. Another familiar memory etched into both women’s minds. The mess and chaos of the younger woman’s trashed possessions, as they relaxed on the bed in Villanelle’s Parisian apartment. </p>
<p>They laid in silence, it was peaceful. Villanelle simply appreciating the rise and fall of Eve’s chest and the warmth radiating from her slight frame.</p>
<p>“Are you going to strangle me with that?” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed, shaking her head, letting out a chuckle as she loosened the grip on the hairdryer and opened her eyes, staring at the hazel pools opposite.</p>
<p>“We both know how you get when you bring a weapon to bed...” Villanelle teased, raising her eyebrow before gently reaching for the hair dryer, allowing it to drop to the floor as she dangled the cord over the side of the bed.</p>
<p>Villanelle stroked her jaw, turning Eve’s head so they were laying face to face. </p>
<p>“I know this is a lot... moving... worrying...” Eve smiled at the tangle of r’s in Villanelle’s pronunciation. </p>
<p>“Think of it as practice for when we move into our own house.” Villanelle smiled bashfully, trying her hardest to suppress her excitement at the thought. </p>
<p>Eve’s mouth curled into a smile as she gave Villanelle a playful shove, “Oh you charmer”</p>
<p>“We can get professional movers. I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>Eve shook her head... “I’m sure they’ll love finding the stash of weapons you’ve hidden throughout the house.” </p>
<p>Villanelle considered this for a moment, humming in thought... “Hmmm... perhaps we should pack ourselves.... Maybe not like this though.” She gestured to the carnage of clothes around the room.</p>
<p>They laughed together in agreement. </p>
<p>Eve watched as Villanelle’s eyes dropped to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Her own dark brown eyes doing the same, she bit her bottom lip as Villanelle’s tongue darted across her lips before she moved in closer, tenderly kissing the older woman as her hand moved under the curls, stroking the hairs at the back of her neck. </p>
<p>Eve groaned as Villanelle pressed into her injured shoulder, the younger woman springing back like a wounded animal... “I’m sorry... did I hurt you?” </p>
<p>Eve moved astride Villanelle, straddling her waist to take the pressure off her shoulder, pulling the blonde closer as she ran her hand over the curve of Villanelle’s breasts through her shirt settling on her stomach... “No... it’s ok.” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s breath hitched, her eyes following the path of Eve’s hand. She felt warmth as Eve lowered her weight against her centre, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. Her sides pinned by the older woman, as her hands rubbed the familiar path up Eve’s thighs resting on her bum, squeezing a little through her jeans. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened in awe as Eve’s curls dropped to frame her face. She exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Eve lowered herself down to resume their kiss. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes fluttered closed as Eve’s mouth opened against her own. The older woman pushed her down with a firm hand not breaking their kiss, breasts pressing against her chest as Eve anchored her weight with her good arm, her hand flat next to Villanelle’s head. </p>
<p>Their tongues dancing sensually together. She felt Eve smile against her lips as a soft moan escaped from the back of her throat. Villanelle swallowed each breathless pant Eve gave her back. She tangled her hand in Eve’s wild mane, toying with the stray hairs... “You are so beautiful...” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed a laugh “Now I know you’re trying to charm me as the mirror says otherwise...”</p>
<p>“Nooo” it came out in a whine, “even with the...” she gestured to the large plaster covering half of Eve’s forehead... “You are perfect.”</p>
<p>Eve smiled as she felt herself blush. </p>
<p>She continued a trail of kisses at the corner of Villanelle’s mouth and along her jaw. Her lips dragging open mouth kisses down Villanelle’s neck. The younger woman felt her skin prickle at the hot and wet sensation left after each peck. She sighed a moan and felt her nipples harden, straining against the material of her bra as Eve peppered her exposed collar bone with soft kisses. Each kiss sending a jolt of electricity to every nerve ending throughout her body.</p>
<p>Villanelle hissed as Eve plunged her teeth into the skin where her neck met her chest. She knew it would leave a mark but she didn’t care. She loved when Eve possessively marked her. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s hips automatically lifted into Eve as the older woman rolled her hips. She felt the flush creep up her neck and cross her cheeks, running her hands up Eve’s sides and back down, settling her grip on the older woman’s hips. Their eyes met in anticipation as the younger woman sighed... </p>
<p>“Eve, I...” </p>
<p>Eve brought her finger to Villanelle’s lips, “Sshh.., just let me... ok?”</p>
<p>Villanelle nodded, watching mesmerised as Eve’s fingers diligently unbuttoned her ridiculously wide legged trousers. Her fingers painfully tugging down the zip slowly. Villanelle bit her bottom lip, shuddering out a breath.</p>
<p>Eve lifted her hips, her gaze focused on Villanelle’s face as her hand dipped under the fabric of her waistband. Villanelle’s chest was heaving, she raised her feet flat on the bed, dropping one knee down to the side, inviting Eve where she wanted her to go. She could feel her pulse quicken, a stirring settling in the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s head dropped back as Eve’s hand slipped past the lace of her underwear. She growled, forcing herself to look again, watching Eve’s hand disappear between her thighs sent a fresh wave of arousal, flooding her core.</p>
<p>Eve steadily pushed her hand down, emitting a moan from the younger woman and a gasp of her own as her fingertips were instantly coated with Villanelle. </p>
<p>“Villanelle... you’re so...” Eve took a deep breath, struggling to form a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>Villanelle looked up to Eve biting her lip and back down to the older woman’s hand, “Wet?” she sighed with a confident chuckle. </p>
<p>Eve panted a breathless ‘yes’ in agreement.</p>
<p>“This is what you do to me Eve... Oh...” her eyes rolled back closed as Eve’s fingertips rounded her clit, dipping down to her entrance gathering her arousal, dancing her fingertips back up again.</p>
<p>Both women groaned as Eve pushed her fingers inside, slowly dragging them in and out as much as the restriction of Villanelle’s underwear and trousers would allow. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s head dropped back again at the touch, Eve purposefully stroking the ridges inside her, each time applying more pressure with each thrust of her fingers.</p>
<p>“Fuck... fuck!” </p>
<p>Eve smiled at Villanelle’s reaction, the way her hips lifted in to her aching for more. The rise and fall of her chest as she greedily sucked in air. The way her back arched off the bed as Eve worked her most sensitive spots with her thumb and fingers. Her head thrashing from side to side as she tried to maintain some form of composure. </p>
<p>Eve leaned forwards, crashing their lips together. Villanelle moaned in between kisses as Eve quickened the pace of her movements. Their tongues fought for control, Eve greedily sucked Villanelle’s tongue into her mouth before nipping her bottom lip, gently tugging it back with her teeth. </p>
<p>“Eve... I’m...”</p>
<p>“You feel so good...” Villanelle growled as Eve spoke directly in her ear. The room filled with muffled groans and the obscene sound Eve’s fingers made inside of her. Her body instantly reacting to each thrust of the older woman.</p>
<p>Eve pressed her fingers deep inside before resuming the relentless pressure near her entrance. Villanelle just about remembered to breath, short panted breathes as Eve’s lips hovered ever so close above her. She felt the warm sigh from Eve cross her lips. </p>
<p>Eve could tell she was close, her muscles contracting, pulling her fingers in deeper with each stroke. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes widened as they both heard the familiar creek at the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Eve...” She shook her head, looking directly into the dark eyes above her. It was a look to say they should really stop but encouraged her to continue... and quickly!</p>
<p>Eve smiled back raising her eyebrow. Her fingers continued, curled inside Villanelle, taking her right to the very edge. She moved her free hand across Villanelle’s mouth as the blonde began to shudder beneath her. Villanelle’s eyes rolled back as muffled moans were captured in Eve’s hand, panting hot breaths on her palm. Eve’s chest heaved as she felt the slickness of Villanelle’s orgasm against her other palm.</p>
<p>Eve stilled her fingers momentarily, biting her lip feeling Villanelle jolt against her. She quickly pulled her hand free from Villanelle, who groaned at the sudden loss of contact. </p>
<p>Eve stared directly into the blown hazel eyes looking up at her, before letting her tongue slowly swipe her fingers clean. Villanelle could only watch in her completely wrecked state, mouthing ‘oh fuck’ at the older woman as she licked the slickness from her fingers. </p>
<p>Villanelle reached for Eve as she quickly darted across the room, standing between the open wardrobe doors as the floorboards on the landing creaked. Villanelle’s arm dropped back onto the bed as she let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Oh... I was just looking for the bathroom.” Irina poked her head around the door.</p>
<p>Eve smiled at the teenager, “Oh sure honey, it’s just the next door on the left.” She waved her hand pointing in the direction of her instructions, before combing her fingers through her hair attempting to hide the blush across her face.</p>
<p>Irina smiled, moving to retreat before her head popped round the door again... “You are meant to be packing not sleeping...” she shook her head at Eve as she rolled her eyes at Villanelle now face down on the bed.</p>
<p>Eve shrugged “I did try and tell her, but she insisted on having a nap...” Eve smirked as Villanelle turned her head scoffing back at her, looking completely disheveled. </p>
<p>Eve chuckled to herself as she flicked through clothes in the wardrobe, glancing over her shoulder at Villanelle. </p>
<p>In an instant she felt Villanelle’s presence behind her, the younger woman’s lips pressing light kisses down her neck as her arms wrapped round her waist.</p>
<p>“What... was... that?” Eve felt Villanelle’s heartbeat thud against her back, her words escaping between trapped breaths.</p>
<p>“What was what?” Eve grinned as her hands continued to rifle through the hanging clothes. </p>
<p>Villanelle growled, spinning the older woman in her grip, hands ghosting her cheeks as she captured Eve’s lips. She moaned, licking the taste of herself from Eve’s tongue. Eve felt the moan vibrate against her lips, hungrily pushing her tongue against the roof of Villanelle’s mouth, her hands steadying themselves on her waist. </p>
<p>Both emerged breathless from the kiss. Villanelle pressed her forehead against Eve’s. The older woman grinned... “We should really pack...” </p>
<p>Villanelle dropped her head back and groaned, stomping her foot like a petulant child... “Fine but this...” she gestured between the two of them “is not finished...”</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later (and several bin liners later) they were finally set and back in the car. Irina insisted on sitting in the front. Just as the driver was about to turn the engine on Villanelle sat bolt upright, “WAIT! I’ve forgotten something...” </p>
<p>Eve squeezed her forearm... “Villanelle... You have four full bags... Sweetheart, you’ve packed more stuff than I have!”</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled at Eve calling her sweetheart, she grinned wide “It’s essential...” she popped her shoulders and held out her hand for the keys. </p>
<p>Eve apologised to the driver as Villanelle practically skipped up the path. </p>
<p>She returned a few moments later with a shit eating grin plastered across her face. “Ok ready!”</p>
<p>Eve looked her up and down curiously, she had returned to the car empty handed. Eve gave her a questioning glance as they set off to the apartment.</p>
<p>As they made their way into Central London, Eve was still wondering what Villanelle had retrieved. Villanelle just smiled at the older woman, locking their fingers together. </p>
<p>She purposefully moved Eve’s hand on her thigh and placed her hand on top, gradually guiding it to the bulging outline now visible at her crotch. </p>
<p>Her eyes darted back up to Eve gauging her reaction. Eve took in a sharp breath, a simple ‘Oh’ escaping from her lips. Villanelle smirked, letting out a playful chuckle, her eyebrow raising mischievously, letting Eve’s hand explore the length of the strap. </p>
<p>Villanelle leaned closer, placing a kiss on Eve’s cheek before whispering in her ear... “I told you it was essential” </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The driver dropped them off at a high rise block opposite MI6 HQ in Vauxhall. Hugo was sat in the foyer ready to greet them. He took one look at Eve and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Looking ravishing as always boss” he snickered a sarcastic greeting.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to say anything... I already know how much of a dick I am for leaving you...”</p>
<p>“Again” Villanelle added as she bent over, setting down two of the four bin liners, with a smug grin on her face. Irina struggled behind with the remaining two bags, releasing them with a groan, exaggerating the discomfort it had caused her hands.</p>
<p>Eve scorned a look in her direction before continuing exasperatedly “Thank you Villanelle.... Yes, I’m sorry for leaving you AGAIN... but I really didn’t have a choice... You er didn’t tell Carolyn anything about what I asked you to look in to, did you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine thanks Eve, thank you for asking!” Hugo mocked upon entry to the lift, leaning against the rail at the back, “No... I haven’t told anyone... why?”</p>
<p>The women followed him inside, “I think it would be best if we kept it between us...”</p>
<p>“Okaaay” Hugo replied quizzically.</p>
<p>They followed him down the corridor on the third floor, grouped behind him as he stopped in front of a door.</p>
<p>“Welcome home!” Hugo grinned as he held the apartment door open. It was small or ‘cosy’ as he kept referring to but it would do. Eve didn’t care as long as it was safe. She rolled her eyes as the HQ building loomed large in the window.</p>
<p>“Think of the money you’ll be saving on the commute!” He said in jest almost apologetically. Eve feigned a smile, muttering a thanks.</p>
<p>Villanelle and Irina pushed past, eager to explore the new surroundings, leaving Eve and Hugo in the open plan kitchen-lounge area.</p>
<p>Eve reached for Hugo’s forearm, giving a gentle squeeze, “Thank you... really...”</p>
<p>“You’ve looked better...”</p>
<p>Eve let out a laugh, shaking out her curls... “Thanks... I’ve felt better!” </p>
<p>He perched on the arm of the sofa, “You really are deep in the shit Eve. Listen, forget about Tallinn... I’m glad you’re back in one piece.” He looked over his shoulder checking Villanelle wasn’t in earshot... “You are really working those bruises... very sexy.” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed, “Oh shut up!” </p>
<p>Hugo grinned back at her... “So why exactly are we not telling Carolyn about any of this?” </p>
<p>Eve wasn’t sure how to answer, she opened her mouth to speak but Hugo cut in with a raised eyebrow... “Eve... What’s going on? You’ve been weird with Carolyn ever since Konstantin came back.”</p>
<p>Eve sighed, “Is it that obvious?” She paused for a moment before continuing... “Konstantin said the accounts Kenny got close to would link to Carolyn... I just... I don’t know if I can trust her.” </p>
<p>Hugo smirked in disbelief, “So you’re letting your judgement rest on something Konstantin said? We’re talking about the guy that funnelled millions to plot his own escape then some how convinced you to doctor accounts to make it look like Paul? And you trust him over Carolyn? I presume you asked Bear to look into the accounts Kenny was monitoring?” </p>
<p>Eve sat exasperatedly in the seat next to Hugo... “Um no... not exactly...”</p>
<p>“Eve!” Hugo sighed, leaning forwards, elbows resting on his knees, his tone was muted so that Irina couldn’t hear what he was about to say... “Let’s be real here, the things we know for certain: 1. He stole the money, 2. He knew Kenny was getting close to the accounts... and if Kenny could, then the Twelve certainly would and 3. He was the last one to see Kenny alive... looks like he’s done what he’s best known for... saving his own arse!” He sat back, crossing one leg over the other so it was resting on his knee, observing Eve.</p>
<p>Eve laid back exhausted, the pain in her head began to throb again. Hugo was right, she had no evidence that Carolyn was working for the Twelve accept for Konstantin’s words. She’d gone gung-ho into plotting her escape with Villanelle (and not entirely ethically, half of the stolen money which had now disappeared). </p>
<p>Sure she’d always thought of Carolyn as kind of dodgy, someone to be mindful of - ever since Moscow when she lied about visiting Villanelle in prison and then again in Rome following the death of Aaron Peel - but would she really be that stupid to leave a paper trail proving her link to the Twelve? Eve suddenly wasn’t so sure.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” </p>
<p>“Yes fuck! Honestly Eve, I think you need to speak to Carolyn...”</p>
<p>Eve’s head dropped back against the chair as she looked at the ceiling... “Yeh...” she looked down sheepishly at Hugo, “I, I er made a deal... with um Gregor Durzan...” </p>
<p>Hugo frowned “What kind of deal?”</p>
<p>Eve wafted her hands around, mainly trying to reassure herself that it wasn’t a problem, “Oh you know, exchanging intelligence relating to the Gala.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?! Eve!”</p>
<p>“Hugo... He gave me three named targets of the Twelve. He didn’t want Carolyn involved. He’s working for them... kind of...” she winced, feeling the severity of the situation.</p>
<p>Hugo rubbed a hand across his forehead... “So let me get this straight, you’re now working with an FSB agent who’s working for the Twelve, who currently have an active hit out on you... and you don’t trust our boss... Oh... and it just so happens you’re fucking their top assassin...”</p>
<p>Eve held her thumb nail between her teeth... “Well it’s not conventional, I know... and of course it sounds shit when you put it like that.”</p>
<p>Hugo shook his head, slapping his knees before he stood... “Right, well I better get back to the office and actually do some research on this Durzan character. Tomorrow Eve - you’re laying all this out in the sit rep with Carolyn... and if you don’t I will.” </p>
<p>Eve groaned, nodding her head compliantly... “Ok ok”</p>
<p>Hugo turned back to Eve as he approached the door... “One other thing... Konstantin has left the safe house... doesn’t want our protection, make of that what you will...” he gestured to the location of Villanelle and Irina “probably best you keep an eye on the two of them... I’ll see you tomorrow Eve.” </p>
<p>Eve watched Hugo leave, her thoughts scrambled all over the place. She rubbed her palm across her forehead, letting out a sigh. Her thoughts were brought back to the present as Villanelle slinked back in the room and moved to sit next to her. </p>
<p>“Hi...”</p>
<p>“Hi...”</p>
<p>“Do you think we can send Irina out for food and we can finish what YOU started earlier...” Villanelle chuckled, biting along the edge of Eve’s ear.</p>
<p>Eve let herself relax against Villanelle’s lean body, the touch and tone of Villanelle’s voice completely unravelled her every time. She was about to agree but Hugo’s admission about Konstantin played on the front of her mind.</p>
<p>“Um...No.” Villanelle looked disappointed by her response... Eve tried to reason with her, reaching to smooth out the collar on her shirt... “She’ll get lost... plus I have a better idea. Why don’t we order in and watch a movie. Would be nice for her to have some normality after the past couple of days...”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes perked up at the suggestion, smiling as Eve tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear, “Ok... You should take a shower...” the younger woman crinkled her nose mockingly at Eve, “and I will sort out the rest.” She pressed a kiss to the tip of Eve’s nose and then her forehead.</p>
<p>The idea of a shower felt heavenly. In principle though it was a pain in the arse. Eve carefully tried and failed to avoid the water splashing on her shoulder and one side of her head. She groaned as she peeled off the plasters, wincing as the steady spurts came into contact with her wounds. </p>
<p>She hesitated before calling out for Villanelle, she was unable to lift her arm fully to wash out the remnants of shampoo from her hair. Resigned to the fact that she would need help.</p>
<p>Eve waited a few minutes before calling for the younger woman again... “Fucks sake...” she muttered to herself as she climbed out from the bath, instantly reaching for a towel. </p>
<p>She stood in front of the fogged up mirror, gasping as she took in her own appearance. Her shoulder was all sorts of angry red and purple bruising, a thin line of bumpy stitches surrounded by flecks of dark red dried blood. She scoffed a laugh and shook her head knowing it would scar, another one to add to her growing collection. </p>
<p>Eve stared into the mirror, wincing as she pressed a finger into the stitches. For the first time she could feel the pleasure and pain in her life so clearly. </p>
<p>The stitches on her temple were much cleaner, she hoped it would fade in time. The bruising on her forehead and wrapped around her eye made her face look puffy - like she’d gone 10 rounds in a boxing match before throwing in the towel. </p>
<p>“Villanelle... can you come here a second...” she called out through the door.</p>
<p>She heard no noise from the other side, secured the towel around her torso and padded outside.</p>
<p>“Villanelle?” Her voice echoed in the empty apartment. She made her way into the lounge before spotting a note pinned to the fridge with a gaudy Big Ben magnet. </p>
<p>‘Gone to pick up food. Be back soon. V x’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Oh boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This starts off very angsty 🤬🥺, then mid-way through becomes very NSFW 🥵 plot might have just gone out the window on this one (sorry not sorry!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve circled the island in the kitchen, pacing the space between the sofa and hallway leading down to the bathroom and bedrooms. </p>
<p>She’d called Villanelle’s phone about 10 times in the past hour, it went to voicemail each time. “Dammit Villanelle, where the fuck are you?” she muttered to the empty apartment after her last unsuccessful call. Her mind raced, wondering if something had happened to Villanelle, if Konstantin had found them or if her and Irina were picked up by the Twelve. She couldn’t sit still, her mind not letting her body relax for a second.</p>
<p>After the shower, she had managed to change into some loungewear and a hoodie and redress the wounds despite her shoulder injury. It took all her effort, leaving only room for annoyance, anger and irritation.</p>
<p>Eve plonked down on the sofa exasperatedly and flicked through the TV channels, not really paying any attention to whatever was on. Her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Hugo, maybe she did have Carolyn all wrong, although something still felt off.</p>
<p>She was so worked up about the whole situation, her injuries, Carolyn, Konstantin and Villanelle. She sat frustrated, like a bull in a rodeo waiting for the gates to open when she heard the click of the door lock. </p>
<p>Eve darted towards the kitchen, grabbed a knife, her hand shaking by her side as she waited for whoever was coming in. Being on her own made her even more jumpy than usual, finding solace with her fingers wrapped around a weapon. </p>
<p>“Eve... how was your shower?” </p>
<p>Villanelle was gleeful, smiling wide at Eve as she placed numerous carrier bags onto the kitchen top, Irina struggled in behind her with a box. Eve felt the tension relieve in her shoulders but her annoyance grow.</p>
<p>“Why do I always get the heavy stuff?” Irina groaned as she placed the box next to the bags.</p>
<p>Villanelle rolled her eyes looking towards Eve, “Because you have tiny muscles, they need to learn to grow. You whine like your dad...”</p>
<p>Her face dropped noticing the older woman’s fist clenched round a knife. She rounded the island and closed the space in between them, “Eve? What happened? Are you ok?” </p>
<p>Eve saw red, “What the fuck Villanelle? Why did you go out? We agreed on ordering in! I tried calling your phone and it went straight to voicemail?!”</p>
<p>Villanelle pointed to the note she had left on the fridge, “Did you not see it?”</p>
<p>Villanelle playfully reached for Eve’s hips but she pushed the younger woman away, still visibly shaking. Villanelle’s brow crinkled, studying Eve’s pensive reaction.</p>
<p>“The battery died... So we had to pick up the food... “ she whispered behind her hand and winked “It’s Thai, don’t worry I got your favourite...”</p>
<p>Eve feigned a smile, as if that explanation would make everything ok. But everything wasn’t ok, Villanelle’s jovial tone which usually Eve found endearing, irked at her very core.</p>
<p>Villanelle continued, “I thought it would be good to get some stuff for breakfast... so we were out a little longer then planned... but look I got you this...” Villanelle pushed the box along the counter in front of Eve.</p>
<p>“A coffee machine? A fucking coffee machine?” Eve scoffed, pushing the box back in the direction it came. Her head dropped back and she stifled a laugh. </p>
<p>Irina stood watching the awkward exchange... “Oh god... The food will get cold... let’s eat...” she placed the bag full of containers on the coffee table ushering the women to sit. They remained in a tense stand off, either end of the island.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s expression softened, looking longingly at Eve, although inside she was annoyed as hell. She had tried to do something nice and here was Eve throwing it all back in her face, she shrugged “I thought it would be nice for you to have something to make this...” her hands gestured round the room... “more like home...”</p>
<p>Eve snickered, placing the knife on the kitchen top as she shook her head in somewhat disbelief.</p>
<p>“You know for someone so intelligent, you can be really fucking dumb sometimes.” </p>
<p>Villanelle frowned grabbing the older woman’s forearm in a tight grip “Don’t speak to me like that Eve...” </p>
<p>Eve shoved Villanelle’s arm away, shrugging free from her grip... “Like what? An idiot? A moron... there are people out there...” Eve pointed towards the door... “that are trying to kill me... kill us... and you want to run along playing house... cruising the aisles of Tesco and Argos!”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s head popped to the side... “Technically... Argos does not have aisles, they have this little screen and you pick what...”</p>
<p>Eve’s head began to throb... “I know how Argos fucking works! I swear sometimes it’s like you are...” she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.</p>
<p>Villanelle glanced with annoyed interest... </p>
<p>“Like I’m what Eve? </p>
<p>Her mouth curled into a smile, “A psychopath?” her lips pushed out gauging Eve’s response and she breathed heavy. She was at boiling point on the inside full of hurt and angst at the term she’d been called her whole life but her expression remained stoic. </p>
<p>Eve moved to close the space between them knowing she had crossed the line, this time Villanelle stepped back from her outreached touch.</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged... “You knew what you signed up for...” </p>
<p>“That’s er... that’s not what I was going to say!”</p>
<p>“No?” Villanelle’s eyebrow raised quizzically.</p>
<p>Eve watched as Villanelle bent down behind the island to retrieve something, “Here... I got you these...” the younger woman shoved a bunch of red roses into Eve’s chest before pushing past and making her way to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Eve felt the paper wrapping crinkle in her hands, the scent from the roses penetrating her senses.</p>
<p>“What about your food?” Irina called after her, Villanelle waved a dismissive hand back.</p>
<p>Eve could only turn and watch as the bedroom door slammed shut. </p>
<p>She sighed heavily, looking down at the roses before placing them next to the coffee machine, letting the counter take her weight. </p>
<p>She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she’d gone from being annoyed at Villanelle to annoyed at herself. She had been sick with worry and raged at Villanelle at the first opportunity, not giving it a second thought. Whereas Villanelle had bought dinner, was thinking about breakfast and Eve’s need for decent coffee and to top it off had bought her flowers. Villanelle had obviously been thinking of Eve’s needs the whole time they were out.</p>
<p>Eve’s head dropped back and she closed her eyes, a silent ‘fuck’ escaping her lips. Irina gawping at her like she was an idiot didn’t help. </p>
<p>The room filled with an awkward silence, followed by Irina crunching on prawn crackers.</p>
<p>“You should let her calm down... here...” Irina nudged the plastic food containers to the end of the coffee table and nodded to Eve. </p>
<p>Great... now she was taking relationship advice from a teenager. </p>
<p>The smell of the food drew her in, her grumbling stomach seemed to move her body towards the sofa before her brain had a second thought. </p>
<p>Eve watched as Irina devoured her food much like Villanelle, she couldn’t get over their similarities and couldn’t get Villanelle off her mind, sitting alone, hurt and upset in the other room - all Eve’s causing. She brushed those feelings aside, knowing Villanelle needed her own space.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you two aren’t related?”</p>
<p>Irina scoffed between mouthfuls of noodles, “We are nothing alike, she is annoying and loud... HEY!” she frowned as Eve smirked at her response.</p>
<p>Eve pushed the noodles round in the container, feeling the sudden loss of appetite. Irina looked resoundingly at her... “She wouldn’t stop talking about you, when we was out... she is different now... with you. I told her you are good for her.”</p>
<p>Eve smiled, she really didn’t want to be getting into a conversation which would make her feel even shittier than she already did. Eve did her best to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Villanelle said you shot a man in the safe house... why did you do that?” Eve forced in some noddles whilst closely observing Irina, not wanting to seem ungrateful for the food.</p>
<p>Irina shrugged nonchalantly “He wanted me to go with him, I didn’t want to go. She said she was taking me to my dad so...” The teenager trailed off as if it was an easy decision to make.</p>
<p>“Okay... but you’re so young and bright, not many your age would reach for a gun. What did you feel... when you shot him?” Eve leaned forward, resting on her knees, listening with intent, somewhat in a state of curiousness and psychoanalysing. </p>
<p>Irina shrugged “I didn’t really feel anything.”</p>
<p>Eve leaned back, making a ‘ah’ noise, “Did you care? That man has a family, what about them?”</p>
<p>Irina hummed as she considered the question... “In the moment, he was going to take me away from my dad, so no... I didn’t care...” </p>
<p>“And do you care now?”</p>
<p>Irina laughed... “Not really.” </p>
<p>Eve hmmm’d, she knew Irina was remarkably intelligent but found her lack of remorse and consideration of consequences rather chilling. She pictured Villanelle at Irina’s age, it made her heart break. The teenager seemingly following in her footsteps, they were more similar than either cared to admit. Eve questioned maybe that’s why Konstantin kept the teenager at arms length so she wouldn’t be drawn in to his chosen career path. </p>
<p>Eve tried a different tact, “How much do you know about the Twelve?” </p>
<p>“Nothing really” Irina said simply as she crunched a mouthful of cracker, “My dad works for them and Villanelle said she killed for them but she was stupid, she didn’t know who she was killing or the reason why.... I think you should know the reason before you kill someone, don’t you? Otherwise it doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>Eve looked dumbfounded, it was a reasonable point... “Erm, er yeh I guess so... Do you think you could do something like that again if you had a reason to?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know... depends on the reason.” Irina response was cocky, she relaxed back in the chair and glanced back to Eve, “Have you ever killed anyone?”</p>
<p>Eve was slightly taken aback by the question, suddenly she was transported to Rome, the weight of the axe in her hand and the splutters of blood as she plunged the bladed end into Raymond again and again... her mind then wandered to the wooded golf course, hearing Dasha’s breast bone crack under the pressure of her foot - although thanks to Gregor her murder count remained at one... for now. She stuttered a response “I, er...”</p>
<p>Irina giggled, noticing Eve growing increasingly uncomfortable... “That’s a yes. Three murderers in one room... that’s so cool!”</p>
<p>Eve started clearing the takeaway containers from the table, almost trying to remove herself from the conversation and Irina’s playful tone regarding death. Her mind raced... one thing stood out as glaringly obvious, Irina wasn’t wrong, they had all taken a life before.</p>
<p>She paused in thought... “What do you want to be when you grow up?” </p>
<p>Irina shot her a look as if to say she wasn’t a kid. Eve cringed at herself as soon as she asked the question. Female psychopaths were a walk in the park compared to child psychopaths!</p>
<p>Irina sighed... “I don’t know... maybe a politician, I’m good at debating, but in Russia, enemies of the state aren’t around for very long...” she pointed two fingers to the side of her head, imitating a gun cocking. Eve nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“My life hasn’t exactly been normal, I always knew I was smarter than my classmates... I’d rather sit in the library reading then make friends.” She shrugged before continuing “I didn’t expect to be in jail or kill anyone before my 16th birthday either...” Irina grinned.</p>
<p>“No... I don’t suppose anyone could expect that.”</p>
<p>Irina cleared her throat...”You know, life doesn’t stop for anyone... we can’t fast forward the shit bits and slow down the good bits, we have to take every situation as it comes, sometimes we get caught up and then...” she slammed her hand down on the coffee table making Eve jump “things can change like that... we have to adjust, create the new normality.” </p>
<p>Eve could only look perplexed by what had just spilt from Irina’s mouth. </p>
<p>Irina rolled her eyes with an irritated growl... “Oh boy... Let me explain... She thought you were dead, she was sad...” Irina waved her hand towards the bedroom and Villanelle... “You are alive, she is happy... and now we are here... she tried to make you feel better when adapting to this” Irina gestured around the room and to herself, extenuating the situation they were now in... “Making you happy seems to makes her happy... but now you are back in a shit bit you want to fast forward because...”</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes “Let me guess, I’m an asshole?”</p>
<p>Irina chuckled, “You should talk to her, she listens to you.”</p>
<p>Eve sighed frustrated, god Irina was annoying, she was right but still annoying. “And what is this for you right now...”</p>
<p>“This is new for me too... we all have to overcome it in our own ways.” Irina responded matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>“So for you, making the best of a bad situation was shooting that man?”</p>
<p>Irina hummed... “Hmm I guess.” The teenager began fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeve, Eve watched intently... “And do you think killing your way out of a situation is acceptable?”</p>
<p>Irina frowned at the question... “Not before... Maybe now, sometimes... it depends on the reason...” she smiled back at Eve. </p>
<p>Eve’s head began to throb, she felt throughly mind-fucked by the intensity of Irina’s admission. The younger woman was not phased by murder.</p>
<p>Villanelle had no reason to care who or why she was killing, she saw it as a job that let her see the world and got paid handsomely for it. Irina seemed more cold, calculating... if the reason was acceptable she would have no qualms about ending a life. For someone so young to talk openly about life and death scared Eve. Irina was a rarity that would need careful handling. Eve had no doubt, in the wrong hands and with Villanelle’s training, Irina would be lethal. </p>
<p>They cleared the remnants of takeaway containers in the kitchen. Irina gravitated back to the sofas and began flicking through the tv channels. Eve stood pensive, drying her hands off at the kitchen sink. Her footsteps took her outside the bedroom, taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Go away!” </p>
<p>Eve ignored the request, peeping her head around the door. She saw Villanelle laying on her side, her long limbs curled around herself, lose strands of hair escaping from her bun. She didn’t move as Eve slipped inside and closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>Eve sat on the edge of the bed, her hand tentatively hovering above Villanelle’s back. </p>
<p>“I do not want to speak to you Eve.” The words were like a dagger to her chest. Eve pulled her hand back resting it in her lap, closing her eyes, taking a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I was an asshole to you. You did those things for me and I was...” she sighed “A massive ungrateful dick.” </p>
<p>Villanelle stirred a little but remained facing the other way “What else?”</p>
<p>“I know you are not stupid, quite the opposite in fact, you’re so smart and I know you wouldn’t do anything to put me or us in danger.” </p>
<p>Villanelle rolled onto her back, her head and broad shoulders resting against the pillows, her cheeks were puffy and her eyes glistened. Eve knew right away she had been crying, she looked so young and innocent as her big wide eyes looked up into Eve’s... “What else?”</p>
<p>“I trust you and I’m sorry I upset you. You’re caring and considerate and I really do appreciate that you were trying to give me a little piece of our home.” Villanelle’s mouth curled into a smile as Eve referred to ‘our home’.</p>
<p>Eve took this as a signal, tentatively stroking the younger woman’s cheek, her lower half shuffling closer to the middle of the bed, her other hand squeezing on the top of Villanelle’s thigh, “Thank you for the roses. You’ve not bought me flowers before - well ones that weren’t ready for a funeral procession...” Villanelle snickered, her head relaxing into Eve’s palm, her leg inadvertently twitching at Eve’s touch.</p>
<p>Eve smiled, “I really like them.” Her head dropped back in thought, she exhaled heavily before continuing, “I was so worried about you, I didn’t know if the Twelve had found us or if Konstantin...”</p>
<p>Villanelle cut her off... “Konstantin?” </p>
<p>“Er yeh, um Hugo said he left the safe house, they don’t know where he is and I thought he could try and take Irina if he found us...”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s mouth rounded into an ‘o’ she was beginning to understand Eve’s outburst. </p>
<p>Eve rubbed soft circles on Villanelle’s thigh with her thumb... “I er, I needed your help... when I was in the shower... it annoyed me that you wasn’t here.”</p>
<p>Villanelle sat up with a smirk plastered across her face, her eyebrow raising mischievously... “What kind of help?” Her brow wiggled suggestively at the older woman.</p>
<p>Eve scoffed, playfully pushing a hand into Villanelle’s shoulder... “Not that kind of help you pervert, I couldn’t reach to wash the shampoo from my hair, so I called out for you and I saw your note and then when you didn’t answer your phone...” </p>
<p>Villanelle reached out, cupping Eve’s cheek, calming the older woman... “I am sorry I was not here to help you, I did not mean to make you worry...” </p>
<p>Eve nodded, her eyes darted to Villanelle’s lips and she leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. </p>
<p>Villanelle pulled back, “It was kind of sexy when you got angry though so I will not apologise for that.” </p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes... “You’re unbelievable...”</p>
<p>Villanelle grinned wide “I know.” </p>
<p>Eve scoffed, shaking her head “I didn’t mean that...” </p>
<p>“I know what you meant... come here”</p>
<p>Villanelle lost her fingers in Eve’s damp curls, gripping the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss. She greedily sucked Eve’s tongue into her mouth, her lips clamping round it as Eve slowly pushed it in and out of her mouth. Their hot breaths mingled together as their tongues became reacquainted. Eve would never get tired of how turned on she got from just kissing Villanelle. </p>
<p>Villanelle groaned as Eve moved to straddle her waist... Eve let out a chuckle... “So impatient...” </p>
<p>Villanelle ran her hands up and down Eve’s sides letting out a ‘mhmm’ in agreement. </p>
<p>She smiled as Eve’s nipples were visible through the fitted hoodie, taking the opportunity to ghost her thumb over one then the other. Eve’s head lulled back and her mouth dropped open at the touch. </p>
<p>Villanelle sat up, her hands purposefully moving under the material and across Eve’s back, following the trail down her spine, fingers diligently kneading her bum under the waistband.</p>
<p>Eve muffled a frustrated groan as she tried lifting her arms to remove her hoodie. </p>
<p>“Let me...”</p>
<p>Villanelle pulled Eve’s good arm free, lifting the hoodie over her head and then gently pulled the rest of the garment down her injured arm. The repair job of the plaster had become stuck to the inside of the hoodie. Eve winced as Villanelle carefully peeled it off. Her lips instantly soothing the angry bruising and line of stitches. </p>
<p>Eve forced herself to watch as Villanelle kissed the pain away. She was gentle and tender, careful not to aggravate the pain any further. </p>
<p>Eve lifted her chin, tracing her thumb over the younger woman’s  lips, they were soft and plump, Eve melted into them as their kiss resumed.</p>
<p>Her hands working nimbly in between their bodies to unbutton Villanelle’s shirt and unclasp her bra. </p>
<p>Villanelle looked into Eve’s dark eyes as she rid her of the shirt, before looping her fingers under the bra straps, guiding them off her shoulders. </p>
<p>With one hand holding her lower back she allowed the other to squeeze Eve’s breast, her head moving forward to tease her nipples with her mouth and tongue. Eve moaned into each warm and probing swipe of Villanelle’s tongue as her nipples instantly hardened, letting her weight relax against the younger woman’s core.</p>
<p>She pulled back, kneeling up, “What? Is everything ok?” Villanelle asked of the sudden loss of contact. </p>
<p>Eve’s hand moved down between them to Villanelle’s crotch, letting out a gasp... “Are you, are you still wearing it?” She raised her eyebrow, already knowing the answer to her own question. </p>
<p>Villanelle looked away bashfully, “Oops” </p>
<p>Eve bit her bottom lip, turning Villanelle’s head back to face her. She was greeted with wide puppy dog eyes, Villanelle was the picture of innocence. </p>
<p>Eve’s arms rested on the other woman’s shoulders, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips against the strap in Villanelle’s trousers. She felt the pulse between her thighs as her centre pressed against the hard length. An involuntary whimper escaped from Villanelle’s lips, the weight of Eve’s movements creating pressure against her clit. </p>
<p>Eve pushed Villanelle back against the bed, moving to kneel between her thighs. The younger woman watched as Eve hurriedly unbuttoned her trousers and undone the zip. She clambered off the bed ungracefully, tugging Villanelle’s trousers off, the younger woman lifting her hips to assist. </p>
<p>Villanelle let out a sigh as Eve dropped her bottoms, she took her time raking her eyes up and down the older woman’s naked body. She held out a hand, inviting Eve forward... “Come here Eve.”</p>
<p>Eve kneeled on the end of the bed, shuffling forward between Villanelle’s long legs, remaining just out of her reach. She lifted one leg, placing open mouth kisses and little nips along her inner thigh before repeating the same actions with the other leg. </p>
<p>Eve’s hands pressed on each knee, urging Villanelle to part her legs. Villanelle instantly obliged, her breaths getting deeper and slower as Eve moved purposefully closer.</p>
<p>Eve leaned forward, kissing along Villanelle’s prominent collarbone, her lips moving down to kiss between her breasts. She kneaded the pale, fleshy skin in one hand as her teeth grazed the other nipple. Villanelle hissed, watching the older woman intently, their eyes locked as Eve circled the sensitive nipples, before flicking them with her tongue. </p>
<p>Villanelle licked her lips, emitting a low growl as she watched Eve lavish her body with kisses. Her body writhing beneath the older woman as jolts of pleasure rushed down between her thighs. </p>
<p>She sighed... “That feels good...” </p>
<p>Eve marvelled at the vulnerability in Villanelle’s soft tone. Her hands massaging either side of Villanelle’s hips, gently digging her nails in the soft skin. She looked up into Villanelle’s eyes not breaking contact as her tongue run down the length of the younger woman’s toned stomach, dipping inside her navel, “You’re so perfect...” </p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes fluttered closed as Eve spoke, her hands ghosted to Eve’s curls as she felt a wet kiss placed on each hip before watching Eve run her tongue along the edge of the harness. </p>
<p>Villanelle let out a breathless “Fuck” as she watched Eve’s mouth hover over the head of the strap. Her hips raising instinctively watching the length disappear inside Eve’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Fuck Eve...” she sat up resting on her elbows mesmerised, one hand pinched at her nipples as she panted each breath. Her hands gathered Eve’s hair so she could watch with no distractions. </p>
<p>The strap glistened with slickness from Eve’s mouth, each movement sending a burst of new arousal to Villanelle’s core.</p>
<p>“God Eve... you feel so good”</p>
<p>Eve moaned against the strap as Villanelle’s grip tightened in her hair. The sound cut straight through Villanelle, she was close already. </p>
<p>She guided Eve’s head back up to her own, frantically connecting her lips and tongue with Eve’s. Both women moaned into the kiss as Eve pulled back. Villanelle held the underside of her thighs as she watched Eve guide the tip of the strap along her wet pussy. </p>
<p>Eve moaned as the tip nudged her clit. She placed it at her entrance, slowly lowering herself down, taking the full length inside. </p>
<p>Villanelle traced her fingertips over Eve’s thighs, as she readjusted her position, gripping the older woman’s waist as she slowly began to roll her hips against her again and again. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s eyes darted between watching Eve ride her and searching for the dark brown eyes looking down at her. </p>
<p>Eve panted out a soft moan, “Mmm... I love... feeling you inside me Villanelle, oh god I’m so wet...” she ran her hands over her own body, slowly dragging her fingertips up her stomach and across her breasts before clutching her wild curls, shaking them out as she looked down at Villanelle... “Do you... like... watching me... touch myself?” It came out in panted breathes. </p>
<p>Eve’s mouth dropped open as Villanelle’s lifted her hips, the strap pressing back and forth against the ridges inside her... “Oh god... right there... you feel so good...”</p>
<p>Fuck! Eve was talking dirty to her, it was nearly enough to send her over the edge... her brain couldn’t engage with her mouth for her to form any kind of coherent response. Her mouth was watering as she watched Eve. “You are very sexy Eve... watching you is making me so wet. You take it so good...”</p>
<p>Villanelle widened her thighs a little, Eve’s hand fell to her stomach for support as she released a low guttural moan as the strap sunk deeper inside. </p>
<p>Eve raised her hips up and down meeting each thrust Villanelle gave her back. </p>
<p>“Oh g... f..fuck...” </p>
<p>“Fuck Eve...” Villanelle growled as she sat up, stilling the older woman’s movement, wanting this to last as long as possible. </p>
<p>She plunged her teeth into Eve’s neck, her hands clawing at the older woman’s nipples, twisting and pulling on the hardened nubs using her thumbs and forefingers. </p>
<p>Eve kissed her lips hungrily biting on Villanelle’s bottom lip... “Fuck me...”</p>
<p>Villanelle raised her eyebrow with a wide grin. </p>
<p>Eve wasn’t sure if she heard herself say what she just said, it felt dirty and rough but in that moment it was all she wanted. </p>
<p>“I, I want you to fuck me...” she stuttered it out again looking deep into the blown pupils opposite. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s breath caught in her throat, Eve’s dirty talk was something she didn’t know she needed in her life, it stirred the primal instinct inside of her.</p>
<p>Villanelle pressed her hot, wet lips against Eve’s neck, grazing her teeth down her throat. She could feel the older woman’s pulse under he tongue. “I’ll give you everything you want Eve...” </p>
<p>The younger woman dug her nails in Eve’s back, dragging them down her spine as she pulled the curly haired woman flush on top of her. Her hips scooted down the bed, her hands gripped Eve’s bum, holding the older woman in place.</p>
<p>Her hips slowly bucked up into Eve’s centre almost testing her resolve. Eve wrapped her arm round the back of Villanelle’s neck as the pace quickened. Eve was panting strangled moans directly in Villanelle’s ear, her warm breath escaping down the younger woman’s neck. </p>
<p>Her hands found Eve’s waist, as her hips began thrusting a relentless pace. Her eyes closed as each thrust created friction between her thighs. </p>
<p>“Fuck, yes... fuck” </p>
<p>Eve’s whimpered responses only encouraged her to go faster and harder, driving the strap deep inside and back out of the older woman over and over.</p>
<p>Villanelle gasped as Eve’s fingers toyed with her nipple, she greedily swallowed air as she felt the pressure building inside of her. The mix of sensations was overwhelming as the sound of her thighs urgently slapping up against Eve filled the room. </p>
<p>“Oh go-d... I’m close...”</p>
<p>Villanelle gripped Eve tighter as her body began trembling on top of her... “Take me Eve... take everything you want...”</p>
<p>Eve steadily ground her hips down, taking everything Villanelle was giving her and wanting to give everything back to the younger woman. She thrust herself down on to Villanelle as she felt hands across her back pinning her even closer.</p>
<p>The younger woman cried out a growl “God I want to come inside you, would you let me Eve? Would you let me come inside you?” </p>
<p>The question echoed in Eve’s ears, making her whole body shudder... She panted out “YES! ... YES!.” as the muscles throughout her body tightened and then released as she orgasmed, her hips jolting forward into Villanelle, pushing the younger woman over and past the edge. </p>
<p>Villanelle’s head thrashed from side to side, a string of expletives escaping from both women. Villanelle’s chest heaved as Eve collapsed on top of her, her hips inadvertently bucking up in the afterglow. </p>
<p>Both women tried to catch their breath, Villanelle rubbed a soothing palm on Eve’s lower back, feeling the sweat which had pooled there as the older woman twitched in her arms.</p>
<p>“I want to taste you” </p>
<p>Eve pulled her arm free from Villanelle’s neck, struggling to push herself up. She left a trail of kisses along her jaw to the corner of her mouth, licking her tongue against Villanelle’s lips. Villanelle held Eve’s weight, smirking as the strap slipped out, emitting a groan from Eve, guiding her towards her waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Eve was already dripping down her chin, her arms wrapped round Eve’s thighs drawing the glistening lips to her tongue. </p>
<p>Eve’s fingers clasped on the headboard as her hips rocked back and forth, moaning as Villanelle’s tongue made quick work in pushing inside her. </p>
<p>Villanelle flattened her tongue, licking in long strokes up between Eve’s folds, dancing around her clit. Her tongue slowly licked back down lapping at Eve’s arousal. </p>
<p>Eve felt the pointed tongue probe inside her, hitting her most sensitive spot. Her eyes slammed shut as she clawed against the wooden slots on the headboard, fighting for breath. </p>
<p>Villanelle held Eve in place as her second orgasm crashed through her, long, slow strokes of her tongue gathering each wave of wetness. </p>
<p>Eve clumsily moved beside Villanelle, using her thumb to wipe her wetness from the younger woman’s chin and then licking it clean. Villanelle stared up her grinning, pulling Eve in for another kiss. </p>
<p>Villanelle shucked off the harness, dropping it down the side of the bed before embracing Eve in her arms, curly hair nuzzled under her chin. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should fight more often if the sex is like that...” she giggled as Eve scoffed in response. </p>
<p>They laid together in bliss. Eve’s fingers traced round Villanelle’s navel as their legs entwined. </p>
<p>They both groaned at the sound of a phone ringing... neither stirred to move... </p>
<p>“Are you going to get that or can you not make it across the room?” Villanelle chuckled smugly.</p>
<p>“Er... my phones in the kitchen and that’s not my tone, it’s yours...”</p>
<p>“Eve... my phone is dead, remember we had an argument over it like an hour ago?” </p>
<p>Eve sat up... “I mean there’s definitely a phone ringing...” </p>
<p>Villanelle smirked as Eve stumbled across the room looking like she’d well and truly been fucked. </p>
<p>“Shut up! Help me find it...” </p>
<p>Villanelle whined as she pushed herself off the bed. </p>
<p>“It’s coming from over there” Eve pointed towards Villanelle’s coat hanging on the back of the door.</p>
<p>Villanelle reached inside the pocket, retrieving the phone with an unknown number calling... she looked at Eve then down at the phone as she accepted the call...</p>
<p>“Hello...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What a tangled web we weave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It took me a while... she’s a long one 😬</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve slammed her handbag down on the desk, dropping herself into the chair exasperatedly. She was the first one in the office thanks to her own personal chauffeur to Thames House. ‘Ms Marten’s orders’ the driver simply said as she clambered into the back seat.</p><p>Her head fell to the hard, cold desk, thoughts of Villanelle whirling through her mind as the wall clock tic-tocked absentmindedly in the background.</p><p>They had argued again. </p><p>—-</p><p>‘Same place. Tomorrow at 9. Bring the girl’ was all that was said by the gravelled voice at the end of the phone before the call cut off.</p><p>She couldn’t believe Villanelle was so reckless in allowing someone to get close enough to drop a phone in her coat pocket, whilst she was out on her merry jaunt with Irina yesterday.</p><p>Villanelle’s calmness irritated Eve to no end, the younger woman simply pointed out that they knew the Twelve would be in contact once she had successfully extracted Irina.</p><p>“What if it was a knife or a gun?” the older woman had spat back in response... “They could have killed you... They probably know where we are... how could you be so fucking stupid?” </p><p>Eve growled, replaying the fight over and over in her head. How Villanelle had stormed out of the apartment - of course she didn’t take her fucking phone with her!</p><p>Eve had sat up waiting for the younger woman to return, watching hour after hour pass by as she tossed and turned in the empty bed. </p><p>It was after 2am when she heard the lock of the apartment door, followed by footsteps approaching the bedroom. Eve screwed her eyes tightly shut, pretending to be asleep, waiting for the sound of the bedroom door handle to click open. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as the footsteps padded back towards the lounge and with it the realisation that she would be sleeping alone for the first time in months. She wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek and buried herself further under the covers. </p><p>The dark haired woman was too exhausted to care where Villanelle had been and couldn’t face another fierce exchange of words. She felt tired, so tired of everything, wanting all this to be over. </p><p>Carolyn’s crass warning played on her mind ‘they only get the girl in Hollywood’ - she hadn’t understood the reference at the time, only now it was sinking in. Her once normal life (or boring as she was often reminded by her younger lover) in tatters, she craved everything about Villanelle, obsessed over her for years and with it, now accepted everything a life with Villanelle would no doubt entail. Their lives had become so entwined that it could only end in one of two ways... life or death... there was no inbetween for either woman. </p><p>Both women were as stubborn as each other, Eve questioned whether maybe this time she had pushed Villanelle too far, quickly reassuring herself that it was because she was scared for both of them, her deep routed infatuation for the formidable blonde quickly turning to love, wanting nothing but to protect her and for them to be together. She couldn’t face losing Villanelle now that she finally had her and she didn’t care for her old life, she wanted this life, the path she had chosen with the former assassin. Her eyes grew heavy, succumbing to the silence of the night with the only comfort being she knew Villanelle felt exactly the same about her.</p><p>Villanelle had thought about jumping in with Irina, cursing as her long limbs made it impossible to settle comfortably on the sofa. She laid awake staring at the ceiling, struggling to process that Eve had called her out on her monumental fuck up. </p><p>Eve was right - Villanelle rolled her eyes, she had been too proud to admit it at the time. She had been stupid (or fucking stupid as Eve put it), wanting so much for the older woman to feel something that resembled a glimmer of normality that she had let her guard slip. She had let her feelings for Eve overwhelm her, her mind left playing a constant battle of protector and lover. </p><p>Villanelle swallowed back tears, wanting nothing more than to be snuggled up behind Eve, holding her petite frame as close as physically possible, being within close proximity to the older woman was where she felt most safe.</p><p>Eve woke to an empty apartment, the silence was almost deafening, she was still full of angst from the night before. </p><p>The other side of the bed remained un-slept in, she sighed heavily running the palm of her hand over the crisp untouched linen. She’d hoped that it was all just a bad dream, that she’d wake up to Villanelle’s familiar muscular embrace.</p><p>Eve instantly noticed Villanelle’s phone was gone from the nightstand, where it had been left charging - Villanelle must have crept back in the bedroom at some point to retrieve it. </p><p>Eve dropped her head back and sighed, she couldn’t face speaking or messaging the younger woman as she haphazardly pulled herself from her slumber and got dressed for the office. </p><p>She was about to make use of the newly acquired coffee machine when the buzzer on the apartment went, letting her know a driver was waiting downstairs. She grabbed her trusty handbag, making sure to inhale the sickly scent of the roses Villanelle had bought her the prior evening as if to remember the unexpected but kind gesture for nothing but a few seconds, before heading out the door.</p><p>—-</p><p>Eve lifted her head from the desk as the office door opened.</p><p>“Oh, Eve... sorry I,” </p><p>Bear gingerly headed towards his desk, glancing awkwardly in Eve’s direction.</p><p>“Hi” was all she could muster. Bear’s presence was somewhat a welcomed interference for her racing mind.</p><p>The office door quickly swung open again, “Eve! Good to have you back in one piece!” Jamie filtered in behind, squeezing her forearm reassuringly. </p><p>Eve feigned a smile in thanks. Everything was so real so soon, being back in the office instead of wrapped in Villanelle’s protective bubble. </p><p>The past weeks showing promising glimpses of what being in a ‘normal’ relationship with the younger woman might entail. Even the arguments - every ‘normal’ couple had arguments right? Eve thought to herself... Probably not about being hunted by an international crime syndicate but still, who wants to argue about who’s turn it is to take the bins out or who’s turn it was to cook... Eve let out a tired sigh.</p><p>“Christ! That looks... angry...” Bear gestured to Eve’s bruising and head stitches as he munched on a something greasy looking from a Greggs paper bag. Jaime shook his head at Bear as if to say ‘not now’. </p><p>Bear shrugged, muttering between bites “Well it does...” as flakes of pastry settled on his chest.</p><p>Eve smirked, her fingertips dancing over the bruising... “You should see the other guy!”</p><p>“Is, er she not with you today?” Jamie placed emphasis on the word ‘she’ and gestured round to the empty office.</p><p>Eve’s brow crinkled at the mention of Villanelle, her fingertips now rubbing furiously at her temple “No... she’s...” Eve trailed off before finishing her sentence, thankful for Hugo’s arrival from the direction of the briefing room. </p><p>“Good morning glorious people!” </p><p>“Ergh!” Eve grumbled, she could do without Hugo’s chirpyness this early.</p><p>“Eve! You’re looking ravishing as always...” Eve rolled her eyes, knowing that she looked far from anything resembling ravishing as Hugo wiggled his eyebrows at her... “Carolyn is in de-brief, she’s expecting you.”</p><p>Eve pushed herself up off the desk, exhaling heavily, looking wearily in Hugo’s direction, she had conveniently allowed herself to forget about her morning rendezvous with Carolyn. She shrugged almost defeated “Better get this over with...” </p><p>Bear and Jaime could only offer reassuring smiles in support.</p><p>Eve walked side by side with Hugo along the short corridor towards the de-brief room. “How’s her mood this morning?”</p><p>“She was in before 7:30 so I’d say... not ecstatic.” </p><p>Eve groaned “Well that makes two of us”</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” Hugo smirked teasingly at Eve, who could only groan in response muttering “Something like that...”</p><p>As they approached the door Hugo gripped Eve’s elbow, “Maybe try and cut out the bullshit? It’ll make all of our lives easier!”</p><p>“Oh fuck off Hugo” Eve scoffed as she pushed open the door.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” the slender younger man followed in behind Eve. He was dressed in the latest three-piece tweed obviously paid for with daddy’s money, his curls were slick with product as he took the seat a few spaces away from Carolyn.</p><p>Carolyn peered over her glasses not lifting her head from the briefing she was reading, “Eve, do take a seat.” </p><p>Eve sat down opposite Carolyn, feeling like she was back in school sat in front of the principal, awkwardly shifting in her seat, either waiting for a dressing down or slap on the wrist from the imposing woman opposite her. She cleared her throat, “Carolyn, I...”</p><p>The older woman raised her finger cutting Eve off as she continued reading. Eve’s mouth dropped shut at the abruptness of being cut off, glancing to Hugo who raised his eyebrows in amusement as if to say ‘I told you so’.</p><p>They watched as Carolyn placed the paper down on the table in front of her and removed her glasses before looking directly at Eve... “I trust the apartment is satisfactory?”</p><p>Eve gave a resigned nod.</p><p>“And you met Dave?”</p><p>Dave - Eve presumed was the driver and gave another nod.</p><p>“Marvellous!” Carolyn’s eyes fell directly on Eve, the curly haired woman felt like she was in the spotlight as the older woman continued... “Now perhaps we should start with you telling me what an earth you was doing in Riga?” </p><p>———-</p><p>Villanelle found herself on the same bench as the other week. This time the London sky was overcast grey with the heavens threatening to spill open. The autumnal breeze caught the loose strands of her hair and whipped through the leaves on the ground, various shades of deep reds, oranges, browns and yellows. Her eyes followed the path of a particular leaf caught in the wind before it settled on the ground between her feet. She lifted her foot but it bustled away before she could trap it underneath her military style (yet catwalk ready) boots.</p><p>Irina was sat next to her reeling off inane facts about St. Paul’s Cathedral and London in general. The blonde grew more agitated as Irina kept talking, giving the teenager a disapproving look as she let out a desperate sigh... “Enough!” it came out a lot harsher than she intended making Irina pause with a jump.</p><p>Tourists and city workers grabbing their morning coffee dotted the nearby streets as silence settled between them. Irina turned to face Villanelle, her knee propped flat against the bench, her head resting in her palm as her elbow nestled against the top of the bench, she looked up at the blonde... “Will I see my dad today?”</p><p>Villanelle remained facing forward and shrugged, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular but watching the world go by “I don’t know...”</p><p>“What do you think they want?” </p><p>‘You’ she wanted to say but thought better of it, she shrugged again “They seem to want a lot of things.” </p><p>“Do you think they’re angry... that I killed that man? I’ll, I’ll explain that I thought he was going to take me away from my dad....” Irina paused for a moment as her mouth curled into a smile, “I’d do it again you know...” it was said with a glint in her eye.</p><p>Villanelle scoffed in response. “Do not say anything, I will do the talking.” </p><p>“You don’t seem to know anything to do the talking!” Irina teased in an almost whiny tone...</p><p>“I WANT TO SEE MY DAD”</p><p>Villanelle shuddered as Irina raised her voice and growled “It is too early for you to be this annoying!” She turned to face the younger woman stating mockingly “I can’t wait for them to cut you into little pieces...” </p><p>Irina’s mouth dropped in protest. Villanelle rolled her eyes as she took in the teenager’s expression “I’m joking... it was a joke!” </p><p>“I will kill them if they try!” Irina stated defiantly.</p><p>“HA!” Villanelle laughed loud startling a couple of passerby’s... “You kill two people and you think you can be like me?” The blonde shook her head in amusement.</p><p>Irina shrugged “I would be better”</p><p>Villanelle twitched in annoyance before grinning, letting out another booming laugh, she patted Irina on the head “Very cute”</p><p>“HEY! Stop it! You’re messing up my hair” Irina swatted away Villanelle’s arm. “God you’re so annoying” </p><p>“And you are a child!” Villanelle shook her head smirking at Irina’s boldness of thinking she would be better than her.</p><p>Irina tried a different tact... “I heard you and Eve...” Villanelle’s eyebrow peaked as the younger woman spoke, her eyes dashed to Irina’s at the mention of Eve’s name as the teenager finished her sentence... “arguing...”</p><p>“Where did you go last night?”  the inquisitive teenager pressed for answers. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it” Villanelle huffed dismissing the question, looking around for anything to distract her from talking about Eve, especially with Irina.</p><p>“My dad says you should never go to sleep without resolving an argument”</p><p>Villanelle spat back irritated “Your dad is full of shit!” </p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>Villanelle smirked, her expression soon turning into a frown as she spotted the familiar blacked out car across the street, she swallowed heavy and looked to Irina, “Come on, we have to go... remember let me do the talking and please for once in your miserable life, don’t say anything stupid!” She ushered the grumbling teenager on her feet towards the awaiting vehicle.</p><p>———-</p><p>Carolyn chewed on the edge of her glasses before pulling them away from her lips... “So let me get this straight, you were threatened by Gregor Duzran and now are seemingly in bed with the Russians... oh and lest not forget an attempt was made on your life?”</p><p>Carolyn placed her glasses back on the table, carefully folding them neatly in front of her, wafting her hands around, gesturing for Eve to confirm her understanding of the situation. </p><p>“I’d say quite literally in bed with the Russians!” Hugo quipped earning a huff from Eve.</p><p>“Shut up Hugo!” Eve tried and failed to hide the growing blush across her face. </p><p>Carolyn remained stoney faced at the innuendo and couldn’t frankly careless about Eve’s bedroom habits, “Eve, sometimes I really do struggle to see why I hired you - a trail of destruction is left in your wake every where you go.” </p><p>Eve opened her mouth to say something but the words got stuck in her throat - Carolyn wasn’t exactly wrong. </p><p>The older woman sighed, “I really wish you had told me sooner... you see... Gregor is well known to British intelligence, no thanks to his mother - awful woman... exceptional gymnast, her pirouette finish was simply devine!” She gestured to Hugo extenuating her point before continuing “He’s risen up the FSB ranks, fiercely loyal to the motherland. You have really got to question why now?” </p><p>Eve shuffled nervously in her seat, as Carolyn gazed ponderously at her, “He, erm, er... didn’t want anyone to know...”</p><p>Hugo interjected, speaking in his familiar smug Oxbridge tone... “Obviously, but you have to question the motive. Why are the FSB only getting involved now?” </p><p>Eve looked disapprovingly at Hugo, her annoyance growing at his undermining comments.</p><p>Carolyn’s brow furrowed quizzically, “What makes you think you can trust him and any information he provides?”</p><p>“He gave me three names... Gala attendees... targets...”</p><p>Carolyn raised her eyebrow sceptically, “Oh... targets for whom?” </p><p>Eve looked to Hugo and then back to Carolyn, shaking her head... Isn’t it obvious? she thought to herself, almost letting the words slip out... “For the Twelve?”</p><p>“Yes Eve, so HE says... how do you know these are not FSB targets... can you really be sure?”</p><p>Eve opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Carolyn continued her thesis... “The Russians would love nothing more than to meddle on British soil... we’ve seen it before and no doubt we’ll see it again... and it seems as though you’ve given them the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>Hugo motioned his hands as if to say ‘right’, nodding in agreement.</p><p>Eve closed her eyes, she really wanted to tell them both to go fuck themselves, letting out a sigh before speaking... “I guess I can’t be sure... he said they would strike at the Gala and we don’t seem to be getting anywhere with linking Minister accounts with the Twelve - for which I might add Gregor said not to bother with” Eve sighed again, her fingertips drawn to the now pulsing stitches on her head, “I think... I think it’s a lead we should look in to, if the FSB want to work with us in stopping the Twelve, would that be such a bad thing?”</p><p>Carolyn hummed in thought... “And what if this is some wild goose chase... them giving us a whiff of a scent to track whilst the real targets are at risk?”</p><p>Eve continued almost pleadingly, her hands splayed palms up against the table “But what if it’s not? What if the intelligence is real and we’ve been given credible targets? I know you have contacts can’t you do some... digging, I don’t know...” Eve motioned exasperatedly “ask around?”</p><p>Carolyn paused before continuing, “I’m inclined not to waste valuable resource on this... YOU can look into it by all means...” Eve scoffed as Carolyn continued “...but a word of warning, working with the Russians is tricky business, nearly 40 years in the intelligence service has taught me that first hand and I’m quite sure your recent activities would have you well informed on tricky Russians” Carolyn chuckled at her own joke much to Eve’s expense.</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes, her hands clenched into fists under the table, her irritation threatening to boil over at the numerous jabs about her ‘relationship’ with Villanelle, which no one understood.</p><p>Her mouth curled into a sarcastic grin as she carefully considered Carolyn’s words and the emphasis on ‘You’... “Let me guess... I can look into it... off the record?”</p><p>Carolyn was amused by the question, simply shrugging “Yes, you knew what you were getting in to when I called you back... discretion is of the upmost importance in this work... I would like to ask though...” </p><p>Carolyn raised her eyebrow... “Did you stop to think of the possibility that Gregor put out this supposed hit on your life to coerce you into agreeing this sharing of intelligence?” </p><p>Eve pondered the question... Carolyn’s eyebrows remained raised expectantly. </p><p>Eve really hadn’t thought of that, her assumptions automatically pointing directly at the Twelve, she gulped shaking her head, “I mean... no not really. I had already agreed to work with him so I don’t see why he’d go after me...”</p><p>As soon as the words tumbled from her mouth Eve remembered Dasha, the crushing sound of her feet pressing down on the former gymnasts chest, forcing every last drop of air from her lungs. The rustle of the tree branches and the muddy ground soft beneath her feet as she fled the crime scene.</p><p>Eve cringed - ok so there was at least one reason Gregor would want her dead, but she wasn’t about to admit attempted murder to Carolyn or Hugo and as far as she and Villanelle were aware, Dasha was currently incapacitated - unless she wasn’t? </p><p>Carolyn cleared her throat interrupting Eve’s thoughts... “After all isn’t this why I hired Villanelle... to extract intelligence on targets for the Twelve? Frankly, I don’t see why we need Mr Duzran unless she is no longer up for the job?” </p><p>Carolyn let the question hang in the air before looking around the room and for good measure under the table...”Where is she anyway... you two are usually joint at the hip?”</p><p>Hugo took the opportunity to motion a scissoring action with his hands, grinning at Eve, amused by Carolyn’s exaggerated actions of looking for the lethal assassin. </p><p>Eve tsk’d disapprovingly at Hugo, who seemed to be enjoying making her feel as uncomfortable as she’s probably ever felt in Carolyn’s presence. </p><p>Eve shrugged, gesturing defeat with her hands... “I don’t know where she is... She got a call, last night... it was them. They want Irina. All’s I know is pickup is around St Paul’s.”</p><p>Carolyn nodded... “I see.”</p><p>Eve grew agitated at Carolyn’s non-committal responses, “I don’t think you understand Carolyn... Irina is different...”</p><p>Carolyn stilled her eyes on Eve, “She is a child, what use could she possibly be?”</p><p>Eve dropped her head back and sighed, “It’s not about what use she could be... God Carolyn you said it yourself she’s a child but... she’s more than that, she’s intelligent... exceptionally intelligent but cold, calculating... in their hands she could be lethal... I... I think of her age and the fact that she’s killed two people already and not shown an ounce of remorse. She is exactly what they are looking for... younger than Villanelle, impressionable, more susceptible to influence and not afraid of violence. Villanelle doesn’t - no didn’t have a way out, we need to protect Irina from them before she doesn’t either.”</p><p>Carolyn seemed amused “Eve, if you think this is a case of modern slavery I suggest you take it up with the Home Office!” </p><p>Eve bit her lip to stop her from saying anything damning, her voice raised “Carolyn! Are you listening to me? It’s our job to protect her!” Eve shook her head... “We should never have let Villanelle walk her straight into the lions den!” </p><p>Carolyn’s expression remained stoic “Villanelle needed to prove her loyalty to the Twelve, how was she suppose to do that if we meddled with her target? As unfortunate as the situation is with Konstantin’s daughter we are better off out of the picture, I for one thought this would be a positive outcome for you?” </p><p>Eve gripped the edge of the table, “What do you mean by that?” </p><p>Carolyn smirked... “Well I would have thought that was obvious... she’s a ready made replacement for Villanelle... if you and her want to ride off into the sunset, Irina is your best chance of that!” </p><p>Eve closed her eyes, feeling like she needed a minute, not entirely believing the words that had just come out of Carolyn’s mouth. Of course she had noticed the similarities between Irina and Villanelle - hell she’d teased them both about it enough but had put it down to Irina being Konstantin’s daughter and Villanelle practically being like his daughter. </p><p>She cursed herself, feeling guilty for imagining Irina taking Villanelle’s place, the teenager could definitely do it - she had already said as much to Carolyn. The thought of giving the Twelve an almost duplicate and releasing Villanelle from their shackles was a tempting prospect... her conscious willed itself back into play as Eve reminded herself that Irina was a child in all this (ok maybe not an innocent child - but Villanelle wasn’t entirely innocent either)... but it could just work?</p><p>Eve let out a barely there “Fuck”</p><p>———-</p><p>“Don’t touch that!” Villanelle’s patience with babysitting was growing thin. “Just sit down!”</p><p>The teenager wouldn’t stop touching the medieval suits of armour on display adorning the landing area, Villanelle shuddered as she remembered the last time she was here and the not so friendly welcome from Rhian. She wondered which one of Helene’s puppets would be waiting to greet her this time.</p><p>“This is so cool!” Irina’s gaze was captivated as she darted away to a display case housing various weapons from swords to lances, spears, daggers and maces. Her hands and face pressed up against the glass as she took it all in, like a child on a school trip to the Natural History Museum. </p><p>Villanelle groaned as she got off her feet, making her way over to Irina... “I told you to sit d...” her mouth curled into a smile as she saw the glint from the bladed medieval axe. It immediately reminded her of Eve, her mouth dropped in ore, grinning as thoughts of the older woman flooded her mind, transporting her back to the quaint hotel and dusty catacombs of Rome. </p><p>She was minded to take a photo and send it to Eve with some smart-arse comment. </p><p>Villanelle sighed heavily at the realisation of their argument last night - they hadn’t spoken since and with it came the pangs of guilt of her manipulating Eve into murdering the red haired man as Raymond’s warm blood splattered across her face as Eve drove the axe over and over into him.</p><p>Guilt was a feeling Villanelle was still learning to process, she had never felt guilty about anything in her life - well maybe killing Gabriel back in the Parisian hospital, but she had convinced herself that it was a mercy kill and what the young boy wanted. </p><p>For once, she wanted, no needed to be the bigger person, prove to Eve she could understand the consequences of her actions. She knew her actions had made Eve angry and upset and wanted to repair the damage, after all she couldn’t face another night on the sofa! </p><p>She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture... her thumbs hovering over the message tab, she quickly typed out an accompanying message, hitting send just as Helene appeared from behind the heavy oak door.</p><p>———-</p><p>“Well... that went...”</p><p>“Shit!” Eve finished Hugo’s sentence as they headed back to the office. “I want you to look into any recent FSB rallies or gatherings... let’s see what is on their agenda and where there are any links to Gala attendees.” </p><p>Hugo saluted her in response “Yes boss”</p><p>Eve felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she approached her desk, quickly pulling out the device. Her mouth rounding into a smile and then dropping as Villanelle’s name popped up on the screen. She clicked open the message, scoffing at the picture of an axe staring back at her and the accompanying message...</p><p>V: Saw this and thought of you x</p><p>A second later another message popped up...</p><p>V: I’m sorry x</p><p>Eve pulled the phone to her chest. The playful tone and apology soothing the tugging angst from earlier. She grinned, quickly typing a response...</p><p>E: You’re an asshole </p><p>E: I’m sorry too x</p><p>Eve sat back down at her desk, grinning absentmindedly. She went to start the desktop when a thought came to mind, pushing herself up and pacing over to Bear’s desk.</p><p>Her face contorted as she snacked on one of the sour sweets, the taste causing her face to shift every which way, almost into a grimace... “God... how do you eat these... they must rot your insides.”</p><p>Bear looked up, reaching to move the bag of Tangfastics to the other side of the desk, out of Eve’s grasp. He sat looking at Eve with his eyebrows raised as if waiting for the older woman to explain what she wanted.</p><p>Eve pushed her lips out, toying with the question on the tip of her tongue. “Can you do me a favour?” Eve ran her fingers through her dark curls, shifting nervously on the spot... “Actually you know what nevermind...” </p><p>Bear just blinked looking confused about the exchange that had taken place. Eve turned to walk back to her desk, she made it a few steps before turning back, plonking herself down next to Bear.</p><p>“You can trace phone locations right?” </p><p>Bear spun in his chair looking directly at Eve... “Do I even want to know?</p><p>Eve hummed... “Probably not... can you trace the location of this phone number?” </p><p>Eve reeled off Villanelle’s number from the contact list in her phone. Leaning in closer as Bear tapped away on the keyboard. She wanted to face this head on and get the target off her own back!</p><p>The oafish man stuttered as he spoke, “Am, Am I going to get in trouble for this? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Carolyn is a very scary woman. Majestic like a horse but still a very scary horse.”</p><p>Eve sat back contemplating Bear’s comparison “Um... Okay...”</p><p>Bear looked back at Eve... “I’m sorry... she makes me nervous...”</p><p>Eve feigned a smile of understanding. This was one of the times she wished Kenny was still alive. She could always handle his pertinent disapproving line of questioning and his worry that would come with it - and of course no one could match his computer wizardry, with Bear it just felt throughly awkward. After a few minutes and some clicks on the mouse Bear spoke...</p><p>“Holborn.”</p><p>Eve grabbed a post-it-note, scribbling down the address. She went to hug Bear as a thank you, his eyes widening as her arms reached out to him, it turned into a strange handshake as Eve steadily pulled her hands back, seeing the horror on Bear’s face. </p><p>“Thanks... I’ll be back later.” </p><p>And with that Eve swung her handbag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Jaime raised his eyebrows from across the office in Bear’s direction, who shrugged in response before ripping a chewy sweet between his teeth. </p><p>———-</p><p>“PAPA!”</p><p>“IRINA!”</p><p>Konstantin grunted as Irina practically jumped into his arms nearly knocking him off his feet as she pushed past Villanelle and Helene at the doorway. </p><p>Villanelle rubbed her arm, with an annoyed expression, intently watching the father-daughter exchange.</p><p>Helene looked on, turning to whisper to the blonde “Well done Villanelle... Perhaps you are still with us after all.”</p><p>Villanelle feigned a smile as she watched the sway of Helene’s hips as she made her way across the hall and round the table. What? She could still appreciate the figure of a beautiful woman! She reminded herself to leave that detail out when she saw Eve later.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you Irina, your father has told me all about you.” </p><p>Irina looked towards the slender French woman, burying her face into Konstantin’s chest. The older man stepped in front of his daughter as if to protect her from whatever was going to happen next.</p><p>Villanelle stomped across to the table, her fingers gripping the back of the chair, letting the legs drag across the solid wooden floor. The noise echoed throughout the hall, causing its inhabitants to wince. </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders “Whoops” before slouching down in the seat, throughly pleased with herself.</p><p>She looked behind Helene, smirking - the tiny chair had been removed. </p><p>Helene’s expression remained steely under Villanelle’s watchful gaze... “Irina, can you wait outside, I have some things to discuss with your father.” </p><p>Irina glanced up to Konstantin who nodded, then to Villanelle who remained focused on Helene. Konstantin ushered her towards the door, “I’ll see you in a moment...” </p><p>At the sound of the door closing, Helene spoke, “Aren’t you going to thank Villanelle for her efforts... I understand it was quite a chaotic trip.”</p><p>Konstantin smiled, stroking his white beard, Villanelle cut in before he could speak... “Very chaotic... but nothing I couldn’t handle.” She grinned wide at Helene then at Konstantin, popping her shoulder triumphantly at the older man.</p><p>“How is Eve, Villanelle, recovering well I hope?” Helene enquired. </p><p>Konstantin rolled his eyes, letting out a muffled chuckle as he shook his head.</p><p>Villanelle sat bolt upright at the mention of Eve, her mouth curled into a smile as she shrugged “How would I know?” </p><p>Helene smiled back at Villanelle with an obnoxious grin, before turning to Konstantin.</p><p>“Your daughter is an exceptional young woman Konstantin, did you know she shot a man straight between the eyes...” her hand gestured towards her head, before diligently tucking the blunt strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Konstantin’s laugh bellowed throughout the hall unsure if Helene was joking or not, his eyes darted between Helene and Villanelle, settling on Villanelle... “You gave her a gun?”</p><p>Villanelle waved a hand dismissively “Relax, I did not - not give her a gun. I left it in the room... she must have picked it up, I don’t know.” </p><p>Konstantin sighed in an exasperated tone “Villanelle...” </p><p>Villanelle shrugged, “What? It is not my fault she got a lucky shot.” </p><p>Konstantin groaned unimpressed with the explanation.</p><p>Helene glanced between the pair, somewhat intrigued, cutting off their exchange... “The next few weeks are crucial for us to prepare... you both have important roles to play.” She reached inside her sleek jacket pocket and pulled out two postcards, sliding one across to Konstantin and one to Villanelle. </p><p>Villanelle gave an exaggerated sigh, instantly pushing back the postcard from the direction in which it came... “I told you I’m not doing this anymore.” </p><p>She got up to leave when Helene interjected “Sit down Villanelle.” </p><p>The blonde huffed, turning to move towards the door... freezing at Helene’s next words...</p><p>“It would be a terrible shame if something was to happen to Mrs Polastri... again...” </p><p>Villanelle’s head dropped back, closing her eyes. She exhaled heavily, seemingly pulling on all her inner strength as she trudged back to her seat.</p><p>Helene was surprised the younger woman had caved so easily... a smirk plastered across her face as Villanelle returned. </p><p>Villanelle sat disgruntled, feeling like a dog on a short lead. Konstantin and even Gregor had warned her that they would use Eve to get to her. She had tried playing it off as a casual fuck in order to gain MI6 intel from Eve but she was sick of pretending and Helene was a lot of things but not stupid. One threat to Eve’s life was one too many for Villanelle, she knew she would do whatever they asked of her if it guaranteed Eve’s safety.</p><p>“Konstantin, that is the address to you new residence, Irina has been enrolled in one of the top private schools in London, I trust you have learnt from previous lessons and we are... how shall I say... on the same page?” </p><p>Konstantin looked to Villanelle, who was practically seething next to him, her hands balled into fists.</p><p>“Make no mistake, if you try to run again... I will ensure it is your daughter putting a bullet between your eyes.” </p><p>Konstantin rubbed the kink that had formed between his brows, nodding understandably. </p><p>Helene dismissed him bluntly “You may go.”</p><p>Villanelle almost jumped as Konstantin squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The older man’s touch bringing her back to reality. </p><p>He turned on his heels before leaving “So you don’t want Irina to be trained?”</p><p>Helene gave a curt smile and gestured towards the door. Konstantin tapped the postcard against his palm a couple of times before stashing it away in his inside coat pocket.</p><p>Helene waited for the older man to leave before moving closer to Villanelle. </p><p>The stern woman perched against the table, tentatively reached in, stroking her fingertips along Villanelle’s jaw before tucking a lose strand from her bun back in its place. </p><p>“You are so beautiful Villanelle, so strong and powerful. Unchallenged... there is no one like you, you have a gift and can go very far.”</p><p>Villanelle looked up to Helene with wide bambi like eyes, the praise irking something inside of her. It didn’t feel the same as when Eve complimented her though.</p><p>Helene grazed her thumb over Villanelle’s lips, “She doesn’t love you Villanelle, she’s drawn to your kills, she is fascinated by you, obsessed even... but without your kills you are nothing to her. You will get bored... I will not let you get bored Villanelle.” </p><p>Helene’s hand moved to cup Villanelle’s cheek, her other hand stroking up Villanelle’s thigh. A purpose move in order to test the former assassin’s resolve.</p><p>Villanelle closed her eyes at the touch, that nagging feeling catching in her throat as she tried to shut off Helene’s words. She knew exactly how Eve felt about her and no amount of Helene’s bullshit would change her mind. She instinctively gripped Helene’s wrist, almost pleading for her to stop touching her and to stop talking. </p><p>“I can make you untouchable, the others, they are impressed by your work, prove to them they were right to promote you. Once we complete what we set out to achieve you will be free to walk away...”</p><p>Villanelle’s glistening eyes darted open, her mouth struggling to form words. Helene pressed her lips to Villanelle’s forehead, her fingers stroking at the nape of the younger woman’s neck as she leaned in closer, her lips pressing against Villanelle’s. It made Villanelle feel sick, she quickly turned her head and stood abruptly to escape the lingering touches and words that pierced through her. The only thing on her mind was Eve.</p><p>Helene wiped her lips across the back of her hand and smiled smugly at the unhinged woman now pacing in front of her.</p><p>Villanelle grew annoyed at the realisation she was being tested, her reaction to the kiss giving leverage to the determined French woman.</p><p>Her hand rubbed across her temples incessantly as her inner voice questioned the dangled carrot of freedom within her grasp. </p><p>Helene interrupted her train of thought, “What do you most want most in this world Villanelle?” </p><p>Villanelle froze on the spot, considering her answer before responding. She instantly imagined a life with Eve away from all this, her thoughts stirring that familiar fuzzy feeling of warmth and happiness that she only felt with the older woman. As the pleasing thoughts settled her demeanour, she confidently strides closer, stopping in front of Helene. “I want a normal life... and to be done with all this shit!” Her hands gestured around the room and to Helene.</p><p>Helene raised an eyebrow in surprise at the blonde’s admission, “Villanelle, people like us, we are not destined for ‘normal’ lives.”</p><p>Villanelle chewed her lip in thought, she stood with her arms folded across her chest “Did you order the hit in Riga?”</p><p>Helene smirked, waving her hands dismissively at the blonde... “We do not concern ourselves with such irrelevant collateral.”</p><p>Villanelle’s brow furrowed in annoyance, Eve was anything but irrelevant, her head tilted to the side as her gaze focused on Helene, “So... it was not you?” </p><p>The immaculately dressed woman crossed her arms over her chest mirroring Villanelle’s stance, remaining focused on the woman in front of her, not confirming or denying the accusation.</p><p>Villanelle’s eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open letting out a soft ‘hmph’ as she considered who else would possible want to cause Eve harm.</p><p>Helene held out the postcard, Villanelle had discarded earlier... “There are three names on here...” Villanelle rolled her eyes and she exaggerated a heavy sigh... “I told you, I’m done with this shit!” </p><p>Helene smirked in amusement, “You are done when I say you are done... don’t think I will not hesitate in using your weakness to ensure the job is done.”</p><p>Villanelle rolled her eyes, “I have no weakness, you said it yourself I am ‘unchallenged... I have a gift’” she mocked Helene’s accent as she stood with her hands on her hips defiantly.</p><p>Helene glanced away for a split second before looking back to Villanelle, “You have a weakness Villanelle... Eve...”</p><p>Villanelle felt her jaw clench at the mention of Eve being identified as her weakness, she closed the space between them. Her hand reached out replicating Helene’s lingering touches from earlier as she toyed with the ends of the older woman’s hair. She smiled looking into Helene’s dark eyes and down to her lips, which parted in anticipation. </p><p>Villanelle allowed her fingertips to dance through the silk fabric scarf tied around Helene’s neck, appreciating the richness of the fabric as she moved in closer, feeling Helene’s warm breath across her face. Villanelle noticed the shudder in Helene’s breath and the slow rise and fall of her chest. Her eyebrow peaked with interest at the growing flush across Helene’s cheeks.</p><p>The younger woman’s slender fingers tucked Helene’s hair behind her ear, Villanelle leaned in closer, allowing herself to pant softly, her warm breathe escaping down Helene’s neck. She tightened her grip on the scarf, now balled up in her fist, speaking directly into Helene’s ear in a low tone... “If anything happens to Eve... I will kill you... and that is a promise.” </p><p>Her fingers twisted the fabric tighter around Helene’s neck, Villanelle smirked against the older woman’s ear as she clawed at her wrist, coughing and spluttering for breath as her airways pressed closed... “Perhaps I don’t need the tiny chair after all...” Villanelle chuckled before continuing... “I will do this job... and then I am done for good.” </p><p>She held her grip tight watching as Helene’s eyes began to water from the pressure of her restricted airway, holding just long enough so the older woman knew she was serious.</p><p>In a flash she let go of the scarf, smirking as Helene lent forward gasping for breath... “God you’re so dramatic!” </p><p>She shook her head and backed away to the door, making a show of tucking the postcard down her shirt and into her bra. </p><p>“By the way... You’re not my type!” Villanelle left with a wink, crashing through the oak door.</p><p>————-</p><p>It had taken Eve almost an hour to get out of Thames House and to Holborn. Roadworks and road closures making a quick journey longer than she had anticipated. She had exited through the underground car park and away from Dave the driver and his prying eyes, opting for the safety of a black cab, which dropped her just down the road from the address she had scribbled down earlier. </p><p>She took shelter from the rain in a coffee shop, watching the comings and going’s from the building opposite - she must have already missed Villanelle, not that she was here to meet her.</p><p>Her interest peaked as two suited - guard looking type men stood in the imposing doorway and a silver blacked out Mercedes pulled up out the front. Anticipating movement she made her way outside, watching as a 40 something, stick thin, impeccably dressed woman exited, making her way down the steps.</p><p>Eve swallowed hard, her feet taking her across the road before her mind could catch up. </p><p>“Helene?” She called out questionably, her voice wavering slightly as the guards instinctively blocked the woman from her view. </p><p>Eve didn’t register the sound of the car door opening behind her in the commotion she had caused. She felt a sharp thud to the back of her head, pain flooded through her. She could do nothing as her body hit the floor. </p><p>It happened in an instant, her eyes fluttered closed as a distant voice with a French accent spoke... “Nice to finally meet you Mrs Polastri”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn’t remember if the fancy place with all the armour and shields was in London - for the purpose of this story, it is!</p><p>Oh... if you’ve been reading this fic then you knew Eve was going to do something stupid right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Opposite sides?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>😬</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle walked along the bank of the River Thames as she headed back towards Thames House. </p>
<p>The trees rustled in the wind, lining the street like a guard of honour. The breeze whipped the loose strands of her dark blonde hair in every direction. The chill of the bitter wind made her pick up the pace, as she pulled the collar of her knee-length coat up around her neck and ears acting as a shield.</p>
<p>She’d almost wished she’d jumped on the tube but sudden flashbacks of kicking Rhian onto the tracks persuaded her she’d made the right decision to take the half hour or so stroll. The crisp air enabled her to rid any lingering thoughts of Helene’s bolshy puppet. </p>
<p>Plus, Villanelle had never found it easy dressing for the colder weather whilst riding on the tube, packed bodies pressed against her like sardines, faceless commuters draped in multiple layers providing the perfect cover to a any potential assailant ready and waiting to slice an artery. TfL also saw this as the opportune moment to crank the heating up, it made Villanelle feel like she was dressed for the wrath of winter whilst standing on a tropical beach! A thoroughly unenjoyable experience of London commuting!</p>
<p>She was impeccably dressed, the colder weather meant she could layer on more outrageous garments. Her pinstripe trousers hugged her hips and arse in all the right places, extenuating the taught muscles in her thighs and calves (she purposefully knew how much Eve loved checking her out in fitted trousers never missing a chance to leave the older woman hot under the collar). She matched them with a crisp white blouse, the collar and cuffs adorned with embellished jewels adding a splash of colour as they peaked out from under the soft jumper - the finest cashmere of course! The long checked coat completed her outfit, protecting her from the autumnal elements and extenuating her elongated figure. Her lips were painted a deep shade of red - pristine like war paint, complimenting the ruby emblazoned blouse collar. She knew she looked good judging by the second glances she got from passerby’s both men and women alike.</p>
<p>She paused in thought, elbows propped against the wall of the bank of the Thames as she looked out across the rippling river water, watching fascinated as the London Eye slowly rotated on the south side of the bank. Boats of all shapes and sizes surged passed on the open water. She watched intently as they carved paths toward their destinations.</p>
<p>Villanelle found herself wondering if Eve had ever been on the famed tourist attraction - she wasn’t that fond of heights but could see the romantic appeal of sharing a pod - her arms wrapped tight around the older woman’s waist, her head resting against Eve’s shoulder breathing in the scent of her wild mane as they gazed out across the city which they both now called home. </p>
<p>The blonde smiled, making a mental note to drop it into conversation the next time she saw her formidable lover. The meeting with Helene had left her with a bounce in her step, determined to reclaim their freedom.</p>
<p>Villanelle instantly noticed the thumping in her chest, the air was cold yet she felt the familiar warm glow as her mind drifted back to Eve. </p>
<p>She stuttered a laugh, her eyebrow raised as she checked herself, whining from the pain as she pinched her upper arm, making sure she wasn’t dreaming. The calmness of the water and passing boats settled her ever ticking mind. </p>
<p>Slender fingers reached inside her bra, bringing her back to reality of this morning’s exchange with Helene. She shuddered as the cold from her fingers touched the warmth of her skin as they retrieved the folded post card Helene had given her. She bit her bottom lip as the sudden chill made the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.</p>
<p>She looked again to the rotating attraction inhaling a deep breath, feeling the icey air nestle in her lungs before glancing down to the postcard, carefully unfolding it. </p>
<p>Three names stared back at her - the same names Gregor had given to Eve in the file back in Riga. At least that was something she thought... the FSB man had credible intelligence, maybe he was telling the truth about Dasha being alive... although barely by all accounts.</p>
<p>Villanelle glanced back across the water, her eyes dropping to the names scrolled in black ink as she inhaled a deep breath. Her fingertip traced over the curling letters as she pondered her next move. </p>
<p>The postcard meant the women were back to being on opposing sides, with Eve likely to do everything in her power to keep these targets alive and Villanelle stopping at nothing to ensure their deaths... with the hope of moving one step closer to freedom for both of them. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to kill again with such high stakes at risk. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn’t willing to risk comprising Eve’s safety. </p>
<p>Villanelle swallowed down the uneasy, nagging feeling building in her throat, it hurt as she gulped, her eyes blinking back the watery sheen caused by the chilling breeze. The blonde contemplated whether to tell Eve her targets or to dispatch them efficiently as possible and deal with the fallout afterwards. </p>
<p>She crumpled the postcard in her fist, shoving it deep into her coat pocket. It was something to be dealt with later, now all she could think of was reuniting with Eve and kissing away last nights unrest.</p>
<p>The tall blonde pushed herself off the wall, it was late morning and the rumble from her stomach gave her the perfect idea.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Villanelle breezed back into the office at Thames House, thrumming with excitement at the anticipation of seeing Eve. </p>
<p>They had never really argued before, disagreements and one-upping each other was instilled in their foundation but these were always quickly resolved. </p>
<p>Not for the first time Villanelle had felt the invisible pull drawing her back to the older woman.</p>
<p>After their argument the prior evening, she had spent the evening skulking the streets of Vauxhall in a pissed off rage, annoyed that the thing she wanted most was also the cause of her angst, growling at anything and anyone that dared to step in her way. She was wired to inflict pain on those that had done her wrong, but with Eve it was different... her heart led her back to the apartment, back to the only person she trusted more than herself, determined to put right the wrongs between them.</p>
<p>The frustrations of last night and earlier this morning had all but evaporated. The shackles from Irina had finally been released and her and Eve were free to be alone together without the bossy teenager butting in with her smart-arse comments. </p>
<p>She pushed down the stirring feeling of surprise and suspicion that Helene had allowed Irina to leave with Konstantin.</p>
<p>The blonde was almost giddy at thought of spending a lazy evening with Eve entwined on the sofa, a glass (or two in Eve’s case) of red and watching a movie - which she’d definitely let Eve choose, before leading the older woman to bed.</p>
<p>Villanelle was planning on taking the older woman out for lunch, to properly make it up to her (and to satisfy her own hunger, as she definitely wasn’t one to skip breakfast!). There was a cute sandwich shop on Horseferry Road - nothing fancy but Villanelle knew how much Eve enjoyed their delicious homemade soup with a melted cheese toastie on the side.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s face was a picture of disgust the first time she had watched the older woman dip her toastie into the steaming orangey liquid followed by a satisfactory groan. She could never understand Eve’s eating habits and shook her head in protest as the curly haired woman insisted she tried it... “Come on... everyone knows you’re suppose to dip grilled cheese into soup, it’s like the law or something!” </p>
<p>Villanelle had closed her lips firmly, shaking her head again as Eve held out the triangular shaped, soup soaked toastie... Eve had thrown her head back laughing at the captivating blonde, who bore the expression of a child avoiding vegetables for the first time, she shrugged in response quipping ‘more for me then’ with a grin. </p>
<p>Villanelle had smiled, letting out a content sigh, she found Eve’s laugh infectious, carefully watching the older woman as she devoured her soup - It was in this moment she knew she would eventually take Eve to all of her favourite restaurants in her former hunting grounds across Europe, with the promise of expanding her culinary expertise and broadening Eve’s tastebuds from stodgy leftovers and greasy take aways to the finest delicacies the world could offer. </p>
<p>Eve had called her a food snob and Villanelle mocked insult, her mouth aghast, hand clutched to her chest emphasising she’d been wounded by Eve’s words. </p>
<p>Never one to back down from a challenge, the younger woman snatched the toastie, scooping a healthy portion of soup and shoving it unceremoniously in her mouth. She’d taken a large bite, showing off and grinning back at Eve as she chewed, her exuberant ‘Mmmmmm’ raising one or two glances from other diners as Eve’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The older woman quickly snatched back the bread, shaking her head at the blonde... ‘You’re unbelievable...”</p>
<p>Villanelle had smirked, eyes wide looking across to Eve’s, shrugging her shoulder as she simply responded ‘I know’ with her signature cocky grin thrown in for good measure.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The younger woman frowned at she approached Eve’s empty desk, running her finger along the back of the chair where Eve’s hideous parka coat would usually be. She smirked - she loved teasing Eve about her choice in everyday attire. </p>
<p>To Villanelle, the dark curly haired woman was beautiful, like a goddess carved from marble that should be adorned in the richest of materials to only extenuate her beauty and be lavished with only the finer things in life. She told her as much most days, Eve usually scoffing in return unbelieving of such high regard.</p>
<p>But this was them, this was their relationship. Villanelle could jest about her drab turtlenecks or calorific lunch choices and Eve would give back just as much to Villanelle about her love of designer clothes (which she wore rarely more than once, refusing to use Eve’s rickety, old washing machine... Insisting her clothes were dry cleaned only!) and her love for exuberant fine dining and ‘poncy, pretentious food’ - as Eve called it. They were polar opposites in that respect but both more than willing to compromise to make it work. </p>
<p>It was all new for Villanelle... </p>
<p>Comprising. </p>
<p>Relationships.</p>
<p>She was willing to embrace everything she felt with and for Eve. </p>
<p>The old Villanelle would seldom be seen lounging around in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt munching her way through takeaways but when she was with Eve it felt... normal. She was comfortable for the first time in her life, happy to care for someone and be cared for in return and beyond that she was happy to just live. </p>
<p>Having a place she called home instead of living out of a suitcase, collecting materialistic belongings which held her excitement until the next shiny thing took her interest. Soon realising they would only fill the emptiness for so long. </p>
<p>Her adrenaline for killing was now replaced with a drably dressed, grilled cheese dipping, sassy Asian woman with ridiculously amazing hair. </p>
<p>The skilled assassin struggled, often questioning if this is what being in love made people do! Undoing everything they once knew about themselves in order to experience something completely new, which terrified and thrilled Villanelle in equal measures.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Villanelle hummed in thought as she turned to the open office, “Where is Eve?” </p>
<p>Hugo was laid back, relaxing in his desk chair in the middle of a call. His fingers tangled around the handset cord as he continued on with his conversation spinning away from the former assassin ignoring her presence. </p>
<p>Jaime glanced up from his screen, peering over his glasses perched on the end of his nose and looked over to Bear, who gingerly shook his head and tried to burry himself behind his monitor.</p>
<p>Villanelle huffed petulantly as no one responded to her question. She was a commanding presence and not one to be ignored. She confidently strode over to Hugo’s desk, pressing her fingers on the receiver cutting off his call.</p>
<p>Hugo whined “Hey! What gives?!”</p>
<p>Villanelle shrugged “Oops... my fingers slipped” she smiled playfully at the younger man before repeating her unanswered question, with a serious expression across her face... “Where is Eve?” </p>
<p>Hugo moved the phone into his lap away from Villanelle’s prying hands and hit redial, looking up at the tall blonde haired woman “I dunno... ask them” he gestured to Jaime and Bear somewhat dismissively before continuing his call, “Simon, hi, sorry not sure what happened there, must have got cut off...” he glared back at Villanelle, eyes carefully watching as she manoeuvred in front of the oafish man’s desk - almost gliding like a swan across an open lake.</p>
<p>Villanelle stood with her hands on her hips, posing like a defiant warrior as Bear tried to make himself as small as possible behind the desk, hoping that if he ignored her she would just go away. He closed his eyes tight somehow wishing he had mastered the art of invisibility. </p>
<p>Villanelle didn’t move, an expression of confusion painted her face as she watched Bear almost shrivel in front of her. </p>
<p>She use to love the affect her presence would have on the strongest of men before she watched the life drain out of their eyes - with Bear it just seemed a bit pathetic and wholly unnecessary. For such a large man he was a gentle giant but the epitome of a tiny mouse.</p>
<p>Villanelle let out a frustrated “Ahem” to gain Bear’s attention - as much as she enjoyed toying with him only the thought of seeing Eve was on her mind.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, groaning exaggeratedly as the larger man uncoiled himself from the tensed up position, his eyes slowly following the lines up Villanelle’s checked coat until he reached her eyes, feigning a smile as he swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“Well...?” Villanelle asked questionably. </p>
<p>Bear nervously reached for the bag of sweets, offering them to Villanelle like a sacrifice to the gods in an outstretched arm, bowing his head as if he was not worthy of the power in front of him.</p>
<p>Villanelle raised her eyebrow and smirked, cocking her head to the side, not really sure what he thought she had asked him... </p>
<p>She motioned her hands in annoyance at having to repeat such a simple question again, her patience growing think... “Where is Eve?” </p>
<p>As Bear moved the sweets away she quickly snatched the bag, ferociously ripping the top off a chewy sweet between her teeth and stashing the remainder of the bag in her pocket. She lifted her shoulders and huffed, hurrying Bear to provide an answer.</p>
<p>Bear looked visibly nervous as he blurted out a response... “Holborn!”</p>
<p>His eyes opened slowly, they had squeezed closed at the anticipation of a blow at the hands of the former assassin. Her past preceded her, Bear gingerly walking on eggshells in her presence. </p>
<p>Villanelle was looking up to the ceiling in thought, her teeth chewing the sickly sour sweet, her brow crinkled with confusion as the destination whirled in her mouth and struggled through the pronunciation of her accent “Hol-born... Hol-born”</p>
<p>Bear studied her expression, waiting for her next sudden move... “Holborn... where you were this morning” he answered matter-of-factly filling in the gaps for Villanelle. His mouth tensed in anticipation of her next move.</p>
<p>Villanelle’s porcelain like skin seemed to go a shade whiter - if that was at all possible.</p>
<p>Bear stuttered a response as he rubbed furiously at his brow... “She er, um... Eve asked me to track your phone location...”</p>
<p>Villanelle’s hands squeezed into tight fists as her arms hung at her sides. Her hazel eyes rotated around the room in thought and her ears were ringing. </p>
<p>Villanelle clenched her jaw at the realisation of where Eve was and who she was likely with. Instantly knowing she had already thoroughly pissed Helene off today by being a general dick. She wanted Helene to know Eve was off limits, hoping that her admission would ensure Eve’s safety.</p>
<p>She felt the familiar thud of her heart pumping in her chest, her palms becoming uncharacteristically sweaty as her concern for the older woman grew. </p>
<p>Her pristine blouse stuck uncomfortably as sweat pooled at her lower back. The embellished collar feeling more like a choker around her neck, tightening with every breath. She hooked a single finger inside to allow herself to breathe as panic steadily flushed through her veins.</p>
<p>Bear’s eyes remained on the blonde as she paced in front of his desk, he could just about make out the odd English expletive laden in Russian words. He turned to Jaime who only shrugged in response feigning a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“How long?” Villanelle barked, causing Hugo and Jaime to lookup from their desks.</p>
<p>“Sorry?...” </p>
<p>Villanelle had grown visibly panicked, her annoyance continued growing as Bear was yet again confused by her question... “How long has she been gone?”</p>
<p>Bear swallowed hard, “An hour... maybe two? She said she’d be back soon...” He paused and glanced down to the bulge in Villanelle’s pocket, “Are you... are you planning on keeping those?”</p>
<p>The office door swung open, Villanelle’s glare remained focused on Bear. </p>
<p>Priorities... he was worried about his fucking sweets and she was frantic about Eve. </p>
<p>“Ah Villanelle you’re here. I trust all went well this morning?” </p>
<p>Carolyn stood at the edge of Bear’s desk, her arms folded across her chest with a furrowed brow. Her head darted between the blonde and the man quivering behind his screen, sensing she had interrupted the awkward exchange as she hadn’t received a response from either.</p>
<p>The stoic older woman broke the tension in her usual curt manner... “Villanelle, could I ask that you refrain from intimidating my staff for one moment and join me in debrief.”</p>
<p>Carolyn moved away towards the debrief room, stopping in her tracks as Villanelle didn’t move an inch to follow. “Villan...” </p>
<p>The younger woman cut her off... “No! ...I need to find Eve.” The words tumbled from her mouth before her brain seemed to catch-up.</p>
<p>Carolyn turned on her heels, dark eyes following Villanelle as she moved across the office to the door, her slender fingertips grazing the handle. Her feet had carried her there before she realised she’d moved. She wasn’t thinking straight, struggling to come up with a viable plan.</p>
<p>Thoughts raced through her mind to Eve, Helene’s hands vice-like hands around her delicate neck, quickly replaced by a bullet hole in her skull, blood and brain matter matted in her wild curls. </p>
<p>Villanelle shook her head, willing the dark thoughts away, feeling the rush of anger as her fist collided with the door.</p>
<p>Her eyes squeezed tightly closed, she tried to picture them together snuggled on the sofa or in a pod on the London Eye, the warmth radiating from Eve as her arms embraced the older woman.... this calmed her nerves for a split second before the vision of Eve turning in her arms, blood trickling down from the bullet wound between her eyes reappeared. </p>
<p>The blonde was frozen, hands visibly shaking as she struggled to catch her breath. She felt her heartbeat thudding faster overcoming her senses, her chest clenched tight. She felt like a caged animal with the weight of the world on her shoulders. </p>
<p>Villanelle pressed her forehead against the solid wooden door trying to compose herself. The pain rushing to the knuckles in her clenched fist.</p>
<p>“I can assure you she must be around here somewhere, I just passed her driver on the way in!” Carolyn called from the other side of the office, seemingly unamused or unmoved by the theatrics playing out in front of her.</p>
<p>Villanelle turned slowly looking at Carolyn, a pained expression across her face. Her cheeks were rouged in a combination of anger, annoyance and panic. </p>
<p>Carolyn studied the blonde, gesturing her hands around the office... “Does someone want to tell me what an earth is going on?”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Eve groggily raised her head from the hard mahogany table to the tapping sound of metal on bone china. She slowly lifted her head, the smell of freshly brewed tea filled her senses. </p>
<p>The older woman instantly reached her hand to the back of her head, thank fuck there was no remnants of blood. The healing wound above her eyebrow screeched with a dull ache, the side of her hand grazed from where she’d hit the pavement stung. She was well and truly feeling her age as her eyes blinked open heavily.</p>
<p>Eve turned her head, jumping in surprise as she took in the surroundings of the room she was in. </p>
<p>Floor to ceiling wood panelling adorned with suits of armour and medieval shield crests. She had definitely taken a bump to the head otherwise she must have been dreaming, finding herself in some kind of middle aged King Arthur nightmare.</p>
<p>As if from nowhere Helene placed a cup and saucer in front of her. Eve gazed open mouthed as the slim brunette slinked her way around the side of the table. </p>
<p>“Mrs Polastri... please accept my apologies for the slight... misdemeanour outside, we can’t be too careful in our line of work... as I’m sure you are aware...”</p>
<p>Helene smirked at Eve, settling down opposite. </p>
<p>Eve seemed mesmerised by the rising steam radiating from the warm tea in front of her. Helene watched as the curly haired woman reached for the cup before pulling her hand back into her lap. </p>
<p>Helene scoffed a grin... “If I wanted you dead you would be already... I have no desire to poison you.”</p>
<p>Eve feigned a smile in that little comfort, greedily grasping the cup in both hands. The boiling liquid warming her from the inside out. </p>
<p>Wearily she looked to the immaculately dressed woman in front of her, somewhat feeling underdressed for this rendezvous. </p>
<p>She carefully returned the cup to the saucer... “What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>Helene let out a smug chuckle, “Mrs Polastri...”</p>
<p>Eve cut in... “It’s Park...”</p>
<p>Helene raised an eyebrow in amusement, mouth curling into a smile... “Mrs Park...”</p>
<p>“It’s Ms...” Eve gave a resigned sigh... “Just call me Eve okay? I’m sure we have better things to talk about than my name...”</p>
<p>Helene smiled, “Of course...” the French woman pushed her saucer to the side, resting her arms on the table, gesturing them open as she spoke “So Eve... to what do I owe this pleasure of your company?”</p>
<p>Eve scoffed, the smug grin on Helene’s face irking at her very core.</p>
<p>“You came to me remember... what is it that you want to talk about?” The brunette was quick to remind Eve it was her that had unceremoniously turned up on her doorstep.</p>
<p>As Eve went to speak Helene spoke again, her eyebrow peaked in interest, “Tell me Eve, how is Villanelle?”</p>
<p>“Oh please!” Eve rolled her eyes, at the brazen suggestion she was here to talk about Villanelle (She was amongst other things but Helene didn’t have to know that straight away!)... “I know she was here earlier so I’m sure you already know.”</p>
<p>Helene looked away, satisfied her question had delivered the somewhat defensive response.</p>
<p>“She has done quite the number on you no? She is very skilled in what she does... the best even wouldn’t you agree? You’ve been tracking her for some years now... and I know how...” The brunette paused in thought finding the right words to compound her sentence... “close you have become...”</p>
<p>Eve’s brow crinkled in confusion as she spluttered a response... “Yeah... I mean no... I’ve been tracking you, your organisation... and it just so happens tracking her led me to you...”</p>
<p>Eve wasn’t sure if she believed her own response, Helene obviously saw straight through it as she stifled a laugh at Eve’s expense. </p>
<p>Of course, she had started on the trail of uncovering the Twelve, but her unhealthy obsession with the inner workings of female assassins was what drew her deeper into the case. Her own fascination with a particular assassin turning her once normal, boring life upside down. </p>
<p>Eve knew she had no regrets how her marriage ending. She wouldn’t change anything for the world (well maybe less killings and threats to her own life) but Villanelle had saved her from that dull life with Niko that she had began to resent so much. </p>
<p>The assassin had allowed her to embrace her true self and the darkness that come with it. She had never expected to fall in love with the person she once despised - they always say there’s a thin line between love and hate and right now Eve hated Helene, Konstantin, the Twelve - anyone associated with the destruction in Villanelle’s life.... but on the other side of the coin they made the impeccable blonde who she was, plucked her from obscurity, no doubt saving her from a life behind bars - the side of Villanelle which Eve had learned to love. The side that had initially peaked her obsession.</p>
<p>Helene cleared her throat, waking Eve from her thoughts of Villanelle, “Tell me... what does she see in you?” The brunette gestured her hand up and down at Eve... “A mouse hidden behind a lion’s mane... a bored, desperate housewife, an emotionally, obsessed nobody... it almost sounds too good to be true doesn’t it? An exceptionally skilled, beautiful, young woman interested in you?”</p>
<p>Eve took each insult on the chin, willing herself to stay calm for Villanelle’s (and her own) sake as she smirked, simply shaking her head in response.</p>
<p>Eve knew it was true - Villanelle was more than capable of being a master manipulator, except for when it came to her. </p>
<p>Villanelle had opened up and shown her true vulnerabilities to Eve and Eve only. Eve was the one person who had shown Villanelle she was more than a killing machine, a skilled puppet and a small cog in the Twelve’s machine. </p>
<p>Her MI5 training had taught her well enough to not be fazed by the mindfucking bullshit coming from Helene’s mouth. </p>
<p>Eve trusted Villanelle with her life and her heart. </p>
<p>“Did you leave your husband for her?” Helene asked questionably. “How is he by the way? A pitchfork through the neck sounds immeasurably painful...” </p>
<p>Helene gestured to her own neck, allowing her fingers to run through the rich silk scarf which Villanelle had choked her with earlier unbeknownst to Eve who’s dark brown eyes could only follow the path of dainty fingers across shiny fabric. The movement was almost erotic, mesmerising Eve.</p>
<p>Eve scoffed, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as her anger grew at the mention of Niko, “Don’t... you don’t get to speak about him.”</p>
<p>Eve felt on edge at the mention of her ex-husband, pangs of guilt hitting her where it hurt most. </p>
<p>If anyone had done a number on someone it was her not Villanelle. Poor defenceless Niko certainly had the rug pulled from under him and it was all her fault. She was glad he was far away from this. From the hurt and destruction she had inflicted on their lives. He was better off... away from Eve and her penchant for psychopathic contract killers.</p>
<p>Eve was experiencing first hand why Villanelle hated any form of interaction with Helene. This pretentious bitch knew exactly where to stick the knife in... metaphorically. </p>
<p>Helene remained unnervingly calm, watching as the older woman across from her seemed to be unraveling in front of her eyes. </p>
<p>“She kissed me this morning...”</p>
<p>There it was, the next knife in this little game, piercing through Eve’s resolve. </p>
<p>Eve dug her nails into her thighs at the admission, her eyes darting up to meet Helene’s. </p>
<p>She felt sick, the thought of Villanelle’s lips willingly kissing the woman that resembled the human form of poison. She had the right mind to launch herself across the table and pummel the smug woman’s face in with the poncy china saucer. </p>
<p>She remained seated, wrangling with her own nerves attempting to regain control.</p>
<p>It hurt. Eve tried to steel herself from throwing up. </p>
<p>Helene smiled, seemingly finding enjoyment in Eve’s not so subtle despair... “This is what she is trained to do Eve. Get close to people... make them fall in love with her... then...” Helene gestured her fingers across her neck like a guillotine. It was such a cliche but Helene managed to deliver the motion so elegantly. </p>
<p>The French woman appeared startled as Eve slammed her fist on the table, causing the china cup and saucer to rattle, “You’re wrong! She is so much more than what you think she is... she’s, she’s intelligent, kind and caring. She’s capable of loving and being loved... If, if it wasn’t for you and all this...” Eve gestured her hand around the room extenuating her point as Helene cut her off with a wild cackle, her hands clapping at Eve’s impromptu outburst.</p>
<p>“Bravo... Bravo Eve, finally one of you has admitted what I already suspected...”</p>
<p>Eve cursed herself for letting Helene get under her skin, looking perplexed as if she’d just given away state secrets. She swallowed hard, feeling the flush creep up her neck and across her cheeks as she teetered on the edge of revealing her true feelings for the blonde. The hands in her lap instinctively balled into fists as she imagined Villanelle kissing someone that wasn’t her. </p>
<p>Helene simply grinned back at her... “What do you want Eve? Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Eve glared back determined, taking a steady deep breath as she leaned forward on the table... “I want to know why you’re doing this, what do the Twelve want?” </p>
<p>Helene glanced away, humming in thought before turning back to the dark curly haired woman opposite... “Is that really what you want?”</p>
<p>Eve sighed exasperatedly, feeling exhausted by the woman opposite talking in continuous riddles... “Yes... and I want to know why you tried to have me killed in Riga.” Eve pointed an accusatory finger in Helene’s direction.</p>
<p>Helene rested a slender hand under her chin, her brows raised impressed at Eve’s boldness... “Villanelle has certain... tendencies...” the elegant woman paused before continuing... “Riga was an error in judgement, I see that you are much more valuable to us now... Villanelle is not one to be controlled yet you seemed to have managed her well.”</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes, “She’s not some wild animal that needs to be tamed.”</p>
<p>“Maybe so but your worth to us rests on Villanelle completing the task she has been given. It is in your best interests to see that she is successful.” </p>
<p>Eve wasn’t stupid and could read between the lines of Helene’s thinly veiled threat - she would remain alive as long as she keeps Villanelle in check.</p>
<p>The older woman felt the anger bubble within her, selfishly she had never felt so unvalued. The stark realisation that she was only required because of her relationship with the Twelve’s top assassin left a sour taste in her mouth. </p>
<p>Eve leaned forward, elbows pressing down into the hard table, taking a moment to weigh up her options as her fingers combed a strand of wild hair back behind her ear - she only really had one choice if she wanted to live, giving a resigned nod in understanding, extracting a smile from the woman opposite. </p>
<p>The slim French woman rose from her chair, “Thank you Eve. I’m glad we are on the same page  - so to speak. Please excuse me... I’ll see that you are shown out.”</p>
<p>Eve remained seated, eyes following as Helene rounded the table, “WAIT! You didn’t tell me why you’re doing this.... What the Twelve want?” </p>
<p>Helene turned back with a smile forming at her mouth. She swayed on her heels as if undecided whether to humour Eve’s question. Eve faced the stern looking brunette with a longing look, gesturing with her hand for Helene to give her this piece of the puzzle, “Tell me, please.” </p>
<p>Eve didn’t care that her tone sounded desperate. She was desperate! If she could just understand what the hell was going on then maybe just maybe she could carve a way out for them. </p>
<p>Helene reclaimed her seat, her face painted with mock pity at the dishevelled woman before her. “You know Eve. I have found myself with a certain admiration for you... you came here knowingly that we tried to kill you. I do not know if that is bravery or stupidity...” </p>
<p>Eve gingerly lifted her head at the embarrassing appraisal - it was stupidity, she knew it and Helene definitely knew it! It was Eve all over, acting on impulse before thinking things through. Throwing herself in the lion’s den without fear of consequences and for what? Being another pawn in the Twelve’s game of death?</p>
<p>Eve sighed heavily, “I just want to know why...”</p>
<p>Helene took a moment considering the question as silence filled the room...</p>
<p>“Equality...”</p>
<p>Eve’s face screwed up in confusion as she choked back a laugh, gesturing for Helene to continue... “Oh please...”</p>
<p>Helene frowned at the dismissal “Let me ask you... Does it sit right with you that half of the world’s wealth is shared by so few? The rich are getting wealthier and the poor are left to struggle. The elite remain in power generation after generation, untouchable to the masses. Politicians do not consider the disparity within their own countries... We could solve world hunger or the climate crisis if the wealth was evenly distributed. We could work towards cures for cancer and other debilitating illnesses if research was shared and countries worked together as one. Every child born into this world should have the same opportunities as each other.”</p>
<p>Eve failed to control her amusement as her snorted laugh echoed around the room... “Do you hear yourself right now? I mean seriously, you kill people for a living, innocent people... or worse you get someone else to do it for you and you sit there talking about equality... it’s all bullshit!”</p>
<p>Helene’s eyebrow peaked at the remark, “What makes you think they are innocent?”</p>
<p>“My colleague Bill was...”</p>
<p>“Collateral” Helene replied dismissively. Eve’s mouth dropped aghast at the simple disdain for human life.</p>
<p>The curly haired woman shook her head in disbelief... “What about the innocent children of the people you kill? These people have families!”</p>
<p>Helene glanced away, unbothered by Eve’s protests... “You are a smart woman Eve. These children are the products of generations of power and greed. If anything we have provided a level playing field of opportunity.”</p>
<p>Eve scoffed, “And who decided you get to be in control of the world’s destiny? I’m sorry but you hardly look like you come from a poor upbringing, sitting here in fancy clothes in your ivory tower signing people’s death warrants.... If you want to make a real difference why not legally spout these ideologies, create a political party, run for office... see if the masses that you talk about would vote for you.... Hell even I’d vote for you if you’re promising to save the world!”</p>
<p>Eve leaned back in her chair, exasperated at what she had heard. Her head throbbed... “Do you not see the hypocrisy in wanting power for yourself? I mean come on!”</p>
<p>Helene seemed amused by Eve’s rigorous outburst, “As I said Eve you are an intelligent woman. Political change is... difficult... we are working towards a greater good. A new world order.” </p>
<p>Eve snorted a laugh at the suggestion... “Sounds like modern communism if you ask me!”</p>
<p>Her face screwed up in confusion as Helene nodded towards an awaiting guard at the door. </p>
<p>Was this really it? The end game for the Twelve was to destroy the establishment from the inside? Smash the patriarchy, bringing anarchy across the world? Eve muttered under her breath... ‘What the actual fuck?’ - it was actually something she could get on board with... her mind flipped between the ethics of her job and her own moral compass. </p>
<p>Helene moved round the table, perching next to Eve. The curly haired woman grew increasingly uncomfortable at being in such close proximity to Helene... “There will come a day when you will have to decide which side you are on. Make sure it is the right one.” </p>
<p>Eve glanced up at the slim brunette... “I think you’ve already given me a side...” it was said with a pinch of begrudging sarcasm.</p>
<p>Helene smiled, reaching to squeeze Eve’s forearm, Eve froze under her touch... “You could go far with us Eve... think about it... I’m sure this is not the last time we will speak.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thanks for feedback, comments and kudos!<br/>This is set post S3, I’m not sure how close I’ll keep it to the show! Will lead into what I think might happen in S4.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>